A New Deadly Alliance
by mindmaster123
Summary: When Shao Kahn makes an alliance with Aizen, Rayden is forced to find allies in Soul Story better than the M for violence, suggestive themes and languange; plz R&R and will be some OOC, and a lot of Main Theme: English version of Into Free by B'z, Read & Review
1. Prologue

Author's notes:_ "__This__fanfic__is__an__alternative__ version __of__the__Arrancar,__Hueco__Mundo__and__Fake__Karakura__Town__arcs;__and__I__don't__own__neither__Bleach__or__Mortal__Kombat_

PROLOGUE

Poww, Abirama, Charlotte, Findor, Ggio, Nirgge, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Tesla, Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt and Di Roy were outside Las Noches training Cero aim and laughing at the poor Menos Grandes destroyed by them, Yylfordt pointed his index finger at the Menos Grandes and started to charge a yellowish Cero but then he noticed something he moved his arm to the left and shot the Cero.

"Ha! You missed!" Apache exclaimed laughing.

Then the cero was shot back with the double of strength and nearly killed them, they looked down and saw Motaro running towards them leading,Sheeva, Reptile, Baraka, Sektor, Noob Saibot, Mileena, Rain, Kano, Kintaro, Goro and Reiko; Baraka jumped already with his arm blades extended and attacked Shawlong who has transformed to his resurrected state, Ggio tried to help Shawlong but Reptile protected Baraka with a barbarian-looking scimitar, Mileena clashed weapons with Mila-Rose, Nakeem and Nirgge attacked Sheeva but she merely grabbed and lifted them by the neck with the lower arms and punched them in the head.

Yylfordt and Edrad resurrected and they respectively fought Goro and Kintaro, Edrad shot one of his fire blasts at Kintaro but the Shokan merely stood there and received the attack. "It makes tickles." Kintaro said smirking and he shot several of his own fireballs knocking Out Edrad. Yylfordt jumped on Goro but he put three of his arms in his back and stopped Yylfordt's punch with only one hand and with a squeeze Goro smashed Yylfordt's hand and send him flying with a kick.

Noob was fighting Findor, they clashed swords a few times before Noob grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at Findor's face blinding him temporarily and kicking him in the stomach, Sun-Sun appeared behind Noob and attacked him with a fast charge Cero in order to help her boyfriend but Noob disappeared in one of his portals and slashed her across her back with his katana.

Apache was trying to fight Sektor but his brutal techniques had already broke her left arm and some ribs, she rushed towards Sektor and tried to punch him but he swiftly grabbed her hand. "Such weakness, I expected more even from an organic. Do you still think that you can beat me, female? You should kneel before your superior." With this final sentence he smashed and twisted her hand backwards cracking her bones and making her knell and Sektor chuckled cruelly, Ggio wanted to help Apache but Reptile grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him, Reptile stabbed the ground with his scimitar and defeated Ggio with one force ball.

Poww was clashing with Motaro but the centaur stood in two paws and landed creating a shockwave that unbalanced the Arrancar, Poww jumped backwards and shot a bala at the centaur. Motaro covered himself in green energy and repelled the projectile back to Poww with double of strength and knocking him out.

Mileena was having the upper hand against Mila-Rose, but she didn't note the resurrected and furious Abirama who was flying towards her in order to help Rose, Rain jumped on Abirama's back and injured his wings with his sword and defeated Abirama by summoning a lightning while Mileena knocked Mila-Rose out with a kick in the face, and Reiko defeated Di Roy and Tesla with his Morning Star Mace. Motaro ordered to they to group the now unconscious and injured Arrancar and Noob used one of his portals to teleport them to the Espada Meeting Room.

"You know that Aizen will sent reinforcements, don't you Master Shao Kahn?" Motaro asked to Shao Kahn as he appeared being followed by Tanya and Shang Tsung.

"I am already aware of this." Shao Kahn said calmly, he extended his arm opened his palm and turned his hand up in a 90 degree, then he started to charge a green energy ball and fired an energy blast making a hole in Las Noches's wall, they entered and were surprised after noticing that was day in side Las Noches.

"But...How is this possible?" Millena asked amazed.

"It is an artificial sun, Dumbass." Reptile said to Mileena.

"Already wanting to have your ass kicked gecko-brain?" Mileena asked with a menacing tone.

"Shut up you two, we have company." Shao Kahn said and he pointed to Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Yammy who were rushing towards them.

"Grind Pantera!"

"Pray Santa Teresa!"

"Be Enraged Ira!" Their Zanpakutous dissolved and when the dust settled Grimmjow was with a more feline appearance, Nnoitra was with four arms each one with a big scythe and Yammy has transformed in a giant monster.

Shao Kahn cracked his knucles."The big one is mine, you two take care of the rest." Shao Kahn ordered to Shang Tsung and Tanya and the three just stood there, Grimmjow rushed towards Tanya while Nnoitra attacked Shang Tsung.

Grimmjow tried to stab Tanya in the face with his claws but she grabbed him by the wrist and smirked. "I always preferred the muscular boys." Her free hand started to be covered in fire and punched Grimmjow in the stomach and he fainted; Nnoitra attacked Shang Tsung but the sorcerer destroyed the scythes with a slap and defeated Nnoitra with a kick in the face.

Yammy hastened to punch Shao Kahn but the emperor stopped Yammy's punch with one hand, Shao Kahn smirked and showed his palm to Yammy and defeated the Espada with an energy blast.

IN THE ESPADA METTING ROOM

Aizen, Kaname, Gin and the rest of the Espada were waiting the return of Grimmjow and the others; Then the door was demolished, Ulquiorra saw the marks on the door and he deduced that the door was destroyed for his shock by a punch, then Shao Kahn entered the room being followed by Kano, Baraka, Reptile, Mileena, Sektor, Motaro and Kintaro, the Espada put their hands on the hilt of their swords ready to attack the invaders but Shao Kahn merely raised his power and he was covered by a green fire aura and all the Espada fell to their panting heavily knees due to Shao Kahn's overwhelming power, the Emeperor stared at the three Shinigami. "I suppose that you are Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, former captains respectively of 5th squad, 3rd and 7th squad." Shao Kahn said surprising the Espada and the Shinigami in the room.

"You seems to know a lot about me, but I don't know even your name." Aizen stated calmly.

"He is Shao Kahn, supreme Emperor of a realm called Outworld." Everyone looked around the room because they heard a voice, but they didn't see the one who spoke.

"And appears that you already know my chief spy Chameleon." Shao Kahn said, and a totally invisible man with a ninja clothing that changed it's color constantly appeared at the side of Aizen with his arms crossed and he made a somersault jump and landed at Shao Kahn's side still with his arms crossed.

"What exactly do you want?" Aizen asked.

"You see, I have sent Chameleon to spy on Soul Society for some time and he has discovered a thing very interesting, he has discovered your plans so his mission has changed from spying Soul Society to Spy on you." Shao Kahn explained.

"And why did you said to him spy on me?" Aizen asked now a little disturbed.

"Because I saw in you a potential ally." Shao Kahn replied, and Aizen looked intrigued. "I have been trying to conquer Earthrealm or how you call the human world for some time, but some pests have stopped me from achieve my objectives, and I thought that I could help you and you could help me."

"And what if I refuse?" Aizen asked.

"Well this can become a real problem, because Chameleon has been staying here for a long time and he had collected data from your computers about all the abilities that your Arrancars have, battle strategies, blueprints of Las Noches and everything else and put it on a Cd that is already in my possession, and would be awful if this Cd fell on the hands of Soul Society." Shao Kahn said provoking Aizen.

"You are bluffing." Aizen said now with his usually calm temper being replaced by fear.

"Try me." Shao Kahn said with a grin after seeing that he had hit Aizen.

"Fear is predictable reaction, specially from such insignificant organic." Sektor commented about Aizen.

"It looks like that I don't have any choice." Aizen said resigned shocking the Espada, then a member of the Exequias entered the room.

"Lord Aizen! Lord Aizen!" The Arrancar said exasperated.

"What is it?" Aizen asked.

"Sir, you must see this." He pressed a button in the table and a holographic screen appeared and showed two Exequias members being knocked out by a fast blur.

"Rewind and show the scene in a slower speed." Aizen instructed and the Arrancar did as Aizen said.

The screen showed a man with a long and black hair and using a mask and a respirator ran and knocked both the Arrancars with a a punch in their faces. "Who is that?" Harribel asked.

"That is Kabal." Kano replied.

"And what is he doing here?" Ulquiorra asked.

IN THE COMPUTER ROOM

Kabal entered the room after defeating two guards, he found the keyboard and inserted the pendrive in the USB entrance and started to press some buttons when his walk talk started to sound. "I am already inside Stryker, do you copy?" Kabal answered to the walk talk.

"_I copy Kabal, did you find something useful?" Stryker asked._

"Yes, I found some data that can help us find some allies, but do you think that these Shinigamis can help us? Kabal asked.

"_Well that is what Lord Rayden thinks, and after all we don't have any choice now that Shao Kahn made an alliance with this Aizen guy." Stryker replied._

"Well I already had finished the transferring process, tell to Nightwolf prepare the portal." Kabal said as he took the pendrive and put it on his pocket and then a green Cero missed him for a few inches.

"But is a pity that you'll die before complete your mission." Ulquiorra stated coldly being followed by Harribel and Barragan.

"*Hmpf* The best that Aizen can send to stop me? A hot chick, a sick emo, and a decrepit Old Man." Kabal said provoking the Espada that shot their Ceros making a hole in the wall and Kabal evaded easily thanks to his non-human speed. "Thank you for making this exit, and adieu." Kabal jumped through the hole and slid over the dome with the Espada dashing towards him.

"Enclose Murciélago!"

"Destroy Tiburon!"

"Rot Arrogante!"

Now Resurrected the three Espada continued their pursue. "Green rain?" Kabal asked noticing the rain provoked by Ulquiorra's Resurrection, he looked upwards and was almost drowned by Hallibel's water. "Okay now that wasn't funny." Kabal complained when he landed on the ground, he noticed that the Espada had changed their appearance and he drew his hookswords. "So this the ability called Resurrection." He assumed his fight stance and a cannon appeared on his left shoulder. "Now let's see what you are made of." Ulquiorra dashed towards Kabal already with an energy sword in his hands, Kabal defended himself with his hookswords and kicked Ulquiorra in the face, he hooked his swords on Ulquiorra's shoulders spun him in the air and slammed him on the ground. "Is this all a Espada is capable of do?" Kabal asked placing one of his hookswords on his shoulder.

"You are bold for fighting three Espada alone human. But this also make you a fool." Ulquiorra said with a small grin on his lips when Harribel and Barragan appeared behind Kabal, but the former Black Dragon evaded their attack and appeared behind them and hit them with a purple blast from his cannon.

"My boss wouldn't send to this mission if he didn't know what I am capable of." Kabal said proudly.

Ulquiorra and Barragan pointed their index fingers at Kabal while Harribel pointed her sword and they started to charge a black energy ball. "Watch closely this, this is a black Cero that we Espada can use while in our Resurrected form." Kabal realized that this could be a problem and he fled very fast thanks to his speed. "Cero Oscuras."

The three Ceros Oscuras merged and followed Kabal despite his speed, then he saw Stryker and Nightwolf. "Enter in the Portal! Enter in the Portal!" He screamed, but they didn't listen him, when he finally reached them, he pushed them through the portal and they arrived at Edenia, Kabal desperately looked for Nightwolf's medallion to close the Portal, then he found the Medallion and pointed it towards the portal and nothing happened. "Come on! Do something Stupid Medallion!" He said chaking the Medallion, then the jewel shot a blue lightning and closed the portal before the triple Cero Oscuras destroyed Edenia and Kabal fell on his back panting heavily.

"So was your mission a success?" Rayden asked nearly killing Kabal in fright.

"First of all Ray, you can beg if want but I'll never never ever fight more than one Espada at a time, and yes I have completed my mission with success." Kabal said giving the pendrive to Rayden. "But is this a good a idea Ray? I mean, How do you know that these Shinigamis are worse than Shao Kahn?"

"I don't know, but he old saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Rayden said to Kabal.

So it was Good? Please R&R, and which Mortal Kombat character should be Ulquiora's rival? I was thinking to be Scorpion but if you have another suggestion you can tell to me.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ichigo was trying to return to his normal yesterday he was saving Rukia and discovered that her execution was just the means to the now traitor Sosuke Aizen retrieve the Hogyoku from her, but thank god Rukia was safe but Aizen had fled to an unknown location, now Ichigo was just getting out of his house when he heard a Hollow roaring. "Why now?" He asked to himself before transforming to his shinigami form and left his body on his bed, Ichigo stayed on the roof of his house and looked around without seen nothing. "Come on, where are you?" Then a dragon-like Hollow appeared behind him and hit him with his tail making him flying and landing in a park. "Where did he come from? It is as if he had waited for me appears, and then attack me" Ichigo deduced and then the Hollow attacked him again but this time Ichigo defended with Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tenshou!" The energy attack hit the Hollow but without hurt him, Ichigo heard a noise from the trees he looked and he saw a horned slim creature being pursued by two ninjas both using a black and yellow costume, the Hollow used this as a distraction and attacked again with his tail but Ichigo evaded and the tail hit one of the ninjas.

"Master Scorpion!" The younger said stopping pursue the creature.

"Idiot! Don't ignore your mission!" The bigger one screamed and the other continued the pursue. Scorpion raised and drew the swords on his back. "Do you dare attack me? Very well; I shall sent you to the Netherrealm myself!" The Hollow attacked with his claws but Scorpion cut off his hand, this enraged the Hollow that again attacked with his tail but only to Scorpion grab it with one hand. "I am already sick with this tail of yours." Scorpion took of his mask raveling a flaming skull and he breathed fire on the Hollow that melted until he exploded and Scorpion put his sword again on his back.

"Master Scorpion!" The other ninja screamed as he arrived.

"Kenji, did you catch the Oni?" Scorpion asked.

"Yes, but he took a dagger on his pocket and stabbed his own throat." Kenshi explained sadly to his master, and Scorpion sighed.

"Hey...Uh...Scorpion right? Thank you for helping me." Ichigo said.

"You are welcome, but in fact you should say that you are sorry." Scorpion said coldly.

"Sorry?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, because after all thanks to you and your pet monster I've lost perhaps my last chance of find Quan-Chi." Scorpion replied angrily and then he sighed. "Why am I wasting my breath with such stupid boy like you? Kenji let's get out of here." Scorpion made a circular move with his arm and he and Kenji were covered by flames and they disappeared leaving an angry Ichigo there.

SEVEN HOURS LATER IN HUECO MUNDO

Di Roy was arriving at the pit when he saw someone else there, he walked a little more closer when he recognized Aisslinger."Aisslinger! What does bring you here?" Di Roy asked.

"I was just wanting to see the Chinese Sorcerer humiliating himself after failing in transform Grand Fisher in an Arrancar." Aisslinger replied.

Inside the pit Shang Tsung was levitating the Hogyoku and then the jewelry shot a white beam at the bandaged Grand Fisher, and the bandages cracked and he was now transformed in a giant Arrancar with a zanpakutou on his back for both Aisslinger and Di Roy's surprise. "Ichigo...Kurosaki." Was all that the Arrancar was capable of speak.

"Yes, you'll attack and destroy him tonight." Shang Tsung commanded.

AT SAME TIME IN THE HUMAN WORLD

During his time at school Ichigo told to his friends about Scorpion and the Hollow who ambushed him and he has met his new classmate Shinji Hirako, now hi was at his room laying down on his bed with his eyes closed trying assimilate everything that happened, then Rukia's face appeared on his mind and he smiled but his smile faded when he realized that he probably wouldn't see Rukia again, then he heard someone knocking his window and he felt a spiritual pressure, he grabbed Kon and put swallowed his pill and transformed to his shinigami form. "Stay here." Ichigo ordered.

"Yes." When Ichigo got out. "Idiot." Kon jumped of Ichigo's room through the window and jumped through the city like a hyperactive child.

Ichigo flew some meters and for his surprise he saw Shinji standing on a roof. "Hirako?"

"Hello Ichigo, I was wanting to speak to you." Shinji said with a smile on his face.

"Wait do you can see me in this form?" Ichigo asked.

"There is much more that you need to know Ichigo." Shinji took a Zanpakutou from his back and summoned a hollow mask and placed it on his face.

"A Zanpakutou and a Hollow mask?" Ichigo asked incredulous.

"Is like I said before, there is much more that you need to know Ichigo." Shinji repeated himself again, then Scorpion teleported behind Shinji and brutally punched him in the head, Ichigo tried to help Shinji but Scorpion's apprentice Kenji grabbed him, Shinji used his Zanpakutou to defend himself from Scorpion's sword.

"Now Oni, you'll tell me the whereabouts of Quan Chi." Scorpion demanded angrily.

"Sorry but you are confusing me with someone, and look I'm not an Oni." Shinji explained as he took off his mask.

"Damn I'm not doing anything right these days." Scorpion complained as he got out of Shinji and ordered to Kenji let Ichigo go.

"Damn Scorpion! Are you nuts? You can't just attack everyone that you see in front of you!" Ichigo complained. Scorpion paid attention in him for some time but then he turned his head to another direction, he sniffed like an animal sniffing it's pray. He flew to the location that he was looking at and Ichigo sighed. "We must stop him from attack another poor passer-by." Ichigo said before he shunpoed to follow Scorpion.

"And do I have any choice?" Shinji asked before he and Kenji followed Scorpion as well.

They felt a shiver down their spines when they heard a female scream, but when they arrived at the scene they saw Scorpion protecting a woman from being killed by two strange-looking monsters, one resembled a skinless human wearing a mask and with one sword in his hand and iron club in the other hand, the other was bigger and demon-looking with blue skin, three eyes and with a iron mace attached to a chain, Scorpion pushed the human monster and kicked the other allowing the woman to flee. "I could use some help here." Scorpion said as he attacked the human monster. And the bigger one rushed towards Ichigo, Shinji and Kenji who evaded his attack and Ichigo slashed him in his back. "Don't kill him I need they both alive!" Scorpion ordered.

"But who are those two?" Ichigo demanded as the blue monster tried to smash him with the mace.

"This one that we are fighting is Moloch, the other is Drahmin they both are Onis." Kenji explained as he elbowed Moloch in the stomach.

Drahmin tried to smash Scorpion's head with his club but the ninja evaded and stabbed him in the shoulder with one of his swords. "Where is Quan Chi?" Scorpion asked as they clashed weapons.

"We don't know more than you Scorpion, last time we saw our master he has ordered us to go attack a human town and kill some warriors to add soldiers for the ranks of the Brotherhood, but when we returned we have discovered that you attacked and Master Quan Chi is now disappeared, the Netherrealm is in civil war state, the Brotherhood of Shadows is scrapped and Lord Shinnok is barely maintaining the order there and this is all your fault!" Drahmin pushed Scorpion and kicked him in the face while Moloch grabbed Shinji by the head and threw him miles away. "Kenji it is time to finish it once and for all!" Scorpion made his spear move and stabbed Drahmin in the shoulder while Kenji provoked Moloch to make the Oni attack him, Scorpion pulled Drahmin and Kenji grabbed Moloch's closed fist and threw him with a judô move and the two Onis hit each other. "Now tell me everything you know, now." Scorpion ordered putting his sword a half inch away of Drahmin's throat.

Then an invisible creature attacked them and created a black portal. "Long time no see Scorpion." A sinister voice said and a totally black ninja appeared from the shadows. "Come with me, if you want to live." He said to the Onis before they entered the portal.

Scorpion rubbed his forehead and Ichigo helped him raise. "I suppose that I own you some explanations don't I?" Scorpion asked and a scowl was formed in Ichigo's face.

BACK AT ICHIGO'S ROOM

Ichigo returned to his body and put Kon on the wardrobe. "There are much more worlds than the Human World and the Soul Society, the place that the two Onis came from is the Netherrealm or Hell, but the greatest threat to the the Human World that is also called Earthrrealm is the forces from a cursed realm called Outworld, the leader of Outworld forces is the Emperor Shao Kahn." Scorpion explained.

"But did you come from Outworld?" Ichigo asked.

"I was born in the Earthrrealm as the ninja Hanzo Hasashi, but I was killed and reborn in the Netherrealm as as and undead wraith." Scorpion completed as he took off his mask and revealed his flaming skull head scaring Ichigo. 

"And...you Kenij? Are...you...an undead...too?' Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"No, I and my old brother are orphans, but master Scorpion found us and trained us." Kenji said as he took off his mask revealing his face, he was a boy with white skin dark purple short hair and yellowish eyes.

"Okay the conversation is good but I have school tomorrow so good night." Ichigo said as he opened the window.

"Very well see you later kid." Scorpion said as he and Kenji got out of Ichigo's room, and Ichigo turned off the lights and covered himself.

NEXT DAY IN HUECO MUNDO

Shao Kahn punched the wall of Aizen's throne room making a huge hole. "This is how you are supposed to help me? Your dragon Adjunchas didn't defeat Ichigo, your Arrancar and the modified Menos Grande didn't kill him, how your weak servants will assist me if they can't kill a fake Shinigami?" Shao Kahn demanded angrily.

"Perhaps we should send true warriors instead of weaklings." Mileena suggested.

"The dagger-mouth is right but please don't send her." Reptile said infuriating Mileena. "And if she ask some money for you, don't give it to her because she'll probably use it to buy bad taste clothes, and don't believe in me just look at the outfit that she is wearing, I prefer the she wore a pink leotard instead of this thing, this extra-decollete outfit even don't have a name." Reptile completed before Mileena jumped on his back and put her hands around his neck and started to strangle him.

"Shut Up now gecko head!" Mileena snarled as Reptile put his hands around her neck.

"Shark woman."

"Lizard brain."

"Fang girl."

"Under developed T-rex."

"Can opener mouth."

"Crocodile Breath."

"Bad taste mutant."

"Scale boy."

"What about we send Yammy and Ulquiorra along with Sektor and Noob Saibot?" Shao Kahn suggested trying to ignore Millena and Reptile and Aizen agreed. "Excuse me please." Shao Kahn asked before he turned his head towards Reptile and Mileena. "COULD YOU TWO SHUT UP? I AM STARTING TO HAVE HEADACHES AGAIN!" Shao Kahn shouted furiously.

In another part of Las Noches Ggio was running fastest as he could in order to visit Apache, then he found Findor with a sleeping Sun-Sun in his arms. "What is going on Findor?" Ggio asked.

"Sun-Sun has being dispensed from the Medical wing but when I came to see her she was sleeping so I am bringing her to her room." Findor explained as Sun-Sun unconsciously snuggle in his chest.

"How can you contain yourself when you are near Noob Saibot?" Ggio asked. "I can barely hold myself when I am near Sektor." He admitted closing his fist.

Before Findor could say something Ggio turned his attention to something and he clenched his teeth giving them a fang appearance and his eyes were looking like the eyes of a wild aggressive feline, Findor turned his head and saw Sektor walking towards them, the Robot stopped near them and stared Ggio, they stared each other for some time when then Sektor cut off the silence. "If you see your female mate again, tell her that I said hi." This infuriated Ggio who punched Sektor in the right of his face and Findor saw the scene in shock, Sektor turned his head slowly to see the panting Ggio and the robot rubbed the right side of his face. "Acting like this because of her. You organics are so illogical." Sektor said before he continued his way.

"I'll be honest with you buddy, I need a huge effort to don't attack Saibot." Findor admitted when Sektor got out.

AT SAME TIME IN KARAKURA TOWN

Scorpion was laying down on a roof trying to appease the gnawing stress with his apprentices Kenji and Toby looking at him.

"We should do something brother." Kenji said to his old brother.

"There is nothing that we can do for the master Kenji, we must let him deal with his own failures himself." Toby said coldly to his Kenji.

"But Brother..." Kenji started before he was cut off by Toby.

"He would like to deal with the things in this way." Toby completed.

Scorpion stuck his hand in his pocket and and took a necklace with photo of him with a black skinned and blonde woman and a boy, he looked at the jewelry and Cried.

"Crying Hanzo? This doesn't sound like you." A blue and black ninja said to Scorpion who quickly put the necklace in his pocket.

"What do you want Sub-Zero?" Scorpion asked menacingly.

"This is how you treat an old friend?" Sub-Zero asked in a playfull tone. "Seriously I need to ask you if you saw a substitute Shinigami."

"Is he a human who transforms in a Shinigami?" Scorpion asked. "Because I know where this boy lives, I can tell to you where is you just need to follow me."

"Actually isn't only me." Sub-Zero admitted and he pointed to Jax and Johnny Cage.

IN THE SCHOOL

Ichigo didn't tell to his friends about last night in the end of the class Ichigo dragged Shinji out of the Classroom so they could have a "chat". "What do you from me?" Ichigo demanded.

"It's simple I want you to join my team, we are called Vizards and we are the same as you." Shinji explained.

"What do you mean with that." Ichigo asked.

"You know, a Shinigami with Hollow powers." Shinji replied, and Ichigo turned his back on Shinji and started to walk away. "You don't have any choice, the moment the Soul Society discover your status they will turn against like they did to us." Shinji said with a bitter tone. "And besides this is for the safety of your friends, because soon or later the Hollow in your mind will dominate your body and will kill them." Shinji said to Ichigo and gave him a card with an address.

WITH ORIHIME AND CHAD WHO WERE GOING BACK HOME

"Has been a long time since we last saw Uryuu I am starting to be concerned with him." Orihime said sadly.

"Don't worry I think that he is just fine." Chad said trying to cheer Orihime, and the girl replied with a small smile. Then they felt an overwhelming spiritual pressure and a man fell without any reason. "Mister, mister." Orihime said shaking him.

"It useless Orihime this man is dead." Chad said and Orihime gasped, he ran towards the park being followed by Orihime.

IN THE PARK

Yammy was using the ability of Gonzui to eat the souls near him. "It was disgusting." Yammy complained.

"This is understandable, they were powerless and weak humans." Ulquiorra commented.

"Not her." Noob said pointing to Tatsuki who was barely alive.

Sektor approached Tatsuki and scanned her. "This female has reasonable reiatsu and very developed muscles. We should bring us to Hueco Mundo, she can become an important member of the Tekunin after the robotization." Sektor reached out to grab Tatsuki but Chad appeared and punched the robot in the stomach making him fly a few meters.

"Look at his arm." Noobs said pointing to Chad's right arm, the wraith smirked inside his mask and jumped from Yammy's shoulder. "Let's have some fun with this guy." Noob said as he drew his sword, Yammy smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"He won't last too much." Sektor said as he assumed fight stance.

IN ICHIGO'S HOUSE

Ichigo entered his house and evaded a kick from his father. "What immature." Ichigo muttered ignoring his father, and he climbed the stairs to his room.

"Ichigo, don't stay too much I am finishing the lunch!" Yuzu said as Ichigo reached his room, there he he was surprised by Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

"Don't be afraid Ichigo Kurosaki. We just want to talk to you." Sub-Zero said calmly as he took a round device in his pocket he pressed a button and a hologram showing a man with a straw hat appeared.

"Greetings Shinigami, I am Rayden thunder God and defender of the Earthrrealm." The Hologram said. "I am here to deliver a message for you, right now your world is in serious danger, a week ago one of my spies witnessed the Emperor Shao Kahn making an alliance with the rogue Captain Sosuke Aizen." This name made Ichigo feel a shiver down his spine. "You must contact Soul Society as soon as possible, or your world will conquered.' Rayden finished and the hologram turned off.

Then Ichigo heard a scream from Karin, Sub-Zero created an ice sword and Scorpion drew his swords they ran off the bedroom and reached the living room there they were calmed by Jax. "Don't worry boys nobody is hurt, the girl is merely happy after she saw Johnny." Jax explained as he pointed to Johnny Cage that was autographing Karin's copy of "Ninja Mime".

"What is Johnny Cage doing here?" Ichigo asked open-mouthed.

"It's a long story. Let's back to your kid." Sub-Zero said pushing Ichigo upstairs.

"Johnny come here!" Jax ordered.

"Wait a sec sergeant sulky face." Johnny said as he placed an arm on Karin's shoulder and took a photo with her cellphone.

IN THE BEDROOM

"So what do you say to us?" Scorpion asked with arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

Then they noticed that Sub-Zero was feeling a headache. "My brother is attacking someone." Sub-Zero closed his eyes so he could see more clearly. "It is an orange haired girl and tall boy."

"It's my friends!" Ichigo transformed to his Shinigami form. Ichigo opened the window.

"Please don't go." They turned their heads to the door and they saw a tearful Karin standing there. "I already know about your secret life, and I also know that you put your life in danger all the days, so please don't..." She was cut off by Scorpion who pressed his index and his middle fingers against a nerve in her shoulder making her faint. Scorpion took Karin before she fall on the ground and he gently put her on the bed.

"So we can go now." Scorpion said as if nothing had happened.

IN THE PARK

Chad's arm has been slashed by Noob's sword and his bones has been crushed by Yammy and Sektor. Orihime ran towards Chad and started to use her Soten Kisshun to heal Chad's wounds attracting the attention of Noob. "Sektor look at that." The wraith said pointing his sword at Orihime. "Does she have heal powers?"

"No, it is something else." Sektor scanned Orihime. "It is some kind of reality warping powers."

"This makes her the most dangerous around here, we should kill her." Noob suggested raising his sword, but Sektor stopped him.

"Wait, she can be useful to us." Sektor said and he started to walk towards Orihime. "We must bring her and the other female to Las Noches."

"And then what? Turn them in cyborgs?" Noob asked ironically.

"No the other shall be turned in cyborg, I shall run some experiments in this one and I'll spare you from the work of killing her, after all she won't survive." Sektor was in front of Orihime and then his hand was covered in electricity. "This shock is just to make you unconscious, but I don't promise that you won't fell any pain." When Sektor was about to electrocute an angry Ichigo kicked him in the face.

"Ichigo I am sorry." Orihime said sadly.

"It's okay Hime, now leave the things to us. BANKAI!" Ichigo transformed to his bankai form, Scorpion teleported behind of Ulquiorra and punched him in the face the Arrancar fell on his back and Scorpion stomped on Ulquiorra's chest breaking his ribcage. Jax jumped on Yammy and punched him in the face.

Noob tried to attack Orihime but Sub-Zero created an ice sword and clashed weapons with his brother. "So brother, how did you find me? It was that mental link connecting us?" Noob asked and kicked Sub-Zero in the Stomach and elbowed him in the neck.

Sektor clashed his red pulse sword with Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu a few times before he kicked Ichigo and pinned him against the ground. "It looks like that you have some kind of symbiotic life form sharing your body." Sektor commented. "Let's meet him." A needle extended from the tip of Sektor's index finger and spiked in Ichigo's neck, Ichigo twitched and screamed in painful agony and he was covered by black and red Reiatsu, then the Reiatsu faded and Ichigo was just laying there, Sektor raised and looked at Ichigo. "What exactly are you?" Sektor asked.

"What am I? To be honest...I never cared about it!" Ichigo leapt on Sektor but he was with a half Hollow Mask, Ichigo tried to slash Sektor's chest but the robot grabbed the sword with only one hand, Ichigo released his right hand from his sword and punched Sektor in the chest, but the bones of his hand were crushed.

"Pathetic." Sektor muttered and he punched Ichigo in the head destroying the mask. "Yammy, Ulquiorra, Noob let me kill your enemies for you." Four wires popped out of Sektor's shoulders and flew to Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Jax and Ichigo, the wires started to glow and electrocuted them. "Now it is over." cannons appeared in Sektor's arms and Shoulders and aimed at them. "Farewell weaklings."

Then Yoruichi appeared from nowhere and kicked Sektor in the head making the robot fly and hit Noob who was having the upper hand against his brother. Sektor tried to raise but Yoruichi stomped on his back, Noob tried to slash Yoruichi but she jumped evading his attack while Noob grabbed Sektor and jumped near Ulquiorra and Yammy. Urahara appeared with his Zanpakutou released and shot a red energy at the villains, Noob summoned a portal that swallowed the energy wave and when the portal disappeared Noob and the others had disappeared too.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ichigo woke up and recognized that he was at Urahara's shop, he rubbed his forehead and looked around and he saw a man wearing a white and blue suit and a straw hat. "I am glad that you are okay Ichigo Kurosaki." He said slowly.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" Ichigo asked suspicious. The man took off the hat and revealed his white and colorless eyes. "You are Raiden!" Ichigo said remembering the holographic message, and he remembered of Chad and the others and raised in a sudden way wincing.

"Don't worry, your friends are safe thanks to Urahara." Raiden said helping Ichigo raise. "Now if you let me." He helped Ichigo and they walked to the living room, there he saw a white skinned lady wearing a blue suit, a black skinned woman wearing green suit, and two Chinese monks one was shirtless and wearing red pants and the other was wearing a flat and round Iron hat that were having a conversation with Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Yoruichi and Urahara.

"You don't understand Kitana, I've been in Soul Society watching these Shinigamis thinking that I would find warriors, and I only saw arrogant worms who attacked me the moment I put my feet there, I say that we are wasting our time going there." Scorpion said biterful to the blue suit woman.

"So are you saying that they would never help us?" The iron hat monk asked.

"I am saying that they would never accept our help Kung Lao, and there arrogance don't let them believe in gods." Scorpion replied.

"So they don't believe in gods?" Rayden asked. "Very well, I will show them that I am very real." Rayden said grinning.

IN A TARKATAN CAMP IN OUTWORLD

Baraka was sitting in a barbarian throne made of bones surrounded by his Tarkatan minions, watching one of them fighting against a rebel, the Tarkatan leaped in the man's neck tearing it apart. "This bores me." Baraka muttered and destroyed the man's head with a spark shot from his swords. "I cannot stand one single second of this tedium, if we could find a better warrior to fight with." Baraka said thoughtful.

"Like a lieutenant of the Gotei 13?" A Tarkatan at his side suggested.

"Yes, this is a good idea Kabrac. The idea is so good that you will bring a lieutenant to me." Baraka said with a cheerful smile.

"What?" Kabrac asked surprised.

OUTSIDE URAHARA'S SHOP

Rayden gathered Ichigo, Orihime, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Kenji and Toby, then Rayden opened a portal that sucked them, when they opened their eyes they were in a forest in Soul Society. "How you did that Ray?" Ichigo asked.

"God thing." Rayden replied and they walked in order to find a town, in the way they found a gray ninja and a yellow robot both were greeted by Sub-Zero.

The moment Ichigo put his eyes in the robot he tensed. "Are okay boy?" The robot asked.

"It is that I was attacked by a red ninja robot yesterday." Ichigo explained.

"My name is Cyrax, and the one who attacked you is Sektor, you don't need to worry I am totally different from him." Cyrax explained and Ichigo realxed.

They finally arrived at Rukongai and then a big Shinigami with a iron mace hit Scorpion making a loud noise but the Ninja grabbed the mace and pulled it revealing the attacker. "Hello lieutenant Omaeda. Are you good?" Scorpion said stepping in the lieutenant's head. "Nope, you still have the same frankenstein monster face." This angered Omaeda that again swung his mace but he hit Kenji and made him fly infuriating Scorpion that smashed Gegetsuburi with a punch. "You like to make people fly don't you?" Scorpion kicked Omaeda in the stomach sending him fly and teleported above the lieutenant and stomped him on the ground, and then Scorpion started to furiously punch Omaeda again and again with one hand and to strangle him with the other hand.

"Scorpion Stop it!" Ichigo said as he Sub-Zero ran towards Scorpion that continued to attack Omaeda.

Then Scorpion felt a blade pressed against his neck, he looked in the corner of his eye and saw the petite captain of the 2nd squad, and Scorpion slowly released Omaeda. "What are doying here again?" Soi Fon asked.

"Why am I attacked all the time that I put my feet on here?" Scorpion retorted without any fear.

"The first was just a reconnaissance mission in order to have a better understanding your undead nature, this attack is because of the Shinigami you burned alive." Soi Fon replied.

"Did you burn a guy alive?" Sub-Zero asked astonished.

"It was me or him, and I chose me." Scorpion replied.

"Excuse the lack of manners of my friend but I require an audience with General Yamamoto." Rayden asked politely.

"Follow me." Soi Fon said and they followed her with exception of Scorpion who walked to another direction. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to find my apprentice since the dumbass that you have as lieutenant made him fly." Scorpion replied in a non polite manner.

"Come on, my brother is small but he isn't weak master." Toby said gesturing to his master follow them, Scorpion sighed and finally started to walk along with them.

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE CITY

"That bastard." Kenji muttered as he rose, he felt a sharp pain in his head he took off his mask and touched his forehead feeling something wet and when he looked his hand and saw blood. "Next time I find that fat Lieutenant Iwill make his head bleed." Kenji said wincing, he looked around and saw a black haired woman pursuing a thief she was wearing a red top and a white skirt, Kenji waited until the thief was close enough and cut him in half and took a necklace that he stole and gave to her.

"Well uh...Thank you." The lady said to Kenji.

"You are *pant* welcome." Kenji almost fell but he found support in a wall.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked again.

"I am fine...I have to go to Seireitei." Kenji tried to walk but he winced, but the lady caught him before he touched the ground.

"No way that I will leave here. I'll bring you to my house to treat of your wounds." The lady said as she put her right arm around Kenji's shoulder, he noticed that the arm was made of wood and he blushed lightly as he hesitantly put an arm around her waist for support.

"Thank you mistress...what is your name?" Kenji asked still blushing due to her beauty.

"Kukaku Shiba, and yours?" She asked.

"Kenji Myamoto." Kenji replied.

"He is kind cute." Kukaku thought with a light blush in her face.

Unknown to everyone the Tarkatan Kabrac appeared in the small town using a ninja suit. "Excellent, no one noticed me, now I have to find a lieutenant to master Baraka." He looked around and saw Ichigo and the others following Soi Fon. "They are Shinigamis, they'll lead to the Lieutenant." Kabrac said and he followed them in a comical stealthy way.

They entered Seireitei without noticing Kabrac, inside the city Ichigo saw Rukia chatting with Toshiro. "Hey Rukia!" Ichigo greeted waving his hands.

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw Ichigo and she felt a incredible happiness, but her happiness was turned in fear when she saw Scorpion near Ichigo. "Ichigo Watch Out!" Rukia dashed with Sode No Shirayuki released she stabbed and froze Scorpion, but the wraith broke the ice and grabbed Rukia by the neck and with the other hand he took off his mask revealing his skull head and when he was about to burn Rukia Sub-Zero shot a gush of snow that extinguished the fire, Scorpion was visibly pissed despite the Skull face and he spat a lot of snow in Rukia's face.

"Sorry this won't happen again." Scorpion said in an aristocratic and released Rukia and continued to walk as if nothing happened. "Hey Captain Shorty, can you led us to the General?" He screamed to Soi Fon pissing her off and they were now followed by Toshiro and Rukia.

When they arrived:

"Wait outside Toby." Scorpion said and he and others entered.

Then Toby noticed that Soi Fon was still outside. "What are you doing here?" Toby asked.

"I was just wanting to see you maskless." Soi Fon said grinning. Toby smirked inside his mask and took it off, his appearance was exactly the same of his brother Kenji but Toby had a long bang that covered his right eye giving him an emo look. "Crap he is hot." Soi Fon thought and took a parchment from her pocket. "If wasn't this stupid piece of paper I could spent some time with this handsome boy." She thought annoyed, then she saw one of her ninjas. "Come here!" She called him without knowing that the ninja is in fact Kabrac in disguise.

"Yes?" Kabrac asked nervously.

"Give this parchment to lieutenant Hinamori of the 5th squad right now." She ordered.

"To the Lieutenant right? Don't mistress I shall give it to her right now!" And Kabrac started to ran to a direction.

"The 5th squad barracks is in the another direction you brain damaged!" Soi Fon said annoyed and the disguised Kabrac turned and ran to the opposite direction. Soi Fon turned to Toby and the boy put his arms around her waist and kissed her in the lips, they both smirked in the kiss and Toby slid his tongue inside her mouth and after some minutes of kissing they broke the kiss to take their breaths. "Why we don't go to my room?" She whispered in his ear.

"Lead the way mistress." Toby put the mask in his pocket and they walked hand in hand.

INSIDE THE CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO OFFICE ROOM

Since the Shinigamis don't believe in gods Rayden had to proof that he was a god so he teleported everyone inside the room to an alternative dimension, that place was black without nothing but some rocks floating around. Yamamoto's Zanpakutou was already in Shikai form and he still was having difficulty against Rayden, the old Shinigami shot a barrage of fireballs at Rayden and the thunder god created a barrier nullifying the fireballs, Yamamoto jumped with his sword covered in fire and attacked Rayden who defended the attack with his arm and kicked Yamamoto in the head sending him to an asteroid.

"It is time to end this now!" (put the Bleach OST music Hollowed now to make this moment more epic) Rayden created electric orbs in his hands and sent them upwards, the orbs spun and merged and transformed in a electricity made Chinese dragon, the Dragon flew around Rayden and Yamamoto shot another fireball but an energy shield protected Rayden. "You never believed in gods! You consider yourselves gods of death! Now I'll show you what a true god is! Now I'll show you the reason that I am the protector of Earthrrealm and GOD OF THUNDER!" Rayden sent the dragon towards Yamamoto, the Shinigami shunpoed but the Dragon with incredible speed caught Yamamoto in his jaws and exploded, Rayden walked towards the fallen Shinigami and Smirked. "I think that is enough." He clicked his fingers and they returned to the Captain office room.

Inside there Rayden and Yamamoto started to talk and Scorpion to ignore it walked towards a window and and looked outside and noticed a huge movement. "Hey Guys! What is the problem?" Scorpion asked shouting attracting the attention of everyone inside the room.

"The lieutenant Hinamori has disappeared!" A Shinigami shouted and Toshiro's blood literally froze.

"Looks like that the negotiations are off for now." Scorpion said and he teleported himself to help find Momo.

IN ANOTHER PART OF SEIREITEI

"Yes, Yes I've caught a lieutenant. Now the others will understand why I am the second-in-command of the Tarkatan army." Kabrac said as he carried the sack with Momo inside, he continued to run with the sack in his back when then he saw Ichigo with Sub-Zero, Toshiro, Scorpion and Rukia the Tarkatan gasped in fear, he looked around and ran to the left.

Scorpion looked the strange ninja and sniffed some times. "I smell Tarkatan blood...I think that I already know what happened to your girlfriend, boy." Scorpion said the last part he said specifically to Toshiro, they ran following Scorpion and after some minutes they found the Tarkatan in disguise when they were near one of the gates.

"Hey You!" Toshiro shouted.

"Yes?" Kabrac asked nervously with a screechy tone.

"What do you have in this sack?" Toshiro asked.

"It is my dirty laundry. I was taking it to the laundry, now if you excuse me." Kabrac turned and his mask hooked on a twig and when he walked the mask was out revealing his face Ichigo, Toshiro and Rukia's jaws dropped to he floor, Kabrac looked at them with an intrigued look in his face. "Why are looking at me like that? You are making me feel like a monster." Kabrac raised his hand to the face and discovered that he was maskless. "Oh crap." He ran at full-speed and crossed the gate with Ichigo and the others following him, after a long pursue Kabrac reached the forest still being pursued.

Scopion stopped pursuing the Tarkatan he looked around the forest and sniffed. "Kenji?"He continued to follow the smell when he found a house with giant stone arms in the sides of it. "Why someone would built something such extravagant like this?" Scorpion asked to himself, when knocked the door two tall Chinese twin men appeared.

"What do you want sir?" They asked at same time.

"I am looking for boy, 5.2 feet tall, purple hair, yellow eyes and an outfit that resembles mine." Scorpion explained.

"Oh yes this boy, our mistress had brought him inside." One of them said.

"He was pretty injured. Our mistress is taking care of him right now." The other said.

Scorpion pushed them to the side and entered the house. "Don't worry boys I won't stay too long, I'll just take my apprentice and we'll get out of here." Scorpion walked around the house trying to find Kenji's smell, instead he heard moans of pleasure intrigued he followed the noise when he found a room he opened the door a little and saw Kenji making out with Kukaku both using only their underwear, Scorpion blushed heavily and closed and teleported to outside the house where he saw the twins again. "You two were softening the things that are happening inside this house, when you said that your mistress was taking good care of my apprentice you didn't tell me that she was taking care of him that good!" And he ran most far as possible of that crazy house, after some minutes running he found Ichigo and the others.

"Where were you?" Ichigo asked a little angry with the ninja.

"I felt Kenji's smell and I found him." Scorpion replied. "In a very strange house, a house with giant arms in the sides."

"Kukaku's house...And what was he doing there?" Ichigo asked again.

"Did catch the Tarkatan?" Scorpion asked trying to change the subject.

"He unfortunately had escaped. We were going to General Yamamoto's office to discuss what to do." Toshiro said sadly. 

"Fine you can go, but I have to find Toby." Scorpion said. "And god don't let him be in the same position as his Brother." Scorpion prayed before he teleported to other location. He looked for him in all the Barracks, Captains Komamura and Kuchiki were out, he was nearly killed by Kenpachi, Ukitake and Shunsui didn't know were Kenji was so they were useless, the last place which he was looking for Kenji was in the Barracks of the 2nd squad. "He must be here...Hey you! Did you see a boy 5.5 feet tall, purple hair, yellow eyes, and outfit that resembles mine?" He asked to Shinigami there.

"Actually yes, my Captain had brought him to her room." The Shinigami replied.

"Your Captain is a short girl? Black hair?" Scorpion asked desperately and the Shinigami nodded, Scorpion teleported to Soi Fon's bed room and there he saw Toby kissing the girl who was only wearing her Special Forces uniform. "You got to be kidding." Scorpion muttered and then Toby stopped his assault on her lips and started to plant butterfly kisses in her neck Scorpion walked towards them and pulled Toby by the hair. "Could you two stop? The Lieutenant of 5th squad was kidnapped, did you know that? I suppose that you didn't, because you were too much busy drinking the saliva of each other!" Scorpion screamed with flushed skin.

IN GENERAL YAMAMOTO'S OFFICE

They have arrived but this time Yamamoto's lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe was there too. "According to my analysis there is a high possibility that the Lieutenant Hinamori has been brought to Outworld." Cyrax explained to the general.

"Sir, if you let me I can go to Outworld and rescue she myself." Toshiro explained.

"Unfortunately this isn't possible sir, because this is proof that even the Soul Society isn't totally secure against invasions, today is only one tomorrow can be thousands and we..." Chojiro was explaining.

When then Scorpion teleported everyone in the room with exception of General Yamamoto and Lieutenant Chojiro to a forest whose trees have faces. "One question...Where are we?" Soi Fon asked.

"Ladies gentlemen welcome to Outworld." Scorpion declared. "More precisely in the living forest."

"And you simply teleported us here while that British Lieutenant was speaking?" Ichigo asked wrothful.

"It was this or strangle him to death, which one do you prefer Ichigo?" Scorpion asked. "Come on, he was driving me crazy with all that senseless chatter." Scorpion said after receiving theirs disapproving stares.

"But you could think before send us to enemy territory." Rukia complained.

"Not necessarily, the outpost is near follow me." Soi Fon commanded and they walked being lead by her.

"Wait a sec, there is a Gotei 13 base here in Outworld?" Smoke asked.

"Yup, a week after Aizen's betrayal the Senkaimon had a bad function and I was accidentally sucked to his place, I stayed here for two days but these were the worse days of my life." Toshiro admitted with a little of fear in his voice. "I can't believe that Momo is in this horrible place." Toshiro thought as he and the outpost.

"This place was once a city called Lei Chen, but for some reason it was abandoned." Soi Fon said.

"So let me guess you simply made a base there." Scorpion commented in an ironic tone, the petite captain merely ignored him as he walked towards the gate, there they were greeted by Renji.

"Thank god you are here guys, we kind that have problem." Renji said and he pointed to an orange and black ninja sitting in the middle of the city in a lotus position. "This merely appeared there practically from nowhere!" Renji explained after receiving confused stares from the others.

"Don't worry Renji, I will see what he is up to." Ichigo said and walked towards the ninja, he extended his arm to touch the Ninja's shoulder but some kind of invisible force stopped him.

"Can you excuse us? We are trying to meditate." The ninja said, he pointed his index finger to Ichigo's hand and used telepathy to make Ichigo fly to a house.

Ichigo got out through the wall of the house only to find Scorpion laughing of him. "Did you know that he would do that? So why did you let him do this?" Ichigo complained.

"I let, because I knew that this would be funny!" Scorpion said between laughs.

"Hello Ermac, not that I am complaining. But what are you doing here?" Cyrax asked.

"Some hours ago I felt a powerful energetic anomaly disrupting the balance, I was meditating in order to find it and after some hours I discovered that the energetic anomaly was coming from here, but the power from Captain Kuchiki and Captain Komamura are disrupting my senses making my quest more difficulty." Ermac replied still lotus position.

IN THE LIVING FOREST

Reptile was maskless sitting in a branch letting the wind caress his face, he personality was happy in the Living Forest. Then he heard some noises and he sniffed, he smiled after recognize the smell. "Hello Ggio." Reptile said.

"Hello, Baraka said that you wanted to talk to me." Ggio said as he sat at the side of Reptile.

"Yes but I distracted, this happens when I come here this place reminds me of my home place Zaterra before it's destruction." Reptile explained sadly.

"Do you want to say something friend?" Ggio asked.

"Before the realms came to existence there was only the One Being and the Elder Gods, then the Elder Gods started a war against the One Being and after they won The Elder Gods split the power of the One Being in the Kamidogus the sacred relics that gave birth to the realms. My realm was created by the God Tetsurri, he took one of his own scales and wet it with blood from his own heart. And with the power of his Kamidogu Tetsurri created Zaterra, It was a swampy and forest environment but it was still good home until then..." Tears started to fall from Reptile's eyes. "We were attacked by an unknown enemy, we were totally annihilated."

"There wasn't any army to protect you?" Ggio asked.

"We weren't a race of warriors our army existed only for our protection, I tried to fight but then I was knocked out and when I woke up there was nothing but a ruined place and **he**." Reptile replied putting intonation in the he.

"Who?" Ggio asked.

"Shao Kahn, he saved me when I was dying and gave a new home, that is why I serve him." Reptile replied. "But I would like to find the Kamidogu of my realm."

"For which reason do you want your Kamidogu?" Ggio asked.

"The Kamidogu of Zaterra has the power of bring our race back in case of extinction, all I need is the blood of a Saurian like me." Reptile replied. "Oh yes and Apache wants to see you, she said that he got a surprise for you." Reptile replied with a smirk in his face.

Ggio returned to the Tarkatan camp and there he entered in one of the tents. "Apache were are you?" Ggio asked then someone tackled him and pinned him down, Ggio smiled after seen his dear Apache on top of him.

"Looks like that the big tiger has become the pray." Apache said smirking, Ggio wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her.

In another part of the camp Baraka was fighting with Momo who had already released her Tobiume, she fired a fireball but Baraka repulsed it with a spark shot from his blades, Baraka rushed towards Momo and cut the left side of her belly she coughed blood and fell in the ground. "I was expecting more than this. For a Lieutenant this power is kind that disappointing. Don't you agree with me?" Baraka said to Ulquiorra and Sektor who were watching him.

"What did you expect? After this girl is an organic so weakness is something predictable." Sektor said.

"Probably you will find more entertainment fighting the Captains in Lei Chen city." Uquiorra commented.

"Yeah you are right, is better I call my soldiers while you chain her to the post." Baraka said to them and he said to his soldiers get out of their tents and prepare for the attack, he noticed some movement coming from one of the tents he entered the tent and he saw a shirtless Ggio making out with Apache who was only wearing her bra and her panties with her toned body exposed, the skin of the Tarkatan's face flushed. "What Do You Think You Are Doing? This isn't a Motel! This is a military camp of respect! So stop doing this NOW! Did you understand me!" He screamed to them.

A minute later, Baraka was sitting in the front of a campfire with his arms crossed and with a sulky face, but the most humiliating trait was the missing tooth in Baraka's mouth and the mark of Apache's palm in his face, everyone was trying to hold their laughs, even Ulquiorra was almost laughing. "What Slap she gave you didn't she?" Kabrac said trying to cheer up Baraka, but he merely received a death glare from the Tarkatan leader. "Do you want an ice pack?"Kabrac offered.

"No, I don't want an ice pack." Baraka replied.

"Do you want your tooth back?" Kabrac asked.

"I won't need it, we are like sharks in three or four days the tooth will grown." Baraka replied, then he saw Apache and Ggio getting close. "You see Apache I am a general so liking or not I am kind that your superior, and If you are going to slap me all the time that I give an order to you, our Soldier- General relationship will be very troublesome."

"Unfortunately you aren't sir, your command is limited only to the Tarkatans." Kabrac commented.

"WHICH SIDE ARE YOU?" Baraka asked shouting as he strangle Kabrac.

"I was just trying to be useful." Kabrac said in a smothered tone, and Baraka released him.

"Really? So you are going to lead the armies, after all you want so much to be useful." Baraka said laying down on the ground.

"What!" Kabrac asked surprised.

IN LEI-CHEN CITY

Ichigo was letting Rukia bandaging his head. "Scorpion some times is a fucking asshole." Ichigo muttered.

"I pretty sure that he is." Rukia commented.

"Hey Rukia." She stopped what she was doing and watched him, then he pulled her in a gentle hug. "I glad that we have meet each other again." He whispered in her ear.

"So do I." Rukia said hugging him back.

"What cute." Scorpion said catching them in middle of the act. "If Rukia's brother catch you hugging she, he will probably cut you to bits. Oh yes and the Tarkatans are here, so we need the help from everyone." Scorpion said to them and they ran to the plaza of the city.

"Where are Toshiro and Cyrax?" Ichigo asked.

"The young captain probably took advantage of this confusion to go look for his girlfriend, and Cyrax had followed him. Oh, and Captain Soi Fon is dueling with an Arrancar boy in the living forest." Scorpion replied and he pushed Ichigo saving from a catapult projectile. "But let's worry about that later."

IN THE LIVING FOREST

Soi Fon clashed her punch In Ggio's, he gave a headbutt in Soi Fon's head grabbed her by the shoulders and knelt her stomach. "Come on. Is that all you got?" Ggio asked ironically, then Soi Fon kicked Ggio in the head making him fly towards a tree.

"Jerk." Soi Fon muttered as she took off her Captain robes, she was wearing only her Special Forces outfit.

"You see, I'm not used to girls undressing for me at first date, and besides I already have a girlfriend." Ggio said mocking of her clothes.

"SHUT UP!" Soi Fon yelled blushing as she throw a barrage of Kunai at him. Ggio evaded all of them but he was punched right in the face and kicked in the guts stomping him on the ground. "Is that all you got?" Soi Fon asked sarcastically.

Ggio gave a sweep knocking her down, but Soi Fon put her hands in the ground for support and stood she rushed towards him and tried to punch him but Ggio defended it with his forearm and punched her in stomach, Soi Fon ignored the pain and punched Ggio in the face, Ggio grabbed her by the collar of the top and threw her they were both panting heavily. "Already tired?" Ggio asked grinning.

A smirk formed in her lips. "I am just getting started."

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST

Toshiro was running being followed by Cyrax without knowing that they were being spied. "In normal conditions I would love to fight you Cyrax, but I have my tasks to do." Reptile thought before he rushed towards Lei Chen city.

Cyrax and Toshiro continued to ran for some minutes when they finally reached the Tarkatan camp, Toshiro entered the camp leaving Cyrax to guard the entrance. "Momo where are you?" Toshiro asked whispering, then he hear some voices he followed the voices and saw Baraka having a conversation with a chained and gagged Momo.

"You see little girl, even though I can command only the Tarkatans the others could at least respect me, I mean she just slapped my face without any reason." Baraka said and Momo merely said some mumble sounds. "I know that she was in a sweet particular moment with her boyfriend, but she could scream and cover herself with a cloth like any normal girl instead of attacking me physically. And frankly, Sex in a tent? Couldn't they do it in a room like any normal couple?" Momo stared at him with a disapproving look. "Yeah you are right, the heart wants it wants." He said. "Come her Shinigami boy, I know that you are here I already had smell you!" Toshiro rushed towards the Tarkatan who defended the attack with his arm blades and tried to kick him but Toshiro evaded. "Now let's see what a Captain is capable of." Baraka said trembling of excitation.

BACK IN LEI CHEN

Renji's sword extended towards Sektor but the robot deflected it with a punch, then he dashed towards Renji and punched him in the face and in the stomach, Renji spat some blood and attacked Sektor again but he destroyed the released Zabimaru which returned to the katana form, Sektor lifted Renij by the collar of the robe when he was about to finish Renji he noticed Orihime. "Excuse me." Sektor said as he released Renji and Stabbed his hand with the katana in order to make him stay there, Sektor walked towards the girl who stared at him with horror in her face. "So, do you miss the flying worm that I killed?" Sektor said as she remembered of how Sektor crushed Tsubaki in his hands and how he burned Tsubaki to the point of turn him in a pile of ashes, Sektor slapped Orihime knocking her down. "Now that your friend isn't here, I can take you with me without any interruption." Sektor said with his hand covered in electricity.

But in fact the scene was being watched by an extremely furious Ulquiorra, for some reason the Sektor's act of aggression infuriated Ulquiorra to the point of making Sektor fly with a Cero, Ulquiorra returned to his normal self he and Orihime stared at each other for some time when Ulquiorra broke the silence. "You didn't see nothing." Ulquiorra said to Orihime before he was hit by Scorpion.

IN TARKATAN CAMP

Toshiro defended from Baraka's blades and delivered an axe kick in his chin, the Tarkatan stepped back but without stop smiling. "Damn, he looks like Kenpachi after taking steroids." Toshiro cursed in his mind before he rushed towards Baraka and stabbed him in the stomach but Baraka cut Toshiro in the left arm and stabbed him near the left shoulder.

"Yes! YES! That is what I am talking about, You hadn't even released your sword and I am having one of the best fights of life! I hope that last a little bit longer!" Baraka said ablaze.

"Unfortunately this will end soon. Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyorinmaru!" The Sword grew slightly and gained a chain with a crescent moon shaped blade in the end of it. He started to generate ice from his sword.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Yes, don't hesitate even for a single second! Because I don't hesitate even with kids like you." Baraka said and they rushed towards each other.

NEAR LEI CHEN

Reptile sat in a branch watching the battle unfold. "Well it looks like that is time to do my job." Reptile stretch his arms turned invisible and he ran and climbed the wall, without being noticed he entered the main building he looked around when he found a paint he took it off the wall and opened a vault that was under it, from the vault he took a orb made of a blueish crystal and put it in a black and red box, then he smelled someone he looked backwards and saw Captain Komamura standing. "Look besides you being my enemy I don't want to fight you."

"I don't like to fight as well, but the thing that you took must be important to make this false battle."

"So did you notice? I congratulate your intelligence, but I can't fight you so bye-bye." Reptile turned invisible and left the room.

IN THE TARKATAN CAMP

Baraka was severely injured and with his left arm and leg but he still standing. "I won't be defeated...by you." Baraka said before he fell on his belly.

Toshiro walked towards Momo and freed her then she started to cry. "Shiro I am sorry, I shouldn't let them kidnap me like this I should..." She was cut off by Toshiro who pressed his lips against her soft ones.

"Don't worry Momo, the important is that you are safe now." He said softly before kissing Momo again, he snaked his hand to the back of her head and untied her hair.

But they were being watched by Sektor, when the robot was about to finish them he was stopped by Cyrax. "Leave them, your business is with me right?." Cyrax asked.

"Yes. Follow me." Sektor said and he Cyrax walked to the forest in a point near Ggio and Soi Fon's fight.

Cyrax kicked Sektor in the stomach but he counter with a combo of punches, Sektor lifted Cyrax by the neck and continued to punch him, then a Kunai hit Sektor in the eye Cyrax took advantage of the moment and kicked Sektor in the face releasing him then he delivered devastating combos in Sektor then he drew his green laser sword and cut off Sektor's right arm. "It is over Sektor."

Then they heard the sound of a tribal trump. "Yes, the end is near." Sektor said before a cyber portal appeared under him. "See you later old friend." Sektor said before he disappeared in the portal.

INSIDE LAS NOCHES

Sektor was the first to arrive then he saw Ulquiorra along with Ggio, Apache, Baraka and Kabrac along with some cyber ninjas and some Tarkatans. "Grand Master Sektor!" Sektor saw some Ninjas running towards him. "What happened to you Sir?"

"Just a little setback. I need a new arm and an eye." Sektor said.

"Unfortunately we don't have spare parts." The ninja said.

Then Sektor took one of his red laser swords and killed a bunch of cyber ninjas behind him. "Now you have a plenty of them." Sektor snarled grabbing the ninja by the collar.

Ggio was smirking as he remembered of how he took one of Captain Soi Fon's kunais and stabbed Sektor's eye. "Ggio what is the reason of your happiness?" Reptile asked.

"Sektor's misfortune is my happiness." Ggio replied. "What do you have inside this box?"

"Sorry but this information can be only know by Lord Shao Kahn and I." Reptile said before he left the dome, Reptile rode a flying motorcycle when he reached a hollow pit far away the Palace, inside it there was only Shao Kahn.

"So Reptile, Did you complete your mission?" Shao Kahn asked.

Reptile knelt near Kahn. "Sir, I gave to you the Eye of the Serpent." Reptile handed the box to Shao Kahn, he took the crystal in his hands and absorbed it, then he was covered by a green fire aura.

"Now that my power will go up indefinitely. Nothing and no one will stop me." Shao Kahn said with a wide smirk.

TO BE CONTINUE

In the next chapter: Grimmjow and his fraccion attack, and in order to get Hotaru is assistance Scorpion go along with Nightwolf and Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm and take something that anyone had get before **The Soul of Shinnok**

Author's notes: I know this chapter is worse than the others so you can be honest with your reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The peace in the entire Hueco Mundo had been interrupted by a loud non-human roar and a green light pillar pierced the skies, Ggio along with Tesra and Findor ran towards Las Noches's ceiling and there they found Baraka and Reptile looking at the green light and drinking. "More Sake?" Baraka offered.

"Thank you." Reptile took the bottle and filled his glass.

"What is that thing?" Ggio asked.

"It is the Emperor Shao Kahn, he is becoming stronger." Baraka replied as he swallowed a swig of Sake.

"What? No way that this is possible! I mean...He alone was capable of overwhelm the Espadas all by himself, so what can he do with greater power?" Tesra said frightened.

"We'll have to wait to see." Reptile said smirking.

IN KARAKURA TOWN

"Frankly Cyrax why are you following me?" Ichigo asked to non-stealthy Cyrax as they were near the High School.

"It was Rayden's orders, I must follow and protect both you and your friends while Rayden is training the others." Cyrax said as he turn invisible. "So go to your room and I shall look at you from that tree."

Ichigo heard Cyrax's steps. "What freaky." Ichigo thought as he entered the school. Inside the classroom Ichigo sat and sighed slowly remembering the last fights he had. "Aizen, Arrancars...Shao Kahn we won't be to continue with these battles all by ourselves the Soul Society must send reinforcements as soon as possible, and I have that other problem if what Shinji said is true I must find a way to control my Inner Hollow before he controls me." Ichigo thought.

"Attention class we have new students." The teacher announced and he opened the door.

And for Ichigo's surprise who entered was Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikakku, Yumichika, Soi Fon and Momo. From outside Cyrax was seeing everything from a tree that reached the window of Ichigo's classroom. "So the Soul Society had finally sent reinforcements, Big and well endowed reinforcements I must add." Cyrax said turning his attention to Ragiku's magnificent bust.

IN SCORPION'S HOUSE

It was a rather small house with kitchen, a living room with a two seat sofas and two one seat sofas and a TV, two bedrooms and a bathroom. "When will he arrive? I am starting to loose my patience." Scorpion snarled.

"Come on Master, you know that Nightwolf is an Indian so he have problems to understand this modern world, he had probably taken the wrong bus." Toby explained as he sharpened his sword.

"Excuse me but I am here, and the naive Indian is with me." Sub-Zero said and pointing to a non-happy Nightwolf.

Scorpion raised from the sofa and he and Toby walked out off the house. "There is some leftover food from yesterday in the refrigerator, and don't forget of clean the house." Scorpion said to Kenji.

"Don't worry Master I always have done this things alone and besides...I won't be alone for too much time." Kenji said smirking before Scorpion, Toby, Sub-zero and Nightwolf entered the portal.

After walking through the portal they had arrived at a city in the Netherrealm. "Please can you tell me what we are doing here Master?" Toby asked.

"Rayden had contacted Hotaru in order to make an alliance with Seido, and he said that he would only make an alliance If we bring to him the soul of Shinnok." Scorpion explained.

"What? But how are we gonna do this? Well we know where Shinnok's spire is but we don't have the means to take his soul." Sub-Zero said.

"Know a device that might help us and I think that I know where is it, follow me." Scorpion said as they left the city.

IN HUECO MUNDO

Sektor was arriving at the meeting room, he opened the door and everyone inside looked at him. "I am sorry for the delay It won't happen again." He took a seat. "So did I loose something important?" He asked to Grimmjow that was sitting at his side.

"Not too much, Lord Aizen was about to start the meeting when you arrived." Grimmjow replied whispering.

"Well Ulquiorra, can you show us?" Aizen asked.

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra ripped off his left eye and crushed it and turned it in dust, the dust started them to show images of Ichigo. "What I can say is that he have a great power but still he can't control his power." Ulquiorra explained.

"And still you didn't kill him." Grimmjow retorted.

"What is your point Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked.

"My point is that Should had killed him while he still weak, just Think about it the moment he build some control over his power he'll go after us for attacking his friends." Grimmjow replied.

"What Grimmjow said is logical." Sektor said.

"Case he become a threat then I'll kill him." Ulquiorra said coldly angering Grimmjow.

IN KARAKURA

They decided in this way Rangiku, Toshiro, Momo and Cyrax would stay at Orihime's, Rukia would stay at Ichigo's Soi Fon said that she knew a place to stay but she didn't tell where this place is and Yumichika and Ikkaku said that they would think something, and Renji would stay at Urahara's shop along with Ermac.

At Orihime's house.

"Geez I have to go to the market." Orihime said as she left the house.

"Wait Hime we'll come with you!" Momo said as she dragged Toshiro by the arm.

"It looks like that is just you and me." Rangiku said to Cyrax.

"Exactly just you...and me." Cyrax said. "So Lieutenant Matsumoto." Cyrax said with a flirtatious tone. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Cyrax asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her near to him.

Matsumoto sweatdropped and smiled forcibly. "Orihime please come back soon." She thought desperately.

Half Hour Later.

"Sorry for the delay, the checkout line was...My gosh what did happen here?" She exclaimed

"Well, everything was good until the robot started to flirt on me and touch me in a pretty pervert way." Ragiku said annoyed.

Everyone turned their attention to Cyrax who was in the ground with a punch mark over his face. "She is so sexy when she gets angry." Cyrax said in a lightly tearful tone.

With Soi Fon

She entered at Scorpion's house and inside she found purple haired yellow ninja, she walked towards the boy and hugged him from behind. "Hello handsome did you miss me?" She whispered in his ear.

"Well I am flattered that think that I am handsome, bu I think that you should say this to my brother." The boy turned his head and revealed to be Kenji, the color of Soi Fon's face turned to a deep red.

"Kenij dear. Why are you taking so long?" A female voice asked.

"Don't worry Kukaku I am already going." Keji freed himself from Soi Fon's hug and continued to clean the house.

"What is Kukaku doing here?" Soi Fon asked.

"Kukaku is my girlfriend, she took me to her house after your stupid Lieutenant attacked me, we talked developed a chemistry and then we had sex." Kenji said without stooping cleaning.

"Kenji honey, come here." Kukaku said in a seductive and appeared in the living room wearing a white tank top and a red short.

"You can stay here as most as you want but now if you excuse me." Kenji stopped cleaning and both he and Kukaku rushed to Kenji's bedroom.

IN THE NETHERREALM

Scorpion found a hatch and he entered along with the others. "I saw this weapon in the last time I fought Quan-Chi, it was made by him and still in experimental phase. Is it called the Soul Cube." They walked through a corridor until they reach a laboratory, inside a little dome of glass was a cube made of ebony with some dark gray steel ornaments. "But from what I read in the files this thing is what we need." Scorpion said as he broke the dome and took the cube. 

"Excellent, now we only have to Shinnok's spire." Nightwolf said.

They left the laboratory and teleported to a high mountain in top of it was the tower know as the Spire of Shinnok. "How are we going to enter? The security seems tight." Toby commented, then a platoon of soldiers walked towards the gate. Scorpion, Toby, Sub-Zero and Nightwolf grab a soldier each one of them and knocked them down and stole their armors. "Master aren't you going to wear a helmet?" Toby asked as Scorpion took off his mask.

"A lot of these guys have skull face like me." Scorpion said and they entered the temple.

IN SHINNOK'S THRONE ROOM

Shinnok was in a meeting with Generals Baphomet a horned demon, Tiamat a humanoid lizard, Kochal a horned demon with a skull face and the Keeper Boss (the giant skull robot boss in Mortal Kombat Mythologies). "The Troops to guard the Spire have already arrived, with these battles and riots happening it is just a matter of time before the rebels attack this place." Baphomet said.

"A big concentration of warriors have been gathered in the Southwest lowlands, it is obvious that the rebel factions at that region are making an army." Tiamat reported.

"I've sent my spies to many place in all the Netherrealm in order to find the warriors who remain loyal to you and to kill the ones who are plotting against you." Kochal said.

"Now that Quan-Chi is disappeared I have to work twice as hard now, one moment of distraction and a prisoner escape to join the rebels." The Keeper Boss said. "It is obvious that we have to find allies, perhaps we can ask for the Vampires or the Red Dragon Clan."

"The Vampires and the Red Dragon had already allied themselves with Shao Kahn." Shinnok said to his Generals. Then he felt something strange.

"What is the matter master?" Tiamat asked.

Shinnok pressed a button in his throne and showed an image of the first floor, he saw four soldiers acting strangely. "Kochal you are the responsible for the rookies so come here and tell me..." Shinnok said and Kochal stood at his side and saw the image. "...Who are those?" He asked.

Kochal looked at the screen for some minutes before talk. "I don't know, I've never saw them." Kochal replied.

"Bring them to me **now**." Shinnok ordered putting intonation in the now.

IN LAS NOCHES

Grimmjow punched the wall leaving a crack on it. "Does that idiot of Aizen don't understand?" Grimmjow asked to himself and then he calmed, he turned his head and saw Sektor.

"I've gathered your Fracciones as you ordered, but I can't found Yylfordt." Sektor said.

"He is probably in a sweet romantic date with Menoly." A voice coming from the ceiling said.

"Arturo?" Grimmjow asked.

An A rrancar resembling a young version of Grimmhow jumped from a Beam in the ceiling. "Exactly it is me Arturo Plateado the Privaron Espada 101."

"What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked.

"I am just guarantying that my dear Old Brother won't do any stupidity." Arturo said jokingly patting Grimmjow's head. "Like for example go to the Human World and attack the Shinigami boy. But do not worry about it what I saw and heard won't be said to anyone. After all I am going with you."

IN KARAKURA

Grimmjow arrived at the Human World along with his Fracciones, Sektor and Arturo. "So street smart...How are you going to find them?" Sektor asked.

"It is simple...Pesquisa." Grimmjow and the other Arrancars closed their eyes and felt the Reiatsu of Ichigo and the others, Grimmjow smirked. "Excellent, you know what you have to do." Grimmjow said and his Fracciones sonidoed to the location of their opponents.

"I must go, I detected the signal from Cyrax." Sektor said vanishing in a cyber portal.

"I'll go as well brother, I can't stand here knowing that they will get all the fun." Arturo said before using sonidoing to another location.

Di Roy saw Chad so he rushed with more speed in order to kill him but he was caught by Ichigo in the last moment. "*Hmpf* Look what the cat had brought." Di Roy said as he released himself from Ichigo's grip.

"Chad, leave this one to me." Ichigo said and Chad left the scene. "You can't trust me to defeat this guy Rukia?" Ichigo asked as Rukia arrived already in her Shinigami form.

"It is better you let me fight this one, we don't want to risk inciting your Inner-Hollow." Rukia drew her sword. "Dance Sode No Shirayuki." The whole sword turned white with a long ribbon in the end of the hilt. "Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!" A circle was formed under Di Roy and then a pillar of ice froze him and broke him to pieces. "Too easy." Rukia said as she put her sword in the sheath, then Grimmjow appeared and stabbed her in the stomach with his hand.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed as Rukia fell face in the ground.

"So Who is next?" Grimmjow asked smirking and Ichigo rushed towards him.

IN ORIHIME'S HOUSE

Rangiku was fighting the Arrancar Nakeem and Toshiro had released his Bankai and was fighting Shawlong who had already resurrected while Momo and Cyrax fought Sektor.

"Come on female I know that being an organic you are inferior to me, but come on with Cyrax's aid you should at least have a chance." Sektor said mocking of Momo.

"So do you I think that I am weak?" Momo smirked. "Snap Tobiume!" Her sword transformed and shot a fireball.

"It seems that you didn't understand what I said." Sektor said as the smoke faded but then he was kicked in the face by Cyrax. "This was pretty smart for you Female. But still this isn't enough to stop me!" Sektor clapped his hands together sending a shockwave to Cyrax and Momo.

"Cyrax I want to try something but you have to distract him for some time." Momo said and Cyrax dashed towards Sektor with his green laser sword in his hands, Sektor drew both his red laser swords and tried to stab Cyrax in the face, but the yellow robot evaded and lightly cut Sektor in the shoulder who combined both his red swords in one double blade sword. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Bakudo #9 Horin!" An energy rope which tied Sektor tightly while Cyrax threw one of his energy webs to reinforce Momo's Kido.

"Damn you." Sektor growled as he vainly contorted. And Cyrax launched a rain of his bombs and Momo shot a rain of Fireballs , the projectiles then exploded all on Sektor.

IN URAHARA'S SHOP

Renji had unleashed his Bankai and still Yylfordt was being able to pull a good fight. "Geez, if all the Lieutenants are strong as you are our victory is certain." Yylfordt said with a cocky tone.

"So they are lucky that they have our help." Ermac appeared behind Yylfordt and slashed him in the back without damaging the Arrancar. "How is this possible? Our axe should had obliterated you."

"We Arrancars have an ability called Hierro, it give us a skin strong as iron." Yylfordt explained before punch Ermac in the face.

IN SCORPION'S HOUSE

Soi Fon delivered a powerful kick in Arturo's head but the Arrancar barely reacted to her attack, then he grabbed her foot and threw her. Kukaku appeared behind Arturo but when she tried to punch him Arturo sonidoed to her back and hit her with a red colored Bala, Kenji took Kukaku in his arms before she hit the ground. "Understand my side I am not saying that you are worthless of the effort but I want to fight the captain." Arturo raised an eyebrow. "Wait a sec where is she?" Then he felt a sharp pain in his left side when he looked Soi Fon was behind him with her Zanpakutou dirty of blood and his arm falling to the ground. Then for everyone's horror an skeleton popped out of Arturo's severed arm the flesh and the skin regenerated and he was with a new arm. "You should see your faces, it's like you guys had seen a ghost. We Arrancars have a healing factor that exceed that of anything." Arturo said laughing, then he stuck his hand in his pocket and took a flute, he put the instrument in his lips and started to play it then a Garganta was opened and a Menos Grande stepped out of it.

"What? A Menos Grande here?" Soi Fon thought.

Arturo sonidoed to the side of the giant Hollow's head "Let me explain to you. This flute here have the ability to summon Hollows both wild Hollows and pet Hollows that I have. The Junior here is one of my favorites." Arturo said as he petted the Menos Grande in the forehead. "Now Junior, show them why the nature created you." Arturo commanded and the Hollow shot a Cero.

IN SHINNOK'S SPIRE

Shinnok have discovered that four of his soldiers were in fact Scorpion and his team in disguise, they were called to his Throne Room but the moment they were attacked by Shinnok's generals. Nightwolf was fighting Kochal, Toby was fighting Tiamat, Sub-Zero was fighting the Keeper Boss, and Socrpion was fighting Baphomet.

"You shall pay for that humiliating defeat years ago Sub-Zero!" The robot growled and swung his chainsaw arm but Sub-Zero evaded.

"I think that you are misunderstanding things, the one who fought you years ago is my old Brother, but since he let you live I shall end what he started years ago!" Sub-Zero froze the robot and then launched an ice made grenade in the robot's chest and then he exploded.

Tiamat sent a gush of wind at Toby, the boy teleported to behind Tiamat and tried to slash him but the demon created a pretty solid wind shield which the moment the sword touched the shield Toby flew some meters until he hit a wall, Toby jumped from the wall and dashed in an incredible speed that the winds made by Tiamat didn't stop him. When the boy was near the reptilian demon created a wind sword and they clashed weapons. Toby knee Tiamat in the right side of the body, the demon gave an uppercut that created a small tornado that made Toby hit the ceiling Tiamat pressed Toby for some time until he let Toby fell face on the ground, Sub-Zero noticed that Toby was having trouble so he launched ice shuriken at Tiamat but the Demon repulsed it with a gush of wind, Toby jumped and tried to stab Tiamat in the back but the demon hit him with a wind ball. Sub-Zero shot an ice blast but Tiamat nullified it with a cold blow then Toby stabbed Tiamat in the thigh and jumped wielding his sword, Tiamat's look of shock was replaced by a smirk. "I think there is no shame in being defeated by a superior opponent." Tiamat thought before being beheaded by Toby.

Kochal summoned undeads to defeat Nightwolf but the shaman destroyed the evil spirits without effort. "How dare you?" Kochal roared and created a dagger made of purple energy and threw it at Nightwolf who grabbed the weapon and destroyed by crushing it. Nightwolf attacked using his shoulder charge move hitting the demon with full strength, Kochal waited Nightwolf be close and then he throw a bunch of sand at Nightwolf's eyes blinding him and he took advantage of the situation and slashed Nightwolf in the stomach with his clawed hand and punched him in the face. Nightwolf cleaned the blood in his mouth and grinned, he swung his energy tomahawk ax upwards making Kochal fly some inches above the ground and swung the ax downwards slamming him in the ground and killing him by breaking the demon's skull in two with the ax.

Scorpion breathed a gush of fire that clashed with Baphomet's black flames shot from his palms making a small blow that made them fly, Scorpion drew his two swords and and attacked the demon who hold the sword barehanded and launched him. Scorpion put his swords back in the sheaths and hit Baphomet with a flaming backflip kick with devastating strength but still the demon lifted from the ground and summoned a scythe and aimed at Scorpion's neck but the ninja evaded, Baphomet swung the scythe again but instead he cut the ground leaving a trail of black flames. "You can't defeat me with that demon." Scorpion said.

"Foolish wraith, I am not a Demon which you are used to." Baphomet said and he hold the scythe in his right hand and started to spin it. "Corrupt Orochi." The scythe melted and covered Baphomet's arm entirely, when the molten metal cooled his right arm was covered by a clawed gauntlet with spikes all over it.

"A Zanpakuto? But...What are you?" Scorpion asked shocked.

Baphomet chuckled. "I was a Shinigami, I don't remember how I get here and before you question me why I never tried to escape this place I tried and my comrades never tried to save me, and who saved was Shinnok and I shall repay my debt by helping him conquer all the realms!" Baphomet smirked and two long arm blades extended from the gauntlet.

"You are insane." Scorpion smirked. "In normal conditions I would enjoy fight with you, but I have a task to finish." Scorpion took the cube out of his pocket.

Shinnok panicked. "Stop him! Don't let he get any closer to me!" Shinnok ordered.

Baphomet rushed towards Scorpion and tried to slash him but the ninja teleported and appeared in front of Shinnok, a side of the cube opened and sucked Shinnok's soul out of his mouth, then the fallen Elder God's body rotted and became a skeleton and turned to dust.

Then a platoon of soldiers with crossbows in their hands broke down the door. "Master a Portal now would be appropriate." Toby said nervously.

Baphomet jumped to the front of the platoon and the gauntlet's hand turned in a dragon head, then Scorpion created a portal and they escaped just as Baphomet and the soldiers shot a barrage of shots of fire.

IN ORDERREALM

Scorpion rubbed his forehead, he looked around and he saw that they had arrived in Orderrealm, he searched his pockets and for his relief the cube was with him. "You have finally arrived. I must be honest I was starting to think that you would fail." Someone said.

Scorpion looked behind and saw Hotaru standing there. "You're still being a asshole as always." Scorpion retorted and threw the cube at him.

"The soul is inside the cube, but do not forget to fulfill your part of the deal." Sub-Zero said before he and the others entered in a portal created by Scorpion.

NEXT DAY IN KARAKURA TOWN

Ichigo left his house after the lunch along with Cyrax thinking about yesterdays, the humiliating way that Grimmjow defeated him, how Grimmjow's young brother Arturo near defeated Soi Fon, he thought with despise how Sektor left Shawlong to be killed despite the Arrancar begged for help, and he thought how they were lucky that Tousen and Reiko appeared and stopped Grimmjow. Now he was heading to the address which was in the card given by Shinji. He entered a warehouse and Inside he found Shinji with others. "Ichigo, it took a little bit longer than I thought but you finally take the decision of join us." Shinji said cheerfully.

"I think that you are misunderstanding, in fact I am here to ask help for you." Ichigo said surprising them.

AT SAME TIME IN OUTWORLD (more precisely in the Dragon Mountain)

Hotaru looked at the Chinese dragon statues and entered the temple, he went down a set of stairs and he entered a tomb with an army of mummified Chinese soldiers, and the Undead General of the army was waiting for Hotaru. "You are late." The Undead General said.

"I am sorry. Their mission took longer than I expected, but here is the soul of Shinnok." Hotaru showed the cube.

"Follow me." The Undead General said and they entered a golden gate and they where inside the place know as the Dragon King's Temple, they walked around until they found a sarcophagus, they opened the sarcophagus and found a partially decomposed it was 6.5 feet tall and with two enormous bat like wings.

Hotaru took the cube and jammed it on the corpse's chest that started to glow green and to regenerate the missing flesh. "Oh yes. Is good to see you again...Lord Onaga." Hotaru said grinning.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The Rise of the Dragon King

Plz read and review


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The now totally regenerated Onaga raised from the sarcophagus, he looked around and saw that he was at his Temple. "Hotaru...What am I doing here?" He asked.

"You were dead my lord. But I resurrected you using the cube that is embedded in your chest." Hotaru replied. Onaga touched his chest and felt the cube's point. "Now Master, we must go out of this place and begin you conquer."

"No Hotaru I cannot get out of my temple right now. I need some days to recover my power." Onaga walked towards his throne and sat on it. "When I be totally recovered I'll contact you." Onaga said as he closed his eyes.

"As you wish master." Hotaru and the General revered the Dragon king as they left the temple.

THREE DAYS LATER IN KARAKURA TOWN

Ichigo defended from Kensei's and Mashiro's attacks, he remembered of everything that happened from how Hacchi resurrected Tsubaki and Aizen's plan which encouraged him more as he attacked the full Hollow Vizards. Kensei was bulkier wearing his Hollow mask and with cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms. And Mashiro was wearing a grasshopper like Hollow mask and with the appearance of a humanoid praying mantis. "Come on, you have to teach me how to transform to a full Hollow form." Ichigo whined.

"No until you be ready." Kensei said as he reverted back to his normal form. "If you don't have full control of your Inner Hollow."

"But How I'll get control over that maniac?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"You can summon your mask now. But for a full control...It will depend totally on you." Kensei teased.

Some Minutes later.

Ichigo was lunching in the upper floor of the warehouse along with Lisa who didn't stop looking at the rain. "Don't like the rain?" Ichigo asked.

"Not this rain, there is something evil on it." Lisa said concerned, then she saw through the window an enormous flying figure entering a portal being followed by a black greenish samurai.

IN LAS NOCHES

"Reports now." Reiko ordered.

"All the Xcution members have been...executed like you ordered." Reptile said, saying the executed with an ironic tone.

"Good, very good. And what about the Vandenreich?" Reiko asked.

"Motaro and Kitaro obliterated the Vandenreich completely. And their leader is one of their victims." Goro said and he showed a skull to Reiko.

Then they felt the ground trembling heavily. "It is the emperor? But I thought that he was starting to control the Serpent Crystal." Reiko said.

"Some hours ago a powerful energy source entered Hueco Mundo, Aizen sent Harribel, Nnoitra, Luppi and Yammi to investigate it, but It is obvious that they are having problems with it." Goro explained.

IN ANOTHER PART OF HUECO MUNDO

Onaga kicked Harribel in the Stomach heavily as he threw an unconscious Yammi at Nnoitra. Luppi attacked with his tentacles but the Dragon King grabbed it and pulled Luppi and he punched the new 6th Espada. "Pathetic! This is the level of the opponents in this place?" Onaga complained, his eyes glowed white and he smirked, he opened his mouth showing sharp fangs and started to suck the souls of the Espadas near him. They screamed and twitched in agonizing pain, when they were almost dead Aizen appeared before Onaga.

"Mister Onaga, I am glad to meet you. My name is Sosuke Aizen" Aizen said calmly.

Onaga stopped sucking their souls and looked at Aizen. "Are you strong? Because I want to fight a strong opponent." Onaga assumed fight stance.

"No in fact I wanted to suggest you a place where you can find powerful opponents. Have you ever heard about a place called Soul Society?" Aizen asked.

"Do you think that I am some kind of fool? Of course I know about Soul Society, I tried to conquer and merge that realm with Outworld." Onaga said.

"So here is. The Captains of Gotei 13 are the strongest beings in that realm, I am sure that you will find the funny fight that you want." Aizen explained.

"I see. Hotaru! We have a new course!" Onaga said and Hotaru raised from the ground, Onaga smirked. "Foolish Shinigami, trying to use me to destroy his enemies but he'll soon realize the mistake that he committed, after I feast on the souls of the Captains and everything else in Soul Society I'll return to this place and I shall consume the souls of the inhabitants here starting with you Sosuke Aizen." Onaga thought before he and Hotaru entered a portal.

IN A LOBORATORY IN LAS NOCHES

"I should commit this mistakes more frequently." Noob said as he chewed a chicken nugget looking at a screen with great interest along with Drahmin, Moloch and Moloch's pet Owl.

Then Findor and Abirama entered the laboratory. "Hey Saibot!" Findor said. "Lord Aizen wants you to investigate a powerful energy anomaly in Soul Society."

"Hey! What are you watching?" Abirama asked.

Then Noob, Drahmin, Moloch and his pet Owl sweatdropped; Findor and Abirama walked towards the screens and for their horror they saw Ggio in a foursome with Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun. "What fuck is this?" Findor muttered clenching fists.

"I'll kill him!" Abirama drew his Zanpakuto and a Tomahawk, Findor drew his Zanpakuto as well and they walked towards the bedroom's door.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! It wasn't Ggio's fault! It was my fault, I was testing my mind control gas on them but what happened is that I accidentally used my lust gas!" Noob explained.

"Excuse me...Lust gas?" Findor asked.

"It is a non complete version of the mind control gas. This makes anyone who inhales it horny and naught when near someone of the other gender." Noob replied.

"If you made a complete and totally functional version of the mind control gas. Why do you still make this incomplete version?" Abirama asked.

"It is because I am a sick perv." Noob replied as if that were the most normal thing in the world.

"If you both want to prevent a catastrophe from happening, you better act now." Moloch said without taking the eyes out of the screen, Findor and Abirama noticed that the moans inside the bedroom were getting louder so they rushed and entered in the room.

IN KARAKURA

Ichigo had the authorization of Shinji to go to his house to have conversation with Rukia, he was laying down on his bed waiting for Rukia. "This is it when she enter the room I will tell to Rukia that I love her. No this is too much out of fashion." Ichigo thought, then Rukia entered the room.

"Ichigo...Did you want to talk to me?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. Sit here." Ichigo said gesturing to Rukia sit at his side. "You see Rukia we are friends for quite some time, and those feelings of friendship change with time." Ichigo explained and Rukia looked at him confused. "What I am trying to say is that...that...I LOVE YOU." Ichigo admitted. "I love you Rukia, I'll understand if you don't feel the same about me, but I thought that yolu deserved to know how I feel about you." Ichigo said sadly, then Rukia hugged and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ichigo...I love you too." Rukia said smiling.

Then Ichigo hugged Rukia and kissed her on the lips, she froze for a second but then she started to kiss back with the same quantity of love, after some seconds tasting her lips Ichigo slid his tongue inside her mouth and Rukia moaned as Ichigo's tongue massaged hers, then they stopped kissing to take a breath. "Rukia, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem with it?" Rukia asked innocently.

And Ichigo kissed her cheek. "No." Ichigo replied smiling, he leaned to kiss Rukia again but then they heard some one entering the door.

They turned their heads to the door and they saw Scorpion standing there. "Raiden contacted us some minutes ago, it looks like that there are some problems in Soul Society." Scorpion said, Rukia and Ichigo lifted from the bed and the three walked to Orihime's house. "I knew that this would happen soon or later, Sub-Zero owes me ten bucks." Scorpion thought smugly.

AT ORIHIME'S HOUSE

"_This thing appeared in Soul Society and started to devour the souls of the inhabitants, and he had already defeated more than half of the Shinigamis sent by Yamamoto, but the most disturbing part is the images he gave to me." Raiden said._

The screen split showing Raiden's image, and photos send by Yamamoto. The photos showed a 10 feet tall humanoid dragon. "But that is Onaga!" Scorpion exclaimed.

"Onaga?" Toshiro asked.

"Onaga the Dragon King, he was the emperor of Outworld until he was betrayed by Shao Kahn who at that time was his chief adviser, the last time this monster was revived all the life as we know was threatened." Scorpion said, he pondered for some time before speak again. "Rukia, Ichigo you wait for Sub-Zero and Kabal you'll go to the Dragon King Temple with them, there a some things I have to attend to and I need the help from you and your Toshiro." Socrpion instructed as they left the house.

"IT IS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" Toshiro growled.

Some Minutes later.

Sub-Zero appeared along with Kabal and Havik. "Sorry for the delay, Havik pushed an old lady from a moving staircase." Kabal explained, and he opened a portal and they entered.

IN THE LOST TOMB

"Who are those guys?" Ichigo asked looking at the mummified samurais.

"They are the army from Onaga, they were so loyal to him that when he died they mummified themselves alive to follow him in the afterlife." Sub-Zero explained, they crossed a golden gate and entered the Dragon King Temple.

"For what reason we are here?" Ichigo asked.

"There is a possibility that Gramps Yama committed a mistake, we are here to make sure that Onaga really resurrected." Sub-Zero replied and they find a sarcophagus, Havik crushed the lid and as there was empty. "So it is really Onaga." Sub-Zero said sighing.

"But this information will along with you all!" A creepy voice shouted, then the General jumped from a beam in the ceiling wielding a fiery sword. "It looks like that Hotaru's tip of guarding the temple wasn't totally stupid after all."

"Hotaru? I knew that we couldn't trust him!" Sub-Zero roared, he created a ice sword and rushed towards the undead warrior who defended the attack. The General melted the sword and punched Sub-Zero in the face, Sub-Zero fell to his knees the General raised his sword ready to behead Sub-Zero but Havik and Kabal delivered a fly kick on his bed.

Ichigo shot a Getsuga Tenshou at the General destroying his sword and Rukia restrained him with a Kido. "Bakudo #4 Hainawa!" A rope made of Reishi bound the General. "Now you'll answer some questions. How did Hotaru resurrect Onaga?" Rukia asked putting her sword one inch away of his throat.

"Hotaru used Shinnok's soul to resurrect Lord Onaga, and this is all the information you'll make me say." The General said.

"Oh no, there are some things you still have to answer." Rukia said now pressing the tip of her sword against his throat.

"I answer only to the Dragon King." The General broke the ropes binding him. "Long live to the Dragon King!" He shouted with proud before launching himself towards a spike death trap killing himself.

IN KARAKURA

Scorpion along with Hitsugaya and his team climbed a set of stairs which led them to a small shrine with the statue of a Chinese Dragon on the roof. "We are here just to investigate a shrine?" Ikkaku asked.

"This isn't a normal shrine just look at it, and tell me what do you feel?" Scorpion said, that shrine had a heavy atmosphere, as if they had entered in the Netherrealm. "You all can feel it don't you? There is a high concentration of Dark Magic but this is understandable being a shrine in honor of Onaga."

"What? How an Outworld building had ended here in the earth?" Momo asked.

"I had traveled to many realms, this in one of the many shrines that his followers built in the realms." Scorpion said, then he noticed that they were with eyes wider. "What is wrong guys?"

"It is b-be-behind you." Soi Fon muttered pointing to his back.

Scorpion turned his head and saw the statue's eyes starting to glow green, then the dragon jumped from the roof and landed near them and started to speak. "Greetings Captains of Gotei 13, I am Onaga the Dragon King..."

IN THE DRAGON KING TEMPLE

Sub-Zero, Ichigo, Rukia, Kabal and Havik were seeing the same message from a dragon statue."...I've been resurrected thanks to the efforts of my loyal minion Hotaru who used the soul of the fallen Elder God Shinnok..."

IN EDENIA

Liu-Kang, Kung-Lao, Kai, Kitana, Jade and Raiden were seeing the message from another dragon statue. "...Now I am feeding on the souls of the inhabitants of Soul Society in order to increase my power..."

IN THE NETHERREALM

Baphomet and some Demons and Togabitos were receiving the message from a Dragon Statue. "...I know that my actions are threatening the balance so here is my offer..."

IN SOUL SOCIETY

The rest of the captains with exception of Captain Unohana were seeing a dragon statue in that was at the Captains' meeting room speaking the same message. "...Meet me at the Sokyoku Hill at 5:00 pm for a fight, if you don't appear I shall continue feasting on the souls of Soul Society until is no one and nothing left, so I'll go to the other realms and do it again and then *cruel laughs* we'll all see what will happen." The Dragons said before they crumbled and broke to pieces.

ONE HOUR LATER AT SOKYOKU HILL

The Captains with exception of Captain Unohana were waiting at the Sokyoku Hill, they were in a circle formation back to back. "Damn...This silence is killing me..." Soi Fon thought sweating.

Then they heard a bestial and loud roar coming from the forest in the Hill, they looked to the sky and saw an unstable green energy orb, then the orb shot a beam that hit the forest and two seconds later a huge green explosion destroyed the forest, from the fire a 10 feet tall humanoid wearing a cape and a hood, he burned his attire and revealed to be Onaga. "There is something wrong." The Dragon King muttered.

"What is wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"If you discount the other three rogue Captains will left ten Captains, but I see only nine. Where is the other?" Onaga said.

"Captain Unohana is trying to save the victims of you atrocities." Byakuya replied.

"I see...Perhaps is better in this way because after all, wouldn't take well to my reputation..." Onaga disappeared and appeared behind them. "...Defeat a Doctor!" Onaga punched the ground sending a Shockwave who made the Captains fly.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! This is gonna be funnier than I Thought!" Kenpachi said excitedly as he rushed towards Onaga, he hit the dragon cutting downwards but without hurt him.

Onaga snarled. "Is this all a Captain is capable of? Let me show you how a true cut is." Onaga created a sword made of fire and cut Kenpachi in chest nearly cutting him in half. Yamamoto hit Onaga's arm resulting in sparks flying, Onaga grabbed the sword and pulled Yamamoyo and gave a heavy headbutt on him. Soi Fon activated her Bankai and shot it, Onaga noticed the missile flying towards him he smirked and flew headlong towards the projectile and let explode on him, Soi Fon let a sigh of relief but then Onaga appeared at her side and grabbed her head and hit it heavily on the ground.

"Bankai." Byakuya held his zanpakuto with the blade pointing downwards, he released the sword that penetrated the ground and many bigger blades emerged from the ground. "Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The Blades separated in many tiny millions of blades who enveloped Onaga in a orb made of cherry blossom like blades. "It is over." Then the orb exploded with Onaga totally intact, he dashed towards Byakuya and kicked him in the chin Onaga grabbed Byakuya mid-air and punched him right on the stomach and smashed him on the ground.

Then Komamura's Bankai stomped on Onaga but he lifted the giant foot and twisted it in 180º degrees broken it, Komamura fell to his left side because since Onaga broke Tenkken's foot the saw would happen to Komamura, Onaga flew and punched the giant in the face making him fall. "Yes. YES! This is the fight that I was looking for! But I need more! MORE!" Onaga roared of delight, then Shunsui created a tornado to distract Onaga but he hold the tornado in his hand. "A tornado uh? This doesn't sound a bad idea." Onaga smirked and he covered himself with his wings and flapped them creating 9 bigger tornadoes which were all over Sereitei and Rugkongai"But Wait, wouldn't be true storm without some lightnings." He created electricity orbs in his hand, he joined them and shot at the skies and several lightnings pierced the skies and hit the Soul Society as Onaga laughed maniacally. Ukitake seeing this clenched his teeth as he absorbed a lightning with his zanpakuto and blasted Onaga, but the Dragon King was hit without being harmed. "Sorry, I didn't see that coming." Onaga appeared in front of Mayuri who was creating his Bankai and he punched through the Bankai's head and grabbed the crazy scientist by the neck. "Did you think that this freaky worm of yours could kill me? I'll show you what a true poison is." Onaga opened his mouth and a purple mist left his mouth he released the crazy captain who coughed blood before fall face on the ground, Onaga looked around and saw that the Captains were in the same condition. "Whoops. I used too much poison, but anyway it was a good fight." Onaga snapped his fingers and the storm stopped. "Look without you Soul Society is mine to rule as I want." Onaga was covered by a white greenish aura. "But do not worry you and the rest of Soul Society's inhabitants will become part of me for eternity." Onaga opened his mouth and started to suck their souls in an agonizing and slow pace, then a black and red energy attack hit him, he looked around and saw Ichigo in his bankai form standing there. "What? I thought that Hotaru was in charge of take care of the intruders." Onaga said.

"Are you talking about this guy?" Ichigo asked ironically pointing Hotaru who was restrained by Sub-Zero, Kabal, Havik and Rukia. Onaga rushed towards Ichigo with a sword made of fire in his hands, Ichigo barely defended himself than Onaga created another fire sword and nearly beheaded Ichigo, the young Shinigami jumped and stabbed the ground making a pillar made of red and black reiatsu rise and envelop Onaga. "Finally it is over." Ichigo said panting, then three talons slashed him in the chest and a partially burned Onaga appeared.

"How could I be hurt by a weak pseudo Shinigami like him?" Onaga thought wrathful before he grabbed Ichigo flew some meters and threw him to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia rushed towards the Dragon King.

"Rukia Wait!" Sub-Zero warned.

"Dance Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia was near Onaga. "San No Mai, Shirafune." Rukia stabbed the Dragon King in the leg that froze.

Onaga saw Rukia smirked and broke the ice. "What arrogance." Onaga said before punch Rukia she felt her bones being broke and the organs being smashed, then he continue to deliver several punches laughing maniacally. In mid-air Onaga smashed Rukia on the air, Onaga created a fire sword and raised it and stabbed but when he saw she had disappeared, Onaga looked around and saw a fully Hollowfied Ichigo holding Rukia in his arms.

Ichigo was looking like a muscular humanoid lizard, his hair was longer and his face was entirely covered by his Hollow mask. "Ichigo?" Rukia asked hesitantly.

"Rukia...Stay here and let me take care of this." Ichigo gently put Rukia on the ground (put the Music B13a from Bleach Fade to Black OST).

He sonidoed to behind Onaga and attacked him, the Dragon King raised his arm to defend himself from Ichigo's attack and he was shocked after see blood squirting by the cut. "What? How is this possible? How could I be injured by him? And he is nothing but a Substitute Shinigami! Is he stronger than me? This Pseudo Shinigami is really stronger than me? Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!" Onaga thought furious, he created a fire sword and attacked Ichigo that defended himself without effort.

"Issen Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shot a super strong one hand Getsuga Tensho that injured Onaga in the chest.

"He injured me again!" Onaga thought angrily then he saw something and smirked of delight, he ignored Ichigo and rushed towards the Sokyoku he grabbed the spear and broke it till was with the length of an one hand sword. "Yes! Now I want to see you hurting me you Pseudo Shinigami!" Onaga rushed towards Ichigo holding the broken, they clashed swords creating a Shockwave.

"I have a name! And it is Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo pushed Onaga making Sokyoku's blade fly, he threw his zanpakuto at the sky and pointed his index finger at Onaga and started to charge a Cero. Onaga defended himself from the Cero but his skin was all scrapped, then Ichigo swiftly rushed towards Onaga stabbed him in the chest with his hand and ripped off the Soul Cube. Onaga started to burst in flames and then he exploded.

"Whoa! This was awesome!" Havik screamed and he ran towards Ichigo. "Ichigo...This form of yours is pure art, the way that you transform with the black and red reiatsu covering you, and the appearance your bulky muscles, this tail feet with three fingers clawed hands, and this power you are like a walking atomic bomb this is so exquisite that I feel shivers down my body. This shows that the Captains who look at you with despise are all wrong."Havik said worshiping Ichigo as if he were some kind of deity making Ichigo topple the Soul Cube.

"Thank you Havik, I never thought the Captains looked at me with despise...Until now." Ichigo tought.

"And the best part is that I am going to join you guys, but only if let me stay with Captain Kenpachi and fight him as much as I want." Havik said.

"But Why?" Ichigo asked as he transformed back to his normal form.

"Kenpachi's fighting style is pure and beautiful chaos and as long I can fight him kill people and destroy stuff as collateral damage we'll all be the best allies." Havik replied.

Then two black portals appeared one sucked Hotaru and the other sucked the Cube.

IN LAS NOCHES

"What? How I...?" Hotaru questioned.

"You are welcome." A sinister voice said and Noob Saibot emerged from Hotaru's shadow. "I saved you because I was ordered to, we want an alliance with Seido." Noob explained.

"And why should I help you?" Hotaru asked.

"Aizen wants full control of Soul Society and from the Control comes the order." Noob replied and Hotaru agreed, as Hotaru left the room Noob stuck his hand in his pocket and took the Soul Cube. "The time is coming."

TO BE CONTINUED

In the next chapter: An all out Attack on Karakura, and Ichigo vs Shao Kahn

Plz read and review, since Havik is going to stay with the 11th squad I thought that Yachiru could give him a funny nickname but I don't any idea for a nickname, any suggestion you have say to me in the review


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_Author's notes: The character Skullak Tuma belongs to the author "darkmachines"_

"It has been two days since they left to Fight Onaga! Oh! I swear that I'll kill Ichigo and the others if they don't come back from Soul Society by tomorrow!" Kenji thought angrily as he entered the house. "Ichigo deserves a medal! Being a Substitute Shinigami isn't a easy job, killing all these Hollows and the official Shinigamis don't give even a thank you! Shinigamis like my brother's girlfriend Soi Fon... Starting to think now, Master Scorpion is right! Toby is ruining his life by starting a relationship with that woman! She is aggressive, cold, she lack of love in her heart, and she is emotionally unstable; in other words Toby is dating the Terminator! (the cyborg from the movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger) But my girlfriend Kukaku, she is much more better than Soi Fon; she is kind, patient, good hearted (Kenji don't know the true Kukaku), and she have a killer body!" Kenji thought with a smile as he entered his bed room. "It has been some time since she left I hope she is okay... What am I thinking? Kukaku is with Yoruichi, she is fine." Kenji thought as he took off his Shirai Ryu uniform and wore a sleeveless undershirt and shorts, he lay down on his bed until he heard someone opening the door and entering the house, but still he ignored it, then three persons entered his room.

"Kenji" Two different feminine voices sang his name slowly in a sexy tone.

Kenji lift up from his bed and saw Yoruichi and Kukaku standing near the opened door and wearing playboy bunny costumes, Kenji almost suffocated after seeing the two ladies in that costumes that showed so clearly their curvaceous bodies and barely covered their amazing cleavage. "Not that I'm complaining. But what is happening?" Kenji asked as the ladies walked towards him.

"Well you have working so hard trying to make Ichigo's work." Yourichi said purposely pressing her breasts in the left side of Kenji's head.

"Then we decded to give you a special gift." Kukaku said as she did the same as Yoruchi in the right side of Kenji's head.

Kenji's expression of surprise was replaced by a smirk, then he spread his arms and hugged the two girls, he pull them to the bed with his weight and French kissed each one of them.

IN LAS NOCHES

Sektor walked across a corridor until then he saw Menoly running towards him. "Mister Sektor!" She said loudly and he stopped. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Sektor asked.

"I know that you left to Earth along with Grimmjow and the others because Yylfordt told me... So I wanted to thank you because I know that you tried to help them." Menoly replied.

"I am sorry but who said that I tried to save them? Indeed I had many opportunities to assist Yylfordt and the others during the battle, but I choose to don't move a finger for them." Sektor said coldly shocking Menoly. "You are now probably asking yourself why I did this, so here is your answer, I left them to die because they weren't part of priority and No I don't care if Grimmjow lost his arm and his rank, now if excuse me I have to go to the Espada meeting room in order to finish planning the attack of tomorrow." Sektor said and he violently pushed Menoly out of his way and continued his route to the meeting room. The same moment Loly appeared Menoly ran towards her friend and started to cry. "Pathetic Organic." Sektor chuckled cruelly as he heard Loly trying to comfort Menoly.

IN THE SECTOR OF THE PRIVARON ESPADA

Arturo was sitting and drinking some tea with a bear like Hollow at his side, then the Hollow raised his head and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah I know, I felt him here spying on us as well." Arturo said. "Come on Skull Tuna! I know that you are here so come here and stop humiliating yourself!" Arturo shouted.

And then an Arrancar with brown hair blue eyes and whose mask resembled a gladiator helmet leaped on Arturo. "THE NAME IS SKULLAK TUMA!" He sliced the table in half but Arturo sonidoed still holding the cup

"I'll never know why Cirucci choose you and not me." Arturo said ironically as he gulped a swig of tea.

"Don't involve my girlfriend on it!" Skullak screamed, they stood in silence until Skullak broke the silence. "So...Did you know about your brother?" Skullak asked.

"Everyone knows that he was replaced by that androgynous gay of Luppi." Arturo said bitter.

"You have a lot of courage calling the others gay just because of their androgynous appearance. I mean look at yourself you look like a young feminine version of Grimmjow." Skullak said smirking.

"Hey! It isn't my fault that I took after my mother's appearance!" Arturo said annoyed. "And after all it was Grimmjow's fault! If he had killed the Shinigami boy before Tosen and Reiko arrived I am sure that he wouldn't being punished!"

"But you didn't defeated your opponent as well." Skullak retorted.

Arturo smiled coldly. "Oh my dear friend In normal conditions I would love to Resurrect and clean the floor with your face, but Lord Aizen ordered me to don't do it because I could accidentally destroy Las Noches."

"Are you threatening me?" Skullak asked.

"Who Knows? We are in war and we can all die, even you can die. And if you die and the poor Cirucci cry over your grave I'll be there to comfort her and give a friend shoulder to cry. Now if you excuse me." Arturo said before he sonidoed to another place.

"Hey Stay away of her you phony Don Juan!" Skullak said before he sonidoed trying to follow Arturo.

IN ANOTHER PART OF LAS NOCHES

Shao Kahn's generals left the Espada meeting room and went to their barracks. Kano was having an argument with Mavado until Goro knocked them out. "Now I know what Lord Shao Kahn feels when Reptile and Mileena start to argue." Goro thought annoyed.

"Oh yes about Lord Shao Kahn. I've discovered that he had achieved control of the Serpent Crystal." Reptile said.

"Really?!" Reiko asked amazed. "So we have to maintain this in secret from Aizen's most loyal followers." Reiko said and he looked at Sektor that was leaned against a wall away from them. "And from Sektor."

"Do you think that I am stupid?!" Reptile asked indignant.

"Well I think that you are stupid." Mileena retorted.

Then Reptile pinned her against the ground and put his hands around her neck. "I'd rather be stupid than to be an immature brat!" Reptile screamed as Mileena put her hands around his neck.

"You always have to appeal to those personal characteristics don't you snake breath?" Mileena retorted.

"Fanged Whore!" Reptile screamed.

The others walked to their rooms while Mileena and Reptile exchanged insults.

NEXT DAY IN KARAKURA TOWN

Ichigo was taking a break from his Vizard training, but in fact it was Hiyori that was needing a break, he defeated her in his full Hollow form, he sit and closed his eyes as he remembered what happened that morning.

Start of Flashback

Ichigo woke and he saw a smiling Rukia sleeping peacefully on top of him she was wearing a pink nightgown, she snuggled in his chest. "Ichigo." She said in her sleep.

Ichigo smiled as he ruffed Rukia's hair and kissed her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning gorgeous." Ichigo said hugging her.

"Good morning Ichigo." Rukia said smiling and she leaned to kiss his lips.

"How are you?' Ichigo asked.

"You mean my recover? I am fine." Rukia replied.

"Whoa! Captain Unohana did a good job healing you." Ichigo commented as he leaned to kiss her.

Then they heard a cough, they turned their heads and they saw Byakuya. "One...Two...Don't make me count to three boy." Byakuya said menacingly and Ichigo released Rukia at the same moment. "So...I'll ask only once." Byakuya said as he lifted Ichigo by the collar of his t-shirt. "Did you took the virginity of my sister?"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo asked with deep red face.

"WHAT?!" Rukia asked also with a flushed face.

"Don't make me ask again." Byakuya said clenching his teeth.

Then a cheerful Havik busted through the wall. "Whoa! Kenny made me fly for almost 21 miles! This is a new record!" Then he noted the others. "Hello Rukia, Ichigo." He put his hand on his forehead as if he were a military. "Good Morning Captain Kuchiki Sir!" He said like a soldier. "This is your house right?" Havik asked and Byakuya nodded. "Excuse me Gentlemen and lady." Havik said as he left the room and entered Byakuya's room.

"Hey What are you going to do in my room? You aren't going to destroy it are you?" Byakuya asked.

"Don't worry Captain I won't destroy your room, it is that during the fight with Kenny I found captain Unohana and she asked me for find a thing that she left in your room last night." Havik replied, after some seconds he found something that made him gasp loudly, and then he returned to Rukia's room holding a black laced bra Byakuya blushed. "What you and Captain Unohana did last night?" Havik asked smirking, Byakuya was speechless. "You know what I won't ask anymore question, after all we all have our secrets." Havik said to the mute Captain.

"Skully where are you?!" A girl voice asked.

"Don't worry Yachiru! Say to Kenny that I am coming!" Havik shouted before he busted through the wall making a new hole.

End of the Flashback

"Hey Baldy wake up!" Hiyori shouted and punched Ichigo in the head but she simply hurt her hand by hitting Ichigo's Hollowfied forehead. "Let's continue your training." She said tearful trying to hold the tears.

IN THE PARK

Toshiro and his team were trying to communicate with their Zanpakutous, Soi Fon herself was pretty proud of herself after taking her revenge on Kenji for deflowering Yoruichi. Rangiku was reading a magazine with Cyrax. "Hey look at this! Isane is dating Hanataro, that boy looks an idiot but he can't be underestimated." Cyrax turned the page and saw something that shocked him. "Rangiku...Who is this guy?" Cyrax hesitantly asked pointing at the photo.

"Oh...This is Shuhei he is my...boyfriend." Rangiku said embarassed.

"Boyfriend?" Cyrax said tearful. "This relationship is serious?"

"I am one month pregnant." She replied and Cyrax cried hysterically.

"I never saw Cyrax acting like this before." Hydro said to Sub-Zero.

"The music "Accidentally in Love" describes Cyrax perfectly." Smoke said to the blue Robot.

"Yeah...But for a girl like her even I would cry like this." Scorpion said to Hydro and Smoke as they stared at the Lieutenant's body.

"Hey! You are drooling." Sub-Zero said ironically. Then he heard a cybernetic sound coming from the trees, he stared at the trees and then a Cyber Ninja attacked him with a laser nunchaku. Sub-Zero evaded the attack.

"Here is unit MHG-182 speaking. Start operation: distraction now!" The robot said and two gargantas appeared in the sky. From one appeared Hallibel, Noob, Reptile and Sektor. From the other appeared Yammi, Luppi, Grimmjow and Wonderweiss.

"Tekunin Forces in Karakura Town, assemble at point 47º latitude south 34º longitude east." Sektor ordered and then a troop of Cyber Ninjas reached the park from the sky.

"For Grandmaster Sektor!" The robots said as they started to attack the Shinigamis and the Ninjas.

IN ANOTHER PART OF KARAKURA TOWN

Grimmjow had split from his group and he went to find Ichigo, and then they have engaged in battle. "Come on if you have something new to show to me!" Grimmjow said then Ichigo summoned his Hollow mask. "What?" Grimmjow thought as he defended himself from an attack from Ichigo.

"I am sorry, but I have to help my friends." Ichigo said as he put his hand in the blade of his sword. "Getsuga Tensho." He said calmly and shot a enormous black and red Getsuga Tensho nearly killed Grimmjow.

BACK IN THE PARK

Sub-Zero clashed weapons with Sektor. "Our father the former Grandmaster wouldn't what you did to the Lin-Kuei." Sektor said to his half-brother.

Sub-Zero punched the ground and sharp ice spikes emerged from the ground but Sektor evaded all. "Never mention that man again! He wasn't my father! My family is destroyed because of him! He deserved death!" Sub-Zero growled.

"I see. So I think that you are in peace, even knowing that your old brother is the responsible for the death of our last relative alive." Sektor provoked, Sub-Zero dashed towards the robot and tried to punch him, but Sektor evaded and threw Sub-Zero.

"Organics...So easy of being manipulated." Sektor thought and he turned his head to see something. "If you excuse me this fight is getting bothersome, perhaps fighting the female captain that Hallibel is facing can give me more amusement." Sektor dashed towards the women and stopped their fight by punching Hallibel sending her fly some meters, Soi Fon didn't have time to react as Sektor attacked her.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" Reptile said as he kicked Cyrax but the robot stopped the attack with his forearm. "The time when I would fight you again!" Reptile completed and he and he hit Cyrax in the neck with a karate chop, then the cyborg enveloped his right punch in green energy and he punched Reptile in the guts making him fly. "Yeah! I was wanting to use this in you! It is time for me to show my true form!" Reptile assumed the Kung-Fu snake stance and he was surrounded by a green aura.

"What do you mean by true form?" Cyrax asked.

"We Saurians can become invisible and change our form to a human or a more human form, but by doing this our power is reduced to half, and the only way to use our full power we have to return to our original form." Reptile replied and the green energy penetrated his body, then his head increased size now his head was resembling the head of a Velociraptor, his claws extended a tail grown and spikes emerged from his back. "Now it is time for real action!" Reptile ran and gave a punch that Cyrax barely defended.

"What? His speed and his strength have increased drastically. Is this his true power?!" Cyrax questioned before Reptile shot an one hand force ball that made Cyrax fly.

Scorpion clashed weapons with Noob that instead of using his Katana, he was using Kusari-Gama scythes attached to his writs by chains. "Why are you so weak Hanzo? The time that you spent with these brats made you soft?" Noob asked.

Scorpion was enraged with Noob that mocked of his friends, he pushed the black wraith and stabbed him in the stomach with one sword and with the other he cut Noob's throat. The black ninja got hard and he liquified and turned in a puddle of black liquid. "It was just a clone." Scorpion thought. And he saw Sub-Zero, Hydro and Soi Fon standing over a dead Sektor that was changing his colors from red to gray. "What hell is going on?" Scorpion thought to himself.

Then a crack appeared in the sky it increased in size and became a vortex expelling green flames, a tall figure got out of the vortex he clapped his hands sending a Shockwave that was felt by everyone in the city. He stepped out of the vortex totally covered in green flames the sensation everyone in the park had as if the individual`s power could warp reality, he extended his arm showing his palm and he shot a green energy ball that left a big crater when the flames dissipated he revealed to be in fact Shao Kahn, Reptile stopped his fight and bowed before his master. Shao Kahn lowered to the ground and stood in front of Toshiro he raised his arm and created a sword made of green energy and he slashed him in the chest, Toshiro arched back as his Bankai was shattered and blood gushed from the cut and a green Mugetsu like attack blasted through him and cut a building in half and left a giant fissure.

"SHIRO!" Momo ran towards her boyfriend and started to use a healing Kido in him.

Shao Kahn ignored her and he looked at a specific direction. "You take care of these weaklings Reptile, I'll help Grimmjow against that Pseudo Shinigami." Shao Kahn was covered by green flames and he ran at incredible speed. Once he arrived at the place Shao Kahn jumped and stomped on Ichigo.

Ichigo raised from the ground as his mask shattered. "Damn."

"HA HA HA HA HA! I praise you mortal! According to the report given by Noob Saibot I can assume that you are Ichigo Kurosaki, the Pseudo Shinigami that defeated Onaga." Shao Kahn scoffed.

"And who you are?!" Ichigo asked assuming fight stance.

"I Shao Kahn emperor of Outoword! Conqueror of realms and future ruler of your ridiculous planet!" Shao Kahn replied.

"If you want to conquer Earth..." Ichigo dashed towards the emperor. "...You'll have to pass by my lifeless and cold corpse!" Ichigo hit Shao Kahn in the chest with his sword but without hurt the emperor.

"Your lifeless and cold corpse? I think that I can make it happen." Shao Kahn grabbed Ichigo by the head and threw him upwards and as he fall Kahn hit him mid-air with his hammer making him fly.

"What Hell are you doing Kahn?! Kurosaki is my opponent you don't have the right of interrupting my fights!" Grimmjow roared and Shao Kahn made him fly with a punch in the guts.

Ichigo rushed towards Shao Kahn from the sky. "Chiretsu Hogeki!" Ichigo stabbed the ground creating a pillar of black and red reiatsu that hit Kahn, Ichigo jumped. "Tenburenji!" Ichigo made mutiple and fast cuts around him. Kahn shot an energy projectile from his eyes, the projectile hit Ichigo and exploded making the substitute hit the ground.

"You will die mortal!" Shao Kahn created a spear made of green energy and stabbed Ichigo in the foot making him stand in that place.

"Tsugi No Mai Hakuren!" A giant ice wave froze Shao Kahn in place, Ichigo looked around and saw Rukia. "Ichigo! Don't worry I'll help you." Rukia ran towards her boyfriend and destroyed the energy spear, then they heard the sound of ice shattering and Shao Kahn punched Rukia in the face.

"Another worm wanting to die." Shao Kahn said seeing Rukia wiping the blood in the corner of her mouth. "Prepare to die!" Shao Kahn charged an energy ball in his pal and then a red Cero hit him.

"Sorry for the delay Ichigo the traffic was horrible." Shinji said sarcastically. When the dust lowered Kahn jumped and stomped on Shinji breaking his Hollow mask.

Ichigo was covered by an enormous black and red and transferred the energy to his sword. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Shao Kahn stood and let the Getsuga Tensho hit him, but for his surprise it made him bleed profusely, Kahn chuckled and then the chuckles turned in hysterical laughs. "Has been a long since someone made me bleed like this Shinigami, kill you will be funnier than ever!"

Then Grimmjow appeared with Zanpakuto in his hand. "You damn bastards! I'll kill you All!" Then his sword started to glow blue. "Grind Pan...!"

Then Ulquiorra appeared and held Grimmjow`s sword. "You have to return." He said calmly, then he Grimmjow and Shao Kahn were surrounded by Negacion beams.

Shao Kahn looked at the park and saw other Negaciones covering the other villains with exception of the Cyber Ninjas that created cyber portals. "Ichigo Kurosaki...I'll remember you." Shao Kahn thought as he and the others entered the Gargantas.

To be Continue

In the next chapter: Orihime in Hueco Mundo

Plz read and Review


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Ulquiorra stepped in the Garganta remembering what happened.

2 hours before

Ulquiorra along with the true Noob and the true Sektor found Orihime and other two Shinigamis in the Dangai. Sektor and Noob rushed towards them, the black ninja amputated both arms of one Shinigami with his kusari-gama scythes while Sektor cut the other in half with one of his red laser swords. Orihime knelt and started to heal the guy that was still alive. "Reality warping Powers as I have deduced." Sektor said and he started to reproduce a holographic images from his eyes. "Look at this your friends are being attacked, if you don't cooperate with us I'll send a message for my minions to kill slowly and painfully." Sektor said cruelly.

Ulquiorra sonidoed and restrained Sektor. "We can let you say goodbye to only one of your friends. You have two hours and you'll have to use this." Ulquiorra said and put a bracelet in her wrist. "While using this you will be visible only to Arrancars, and you can't leave any vestige of your exit." Ulquiorra said and he along with Sektor and Noob left in a Garganta. "Why am I feeling guilty?" Ulquiorra thought.

Present

Ulquiorra stepped inside Orihime's room and found the girl there. "Let's go." Ulquiorra said and they entered the Garganta and they arrived at Las Noches. As they walked towards the Throne Room they found Kintaro and Goro talking but the two Shokan turned their attention to Orihime that hid behind Ulquiorra. "Do not worry they won't hurt you." Ulquiorra said calmly comforting her. They entered the Throne Room and inside were Aizen, Sektor, Noob, Grimmjow, Yammi, Shao Kahn and Luppi. "Where is Hallibel?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Ask to him. His doppelganger was acting so good that he attacked her for free now she is in the medical wing." Noob said and Sektor merely let out a humpf.

"Orihime. Show us what you are capable of healing Grimmjow's arm." Aizen ordered calmly.

Luppi laughed at the order. "Are you serious master? Do you really think that this girl is capable of such thing, noway that she'll heal his arm there is no arm to be restored, master Tosen destroyed it." Then Shao Kahn grabbed Luppi by the head and smashed him on the ground.

"Shut up annoying brat." Shao Kahn snarled, then everyone looked amazed as Grimmjow's arm was totally restored.

"How is that possible?" Luppi questioned.

"Reality Warping powers, she can reject, limit and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target then returns her target to its former state no matter what has happened to them." Sektor explained. "In my opinion, it is frightening thinking that such mediocre creature as a human has such power." Sektor thought.

"Hey woman heal another spot." Grimmjow ordered pointing to his back. Orihime healed the spot revealing a tattooed number 6 in his back.

"Grimmjow what are you...?" Luppi started then Grimmjow sonidoed and stabbed him with his hand. "Grimmjow...You bastard."

"Farewell mister former number six." Grimmjow said smirking and disintegrated Luppi with a Cero. "HA HA HA HA HA HA! Yes! The 6th Espada is Grimmjow again! HA HA HA HA HA!" He said maniacally. With exception of Orihime that was terrorized everyone in the room was looking at the scene with indifference.

Some Minutes Later.

"You don't have to worry about Grimmjow, he is one of the weakest Espada around here." Ulquiorra said to Orihime as he opened the door of her bedroom. "There is a dress for you to wear, and a nightgown for you wear when going to bed in the locker. Dress yourself because I'll show you Las Noches" Ulquiorra said. "...If you need something or just want someone to talk call me." He said blushing lightly and Orihime nodded blushing a little as well. He left the room only to find Reptile smiling smugly. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh it is nothing." Reptile said and he left whistling the music "Here Comes the Bride".

An hour Later.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were near the kitchen and they heard someone screaming, they entered the kitchen and found Baraka wearing a chef hat with Mileena hugging his arm and he screaming to the cooks. "It is all wrong! This pork loin is tasteless! How am I supposed to serve this for the Espada?"

"Baraka Honey, you can't do everything perfect." Mileena said tenderly.

Baraka turned and saw Ulquiorra and Orihime. "Ulquiorra I've already told you that I don't like strangers in my Kitchen!" Baraka said pointing a spoon to Orihime.

"She isn't any stranger. Remember the girl that I have to kidnap?" Ulquiorra said and Baraka understood.

"Oh yes." Baraka offered his hand to Orihime and they shook hands. "I am Baraka. The leader of Lord Shao Kahn's Tarkatan army and Las Noches' chef." Baraka said and Orihime looked at him intrigued. "Is there a problem with me being a chef? Reptile is a ninja but he is graduated in medicine! And Ulquiorra is the guy who made your dress!" Baraka said annoyed.

Orihime noticed the locker she took maple syrup, lemon juice and Gorgonzola. She mixed the syrup and the lemon juice and put on the loin and she put some slices of Gorgonzola cheese. "Try now." She said.

Baraka extended his arm blade and took a chunk of the pork loin, he put it on his mouth and he chewed. "Oh my gosh...It is delicious! We have to serve this!"

A Half Hour Later

Reptile wore his doctor jacket as he rushed to the Medical wing being followed by Baraka and Sektor. "Gorgonzola and Maple Syrup mixed in spicy pork loin?" Reptile asked to Baraka.

"What can I say? That girl and I have the same taste for cooking." Baraka replied.

"Thank god that my healing factor was able of fix the problems that your poisoned food gave to me!" Reptile shouted as they arrived at the medical wing. "But I must say your pork loin is the more potent than all the poisons I know, because the Espada's healing factor is the best of all Arrancars and they are sicker than ever." Reptile opened the door and inside were the Espada, Aizen, Gin, Tousen and Shao Kahn all in bed, Reptile walked towards his master. "How are you Lord Shao Kahn?"

"Please say that I'll survive." Shao Kahn begged.

"Don't worry Master you and everyone here will be fine." Reptile said as he took Shao Kahn's medical record. "But I must say, this is the worst case of food poisoning that I've saw in my entire career." Reptile said and he noticed Shao Kahn's concerned look. "You don't have to worry master I know what I have to do to cure you and the others. Baraka! Sektor! Bring to me the syringes and the castor oil, we are going to make them throw up!" He ordered.

"Throw up?" Shao Kahn asked.

"THROW UP?" The rest of the patients asked.

"I never said that the cure would be pleasant." Reptile said casually.

In The Next Day At 11 am

Ulquiorra was going to Orihime's room with her breakfast, he was thinner than before and pretty sick after one night throwing up. Once he was at the door he heard some female voices besides Orihime, he slightly opened the door and found Orihime having a conversation with Halibel and her Fraccion he stood there listening to there conversation. "I am thinking that Findor is loosing his interest in me, we have met less recently." Sun-Sun said sadly.

"If you are loosing him perhaps you should be seductive, fight for him." Orihime said and she whispered a plan in Sun-Sun's ear.

"What is she whispering?" Ulquiorra thought.

"So Emo-boy. What Orihime is doing?" Someone asked to Ulquiorra, he turned and saw Rain and Noob and he almost knocked down the tray with Orihime's breakfast.

"What Hell are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked furiously in a low tone.

"What hell are YOU doing mister? You were supposed to bring the meals to Orihime and not watching her changing her clothes. "Noob said trying to look through the door lock.

Ulquiorra swiftly pushed him away from the door. "I am not a perv like you two, and she wasn't changing her clothes." Ulquiorra protested but his words denounced him.

"So you was spying on her wasn't you?" Rain asked raising an eyebrow suggestively, then they heard a cough and they saw an angry Halibel standing there. They froze in the place after receiving a death glare from her.

Orihime and the girls heard agonizing screams of terror, after some minutes Halibel pushed Ulquiorra, Noob and Rain inside the room. "Hello Sun-Sun, I heard that you are having problems with Findor. But different from him I know that the only thing that can help a girl in need is love and attention." Rain said as he tried to wrap an arm around Sun-Sun's waist but instead he received a kick in the face from Apache and Rose.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVS!" Apache and Rose roared.

"Fine. Let's go Ulqui." Noob said pretending outrage.

"I AM NOT A PERV!" Ulquiorra screamed.

"It isn't what I heard from Grimmjow and Nnoitra." Rain said and Orihime looked intrigued. But Ulquiorra realized what he was going to talk about and before Rain could say something Ulquiorra covered Rain's mouth with his hand. "You tell or I tell, it is your choice." Rain said with his voice muffled.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Fine, I'll tell. Grimmjow and Nnoitra called me to drink with them, after a night of heavy drinking I woke up with a bad hangover in a jacuzzi, the bathroom was steamy I stretched my arms to the sides and I touched something soft and smooth..." Ulquiorra said blushing deeply Halibel was blushing as well. "...Then the steam dissipated and I realized that was touching Halibel's boobs...And the worst part is that most of the women in Las Noches were that same bathroom and those Jacuzzis...Since that day I consider myself the luckiest guy alive because if those girls didn't kill me nothing else kills me."

Rain and Noob were laughing like crazy. "You fool. Why did you run? You should have stayed there and enjoyed the moment." Noob said between laughs.

Then Halibel lifted Noob and Rain by the neck and threw them out of the room. "Pervs." She muttered and looked at Ulquiorra, he tried to flee thinking that she was still mad at him for what happened in the Jacuzzi, he was near the door but he grabbed him by collar of his uniform. "We need a dress for Sun-Sun, and you are the right man for this job." Halibel said.

Some Hours Later at 4:45 pm

Orihime wandered inside the palace until she heard low cries, she followed the sound and found Reptile sleeping on a couch and crying like a child probably having a nightmare. "Don't die Father (sob), please don't die." He said tearfully, Orihime walked close to him and then he woke up. "FATHEEEEER!" Reptile wiped the tears and lifted from the couch.

"Do you want to tell about your dream?" Orihime asked.

"My home Zaterra was destroyed by an unknown enemy, the first place attacked was the capital...my home city, the city of Komodai then the next targets were the cities of Serpenterra, Crocolidya, Chelonitopia. My father was the general of the entire army...and I saw him dying in front of me, I wasn't capable of do nothing because I was nothing but a damn doctor..." Reptile cried loudly putting out years of deep sorrow, Orihime hugged him putting his head to rest on her chest as he cried. "And...and I still remember his last words...He told me to be careful with Outworld." Reptile said calmer.

Some Minutes Later

Orihime left Reptile and stared amazed at the artificial sun created by Aizen. She looked around and saw a black medieval Gothic style castle with some bat like gargoyles in the top, she entered the castle and found that the castle was pretty dark and scary. "This place looks like Dracula's castle." She thought, then she heard some organ music, she followed the music and found Ulquiorra playing organ in a big room.

"Toccata and Fugue in D minor by Johann Sebastian Bach, it is my favorite organ music." Ulquiorra said, a grin forming in his lips. "Yes I heard you entering my palace." He stopped playing music.

"Pretty...Interesting this palace of yours." She said a little bit unconformable with the place. Then a lot of bats flew and scared her, she threw herself to Ulquiorra's chest.

Ulquiorra chuckled. "Don't worry Hime, they are harmless." He said hugging her. "Why don't you let me show my palace?" Ulquiorra asked, Orihime looked at him insecure. "There is nothing here that can harm you, you are safe." He said and she nodded. They walked inside the palace, had a lot of armors and paintings and statues, after some time they arrived at a enormous library. "Music, painting and reading are some my personal pleasures." Ulquiorra said, he took a book in the shelf. "Don Quixote, it is one of my favorite books." He said and started to browse the book.

"Why don't you show this relaxed side of yours to the others?" Orihime asked.

"They don't understand my eccentric habits, no one does." Ulquiorra said sadly.

"I understand you." Orihime said kissing him in the cheek. Ulquiorra blushed and froze and his eyes widened as Orihime's soft and warm lips made contact with the skin of his face. She giggled at his reaction. "Ulqui could I ask you something?" Orihime asked and Ulquiorra nodded. "I was thinking if we could have a dinner just both of us." Orihime said blushing.

Ulquiorra blushed even more. "Well...I think...that I can...attend... this...this simple request." He said scratching the back o his head, he gave a box to Orihime. "Sun-Sun's dress is inside the box." Ulquiorra said and gave the box to Orihime who left the place. Ulquiorra sat on a chair and started to read Romeo and Juliet. "Why am I with the sensation that this dinner thing is something beyond friendship?" Ulquiorra questioned, then he understood his situation. "Damn this is a date!" He shouted with eyes widened.

Some Minutes Later.

"And I don't know what I have to do, I mean this is the first time I get into such situation, and I..." He was interrupted by Baraka that grabbed him by the collar of the neck.

"Controla ti Hombre!" Baraka said and he slapped Ulquiorra in the face. "You have to calm down you sick freak." Baraka said releasing the Espada. "Now let me teach you in the way of seduction, grasshopper ." Baraka finished with a eastern accent.

"Excuse me but, what do you know about women?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Hey! Do you have a girlfriend?" Baraka asked, Ulquiorra remained silent. "I supposed that this would be your answer. Now Shut up and listen to me!"

"Oh boy...I hope that Sun-Sun is having less trouble than I." Ulquiorra thought as he listened to Baraka's advices.

ELSEWHERE

Sun-Sun entered her boyfriend's bedroom already wearing a red Chinese dress made by Ulquiorra, it have thigh high slits on the sides and V-neckline that showed part of her cleavage. "Very well it is now or never, Miss Halibel wish me luck." Sun-Sun thought as a bead of sweat slid down her face, she saw that the bathroom door was open she saw Findor inside.

"Damn! I am so fucking stupid! I've been so busy lately that I barely had time to see Sun-Sun! She must be mad at me by now!" Findor said with grief and regret in his voice.

Sun-Sun smiled after seeing that Findor still cared about her, she sat on his bed and crossed her legs. " ." She sang sexily.

Findor left the bathroom, he nearly fainted of nosebleed after putting his eyes in his girlfriend. "Sun-Sun...I am sorry for..." He started but she cut him by putting a finger in his lips.

"Don't say nothing dear. Let me take off this mask of yours to show your face." Sun-Sun smiled sexily and she crushed half of Findor's mask showing his face. He sat at side of Sun-Sun and put his hands in her waist, Findor lifted Sun-Sun and put her to sit on his lap, Findor kissed his way from her cheek to her lips, after some seconds tasting her lips Findor slid his tongue inside her mouth, he lay down with Sun-Sun on top of him and they still kissing.

WITH ORIHIME AND ULQUIORRA

They were walking outside Las Noches with Ulquiorra carrying a basket with their dinner, than they saw Shao Kahn running as if he was running away from something. "Do you remember when I said that Mileena and Reptile arguing is the most annoying thing ever? Well I discovered that Apache and Mila Rose arguing is much more annoying than Reptile and Mileena, they are so annoying that my head almost exploded." Shao Kahn said tearfully and nearly crying. Ulquiorra and Orihime sweatdropped and continued their way.

ON THE DOME OF LAS NOCHES

They ate peacefully without saying nothing until Ulquiorra cut the silence. "I like your hair." Ulquiorra said blushing a little.

Orihime blushed at his statement. "Oh... Thank you...I like your eyes they are...pretty." Orihime said in response.

"Thank you...Your eyes are beautiful as well." Ulquiorra said blushing even more.

_"Yes! Yes! Continue praising her Ulqui-boy!" Baraka said cheerfully to Ulquiorra via a communicator in his ear._

_"I think that Ulquiorra is wasting his time trying to start a relationship with that female chimpanzee." Sektor said with disdain._

_"HEY IT IS OUR FRIEND THAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! AND SHE ISN'T ANY CHIMPANZEE!" Apache, Ggio and Mila Rose shouted to Sektor._

_"But...This is a particular communication channel and I...! Wait." Baraka stayed in silence before talk again. "Ha! Grimmjow...Halibel...Yammi...Noob...and even Aizen hijacked my radio...But don't worry Ulqui-boy I'll get rid of these little annoyances." Baraka pressed a button and all the alternative lines were cut off. "Now... Continue your Job."_

"They are big...and appear to be soft." Ulquiorra muttered, Orihime turned her head to him. "And they are well built"

_"NO THIS KIND OF PRAISE YOU SICK FREAK!" Baraka shouted at Ulquiorra's stupidity._

"I was talking about your face cheeks." Ulquiorra lied.

"Ulquiorra...Can you show me your Resurrected form?" Orihime asked shyly.

"Wait a sec." Ulquiorra jumped to a pillar and he drew his sword. "Enclose Murcielago." A black and green reiatsu was shot from his Zanpakuto to sky and covered him and was turned in green energy rain, when the energy dissipated he was totally different, his hair was longer the marks in his face were black and thicker his Hollow mask was bigger and he was wearing a white suit that covered all his body, but the most visible traits were the giant bat wings and the sharp vampire canines. He jumped from the pillar and landed near Orihime. "I don't like this form."

"Why not?" Orihime asked.

"It makes me remember of when I was a Vasto Lorde, when I evolved to a Vasto Lorde all my friends ran away from me because of my power...That made me feel more like a monster than before." Ulquiorra replied.

Orihime had sure that she saw a single tear leaving his eyes, she walked towards Ulquiorra and hug him. "I feel sorry." She said with a tone of pity. Ulquiorra hugged her back and he enveloped her with his wings.

_"My job is over for now Ulqui-boy. You take care of the rest." Baraka said proudly._

SOME MILES AWAY

Scorpion along with Kenji and Toby jumped out of a portal created by Scorpion. "So...What are we gonna do master?" Kenji asked.

"We shall go to Las Noches. But leave Orihime to me...I will deal with her myself." Scorpion snarled.

To be Continue.

In the next Chapter: Ichigo and company go to Hueco Mundo. And Scorpion starts his move, Orihime's life is in danger?

Author's notes: Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Lets go boys!" Scorpion said to his pupils.

"Right!" They said and they ran, then they turned their heads and saw Scorpion walking casually.

"Master...Aren't you going to speed up?" Toby asked as he and Kenji stopped running.

"Why? The Arrancars are all weak." Scorpion said in disdain of his opponents. "And besides we can take advantage of the spare time and talk."

"Talk about what?" Kenji asked.

"Talk about your girls...Not that I have something against them, but it is a dangerous thing hanging out with older women, because girls mature earlier than the boys. Why didn't you try to invest a relationship with a younger girl like Tatsuki or Nemu?" Scorpion said to his pupils.

"Nemu is dating a guy called Uryuu." Toby said.

"And Tatsuki is dating that guy from Ichigo's class, What is his name?..." Kenji said. "...Oh yes his name is Keigo."

"That idiot? Tatsuki is one of these masochist girls? Because that guy is a living joke." Scorpion questioned.

"She must be, only a masochist girl would date an idiot guy that is a living joke!" A sinister voice said.

"Or perhaps she likes guys who make her laugh." A deep voice said.

Scorpion and his pupils looked around and they saw Drahmin and Moloch. "Where you spying on us?" Scorpion asked.

"Well, our original orders were to kill you all, but since the conversation between you were interesting we simply stopped our mission and listened to you." Moloch explained. Scorpion, Kenji and Toby sweatdropped at his statement.

"But it is enough talk, let's fight!" Drahmin declared and he and Moloch dashed towards the ninjas.

Scorpion remained in the same place as he took a paper with Japanese symbols written on it from his pocket and threw it at the onis. "_Hi__No__Ya_ (Japanese for "arrows of fire")." The paper burst in flames and shot a barrage of fire javelins at the two demons that backed.

"What was that?" Drahmin questioned.

"I studied the Kido used by the Shinigami, and was able of put a similar power in these ofudas." Scorpion explained.

"Stop saying this nerd thing and fight!" Drahmin said as he dashed towards Scorpion.

Scorpion drew his swords and he dashed through Drahmin. "It's over for you." Scorpion said as he sheathed his swords, Drahmin screamed and trembled before his body was totally torn apart and sliced to pieces. Moloch furious due to the death of his friend attacked Scorpion, but the ninja vertically cut Moloch in half with his bare hand. "Now that these little annoyances are gone we can go." Scorpion said as he cleaned the blood from his hand.

"Master." Toby and Kenji muttered with a terrorized look.

Scorpion looked to his back and saw a giant Hollow made of sand. "The fun is just getting started." Scorpion said chuckling.

AT NIGHT IN KARAKURA TOWN

Ichigo was heading towards Urahara's Shop, since the former Captain probably knew how to go to Hueco Mundo, in the Shop's entrance door he found Smoke standing there. "Smoke? What are you doing here? I thought that you returned to the Lin-Kuei headquarters along with Sub-Zero."

"Well when we returned we found Lord Raiden there, he looked at me and said "What are you doing here? Go back to Karakura Town now! The girl won't save herself." Smoke said impersonating Raiden perfectly. "Let's enter your friends are waiting for you."

"My friends?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Chad and a nerd boy." Smoke said as he and Ichigo entered the shop.

Already inside they found Urahara with Chad and Uryuu. "Ichigo! I glad that you came!" Urahara said cheerfully. "Now Smoke could you please show them?" Smoke merely nodded and he walked towards a rock with a hole in the center, he grabbed a lever in the side of the rock and pulled it down, then a black portal appeared. "To go out of their world the Hollows and the Arrancars use an ability called Garganta, I studied this ability until then I was able of create this artificial Garganta to help you go to Hueco Mundo." Urahara explained.

"Please old man stop saying this useless things and let us go." Smoke said and he entered being followed by Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu.

IN LAS NOCHES

"Noob! Noob!...NOOB!" Reptile shouted. "Where is that fool?" Reptile questioned to himself, then he heard feminine screams. "I found him." He thought annoyed, he followed the sounds until he found Noob being attacked by Loly.

"And never EVER try to watch me having a bath! Is that understood?" She growled lifting Noob by the collar of his uniform, but she didn't receive any answer from the ninja, she released him and left.

Reptile walked towards the unconscious ninja that then turned in a pool of black ooze. "It was just a clone." Reptile said.

Then the real Noob Saibot appeared he looked at the ooze and took a video camera. "Let's see if she broke it." Noob said as he turned on the camera, for the look in his face the camera was intact and the images were pretty revealing.

"Perv." Reptile muttered as he dragged Noob by the collar of his uniform.

IN THE UNDERGROUND PASSAGE

Aisslinger was wearing a sombrero looked at a picture showing him with Di Roy. "Adios Amigo." He said sadly as he finished drinking a Sake bottle, he looked at the empty bottle and threw it at the others. "What kind of witchcraft is this? The Sake is always ending." Aisslinger questioned as he opened another bottle and started to drink it.

Then his giant partner Demoura appeared carrying a net full of something. "And I the stupid part of the duo? While you were drinking and crying I found these intruders." Demoura said and he released the net revealing Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu and Smoke. "Master Skullak will praise me for this. Now DIE!" Demoura raised a punch to smash them, but Aisslinger sonidoed and stood between Demoura and the intruders and stopped Demoura's attack with one finger.

"Demoura...What are you doing?" Aisslinger asked.

"I am destroying the intruders for master Skullak." Demoura replied.

"No my friend; you are attacking fellow Arrancars!" Aisslinger shouted, with alcohol preventing a good judgment of the things. "Please forgive my friend, he is too much stupid to see who is our friends and who is our foes."

"But...Aisslinger..." Demoura started to speak.

"Demoura, be quiet." Aisslinger said with an authoritarian tone.

"...They aren't..." Demoura continued but Aisslinger cut him off again.

"Demoura! If we kill fellow Arrancars, master Skullak will be pissed off with you and me, so trust me I know that they are Arrancars." Aisslinger said to Demoura that trembled as he and he turned to the invaders. "Now what are you doing here?"

"We were ordered to deliver a message to Lord Aizen, but we got lost." Smoke lied.

"I see; Demoura! Show them the exit!" Aisslinger ordered, Demoura reluctantly guided Smoke and the others, but they were all being watched by Chameleon.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm, Lord Shao Kahn and Lord Aizen have to know this." Chameleon said as he turned invisible.

SOME MINUTES LATER IN THE ESPADA MEETING ROOM

The Espada entered the room along with Baraka, Noob, Sektor, Reiko, Goro, Sheeva, Kano, Mavado, Reptile, Mileena, the resurrected Shinnok, Tanya that was turned in a Cyber-Ninja, Shang Tsung, and Rain.

"What is the reason for this meeting?" Barragan asked.

"It looks like that we have intruders." Reptile replied.

"Intruders?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Yes, and it looks like that they have appeared in the 22nd underground passage." Noob replied.

"The 22nd one? It is pretty far away from here." Kano said.

"What a pity, it would be funnier if they have blasted through the throne room or the Hogyoku room." Szayel said as the took a sit.

Baraka and Nnoitra laughed at the idea as they sat. "That would be so awesome!" They said in unison.

"Shut up you two. I am tired as hell, and you are being too much noisy." Stark complained.

Everyone took a sit.

"But where is Chameleon?" Halibel asked. 

"Lord Shao Kahn ordered him to go to the Menos Forest and ask assistance to the Adjunchas, since Scorpion killed Runuganga." Goro replied.

Then Aizen entered the room accompanied by Gin and Tousen, while Shao Kahn was being accompanied by his bodyguards Kintaro and Motarao. "Good morning my dear Espada." Aizen said. "As you know we are under attack, but let's have some tea first."

IN HUECO MUNDO DESERT

"Damn, we had running for a long time and still it looks like that we aren't going near that fortress!" Ichigo said.

"Or that thing is too much big or it is only a mirage." Smoke deduced.

"It is impossible for that be a mirage, because a mirage only happens when..." Uryuu started but then Smoke interrupted him.

"If you start to say bothersome nerd things, I swear that I am gonna to make you swallow your glasses." Smoke said menacingly to Uryuu's dismay.

But unknown for them, they were being watched from the skies by Chameleon that was riding a flying Manta Ray like Hollow. "So these are the intruders that we have to kill?" The Hollow asked.

"Yes, but not now." Chameleon said as he stopped the Hollow that was starting to charge a red Cero, Chameleon took a communication device from his pocket and he turned it on, in the screen appeared the image of a blue muscular Adjuchas with a smirking hammerhead shark like mask a tail extending from his back and the Hollow hole in his left chest. "They are going to your position, is better that you and your men are ready for kill them."

"_You do not have to worry sir, the moment they come here Las Noches will be the last thing they will see." The Adjuchas assured._

IN THE MEETING ROOM

"So everyone have some tea? Good, Sektor could you turn on the holograms?" Aizen said, Sektor created a holographic keyboard in the air, he pressed some buttons and a hologram showing Ichigo and the others appeared in the table. "These are the invaders Uryuu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Smoke and Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said, Grimmjow seemed disturbed after seeing Ichigo.

"It is this? When you said that were intruders I was expecting some kind of army instead of these kids." Barragan said.

"It is as just Barragan said they are nothing but boys, I don't understand why we are wasting time with this meeting when we could just crush them." Sektor said cockily.

"It is unwise underestimate those boys, because four of them invaded Soul Society as Ryoka and they were able to fight as equal with the Captains." Aizen said.

"Wait, you said four? I suppose that Smoke isn't included among them, so who is the fourth?" Reiko asked.

"The fourth Ryoka is Orihime Inoue, the girl that we have here as prisoner." Aizen said with a grin.

"So they are here to save their friend, this is so cute." Nnoitra said mockingly.

"This is a futile resistance, I could kill them without any effort." Shinnok said cockily.

"Are you deaf fallen god?" Halibel asked. "Lord Aizen told us to don't underestimate them."

"You should watch your mouth woman, because I could erase your very existence without the need to move a single finger." Shinnok snarled to her.

Then Grimmjow raised from his chair and started to walk towards the door until. "Where are you going Grimmjow?" Tosen asked.

"I am going to kill the intruders, when you have cockroaches infesting your house you have to kill them at once." Grimmjow replied.

"Lord Aizen didn't gave such order." Tosen said.

"So let me kill them for your Lord Aizen!" Grimmjow shouted angrily, for long seconds everyone stood in silence until then Aizen spoke.

"Grimmjow." Aizen said calmly.

"Yes Master?" Grimmjow asked.

"Please return to your sit." Aizen ordered calmly but Grimmjow stood in the same place. "I didn't hear your answer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." With that Aizen raised his immense reiatsu and Grimmjow feel to his knees. "As I was saying you cannot underestimate them, but still there is no reason to be alarmed, act as if everything is normal, and stay with me, as long as we stay united we'll be invincible." Aizen said to them.

SOME SECONDS LATER OUTSIDE

Ulquiorra stood near Orihime's room he raised his hand to knock the door he hesitated for a second but he knocked the door. "Come in!" Orihime said.

Ulquiorra entered the room. "Hi." He said shyly.

"Hi" She said back, Orihime eyed her friend for some seconds until she noticed something. "Are you sad?"

"Why do you think that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You are a little strange, and your face it isn't your normal face it is a true sad face." Orihime explained.

"So I think that I have to tell you this." Ulquiorra said. "Your friends are here."

"What? Ichigo and the others are here? Why?" Orihime asked.

"They are here to rescue you." Ulquiorra replied, Orihime widened her eyes and made a expression showing that she was about to cry, but then Ulquiorra walked towards her and hugged her. "Orihime, I won't attack your friends and I won't let anyone attack them, I promise." Ulquiorra said and he kissed her forehead, Orihime could see by the look in his eyes that the promise was for real.

Ulquiorra left the room and walked across the corridors then the lights went out, a totally black darkness enveloped the corridor from both back and Ulquiorra's front, then everything around him was totally black. "Ulquiorra...I must say that you are a guy worse than me." A sinister voice from nowhere said.

"*Hmpf* Do you think that this psychological terror works with me Noob Saibot? My personal palace is an almost totally dark, I enjoy to stay in the darkness."Ulquiorra said with a small grin in his lips."And what do you mean by saying that I an worst than you?"

"You made a promise that you can't fulfill, and this is a very evil thing worse than all the atrocities I did in my whole life." Noob replied.

"Who said that I won't be able of fulfill this promise? I'll indeed protect Orihime's friends, no matter what." Ulquiorra said with determination.

"Really? I must say that you won't be able of let Ichigo be alive, because he is between you and your plans related to Orihime." Noob said. "It isn't any secret that you love Orihie Inoue."

"Yes I love her, but I don't understand why Ichigo is between us." Ulquiorra said frankly.

Then black tentacles emerged from the wall grabbed and pinned Ulquiorra against the wall, a black liquid gushed from the ground and took Noob Saibot's form. "It is because he is more than a friend to her you idiot! Orihime LOVES Ichigo Kurosaki!" Noob shouted then a red gas started to fill the area. "And as long as Kurosaki live, you and Orihime will never be together." Noob said simply.

Then Noob and all the darkness surrounding the area vanished and everything was normal. "Crap what was that for?" Ulquiorra thought, he coughed a few times and his eyes turned red and the next second they returned to normal. "What that gas did to me?"

IN HUECO MUNDO DESERT

"This is starting to be tiresome." Ichigo thought.

Than they saw a green haired little girl being pursued by a humanoid insect Hollow, a Hollow with a Tiki like mask and a giant Hollow mask. "Don't worry boys, I'll save the girl." Smoke said smirking his mask, he dashed and defeated the Hollows easily. "Don't have to thank me little girl, helping people is a personal duty..." Than the girl threw a small stone that hit his head. "WHY YOU DID THAT? I JUST SAVED FROM THESE HOLLOWS AND YOU ATTACK ME?" Smoke shouted furiously.

"My brothers weren't attacking me mister bad guy, we were just playing infinite tag game." The little girl said tearfully.

"GAME? IT WAS JUST A GAME? BUT YOU WERE CRYING!" Smoke shouted still furious.

"Sorry me, it is because I am a little masochist, if I don't cry the game is less funnier." The girl said again.

"What did you teach her?" Smoke asked as he kicked the insect guy in the head. "I am wasting my time here." Smoke thought as he returned to Ichigo and the others that were waiting for him.

"What did you find?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing but a group of idiots." Smoke replied.

"We aren't idiots, and we have name!" They looked around and saw the two Hollows and the girl there. "My name is Nel Tu of the Arrancars and these are my brothers Pesche and Dondochakka! Hey were are you going?" She asked to Smoke that was trying the best to ignore them.

"I am trying to stay away from crazy Arrancars like you!" Smoke replied and he started to run and then he slipped and he slid screaming.

"Hey Smoke are you alRIGHT?" Ichigo started to run than he also slipped and slid along with the rest.

They continued to slid at incredible speed until they hit their heads in a big thing, they looked upwards and they saw an immobile monster made of glass. "But that is Mister Runuganga!" Nel said.

"Runuganga?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes he is the giant sand guardian that protects Las Noches." Nel replied.

"This looks like Scorpion's doing." Smoke deduced, he put his ear on the ground and he punched the ground that was also made of glass he looked around and saw that many square kilometers of sand were turned to sand by Scorpion. "This definitely looks like Scorpion's doing."

"Exactly." A voice said then an Adjunchas with many other Hollows sonidoed to there. "I didn't expect that you would betray Lord Aizen to ally your self with a Shinigami." The Adjunchas said to Nel.

"What? He is a Shinigami?" Nel asked pointing to Smoke.

"Hey! He is the Shinigami!" Smoke said pointing to Ichigo.

"Enough talking! Hollows kill them!" The Adjunchas ordered and the Hollows rushed towards them, but then a giant ice wave froze and killed the Hollows and the Adjunchas.

"Is that you Sub-Zero?" Smoke asked, they looked around and saw Renji and Rukia.

"Guys what are you...?" Ichigo started but then Renji punched him in the face, Ichigo didn't recover from the Lieutenant's attack and Rukia punched him as well.

"You fool! Why didn't you trust in us?" Rukia asked trying to hold the tears, but then Ichigo hugged her.

"You are right, I am sorry." Ichigo said to Rukia and he kissed her cheek.

"Hey guys look at this!" Smoke said they ran towards him and found a giant hole in the palace's walls. "Scorpion probably left this." Smoke said as he and the others entered the hole.

"Damn, they escaped the trap, now I'll have to listen to Lord Shao Kahn' s complains and this will probably turn me in a laughingstock for the others." Chameleon complained as he and the manta ray Hollow

After some minutes they heard steps. "No no no no no no no no no! Please you have to take Nel with you! The guardian saw us with you! Now Lord Aizen and Lord Shao Kahn think that we are traitors, and traitors are killed without any mercy!" The girl Nel said to them between her cries.

"Fine you can go with us." Ichigo said annoyed.

"Ichigo...Is that you?" Someone further away said, then a severely injured Scorpion appeared pressing his hand against a wound in the left side of his stomach.

"Scorpion...What happened to you?" Renji asked.

"I was forced to fight all the 10 Espada in their Resurrected form, to give a chance to Kenji and Toby enter Las Noches." Scorpion replied.

"You fought the Espada alone?" Smoke asked.

"Yeah. I never felt so alive until that fight, but I don't remember who brought me to this hole, but I've this place and I know a secret passage follow me." Scorpion said and they followed him.

IN LAS NOCHES

"Fools, this what the Espada really are they are coward fools." Sektor said openly as he entered his bedroom. "They together could easily crush Aizen, I know that, my mathematical calculations show that *sigh* I don't know if what prevents them is cowardice or weakness." He said and pressed buttons in a wall panel and a secret door was opened, inside the secret room there was a secret laboratory\factory with automatic machines making Cyber-Ninjas, and activated Cyber-Ninjas working on weapons and a secret project. "Put more potency in the plasma reactors!" Sektor ordered.

"Sir we have finished the flamethrower!" A Cyber-Ninja said, Sektor pressed a button in the weapon and the flamethrower shot a blast that melted a tank armor.

"It is pretty good in therms of destruction power, but it needs some kind of lock to control the potency." Sektor said and then another Cyber-Ninja ran towards Sektor and bowed before him.

"My lord, the artifact is ready." The cyborg said and he gave an energy orb to his master.

Sektor opened his chest and the small entered his core, red electricity ran through Sektor's body but then a red fire like aura covered his body. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Yes! With the Elder Gods' power orb in my body..." He said and turned his head to the Cyber-Ninjas working in the secret weapon. "...Combined with my newest weapon, neither Arrancar Shinigami Human or God, no one and nothing will stop me! I will become the ultimate being! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

BACK WITH ICHIGO AND THE OTHERS

"It is the last time that we let you lead us to a drainpipe." Smoke said as he cleaned himself with a wet towel.

"At least we arrived without problem. But now we'll have to choose where we have to go." He said pointing to seven ways.

"We'll be better if we split." Renji suggested.

"What? Did you forget that Scorpion one of our strongest allies was almost defeated by the Espada? And let's not forget that Shao Kahn and his army is here. I don't know if it is right leave you alone guys, the only way that we can survive is being together." Ichigo said sincerely.

"It is insulting to a soldier when worry about protect them in the battlefield." Renji said with a hurt tone.

"We are more than capable of take care of ourselves Ichigo, please trust me." Rukia said as she planted a soft kiss in Ichigo's lips.

"Guys, I have something that can bring us good luck, it is a ceremony that the Gotei 13 used to do before a big battle no one do it nowadays, but taking into account the current situation, it is a perfect moment to do it." Renji said and he put his hand out. "Put your hands on top of mine." He said and the others did it. "We at this moment head into the decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter. Have faith that our hearts will not waiver. And even if our paths should diverge, we all share a heart of iron. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder we will live and return to his place again." With that the group split and each one took a way, but then Nel appeared and ran to Ichigo's corridor, Pescha and Dondochakka didn't remember which corridor she choose so they gone to different corridors.

"Weak mortal Fools." Noob Saibot said as he emerged from a shadow. "You must take care of yourselves and pray so you guys don't have to face me." Noob said then he put his hand out. "Specially you Ichigo, because now I am stronger than before and you are the first in my list." He created a statue of Ichigo made of deep black dark ice in his hand and he crushed it as he laughed maniacally.

In The Next Chapter: Smoke vs Arturo and other fights.

Author's notes: Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Smoke continued to ran in that corridor until he found a room with someone sat in a chair and drinking tea. "If I get out of here silently, I'll avoid fight that boy." Smoke thought.

"Excuse me but the boy here have a name, and my name is Arturo Plateado leader of the Privaron Espada." The boy said.

Smoke left the corner. "Privaron Espada?" Smoke asked.

"Is basically a former Espada." Arturo explained. "For example I am the 101st Privaron Espada."

"So you and other losers were replaced by better Espada?" Smoke asked.

"This was cruel and completely unnecessary." Arturo whined and Smoke sweatdropped. "But let stop this lollygag and fight!" Arturo dashed and punched Smoke in the face, Smoke backed some meters and dashed tried to punch Arturo but he sonidoed to behind Smoke and tried kick him but this time Smoke defended. "You are not that bad after all, whatever you are fighting for must be really worthy of the effort."

"We are fighting to protect people who can't protect themselves, innocent people who have family." Smoke said and he punched Arturo in the stomach.

Arturo backed some meters. "Family...I've lived too much time without a family...and I would still live without a family if wasn't for him." Arturo thought as he remembered the past.

Start Of Flashback

* * *

><p>Before becoming an Arrancar Arturo was a phoenix like Adjuncas with the size of a pterodactyl. "*Hmpf* This place is so big and I have nothing to do." He said as he flew, then he saw something that caught his attention. "Look, the queen of the Jaegerjaquez house is out in that balcony, I think that I'll mess with her fur." Arturo thought smirking, he swung his tail making of his tail feathers fly like explosive projectiles that burned mistress Jaegerjaquez's hair, Arturo laughed at her usually white hair that was turning black, then a young panther like Adjuncas leaped on Arturo.<p>

"Bastard! You will pay for doing this to my mother!" The panther roared.

"*Tsck* I am glad to see you too Grimmjow." Arturo said as he e got out of Grimmjow's grasp "Very well little prince, let's dance." Arturo said making a bow, Grimmjow leaped on Arturo that evaded and made Grimmjow with a flap of his wings. "Weak and so old."

"OLD? You are not much younger than me!" Grimmjow said wrathful.

"What? Are you saying that I am as old as you?" Arturo said with a hurt tone. "I was going to spare but now the heads will roll and your blood will be spilled." Arturo said and he opened his beak to charge an Orange Cero.

"Bring it on." Grimmjow said and he started to charge his own Cero, they shot their Ceros that clashed, then a humanoid panther like Vasto Lorde pushed Grimmjow preventing him from being hit by Arturo's Cero. "Father he was in the place I wanted." Grimmjow whined.

"Yeah right...Go back home I want to have a talk with our guest." The Vasto Lorde said and Grimmjow sonidoed.

"Hello Mrs Klaus Jaegerjaquez...And goodbye Mrs Klaus Jaegerjaquez." Arturo said turning his back to Klaus.

"Wait Arturo, why do you still do this?." Kalues said.

"Going here? I thought that I was welcomed here, you know with your father and mine being friends." Arturo said.

"Oh yes Raptor Plateado he was best friend...Before he and your entire family were killed by Zommari's families." Klaus said sadly.

"Now I am a homeless guy, a free spirit." Arturo said. "And I love this way of living. "Arturo said trying to mask his sadness.

"Arturo...Why don't stay with us permanently?" Klaus asked.

"You mean...become a member of the Jaegerjaquez family?" Arturo asked.

"Yes...So what do you say? Do you want to become my son?" Klaus asked again. Arturo's eyes filled with tears

of joy and he nodded.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>"If weren't for me always going to visit Grimmjow, I would never become member of his family." Arturo thought and he knelt Smoke in his chin, the ninja grabbed Arturo's ankle and smashed him on the ground, Arturo jumped from the ground he tried to attack Smoke but then something took his attention.<p>

"Are you okay?" Smoke asked.

"It is nothing, it is that my friends Resurrected." Arturo replied and continued his fight with Smoke. "I hope to see you safe again Cirucci." Arturo thought as he remembered the past again.

Start of Flashback

* * *

><p>"I hope you enjoy your stay here young Arturo." Starker Sanderwicci said.<p>

"You can be sure that I will happy to stay here, especially with such..." Arturo said then he caught his eyes in a beautiful Adjuncas. "...Nice people."

"Oh, let me present you to my daughter Cirucci." Starker said.

Arturo took one of Cirucci's hands in one of his wings and knelt before the lady. "I am pleasured to meet you mistress Cirucci Sanderwicci, my name is Arturo Plateado" Arturo said politely and he kissed Cirucci's hand, she couldn't help but blush at his action.

In the following days Arturo and Cirucci have become close friends. "Yes! Everything is at my side, I am young and good looking." Arturo looked down and saw an Adjuncas. "I think that this is the boy of the Tuma house, perhaps I should welcome him." Arturo thought and he jumped. "Greetings my not too much young friend I am Arturo Plateado temporary guard chief of this palace, I suppose that you are Skullak Tuma."

"Did you said that I am an elder?" Skullak asked.

"I said that is because I am being nice with you, if I wanted to be unpleasant with you I would do a evil prank on you buddy." Arturo said, Skullak immediately liked the younger Adjuncas.

Next day

"She will love this gift." Arturo said too himself looking at a statue of Cirucci made of glass, he arrived at Cirucci's room only to find her making out with Skullak.

"I love you Skullak." She said, Arturo left the statue fall and he sonidoed to the roof.

IN THE ROOF

"You idiot, you are an idiot Arturo Plateado for thinking that they were your friends." Arturo said crying. "I'll never forgive none of them." Arturo noticed a strange presence in the palace, he looked down and saw a Vasto Lorde rushing towards the window of Cirucci's room. "An assassin of the Gilga, and he is going to kill...Cirucci and Skullak!" Arturo jumped from the roof and dived towards the Vasto Lorde and grabbed him with his sharp talons, once they arrived at the ground Arturo took the Vasto Lorde with his beak and chewed and ate him alive Arturo licked the blood in his beak, then he felt a surge of power and lava gushed from the ground and enveloped him, the lava cooled to the form of a cocoon, the cocoon exploded and Arturo emerged as a humanoid phoenix like Vasto Lorde. "Wow this thing is intense." Arturo thought as he gazed at his new body, then he saw some guards rushing towards him.

"What is happening? Master Arturo is that you?" One the guards asked.

"Yes it is me." Arturo replied simply and turned his back to them.

"Master Arturo where are you going?" The guard asked.

"I think that I've already spent too much time here." Arturo said and spread his wings. "When you see Cirucci, tell that I said goodbye." Arturo said and he flew.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>"And they still being my friends, I have a heart too much soft for my own good." Arturo thought and continued his fight with Smoke.<p>

WITH RENJI

Renji was surprised to seeing Dondochaka and in vain tried to escape from the stupid Hollow only to end falling in a trapdoor and landed in a big room. "Where am I?" Renji questioned, he looked around and saw a Chinese man eating Noodles.

"As I expected someone fell in the trap, but I wasn't expecting a Lieutenant like you Renji Abarai." The man said.

"What? How do you know my name and who are you?" Renji asked.

"Foolish boy, in times of war spying is a usual thing, this is something that even a baboon like you should know." The man said with a cocky tone annoying Renji. "Sorry my lack of manners, my name is Shang Tsung Arch-Sorcerer of Outworld and the man standing behind you is the 8th Espada Szayel Aporro Granz."

Renji swiftly drew his Zanpakuto and tried to slash Szayel but the Arrancar sonidoed to Shang Tsung's side. "You have good reflexes boy. Shang I think that I am going to play with him." Szayel said as he drew his sword.

"Try not kill him, I might use him as a test subject." Shang said smirking

WITH RUKIA

Rukia entered a totally dark palace that supposedly belonged to an Espada. "Welcome to my palace Rukia Kuchiki." A high-pitched and a deep voice said.

"Who is there?" Rukia asked aggressively and drew her sword.

"I am disappointed with you for not recognizing me." A voice that Rukia knew said.

Rukia's eyes widened and a tall Arrancar sonidoed to behind her, he took off a mask that covered his face and revealed to be a man like Ichigo but with black hair. "Master...Kaien." Rukia's eyes were filled with tears of joy and hugged the man.

"Okay, okay." The man said hugging her back.

"But...How is this possible?" Rukia asked.

"You don't need to worry about it Rukia." Kaien said calmly as he covertly raised a sword, then someone swiftly attacked him taking his balance.

"What? Kenji what are you doing?" Rukia asked to the ninja who hold an Ofuda in each hand.

"_Taka No Tsume_! (Japanese for Falcon Claws)" Kenji threw one of the ofudas to the ground under Kaien and two giant iron falcon paws held him. "_Taiyo Furea_! (Japanese for Solar Flare)" Kenji threw the other Ofuda that stuck in Kaien's face and set on fire.

"Why you done that?" Rukia demanded holding Kenji by the collar of his Shinrai Ryu uniform.

"He is our enemy." Kenji said with a passive expression. "Look at him." Kenji said pointing at Kaien.

The Lieutenant's face melted and in place was a tank with two small skull like heads. "Hm **hm** hm **hm** hm **hm** hm, I presume that it is now **useless try to use the disguise so I'll introduce myself**, I am the 9th Espada **Aaroniero Arruruerie**." Kenji drew his sword and dashed towards Aaroniero and slashed him but the Arrancar sonidoed and he two Chinese broadswords and slashed him in the shoulder.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia froze the entire room and tried to slash Aaroniero but he defended with one of his scimitars. "How did you copy Kaien's body?"

Aaroniero pushed Rukia. "Its kind hard to explain it with words, **so I'll show to you**." Aaroniero realesed one of his swords and took off his glove instead of a hand was a tentacle with a mouth. "This is my Zanpakuto Glotoniera** it has the ability to absorb dead Hollows** so when you killed that Hollow that took control of Kaien's body** I absorbed both their bodies** but if you want to see the full extent of my power I'll show you, **Devour Glotoniera**!" Aaroniero's lower body into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth all their own.

"Oh boy, we are done for." Kenji said desperate.

"Not exactly, I still have a ace in my sleeve but you'll have to distract him." Rukia said.

"Alright Rukia, I'll distract him and you take care of the rest." Kenji said taking an Ofuda. "Jigoku No Guntai! (Japanese for hell army)" Kenji threw the Ofuda that stuck in the ground burned itself and opened a pentagram like portal in the ground, and several skeleton soldiers emerged from the portal. "Let's finish him men."

"Sir, yes sir!" Kenji and the skeletons rushed towards Aaroniero, many tentacles popped out of his body and destroyed some skeletons, Kenji and the skeletons jumped to attack Aaroniero and he shot light blue Ceros from his tentacles.

"Guys you go to behind him!" Kenji ordered to the remain skeletons that obeyed and tried to slash only to be destroyed by his tentacles, Kenji tried a frontal attack but he was stabbed by Aaroniero's tentacles and the Arrancar took off Kenji's mask.

"Hm **hm** hm **hm** hm **hm** hm it looks like** that your attack had failed.**" Aaroniero said and Kenji chuckled.

"Do you really think that I was attacking you? I was just a distraction." Kenji said smirking.

Aaroniero looked around and saw Rukia flying towards him and he was able of stab her with a Chinese Broadsword. "San no mai, Shirafune." Rukia stabbed Aaroniero with an ice sword.

"I**m**p**o**s**s**i**b**l**e**." Aaroniero's lower body exploded and he fell back on the ground with an ice blade stuck in his tank head.

Kenji stretched his army to Rukia that was bleeding and unconscious. "Ru...kia..." Kenji muttered spitting blood his vision blurring and he fainted.

WITH ARTURO AND SMOKE

Arturo evaded Smoke's punch and delivered an uppercut. "Too easy." Then two young female twin Arrancar appeared one with short red hair and the other with longer blue hair parted in pigtails. "What is the problem with you Ying, Yang?"

"Master Arturo Aaroniero is having problem with his opponent." The red haired named Yang said.

"Really? Now that you said I noticed he Resurrecting." Arturo said.

"Do you want us to go help him?" Ying asked.

"No I think that he won't need any help with Skullak around saving everyone I don't think that we'll have to care about him, but I think that you should keep an eye on Cirucci." Arturo said and both girls nodded. "And try to hurt her opponent as much as you can." Arturo said winking at girls that blushed before they sonidoed to another place.

"You and that girls have a thing don't you? They are your Fraccions or what?" Smoke asked confused.

"Well they were my Fraccions when I was an Espada, and they continue to serve me in secret." Arturo replied.

"I mean, do you have some kind of intimate relationship with them?" Smoke asked.

"Well I can say that we are...friends with privileges." Arturo said sincerely.

Smoke sweatdropped at this statement. "Don't you think that a guy like you having sex with younger girls isn't wrong?" Smoke asked.

An anime vein popped out of Arturo's head. "Are you insinuating that I am old?" Arturo growled and Smoke gulped. "My cousin is a guy twice my size called me old one day some years ago, and he still have problems to walk." Arturo drew his Zanpakuto and rushed towards Smoke.

"I and my big mouth." Smoke thought sweatdropping.

WITH SKULLAK

Skullak left Dordoni and Aaroniero in the medical and left to find Noob Saibot leaned against the wall. "Before coming here I thought that all the Arrancars without exception were heartless evil monsters, in fact many Arrancars are just evil monsters or have some evil but you..." Noob said pointing to Skullak. "You are the perfect boy who gets along with everyone, and is saving his friends, the saving friends part I don't like it and you have to stop it, because we are in a war where death is lurking in the shadows just waiting for the next that will be welcomed by her warm embrace, it is impossible to save all the people you care whether they are soldiers or innocent because death always comes soon or later."

"You are too much strange, this obsession with things such as death or evil probably appeared due to your life as an assassin, I don't know what you want with the death of fellow Arrancars but know that I'll continue to save my friends." Skullak said and he turned his back to Noob.

"Is that so?"Noob asked and he smirked psychotically "In that case." Then Noob stabbed Skullak entirely with the blade of a katana out of his chest. "You didn't know what I wanted with the death of your friends? So I'll explain to you, my superiors said to me that I have to make an Arrancar army by absorbing the souls of the dead Arrancars with the Soul Cube."

"Shao...Kahn." Skullak tried to say and Noob laughed sarcastically.

"Shao Kahn? HA! Shao Kahn is nothing but an idiot, my true master is someone more than superior him." Noob said disdaining of Shao Kahn. "You probably thinking that Shinnok is the guy aren't you? Indeed he is involved but the true mastermind is..." Noob leaned his head and whispered a name in Skullak's ears and he widened his eyes.

"No...It can't be..." Skullak said before he fell face on the ground.

Noob heard someone saying no in a low tone, he looked around and saw Loly and Menoly in a corner and they ran away when he saw them, he merged with a shadow to follow them. The girls ran for some minutes and stopped when they were think that they were safe, then a red gas entered Menoly by her mouth and she coughed a little before fainting while Loly was grabbed by black tentacles and pinned against the wall. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! My god Loly you are in a big trouble now sis." Noob said as he emerged from a shadow, he walked towards Loly and used his index and middle finger to caress her cheek. "But there is a way to make the things better to you, all you have to do is don't say a single word to anyone about what I did to our dear Skullak...Oh wait there is another thing, I want you to go attack Orihime Inoue."

Loly widened her before narrowing them and looking at Noob with burning hate. "*Hmpf* I would I do that? I don't have nothing against the girl." Loly said.

"I see...So I have to use another tactics, Right Menoly?" Noob turned his attention to Menoly, she was with a strange look as if she were in some kind of trance and her usually green eye was red. "Menoly take your Zanpakuto and slash your throat unless Loly agrees in obey me." Noob ordered.

The girl took a Jambyia like Zanpakuto and slowly putting the blade towards her neck. "Wait I'll obey You!" Loly screamed all lung and Noob said to Menoly stop.

Noob snapped his fingers and the tentacles disappeared and Loly feel to the ground on her knees. "Good girl, isn't good when the things go well?" Noob asked ironically patting her head, then they heard many steps. "*Hmm* It looks like that Skullak's friends came here." Noob saw from the corner Grimmjow, Reptile, Ying and Yang carrying an injured Cirucci, Barragan, Ggio and Apache, Baraka, Tesla, and Aisslinger. "This guy obviously had many friends, You go now." Noob said and the Arrancar girls sonidoed, Noob walked towards the crowd. "What happened here?" Noob asked to Grimmjow.

"I don't know, some minutes ago I felt Skullak's reiatsu disappearing and when found him like this." Grimmjow replied.

"Is Sensei dead, Reptile?" Ggio asked.

"He is in critical condition, I don't know if I can save him, whoever attacked him stabbed Skullak through his lung." Reptile said and wrote some things in two papers. "Aisslinger take these ingredients in Shang Tsung's lab, and you Tesla ask these equipments to Sektor, Ying and Yang put Cirucci in a bed her injures are light, Ggio and Apache bring the other Fraccions and try to find some evidence of the aggressor, and the rest stay out of this room I need full concentration." Reptile said as he gave the papers to Aisslinger and Tesla and entered the medical wing carrying Skullak.

"I think that everything we can do now is wait." Grimmjow said.

"Hey Grimmjow come here." Noob said. "You see, I discovered that Ichigo is fighting Ulquiorra." Noob whispered to Grimmjow.

"What? How dare he! Ichigo is my opponent." Grimmjow roared.

"I know and respect that, and I know that Ichigo can be killed by Ulquiorra so I think that you should take Orihime with you but be prepared for battle because Menoly and Loly went to Orihime's room with bad intentions." Noob said and Grimmjow sonidoed. "Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm, excellent I think that I should go see Ichigo." Noob said and he teleported, and he arrived at the place where Ichigo was attacking Ulquiorra but the Arrancar was only evading. "He is trying to accomplish the promise he made to Orihime *Hmpf* but this is too much bothersome, it is as they say if you want something done good you have to do it by yourself." Noob took some kind of radio in his pocket. "Ulquiorra if you are supposed to be with the girl you have to kill him." Noob said, Ulquiorra's green eyes turned red and he shot a Cero that made Ichigo fly holding Nel. "Oh boy I have to see this." Noob created a flying orb made of shadow to follow them and as the orb flew it left a trail of a black ink like liquid, he saw Ulquiorra kicking Ichigo through a building, Noob continued to follow them and he saw Ulquiorra stabbing Ichigo's heart with his hand. "Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm, Good job Ulqui-Boy, now return to your palace and will forget everything that happened here." Noob said and Ulquiorra sonidoed, Noob looked and saw Nel sobbing over the apparently dead Ichigo, he walked towards her and patted her head. "Ichigo Kurosaki, dead or alive in either way you will become a member of my army."

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The final battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow

* * *

><p>Plz Read and Review<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Ichigo you're with your heart stabbed, but you still is trying to live." Noob thought. "I can feel your reluctance about accepting death." Noob said, then Grimmjow appeared holding Orihime.

"Your instructions were 100% right, those two were attacking the girl without reason." Grimmjow said as he untied Orihime.

"Ichigo! My gosh, Who did this to him?" Orihime asked as she started to heal Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra, he was the one who attacked your friend, I saw with my own eyes." Noob said and Orihime widened her eyes in shock. "My god this face of I can't he did this she is doing is priceless." Noob thought, then Ulquiorra appeared obviously furious. "Well well well, the criminal returned to the crime scene."

"Grimmjow if you hurt Orihime I swear..." Ulquiorra started but then he Noob grabbed him by the neck and threw him, Ulquiorra started to charge a Cero but then Noob took a small black and purple cubic object in his pocket and threw it at Ulquiorra then the cube grew in size covered Ulquiorra and disappeared along with him.

"Hey! How did you put your hands in a Caja Negacion?" Grimmjow asked.

"I've my means." Noob replied simply. "It looks like that you'll have your revenge on Ichigo sooner than I thought." Noob said pointing to Ichigo.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and smirked. "Excellent." He said cracking his knuckles. "I'll finally show him how strong I am."

"What? You took me to heal Ichigo only to make him fight?" Orihime said shocked.

Noob chuckled. "Orihime Orihime, my sweet and ingenuous Orihime, you are among bad guys, so as bad guys, we don't do good things for free, because in the end we want something in exchange." Noob said and then a fireball destroyed the top part of the building.

IN THE MEDICAL WING LABORATORY

Reptile was looking at something in the microscope. "This is pretty interesting." Reptile muttered, then Aisslinger, Mila Rose, Avirama entered the room.

"Aizen wants to know what will happen to Master Skullak." Aisslinger said.

"Well this is kind hard to explain, I treated his wounds, but the most dangerous part is that the blade was poisoned." Reptile explained.

"What? Poisoned?" Mila Rose asked in disbelief.

"Is he going to be fine?" Avirama asked.

"Well, whoever make this poison is a genius or a psychopath because this poison left Skullak in coma." Reptile said, the Arrancars widened their eyes.

"Master Skullak is...in coma?" Aisslinger asked.

Rose's shock was so great that she fainted in Avirama's arms. "Again, is going to be fine?" Findor asked again.

"I am running tests, trying to discover if the origin of the poison is animal or vegetable, I've already made a prototype antidote for this poison that is on my desk, but I don't guarantee that it will work,." Reptile said pointing to the desk with a small flask on it and Aisslinger picked the flask. "Well you can use if you have any hope but I don't assure..." Reptile started but he was interrupted by Aisslinger.

"This is the only hope of my master." Aisslinger said a little impatient and he left with the flask.

"Do you think that I should leave her here?" Avirama asked a little concerned with Rose, Reptile looked at her very closely.

"No she'll be fine." Reptile replied simply.

IN 2nd ESPADA PALACE

"I think that you forgot your place Barragan." Shao Kahn snarled. "I've promised to you that Hueco Mundo will be yours, I swear."

"Really? So I am sorry if I can't trust the weak tyrant that double crossed many of his allies." Barragan said ironically.

Shao Kahn chuckled. "I am the weak one? Well I always thought that you were the weak one because it was you that asked for my help in first place." Shao Kahn said turning his back to Barragan that grabbed his Ax and cut Kahn in half, Barragan chuckled and then someone lifted him by the neck surprising him and Ggio that was in the room. "Falsa Muerte...Interesting ability isn't it?"

"Falsa Muerte? But that is a technique exclusive for Sensei Skullak." Ggio thought.

Shao Kahn released Barragan and stepped on the old Espada's back. "Put yourself on your place old man, you are nothing but a king with no realm, and you'll have to obey me while you don't take control of Hueco Mundo, are we clear?"

"Yes...Sir." Barragan said reluctantly.

Shao Kahn grinned and got off Barragan. "Does it matter now? Because in the end, everything will belong to me." Shao Kahn thought as he left the room.

INSIDE LAS NOCHES DOME

Kintaro along with Baraka and Hotaru looked at the damage provoked by Kintaro's fireball. "Well done Kintaro, now we'll never discover who is the traitor, and all thanks to you." Hotaru said ironically.

"Well, since Skullak was attacked it is obvious that we have a traitor among our troops, and Grimmjow kidnapping Orihime made clear who is the traitor for my eyes." Kintaro said simply.

"Hey Look at that!" Baraka shouted pointing at the building, when the dust settled they looked that Grimmjow and the others were protected by a shadow shield created by Noob that teleported them to the building with his warping powers.

"What...was...THAT FOR?" Noob asked.

"I was dealing with the traitor Grimmjow who attacked Skullak." Kintaro replied.

"We aren't sure if Grimmjow attacked him, this is a mere supposition." Baraka said.

"Trust me, it wasn't Grimmjow the one who attacked Skullak, he merely kidnapped Orihime to heal Ichigo so they could have their final fight." Noob replied.

"*Hmpf* If was just wanting to fight Ichigo, why is he chocking the girl?" Hotaru asked.

Noob turned around and saw the scene with shock. "What Hell? Grimmjow stop this right now!" Noob ordered and ran towards Grimmjow but then Ichigo stood up and grabbed Grimmjow's arm.

"Orihime, heal me so I can end up with the grace of this idiot." Ichigo said and Orihime healed Ichigo. "Grimmjow let's fight in another place."

"Fine." Grimmjow said and both he Ichigo jumped from the building and the later activated his Bankai. They stared at each other and then they rushed towards each other and clashed weapons, Grimmjow tried to slash Ichigo but he evaded and tried to attack Grimmjow but he defended, Grimmjow started to charge a Cero.

"Getsuga Ten..." Ichigo tried to shot a Getsuga Tensho but Grimmjow threw his sword and shot a fast charged Cero from his other hand but Ichigo was able to evade.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That is what I was waiting for, the to crush you while you are at your full strength Ichigo Kurosaki!" Grimmjow said excitedly. "And you are having the fight you were wanting with me."

"I am not here to fight you, I came here only to save Orihime!" Ichigo said.

"*Hmpf* It is better you start to get used to Ichigo's good guy personality Grimmjow! If what you want is an aggressive opponent you can take on me!" A loud voice roared, and then everyone inside the dome was overwhelmed by a giant Reiatsu. "

"What Hell? This Reiatsu is strong as Stark's...But ten times more aggressive." Grimmjow thought.

Then a yellow blur rushed the building, Hotaru was able to drew a katana but then the blur slowed down and he revealed to be Scorpion, he drew one of his swords and attacked Hotaru throwing him out of the building Baraka tried to attack Scorpion but he evaded and kicked Baraka throwing him out of the building as well, Scorpion gave Kintaro a bad look and the Shokan jumped to take Baraka and Hotaru. "Don't worry Hime I am here to save you." Scorpion said.

Then Noob appeared behind Scorpion and grabbed him. "I am sorry, but unfortunately I can't let you take the girl." Noob said and both he and Scorpion disappeared in a black portal.

Grimmjow was so focused in the scene that he was almost hit by Ichigo. "A sneaky devil." Grimmjow sonidoed to behind Ichigo and he dashed towards Ichigo and cut his shoulder. "I am not done yet!" Grimmjow said as he grabbed the blade of his sword and cut the palm of his hand.

Kintaro took Hotaru and Baraka and he jumped to the building holding them. "What Hell?" Baraka thought as Grimmjow started to charge a blue Cero.

"This is the ultimate Cero that only the Espada can use!" Grimmjow said.

Then Hotaru and Baraka panicked when they arrived the top of the building. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Get us out of here! Get us out of here! Get us out of here! Get us out of here! You have to jump us out of this tower you kitty brain!" Baraka and Hotaru repeated endlessly.

Then they saw Grimmjow shooting Gran Rey Cero, Hotaru closed his eyes in silence while Baraka was praying desperately, then a explosion was heard and Baraka shrieked with a pitched voice. "Are we dead? Because if we are, this was a painless death." Baraka said and both he and Hotaru opened their eyes only to see Ichigo wearing a Hollow mask.

"Orihime, I know that is useless asking you for calm down, but please stay calm because this will end in a glance." Ichigo said to the terrified girl.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! It was about time, now can fight serious!" Grimmjow's Zanpakuto started to bright blue. "Grind Pantera!" Grimmjow Resurrected releasing waves of Reiatsu that created gushes of wind.

"I know that Grimmjow is our friend but can you take us out of here, before he accidentally kill us?" Baraka asked to Kintaro that made one of his super jumps still carrying Hotaru and Baraka.

"Orihime, use Santen Kenshun to protect you and Nell, don't let your guard down for a single second." Ichigo said and Orihime raised an energy shield, then the wind faded out showing Grimmjow now with a feline like appearance, Grimmjow stared at Ichigo and roared loudly. "What? A Shockwave? He can unleash all this power just by screaming?" Ichigo thought, then Grimmjow rushed towards Ichigo and sent him flying through a building with a punch he didn't gave time to Ichigo recover and kicked him sending him upwards. "Crap."

Grimmjow appeared behind Ichigo and sent him to the ground with a punch, Grimmjow stood there looking at the cloud of dust provoked by Ichigo's impact on the ground. "Come back, I know that you are stronger than that, come on where are you?" Grimmjow said.

Then Ichigo appeared behind Grimmjow. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shot a gigantic Getsuga Tensho, but Grimmjow was able to protect himself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah, I wait a long time for this! This eyes I hate so much this damn eyes, that is why you have to die!" Grimmjow said excitedly and rushed towards Ichigo.

IN THE 3rd ESPADA PALACE

"Look at that, an inter-dimensional fissure, probably provoked by the Gran Rey Cero." Baraka said.

"Shooting a Gran Rey Cero inside Las Noches is forbidden, this could kill us all." Mila Rose said.

"What is the deal? Are you scare Mila Rose?" Apache said.

"It is you who are scared, I can hear your joints trembling from here." Mila Rose said.

"I challenge you to say that again!" Apache said angry.

"Girls, please Calm Down!" Baraka said trying to prevent a fight.

"You should stop speaking so loudly." Sun-Sun said.

"Screaming don't mask your fear." Hotaru said.

"Sun-Sun you bitch!" Apache and Mila Rose said at same time.

Then they were violently pushed by Baraka. "Say again, say again, say again! I'll give you a blow, that will launch you to space." Baraka threatened to Hotaru.

Then a Shockwave almost sent them fly. "Damn, that bastard of Grimmjow is starting to exaggerate." Mila Rose said.

"There is no problem in feeling fear." Halibel said.

"Your fear is understandable, because you are watching a fight with a Resurrected Espada." Kintaro said, and Baraka and the girls made an embarrassed expressions, with exception of Hotaru that merely hmpfed. "But you can feel this in the Shinigami boy can't you?" Kintaro asked to Halibel.

"I know what you are talking about, this dark and strong Reiatus makes him more like a Hollow then a Shinigami." Halibel replied.

Grimmjow punched Ichigo and pined him against a building. "I am impressed that you have maintaining this Mask of yours, have you trained since our last match, or had gained experience with the battles you had won empowered you? It doesn't matter, because it would suck if you were in your normal form." Grimmjow said and he tried to stab Ichigo in the head but he grabbed Grimmjow's hand.

"I would suck? Don't make me laugh!" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow and cut him in the chest. "Do you know what would suck? If you weren't Resurrected, but if this is beginning to become bothersome to you, allow me to make the things more challenging for you." Ichigo covered himself with black and red Reiatsu and he emerged in his full lizard like Hollow form everyone watching the fight widened their eyes as Ichigo let out a roar and unleashed his Espada-level Reiatsu, Ichigo dashed and attacked Grimmjow but he defended and counter-attacked with a kick, Ichigo ignored the kick and rushed towards Grimmjow only to be kicked and launched towards the ground, Grimmjow laughed and rushed towards Ichigo, but the boy attacked Grimmjow with a barrage of Balas shot from his left index finger, Grimmjow sonidoed and appeared behind Ichigo and kicked his hand throwing off his sword. "It is much better in this way." Ichigo said and he slashed Grimmjow's face with his claws and they continued their fight.

Orihime looked at the fight with horror in her face as Ichigo continued his fight with Grimmjow. "Why are you scared of Ichigo? I know that he is scary, but he is trying to save you, the battles he had were only to save you." Nel said.

Orihime realized that she was being unfair with Ichigo, she was indeed scared of him, but he was Ichigo and not a mindless Hollow, and he did this only to save her when she had came to this place to save her friends, Ichigo used some kind of telekinesis to bring his sword back to his hand. "Ichigo Stop!" Ichigo heard his friend talking to him and he stopped fighting and looked at her. "You don't have to fight for me, please don't get hurt." Orihime said tearful.

Ichigo smiled at his friend and grabbed Grimmjow when he was about to attack him.. "I am sorry Grimmjow..." Ichigo said and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "...But I can't loose anymore." And with that he slashed across Grimmjow's body.

Then Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's sword. "I am not done yet!" Grimmjow roared and he stabbed Ichigo in the stomach. "You don't have the right to look at me as if I am some kind of trash." Grimmjow said kicking Ichigo. "No matter if you are Hollow, Arrancar or Shinigami, anyone who looks down on me will be crushed! This look of superiority in your face, I can't stand that!" With that Grimmjow dashed towards Ichigo and attacked him.

Start Of Flashback

* * *

><p>Grimmjow woke up in a forest with his head on the lap of a humanoid phoenix like Vasto Lorde. "Good morning sleeping beauty." The Vasto Lorde said jokingly.<p>

"Leave me alone Arturo, I didn't sleep well last night." Grimmjow muttered.

"Yeah I know, the arguments between Halibel's girls can really end with your sleep." Arturo admitted. "Well it is better we go look for our breakfast." Arturo said raising, and Grimjow raised as well.

IN THE OUTER PART OF THE HUECO MUNDO

A rhinoceros like Hollow was walking until then he was tackled by Arturo, the Hollow was able to scape for some time until he was immobilized by Arturo and Grimmjow. "Do you want to have the honor bro?" Arturo asked, Grimmjow bit the Hollow's throat and killed him. "The meal is served." Arturo said and both he and Grimmjow started to eat the Hollow. "Hey Grimmjow, I think that we have company." Arturo said.

Grimmjow looked to his back and saw a group of Adjunchas. "I am disappointed to see that an Adjunchas would have to ally himself with a Vasto Lorde, but if you are interested I can eat you and give an end to your weakness." An Adjunchas with a hammerhead like head said to Grimmjow that leaped on the Adjunchas and ate a part of his head. "Ungh...You bastard." The Adjunchas started to charge a Cero until he was interrupted by an Adjunchas with long claws.

"Wait Di Roy." The Adjunchas said. "What is your names?" He asked to Grimmjow.

"I am Grimmjow and that is my young brother Arturo." Grimmjow replied.

"I am glad to meet you Grimmjow, these are Edrad Yylfordt Nankeem and you have met Di Roy." Shawlong said. "I must admit that you are pretty strong Grimmjow, and I want to invite to join our group as our leader." Shawlong said and he and his companions bowed, Arturo jokingly made a bow.

"Your leader uh? I can be used to that." Grimmjow said smirking

SOME MONTHS LATER

"What do you mean with this? Are you wanting to give up?" Grimmjow asked.

"We don't have another choice, this is the thousandth Hollow we ate and we don't feel any change in our power." Shawlong explained.

"Alright, you can give up with you want to." Grimmjow said turning his back to his group. "But I'll never give up, I'll be stronger than everyone."

End Of Flashback

* * *

><p>"Now you'll see something that I leave only for those who are worthy." Grimmjow said and he started to charge blue energy in his hands and he created giant energy claws made of blue energy. "This is my strongest technique...Desgarron." Grimmjow swung his left arm and launched the energy claws towards Ichigo that barely defended himself. "Now you'll see that cannot defeat me!"<p>

Then Ichigo stopped being pushed and he crushed the energy claws. "Do you think that you are the only one who want to win?" Ichigo asked and he rushed towards Grimmjow that shot the other claws and Ichigo continued to advance. "I'll be honest didn't come here just to save Orihime, I also came here to defeat you! And I'll defeat Ulquiorra and Aizen as well!" With that Ichigo stabbed Grimmjow in the chest defeating him, Ichigo took his sword out off Grimmjow's chest as the Arrancar fell Ichigo grabbed him and he gently put him in the ground.

IN SOME KIND OF SHADOW REALM

Some Arrancars wearing black Arrancar uniforms were watching Ichigo's battle with Grimmjow in a mirror. "I can't believe that Master Grimmjow was defeated." A large Arrancar with red hair said.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm, I must say that this boy scored some points with me by defeating humiliating Grimmjow like this." An androgynous Arrancar boy said.

"You might being impressed..." A sinister voice said and then a ninja wearing a black hooded outfit with a cape (it is like Nightingale Armor of Skyrim) appeared. "...But I am not."

"Master Noob Saibot, you have to admit defeating Grimmjow is a big doing worthy of praise." An Arrancar boy with a hammerhead shark like Hollow mask said.

"Yes, though Grimmjow isn't the strongest Espada around, the Shinigami deserves a praise, but I still not convinced." Noob said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! My god Noob, you're too much stubborn for your own good." A hooded guy said.

"Hello master, I didn't expect that you would reach my shadow realm so easily." Noob said sincerely.

"Your personal realm isn't so well guarded as you think." The man said. "So which is the status of your mission?"

"Everything is going accord to your sir, the fools of Aizen and Shao Kahn doesn't suspect of a single thing, every Arrancar dead is having his or her soul absorbed by the Soul Cube and turned in Dark Acolyte, and Lord Shinnok thanks you for having his amulet delivered back to him, and I feel that the final battle will happen soon and all the realms will belong to Lord Shinnok as have planed..." Noob replied as the man took off his hood revealing to be a man totally white and with black paint around his eyes. "...Master Quan-Chi."

IN LAS NOCHES

Ichigo looked at Orihime and jumped to the building when she was and he deactivated his Hollow form. "Orihime let's go home." Ichigo said smiling to his friend.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: Nnoitra the 5th Espada appears

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Read and Review<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Let's go Orihime." Ichigo said and he put Orihime in his shoulder.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Orihime asked blushing.

"We are going to jump from here, it is gonna be a waste of time if we simply stay looking around for a stairway." Ichigo replied.

"It is that...I am too much heavy." Orihime said hiding her face with her hands of embarrassment.

"Hey don't worry, you are not as heavy as I thought." Ichigo said, then Nell appeared and kicked Ichigo in the crotch. "You brat."

"You can't say things like that to a lady! You have to say that she is light even when she isn't." Nell said scolding Ichigo.

"It is okay, Nell." Orihime said a little embarrassed.

Then Ichigo jumped off the building with Orihime and Nell, in the ground for their shock they discovered that Grimmjow was alive. "I am...not...done yet." Grimmjow said panting as he returned to his normal form, he started to walk towards Ichigo but then he was grabbed by Baraka.

"You aren't going nowhere mister, not until you let Reptile treat your of wounds." Baraka said holding his friend.

"No way! Let me GO!" Grimmjow released himself from Baraka's grip and he rushed towards Ichigo only to be hit by a strange weapon near the neck.

"Grimmjow you sore looser, this orange haired boy is my opponent." A slim tall Arrancar with a four blade scythe like Zanpakuto said.

"Nnoitra, you son of a..." Grimmjow started to say then Nnoitra dashed and stood on him.

"So stubborn, why don't you just die?" Nnoitra raised his weapon to kill Grimmjow but then Ichigo and Baraka protected him, Nnoitra jumped back. "Hey Goro!"

Then the Shokan appeared and grabbed Baraka by the head. "I don't have nothing against you is just that I don't want you to get hurt." Goro said and he threw Baraka.

Ichigo was distracted by Goro and barely protected himself from another attack of Nnoitra. "Ha! First he kick your ass and now you let your opponent save you?" Nnoitra asked ironically, but then he saw that Grimmjow have disappeared.

IN ANOTHER PLACE

Arturo was carrying Grimmjow in his shoulder. "Don't worry bro, Doctor Reptile isn't here, but I know the right guy that can take care of you." Arturo said as he continued to run.

BACK TO NNOITRA

Then Nnoitra noticed Orihime rushing to help Ichigo. "Tesla!"

Then the blond Fraccion appeared and held her. "Don't make me hurt you." Tesla said.

Ichigo was distracted by Tesla's action and was kicked by Nnoitra."Damn I would never guess that such thin guy like him would be so strong." Ichigo thought.

"Let me show you something." Nnoitra said and he stuck his tongue out of his mouth showing a tattooed number 5. "Now do you understand your situation? This is my rank as an Espada, you suffered to beat that thrash of Grimmjow and I am stronger than him." Nnoitra said and he grabbed Ichigo by the head and smashed him on the ground, and he kicked Ichigo making him fly. "This was impressive wasn't Goro?" Nnoitra asked to the Shokan Prince.

Goro merely crossed his four arms and looked away of the Espada with his eyes closed. "*Hmpf* If for you impressive means attack two injured men or order your Fraccion to cowardly attack a girl, so yes it was indeed impressive much beyond the imagination." Goro said scolding Nnoitra that then was launched by a Getsuga Tensho. "Now that is something that I can consider impressive." Goro said grinning.

"Wait a sec, where is Nell?" Orihime thought as she looked around.

"Is there any problem?" Tesla asked.

"No, it is nothing." She lied.

"Yes, I remember now, that little girl if, I am not wrong she is..." Tesla stood looking around then he put his eyes in a boulder. "There." He said and started to charge a Cero.

When Tesla shot the Cero Goro stopped the attack with one hand. "There is no need to use this violence." Goro said and he jumped to behind the boulder and returned with Nell in his shoulder and he put her on the ground.

Nnoitra that was fighting Ichigo noticed the girl. "Well well well, look who is here. Long time no see you." Nnoitra said walking towards Nell.

"Wait... Do you know Nell?" Ichigo asked.

"Nell? This is the name that she told to you? So she wasn't being totally sincere to you, then allow me to say the truth to you, she is _Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck_ an Espada!" Nnoitra said taking Orihime and Ichigo by surprise.

IN THE 8th ESPADA PALACE

Renji and Uryuu were fighting Szayel and they along with Pesche and Dondochakka but then they were back in the room they were. "What hell is happening?" Renji asked.

"Hello friends, now that I am here, what about we restart our fight again?" They looked around and saw Szayel. "Don't look at me with these widened eyes, did you really think that I would let you escape so easily? My palace is full of cameras so while I was changing my clothes I was watching you, and reconfigured the corridors of the palace to send you back to this room, I suppose that you are feeling yourselves pretty idiots by now, walking all this distance and ending in this same room." Szayel said cockily, then he noticed a gray robot with red eyes. "Look a Tekunin cyber-ninja, I am flattered that Sektor care about me but..." Szayel was starting to say but then the robot dashed and kicked Szayel in the head sending him flying, Shang Tsung that was watching the fight widened his eyes.

"Shut up pinky." The robot said.

Uryuu recognized the robot's voice. "Wait a sec, is that you Smoke?" Uryuu asked.

"Ha! I am glad that you recognized me with this new outfit." Smoke said ironically.

"How did you ended like this?" Renji asked.

"Well I was walking around looking and then I found my old robotic body, the rest I think that you know." Smoke said, then they noticed Szayel standing there with a creepy smirk forming in his lips.

"Now you made me angry." Szayel said and drew his sword. "Now you shall witness the full power of the 8tj Espada Szayel Aporro Granz, Slip Fornicaras." Szayel swallowed the sword his mouth emit a glow and he released pink Reiatsu and the room was covered by a mist, when the mist cleared away Szayel was fully transformed.

"I can't stay out of this fight, not now." Shang Tsung said as he jumped near to them and he assumed fighting position.

"Now let's start the 2nd act of this show...No, I should say that the 2nd act is ending." Szayel said and he unleashed a black purple liquid from his back.

BACK TO NNOITRA

"Did you really that she was harmless? I must say that I am impressed of how she lied so good." Nnoitra said.

"I am not an Espada!" Nell said denying Nnoitra's statement. 

"Did you lost your memory?" Nnoitra asked.

"No! But I never lied to anyone!" Nell said.

"So you came here to end our last fight?" Nnoitra asked.

"No, I just came here to follow Ichigo, please Ichigo you have to trust me." Nell pleaded but Ichigo remained silent.

"Oh please, just shut up." Nnoitra said and he tried stomp on Nell only to ichigo deflect his foot with a punch.

"Of course I trust you." Ichigo said and he transformed to his lizard Hollow like form and he hit Nnoitra in the stomach with his tail making him fly some meters.

"I swear this boy..." Nnoitra thought as he used his weapon to stop, he pulled the chain of his weapon and threw it at Ichigo shattering his Hollow body. "Too easy!" Nnoitra jumped and stomped on Ichigo and grabbed his arm. "So fragile, now I understand why Shao Kahn wants to conquer your planet and extinguish your race." Nnoitra said and he broke Ichigo's arm.

Nell watched helpless her friend being injured and then she was enveloped by pink Reiatsu raising a cloud dust.

IN THE 8th ESPADA'S PALACE

"Well well well, has been a long time since I felt this Reiatsu, it is so...nostalgic." Pesche said.

IN SHAO KAHN'S THRONE ROOM

"Reiko...Did Aizen recruited a new Arrancar?" Shao Kahn asked.

"No my lord." Reiko replied.

"I see, so who is this strange individual?" Shao Kahn questioned.

IN THE PRIVARON ESPADA SECTOR

"Nell...is that you?" Grimmjow questioned.

The Privaron looked at him. "Ying Yang take care of my brother while I'll check out what is happening." Arturo said and he sonidoed.

"I'll go with him as well, stay here Aisslinger." Skullak said and he sonidoed.

BACK TO NNOITRA

When the cloud settled Nell have transformed in a young woman, Nell sonidoed and took Ichigo away from Nnoitra. "Is that you Nell?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo, thank you for protecting me, now it is my turn to protect you." Nell raised, the wind moved her hair revealing a tattooed number 3 in her back, Nell rushed towards Nnoitra and slashed him in the chest, Nnoitra tried to slash Nell but she evaded with a jump and kicked him in the face, this didn't discouraged Nnoitra that stuck his tongue out and shot a Cero, Nell stopped the Cero with one hand and swallowed it and she shot a purple Cero that hit Nnoitra and caused a big explosion.

"Master Nnoitra!" Tesla released Orihime and ran to assist his master.

"What incompetent sucker, this is what happen when you underestimate your opponent." Goro said and he left to help Nnoitra as well.

Orihime and Ichigo were looking at Nell and then she ran towards Ichigo and gave a back-crusher hug on him. "Nell, please stop Nell, you are killing Ichigo!" Orihime said desperately.

When Nell looked to Ichigo that had almost faint. "I am sorry Ichigo!" Nell said and she hugged him even more tightly and he screamed in pain, than Goro was sent flying by by a punch in the stomach delivered by Nnoitra that was raised with help from Tesla.

"This is for calling me incompetent sucker!" Nnoitra said to Goro. "Thank you for helping me." Nnoitra said to Tesla and then he was punched in the stomach by Nnoitra. "But this don't mean that I wanted it!" Nnoitra shouted to his subordinated and turned his attention to Nell. "Cero Doble, I forgot this ability of yours, it is so fuck annoying. You have committed a mistake if you thought that strength of the Espada remained after all these years, this number three in your back means nothing." Nnoitra concluded smirking.

BACK TO THE FIGHT WITH SZAYEL

Renji activated his Bankai and his clones did as well destroying the palace. "I was starting to think that they were imitating me and I was right." Renji turned to Uryuu and Smoke that were rising from some debris. "Pretty smart uh?" Renji asked to Uryuu and Smoke.

"SMART? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Smoke asked furious.

"This recklessness almost killed us, you are acting like Ichigo!" Uryuu said annoyed,

"Please, comparing me to Ichigo, it looks like that you aren't praising me." Renji said.

"Trust me, he isn't praising you." Smoke said with ironic tone.

Then Szayel emerged from the debris. "My gosh, what am I going to say to master Aizen." Szayel snapped his fingers and the clones were destroyed. "This way of fighting was becoming bothersome." Szayel said and he enveloped Uryuu with one of his wings, and then a doll resembling Uryuu popped out of a cocoon in his wing. "Mr Ishida won't have to do a thing, because now this doll will make all the moves he have to do." Szayel said and he poked the Doll hard in the forehead and Uryuu was injured in the forehead, then Szayel pulled the Doll apart. "What? Did you think that by pulling the Doll apart the person would be cut in half as well? Fools, the Doll is meant to do this, do you see these colorful parts? Pretty cute aren't they? It looks like child's toy, let me see here...Oh yes this one here is good, the stomach." Szayel destroyed the Doll's stomach causing Uryuu to vomit, Renji tried to attack Szayel but he was enveloped by Szayel's wings and he created a Doll of Renji. "You garbage, I hope master Aizen will destroy all of the beings that aren't Hollows." Szayel said and he laughed maniacally.

BACK TO THE FIGHT WITH NNOITRA

Tesla chuckled as he saw Nell fighting his master. "This is so nostalgic, it remembers me of the old good times." Tesla said to Goro.

Start Of Flashback

Arturo and his brother the 12th Arrancar Grimmjow were watching a fight between Nell and Nnoitra. "*sigh* She is gorgeous isn't she?" Grimmjow asked to his brother as he looked at Nell.

"If you are so in love with her, why don't you ask her for a date? It could end in some fun for you two in the night." Arturo said smirking suggestively. "Look, her fight has ended it is you chance."

"Nah, a lady like Nell would want nothing with a guy like me." Grimmjow said sadly.

Arturo scowled. "Stay here." Arturo said and he started to walk towards Nell.

Grimmjow realized what his brother was going to do. "No Arturo don't do this! You are going to ruin everything!" Grimmjow pleaded, but it was already too late, Arturo whispered something to Nell that giggled and she left winking to Grimmjow. "What did you say to her?" Grimmjow asked to the smirking Arturo.

"And thus it matter to you? What is important is that you have a date, and all thank to me." Arturo said with a cocky grin in his face.

LATER

Arturo was playing Poker with Ggio, Nnoitra, Aisslinger, Yammy, Yylfordt, Di Roy, Findor, Edrad and Grimmjow. "So, you have a date tonight, don't you?" Aisslinger asked to Grimmjow.

"Yes." Grimmjow replied.

"It was about time wasn't it?" Arturo whispered to Ggio that held a laugh.

"I don't know what you saw in her, she is such whore." Nnoitra said.

"Gay." Arturo whispered to Edrad that barely hold his laughs. "So, what do you have?" Arturo said to his companions, they showed their cards Arturo smirked and showed his cards. "Full House, I won." Arturo claimed, the other threw their cards of frustration. "Hey Grimmjow, Nell wasn't waiting for you now?" Arturo asked and Grimmjow ran. "Hey Aisslinger Ying is waiting for you in her room." Arturo said to the former Fraccion that sonidoed to his lover's room.

LATER IN ANOTHER PLACE

"I don't understand this obsession about defeating Nell of yours Master." Tesla said to Nnoitra.

"This is something that I consider unacceptable Tesla, a woman defeating a man in battlefield, I'll defeat her no matter what." Nnoitra said to his subordinate.

NEXT DAY

"Pesche Dondochakka, where are you?" Nell asked looking for her Fraccions. "It is lunch time!" Nell walked out of her palace and she found Nnoitra. "Not you again."

"Fight me now." Nnoitra demanded and Nell said no. "Really? Even after what I did?" Nnoitra showed Nell's Fraccions that were seriously injured. "I ripped off their masks, is this a good reason for you?" Nnoitra didn't finished his question and Nell rushed towards him and kicked him send him flying, Nnoitra barely recovered from the last attack and Nell came to stab him in the chest but then he disappeared.

"What..." Nell thought than she was hit hard in the head by a blade.

"I've got you." Nnoitra said as Nell fell to the ground. "Tesla! Szayel! Let's get rid of this thrash!" Nnoitra ordered.

OUTSIDE LAS NOCHES

Nnoitra took Nell and threw her out of the palace then she transformed to a child. "This pathetic form suits you well." Nnoitra said grinning as he entered the fortress. "My father would be proud of me."

WHILE INSIDE LAS NOCHES

Grimmjow and Arturo were looking for Nell. "I hope she is fine." Grimmjow said concerned. "Damn who am I trying to fool? I probably did something that angered her, and now she is avoiding me." Gimmjow said now desperate.

"Calm down sick freaky, I know that you aren't the perfect guy but I am pretty sure that you didn't done nothing wrong...Her screams last night are the tip." Arturo said then Nnoitra appeared.

"I don't think that you'll find Nell, she is pretty good in hide and seek." Nnoitra said smirking as he left.

"Why you .." Grimmjow wanted to slice Nnoitra to pieces but he was interrupted by Arturo.

"Yeah, I know too that he is involved in her disappearance, but we don't have proofs...for now." Arturo said to Grimmjow.

End Of Flashback

"This is taking too long, I think that I don 't have other choice." Nell said and she hold her Zanpakuto horizontally and she was covered by pink Reiatsu, Goro realized that Nell was about to Resurrect and he dashed towards her but was already too late. "Declare Gamuza." Nell's energy burst and she had transformed to a centaur with a spear.

In another place Arturo and Skullak were watching the fight from a building. "She is going to have problems fighting Goro and Nnoitra at same time." Arturo said.

Skullak looked around and saw Motaro walking there with a Chinese Halberd. "Hey Motaro! Goro is cowardly fighting a centaur lady with Nnoitra!" Skullak shouted.

"Son of a Bitch." Motaro thought, he dashed towards Goro and hit him with his metal tail, Motaro didn't stop and he charged a green flame like energy in his Halberd and he shot a slashing energy blast at Goro sending him flying and he followed.

"Great, just when I was needing his help." Nnoitra complained.

"Lanzador Verde." Nell threw her spear and send Nnoitra flying.

BACK TO THE FIGHT WITH SZAYEL

"Dondochakka did you feel that? Mistress Nell Resurrected, if she used her full power then we shall use our full power as well." Pesche said and he drew a blue sword. "Dondochakka unleash Bawabawa!" Pesche ordered, Dondochakka opened his mouth and a giant worm popped out of his mouth and attacked Szayel that dropped the Dolls.

Shang Tsung's hands were covered with fire and he clapped his hands and spread his hands summoning two tall fire monsters. "Destroy Them!" He ordered pointing to Dondochakka and Pesche, the monsters dashed towards the Arrancars but then Dondochakka drew a spiked club and destroyed them.

"You'll pay for underestimating us." Pesche said and he jumped to Dondochakka's back a Gatling-gun appeared in Dondochakka's mouth and he started to charge a yellow Cero while Pesche charged a Purple Cero and they combined their Ceros. "Cero Sincretico!" They shot the merged Cero, Shang Tsung jumped out in time but Szayel didn't and he was apparently hit.

BACK TO THE FIGHT WITH NNOITRA

Nell was about to finish Nnoitra but then she returned to her child form, Nnoitra tried to attack her but Ichigo rushed to defend her only to be knocked down by the Espada. "Master Nnoitra, do you want me to finish him for you?" Tesla offered.

"Please do it." Nnoitra said and he restrained Orihime.

"Crush Verruga." Tesla Resurrected to the form of a giant humanoid warthog like creature and started to mercilessly attack Ichigo.

BACK TO URYUU AND THE OTHERS

The dust settled and Szayel appeared intact. "Interesting attack, if I hadn't analyzed your Reaitsu before I would be defeated, but unfortunately for you all this is the end." Szayel said.

Shang Tsung summoned a demonic broadsword from the ground. "Could leave the Quincy for me?" Shang asked to Szayel. "I've already absorbed the soul of a Shinigami, but I never absorbed the soul of Quincy." Shang explained as he put the tip of his sword in Uryuu's chin and made him face him.

IN AARONIERO'S PALACE

The 7th Espada Zommari Rureaux found Rukia and Kenji in the ground. "The boy won't last too much but this girl still lives." Zommari said and he drew his sword.

WITH CHAD

Chad had defeated the Privaron Espada Gantenbainne Mosqueda and now both were seriously injured but luckily he was found by Kenji's twin older brother Toby. "Don't worry Chad, I'll take you out of here." Toby rushed to help Chad and then a Kunai hit him in the thigh.

"I do not think so." Toby looked to his back and saw a humanoid horned chameleon with sharp fangs and claws along with some Rudbornn and the Exequias walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Toby asked.

"It is me Chameleon one of the survivors of Zaterra, but now that we introduced ourselves let's get down to business." Chameleon said and he drew a sword that was in his back. "Rudbornn could please kill those fallen thrash on the ground while I kill this boy?" Chameleon suggested to the Arrancar as he fought Toby.

BACK TO ICHIGO AND ORIHIME

"I think that this is my end." Ichigo thought as Tesla tried to smash him with a punch but he felt nothing.

"Hey Ichigo..." Ichigo looked up and saw that someone protected him. "Long time no see you." 

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The Gotei 13 Arrives

Author's Notes: Read and Review (specially the flashbacks showing Nell's relationship with Grimmjow, I want to know if I did good)


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked and the Captain merely smirked.

"Who are you?" Tesla asked as he backed off. "To be honest I don't care for who you are, I don't need to know your name to kill you." Tesla said and he ran to kill Kenpachi.

Nnoitra used his Pesquisa and discovered that Kenpachi was much stronger. "Don't do it! Run Tesla!" Nnoitra warned but it was already too late because Tesla was cut by Kenpachi. "You will pay for what you have done to my friend." Nnoitra snarled and he tried to slash Kenpachi but he defended. "Tell me your name Shinigami."

"I am Captain of 11th Squad, Kenpachi Zaraki." Kenpachi said.

"I am 5th Espada Nnoitra Gilga." Nnoitra said and he and Kenpachi started their battle.

"If Kenpachi is here, this means that the other Captains are here?" Ichigo questioned.

WITH CHAD AND TOBY

Chameleon wrapped his tail around the neck of a seriously injured Toby. "Now you are dead, boy." Chameleon said and he the tip of his sword near Toby's eye, then they both noticed Captain Unohana and Isane. "*Hmpf* A ninja boy, two doctors this is going to be easy for us right Rudbornn?" Chameleon turned his head and saw Rudbornn carrying Gantenbainne in his shoulder. "What Hell Are you Doing?"

"I hope you forgive me for this, but I am here to complete a rescue mission that Skullak gave to me." Rudbornn said.

"No you wouldn't dare..." Chameleon started to say with a menacing tone but Rudbornn and the Exequias sonidoed. "...Do this to me." Chameleon said with a tearful voice. He looked back to the Shinigamis and the ninja. "Look at this, I am in numerical disadvantage, differently from Reptile who loves the fight One VS Many, I prefer to flee today to fight another day." Chameleon said and he turned invisible.

"Come back here you coward!" Toby tried to go after Chameleon but he fell on his knees due to his injures, Isane gone to help Toby.

WITH RUKIA AND KENJI

Zommari tried to behead Rukia but then an Ax came flying and nearly hit him. "We wouldn't do this if we were you." A red and black hooded Ninja warned to the Espada.

Zommari looked back and saw a ninja along with Byakuya "Who are you?" Zommari asked.

"We are Ermac, we are your personal angel of death." Ermac used telekinesis and attracted his ax.

"If you came here to save this girl and this boy, so it is better you know that your goal is pointless." Zommari stated, Byakuya shunpoed to behind Zommari and tried to cut him but he defended the attack.

"I don't understand what you mean by pointless." Byakuya said, Ermac tried to slash Zommari but he sonidoed and created a clone of him.

"I have the fastest speed of all Espada, this technique is called Gemelos Sonido." Zommari explained. Ermac rushed towards Zommari and slashed him but he realized that it was a clone when he saw Zommari standing behind him.

"The Gemelos Sonido isn't limited to one clone, I can create up to five clones." Zommari said and he created five clones and attacked Ermac and Byakuya.

WITH URYUU AND RENJI

Renji, Smoke and Uryuu were shocked to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu there. "Who are you?" Mayuri asked to Szayel.

"*Hmpf* I don't have to tell you my name, just know that is your destiny be defeated by my my hand." Szayel said.

"This can become a problem, because I won't know what to write in the specimen jar when I bring your dead body to my lab." Mayuri said and then he was enveloped by one of Szayel's wings.

"Turn me in one your test subjects? It is you who gonna to be a test subject of mine when I kill you because now I have your life in my hands." Szayel freed Mayuri and took a Doll of Mayuri in his hand.

"If you play the nice girl I might let become one of my maids." Shang Tsung said to Nemu that blushed heavily and looked at him with an angry look, then she smirked and threw a large boulder at the laughing Shang Tsung, he raised from the ground and moved his hand to his forehead and felt blood. "Alright then, you choose a bad time to play the bad girl." Shang Tsung clenched this teeth and he rushed towards Nemu with his sword.

BACK TO BYAKUYA AND ERMAC

Ermac raised a rock with telepathic power and threw it at a clone that was about to kill Byakuya, the Captain tried to slash Zommari but he was stabbed by him and one clone. "It is over for you." Zommari said but he noticed that he had only stabbed his Haori.

"Hado #4 Byakurai." A blue ray shot through the Haori and hit Zommari but Byakuya realized that it was also a clone.

"You are too much arrogant for your own good." Zommari said and he tried slash Byakuya but he defended.

"I must say that you are the arrogant one and you are going to be defeated due to the difference of power between you and me." Byakuya said

"I am going to be defeated because of the difference of power between you and me? And I am the arrogant one? We shall see who is the weakest of us." Zommari levitated his sword horizontally in front of him and he twisted his head. "Suppress Brujeria!" His sword bended in the form of a spiral and emitted a white liquid that covered Zommari, when the liquid dissipated Zommari was in his Resurrected form.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Is this your terrible Resurrection? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Are you trying to scare us with your terrible choice of fashion?" Ermac said to Zommari laughing, an Anime vein popped out of Zommari's head. "Lord Raiden please I beg to you, save us from the terrible pink pumpkin man. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Zommari showed his palm to Ermac that was still laughing at him Byakuya pushed Ermac expecting an attack but nothing happened. "I suppose that you are thinking, if he was going to attack why nothing happened? It is because have already happened." They noticed an eyeball in Zommari's palm along with other eyes all over his body and Byakuya noticed a strange mark in his left ankle. "I have an ability called Amor, that allows me to control everything my eyes gazes on." Zommari explained.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! My god, this is simply priceless, We don't laugh like this since Scorpion made Sub-Zero drink pepper juice." Ermac said laughing Zommari looked at him with a pissed expression. "We are sorry, it is that We can't take seriously a guy with a power called Amor. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Amor is the Spanish word for love." Ermac said almost choking due to his many laughs.

"This guy is kidding right?" Zommari questioned annoyed, then he saw Byakuya cutting his own leg. "I am impressed for you making decisions so quickly, so you are a man that are willing to sacrifice anything to achieve victory, are you willing to sacrifice her?" Zommari said and he pointed two eyes towards Rukia, Byakuya shunpoed to protect her and then a boulder launched by Ermac to attack Zommari that dodged with sonido.

"I am impressed that you still can move so fast with only one leg." Zommari said.

Then Hanataro appeared. "Captain Kuchiki, you know that I can't use Shunpo and... Captain Kuchiki you are injured." Hanataro said.

"This is nothing." Byakuya said he noticed the same mark his leg had in his hand and he cut his own hand. "Officer Yamada take Rukia out of this place, while I and Ermac will take care of this Espada." Byakuya ordered, Hanataro took Rukia and fled.

"I forgot to tell that my eyes can only control one thing, and I used two eyes so..." Zommari started to say, Byakuya and Ermac watch in horror as a possessed Rukia slashed Hanataro.

"Coward." Ermac snarled, Rukia then started to attack both him and Byakuya, Ermac used telepathy to push Rukia away, Byakuya rushed to kill Zommari.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zommari said and he moved a finger and Rukia put the blade of her sword near her neck, Byakuya and Ermac understood what he was saying and they lowered their weapons.

Ermac looked at Byakuya and nodded. "Bakudō #61 Rikujokoro." Byakuya shot a Kido to restrain Rukia while Ermac used his mental powers in Rukia and the eye symbol in her head disappeared.

"How you did that?" Zommari asked.

"We have abilities that are similar to yours, but we are superior." Ermac stated.

"You will pay for putting my sister's life in danger." Byakuya said menacingly as he held his sword pointing to the ground "Bankai..." Byakuya released his sword that entered the ground. "...Gokei, Senbozakura Kageyoshi." The giant swords split in many blossoms and surrounded Zommari in the form of a orb.

"I'll control you." Zommari unleashed all his eyes to control the blossoms but nothing changed.

"You have the total of 50 eyes, and my Bankai have thousands of blossoms." Byakuya said and his Bankai destroyed the palace.

"Captain Kuchiki, look at that." Ermac said, they saw Zommari raising out of his lower body.

"I am not done yet." Zommari unleashed his eyes in a final attempt to control Byakuya but he used a Kido barrier to defend himself and Ermac.

"Captain Kuchiki, could I borrow your cherry blossoms?" Ermac politely asked to Byakuya that nodded, Ermac used his telekinesis to join the blossoms and shape them in form of needles and then he shot the needles that stabbed all of Zommari's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH! What have you done?" Zommari asked in pain.

"We cut the ties that bounded us." Ermac replied and he made the needles leave Zommari and return to Byakuya's sword.

"Damn you Shinigamis, who do you think you are? Who gave you the right to kill Hollows?" Zommari shouted furiously and then Byakuya stabbed him in the chest.

"I am not killing you because you are a Hollow, I am killing you because you threatened my sister." Byakuay stated and took his sword out of Zommari's body.

"Long Live To Lord Aizen! Long Live To Lord Aizen! Long Live To Lord Aizen! Long Live To..." Zommari praised to Aizen in his last moments before Ermac vertically cut him in half, then a green Aura left Zommari as his body vaporized.

"Someone absorbed his soul, but who?" Ermac questioned, he shot a green blast at Hanataro, Kenji and Rukia and healed them.

BACK TO THE FIGHT AGAINST SZAYEL AND SHANG TSUNG

Mayuri had fell to the ground and panting heavily. "This little game was quite amusing, but I fear that I have to put an end to this." Szayel said and he broke the doll's neck. "Now he is dead."

Then Mayuri raised and stuck his tongue out of his mouth. "Sorry I was just kidding."

"What hell?" Szayel screamed with a pitched voice, he took an organ of the doll and destroyed it injuring Mayuri. "Well the doll is working so...Why he don't die?" Szayel threw the doll to the ground and stomped on it. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, why don't you just DIE?" Szayel said. "What kind of ability do you have?"

"It isn't any ability, I just know enough about you." Mayuri said and he pointed his right index finger to Uryuu. "This boy have an interesting personality, I put some special bacterias in his body, and through these bacterias I watched all your fight and then I put dummies of my organs and tendons."

"What? It hasn't been even an hour since I used this ability!" Szayel screamed.

"Well if I am here this mean that I was able to do it in less than a hour." Mayuri said simply.

"Ownage moment." Shang Tsung said as Nemu gripped him in a headlock.

"Who gave the right to put these bacterias in my body? This is an invasion of my privacy and..." Uryuu started and he was cut off by Mayuri.

"Shut up low-life." The Captain said simply and he drew his sword. "Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo." The Captain's Bankai unleashed his poison and started to destroy Szayel. "It is over for you." Mayuri said and his Bankai walked towards Szayel with his mouth opened.

"No wait, you wouldn't..." Szayel pleaded and he was swallowed.

Everyone who was watching the fight had their mouths fallen opened even Nemu was surprised with that, Shang Tsung was able to free himself. "For your misfortune I don't die so easily like my friend Szayel." Shang said and he summoned a gargoyle. "Destroy them!" Shang Tsung ordered but the gargoyle stood in the same place, then creature screamed in pain and fell to the ground writhing in agony then a pink energy orb left his mouth and transforms in Szayel.

"This is my greatest ability Gabriel, with this I can posses the body of a person and absorb it's energy to Reborn, unfortunately that the host dies." Szayel explained. "Now do you see your state? I am a perfect being."

Mayuri merely smirked. "Interesting ability, since you are a perfect being I suppose that this ability can do more right?" Mayuri asked.

Then Szayel moved his finger and Mayuri's Bankai attacked him. "Now I have total control over your Bankai." Szayel said but then the Bankai exploded.

"I altered my Bankai to self destroy if he attacks me." Mayuri said. "Despite you having no more abilities I think that you'll be the perfect lab rat for a new drug that I made." Mayuri explained and Szayel entered in defensive posture. "There is no need to exalt because I have administered the drug in you, it was mixed with my Bankai's poison." Mayuri explained and he showed a blue flask. "It is called the Superhuman drug, and it gives to the affected person superhuman senses." Mayuri explained.

"What hell is he saying? He is speaking too much slowly." Szayel thought as he remained motionless.

"It useless speaking to him, the drug already made effect." Mayuri said and he stabbed Szayel in the chest. "Farewell Mr. Szayel, enjoy the next hundred years." Mayuri said simply.

Shang Tsung walked towards Szayel. "Poor Szayel, just because I consider you such good friend and companion, I'll end your suffering." Shang Tsung said and he stabbed Szayel in the heart and beheaded him, then a green energy left his body. "Curious, someone absorbed his soul, but who? And Why?" Shang questioned looking to the sky and he turned his look to his opponents. "It is foolishness fighting you all alone, so I think that I'll leave for now." Shang Tsung said and he disappeared.

BACK TO THE FIGHT BETWEEN NNOITRA AND KENPACHI

Kenpachi attacked Nnoitra that defended and counter attacked but Kenpachi evaded. "Not bad, but..." Kenpachi said and he hit Nnoitra hard making sparks fly.

"Fool, when will you understand? My Hierro is the strongest of all Espada, no way that you'll cut me." Nnoitra said cockily and he attacked Kenpachi that defended, Kenpachi knocked Nnoitra down and tried to stab him in the head but Nnoitra evaded.

"Well well well, so there is parts of your head that I can stab right?" Kenpachi said smirking.

"Shut Up you fool! This was just reflex!" Nnoitra said angrily.

Nnoitra dashed towards Kenpachi and tried to hit him in the right side but Kenpachi defended and stabbed Nnoitra through his eye-patch. "Now, where is all that braveness?" Kenpachi asked ironically with a smirk.

"I don't believe it that ended already, Skully will be mad with me." Yachiru that was recording the fight with a camera whined.

Then Nnoitra took his weapon and hit Kenpachi in the right side. "I suppose that you are thinking, how can he survive after being stabbed through the head? So allow me to show something." Nnoitra grabbed Kenpachi's sword and slashed his eye-patch showing his Hollow hole and mask remnants. "Now do you understand? You can't defeat me, I am invincible." Nnoitra said and he tried to take his weapon off Kenpachi but the Captain held the weapon. "What fuck are you doing?"

"Invincible uh?" Kenpachi asked then he smirked. "Don't be so full of yourself!" Kenpachi shouted and he slightly cut Nnoitra in the arm, Nnoitra widened his eyes and he backed away. "Don't think you will win just because you had a luck." Nnoitra snarled and he attacked again and Kenpachi defended, the Captain was also able to cut the upper half of Nnoitra's weapon and his face. "Now that I am used to thickness of your skin." Kenpachi said Nnoitra widened his eyes at the Captain's statement. "I was too much out of shape and I barely had time to practice, thanks for giving me a warm-up, now I'll repay the favor." Kenpachi said and he charged towards Nnoitra.

BACK TO CAPTAIN MAYURI AND THE OTHERS

"Let me go!" Uryuu said as he tried to release from Nemu's grip.

"Calm down, I am just trying to fix you." Mayuri said holding a syringe.

"Fix me? You are going to modify me!" Uryuu yelled

"*Hmpf* You should be grateful because I am going to heal you for free, no matter how you will look like." Mayuri said simply.

Then Nemu leaned Uryuu looked up and saw that her breasts were inches from his face. "Too close! Too close!" Uryuu pleaded to his girlfriend but she leaned over him more smothering him with her breasts.

"I am sorry Uryuu, but you didn't give me another choice." Nemu thought with regret.

"Good job Nemu, continue to do this until he faints." Mayuri said and after a few seconds Uryuu fainted. "This makes the things too much easier."

"Wait Captain, I want you to heal me first, I must help the others that are fighting the Espada." Renji asked.

"I guess you are right." Mayuri said and he threw a syringe at Renji.

BACK TO THE FIGTH BETWEEN KENPACHI AND NNOITRA

Nnoitra tried to defend himself from Kenpachi's onslaught but he was send flying by Kenpachi. "Crap!" Nnoitra said, he stuck his tongue out of his mouth and shot a Cero, Kenpachi grabbed the Cero with his bare hand and he threw it away, Nnoitra took advantage of this and he charged towards Kenpachi and tried to hit him with his bare hands but he merely removed Kenpachi's eye-patch, the Captain smirked and slashed Nnoitra in the chest the surrounded area crackles with Kenpachi's Reiatsu, the Captain noticed that his eye-patch has been removed. "Why you did that you fool? Now I can't control my strength."

"Bastard. What hell this eye-patch is?" Nnoitra asked.

"It is a seal. I use it to control my Reiatsu so I can enjoy my fights longer." Kenpachi replied. "Now you don't have no chance to defeat me." Kenpachi said.

Nnoitra clenched his teeth. "You fool. Do you think that I'll be killed by a worm like you? Do you think that you can kill me with this little sword? I...I...! I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY YOU! Pray Santa Tereza!" Nnoitra unleashed a yellow Reiatsu and raising a cloud of dust, when the dust settled Nnoitra gained extra arms with an insect carapace with clawed hands and horns and yielding Scythes and his wound was healed. "Are you scared after seeing an Espada Resurrecting?" Nnoitra asked.

Kenpachi merely smirked. "You have a good Reiatsu." Kenpachi said Nnoitra looked at him with surprise. "This Reiatsu made my sword sharper, and this is a sensation I didn't fell for a long time." Kenpachi said.

"Really? So try to cut me with this little sword!" Nnoitra challenged, Kenpachi attacked Nnoitra that defended with a scythe and he barely moved. "So, this is all your strength?" Nnoitra asked and he slashed Kenpachi in the chest. "Your attack was pretty light Shinigami." Nnoitra said to the fallen Kenpachi. "He isn't even moving, so I'll kill the rest!" Nnoitra said and he rushed towards Ichigo and the others, Orihime used her San Ten Kesshun shield to protect Yachiru.

"You should look to behind you." Yachiru said pointing to behind Nnoitra, then the Espada felt an overwhelming Reiatsu and his arm flew.

"This was the first arm." Kenpachi said smirking.

"Bastard, you were pretending to be dead? What cheap tact." Nnoitra retorted.

"Shut up, I was just thinking that if you have four arms one of them will stop my sword and this isn't funny, but I didn't thought anything to stop it, so I decided to cut all your arms, one-by-one." Kenpachi said.

"Kenny if you cut all the arms he won't be able of fight." Yachiru said.

"You are right, so I think that I'll let him have one arm." Kenpachi said.

Nnoitra smirked and chuckled at his statement. "Let me have only one arm? What fuck is this? This was the first and last arm you will cut. No I must say that..." Nnoitra started to say and his arm grew up. "You won't cut any of my arms, you'll be killed by all of these four arms!" Nnoitra said and he rushed towards Kenpachi and furiously attacked him, Kenpachi defended himself but then Nnoitra kicked and sent Kenpachi flying that crashed in a tower. "HA! You are too much light!" Nnoitra mocked.

Then Kenpachi appeared and knocked Nnoitra in a wall. Kenpachi attacked Nnoitra but he defended and stood motionless. "What is wrong with you?" Kenpachi asked.

Then more two arms grew out off Nnoitra's body and one stabbed Kenpachi in the stomach. "I am sorry, did I say that I would kill you with four arms? I meant six arms!" Nnoitra took his arm off Kenpachi's body and he created two more scythes. "You are as good as dead Shinigami."

Nnoitra was surprised when Kenpachi laughed hysterically. "This is fantastic! Six arms? This is how it must be!" Kenpachi said taking everyone of surprise. "The fun is just getting started." Kenpachi said.

Nnoitra dashed towards Kenpachi that tried to attack him, Nnoitra evaded the attack that sliced a big rock in half and counter-attacked Kenpachi evaded the attack that only cut him slightly in the jacket Nnoitra kicked Kenpachi but the Captain attacked raising a cloud of dust, Nnoitra ran up a building and sliced the building in half and the boulder fell over Kenpachi that slashed the boulder in half only to be attacked by Nnoitra in the shoulder, this didn't slowed Kenpachi that cut Nnoitra in the left side, Nnoitra cut Kenpachi more times, but the Captain laughed and cut Nnoitra in the upper left shoulder. "What Hell? I am the one who is cutting him. He is the one that is bleeding. So why does he continue to fight?" Nnoitra thought as he continued to fight. "The strongest...I AM THE STRONGEST!" Nnoitra dashed towards Kenpachi that unleashed a wave of Yellow Reiatsu. "You annoy me! Die you bastard!" Nnoitra cut Kenpachi in the neck.

Kenpachi put his hand in his neck and felt blood. "Oh boy, at this rate I think that I'll really being as good as dead." Kenpachi admitted. "I think that I'll have to do this. Hey Espada! Do you know that a sword is stronger when you yield it with both hands instead of one?"

"What Hell are you talking about?" Nnoitra demanded. "Of course I know that!" Nnoitra shouted and he rushed towards Kenpachi.

"No you don't know, you would be surprised of how much you can become stronger by yielding your weapon with both hands." Kenpachi thought and he held the swords with both hands.

"What is he doing? Did he give up?" Nnoitra thought, then Kenpachi raised his sword and swung it down raising a large dust of sand, Nnoitra was kneeling on the ground panting heavily and bleeding.

"Are you still alive?" Kenpachi asked.

"You son of a bitch." Nnoitra muttered.

Kenpachi grinned slightly. "I must admit, you are a tough bastard." Kenpachi said and he turned his back to Nnoitra and he started to walk.

"Where do you think you are going? We are not done yet." Nnoitra said.

"Are you an idiot or what?" Kenpachi asked. "We are done, I don't have the obligation to kill someone who can't fight back." Kenpachi said and he started to walk but he was stopped by a yellow Bala that almost hit him.

"I can still fight." Nnoitra said and he raised and showed a scythe to Kenpachi. "Are you scared of fighting me Shinigami?" Nnoitra inquired.

"If you insist, let's fight!" Kenpachi declared, Nnoitra dashed towards Kenpachi and jumped trying to cut him but Kenpachi gave the final blow Nnoitra's chest, his body fell dead to the ground, in his last moments he looked around and saw that Tesla and Nell had disappeared. "Skullak you good bastard." Nnoitra thought as he fell face on the ground.

"This was fun, thank you for the fight Nnoitra Gilga." Kenpachi said and he walked towards Ichigo and taking off Orihime's healing shield. "You can get out now boy, leave the rest to us." Kenpachi said simply.

"Are you kidding me? I came to this point and do you want me to surrender?" Ichigo said and he was interrupted by Kenpachi.

"What you are? Aren't you a Substitute Shinigami? Your job is to protect your home town isn't it? You came here to save this girl so you should be grateful for being able to save her." Kenpachi said seriously. "Hey girl Heal my wounds!" Kenpachi ordered and Orihime ran towards him but then Stark appeared in front of her and put a hand in her shoulder.

"I am sorry, to be honest I don't like to do these thing." Stark said then Ichigo and Kenpachi dashed towards him. "I am borrowing her." Stark said and he Sonidoed to another place.

Orihime opened her eyes and saw that she was in another place. "Welcome back Orihime." She recognized Aizen's voice, she looked around and saw him along with Gin and Tosen.

"Why are you with such serious expression?" Orihime looked behind her and saw Shao Kahn along with Kintaro and Motaro.

"You should smile, and wait here for some time while we make Karakura Town disappear to build the Oken." Aizen said and he opened a portal. "Kaname, use Tenteikura."

"Yes sir." Tosen said. "Bakudo 77# Tenteikura."

"Are you hearing me, intruders?" Aizen said everyone inside Las Noches heard it.

* * *

><p>"This voice it is Aizen's." Ichigo thought.<p>

"_To show my respect for you that defeated some of my Espada I'll let you know your situation." _Aizen said. _"We are going to invade the human world."_

"What? But they said that they wouldn't attack until Orihime uses her power to awaken the Hogyoku." Uryuu said.

"_Orihime Inoue will be left in the 5__th__ tower, you can take her if you want to, she is useless." _Shao Kahn said.

"What? Useless?" Smoke thought.

"_Her warping reality powers are wonderful, something that exceed the limits of a human, Soul Society's superiors knew the importance of this power, so her custody was motive of risk to Soul Society, so they increased Soul Society's safety instead of the Human World's." _Aizen said.

"_Hm hm hm hm hm hm, her presence here served as a bait to attract an attack force composed of a Substitute Shinigami a Ryoka, and we were successful in imprison the four Captains that came here as reinforcement." _Shao Kahn said._ "Close the Gargantas!"_ Shao Kahn ordered and then four Chinese Dragons made of energy hits the Gargantas and close them.

"_With the 13 Captains the Gotei 13 is a force to be recognized, but three went rogue and four are imprisoned the Gotei 13 is now with of half of it's forces." _Aizen said.

"_Now the Oken will be created using the souls of your friends and families, your planet and Soul Society have no hope now." _Shao Kahn said chuckling.

After hearing this Ichigo starts to run only to be stopped by Kenpachi. "Did you think that we would left Karakura Town without defense? Urahara received many orders from Master Yamamoto, the first order was to sent the Captains to Hueco Mundo the second order was to prepare the Captains and Raiden's warriors to fight in the Human World." Kenpachi said.

"What? They are all in Karakura Town? But if they fight the whole city will be destroyed!" Ichigo said in desperate.

"They aren't in Karakura Town, Urahara and Kurotsuchi created a copy of the Town and put the real one in Soul Society, so there is no problem if everything is destroyed during the fight." Kenpachi explained.

IN THE HUMAN WORLD

Captain Yamamoto was staying in the fake Karakura Town along with the Captains and the Lieutenants by his side were Raiden along with Sonya, Stryker, Liu Kang, Khameleon, Kitana, Jade, Sub-Zero, Hydro, Havik, Kenshi, Nightwolf, Cyrax, Kai and Fujin. Then Shao Kahn along with Kintaro and Motaro and Aizen along with Gin and Tosen stepped out of the portal. "It looks like that we were able to finish everything in time." Yamamoto said.

"What lead you to say this?" Aizen said.

"We know that this isn't the real Town you old Mummy." Shao Kahn said with despise.

"Stark, Barragan, Halibel come." Aizen said.

"Come my Generals." Shao Kahn said.

Then three Gargantas appeared, from one came Stark, Lilynette, Baraka, Goro, Hotaru, Jarek, Kobra, Kira, Shang Tsung, Kano, Reiko, Rain and Sheeva. From the other came Barragan and his Fraccions and Reptile, Chameleon, Sektor, Mavado, Hsu Hao and Nitara. From the third came Halibel and her Fraccions and Mileena, Nitara, Skarlet, Tanya and Shinnok. "If Karakura Town is in Soul Society so all we have to do is defeat you and build the Oken there." Aizen said simply.

"This sounds easy for me." Shao Kahn said smirking evilly and cracked his knuckles.

IN LAS NOCHES

"_I'll leave Las Noches for your capable hands Ulquiorra." _Aizen said, then Ulquiorra freed himself from the Caja Negacion dimension.

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra replied politely, then he noticed Orihime and she noticed him and the awkward silence continued for some seconds until Ulquiorra spoke. "I am sorry for attacking Ichigo, I shouldn't had let Noob Saibot manipulate me." Ulquiorra said but Orihime wasn't convinced.

"Did Noob Saibot used a Hate you feel against Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"It isn't a feeling against Ichigo that he used to manipulate me, but a feeling for you." Ulquiorra said sincerely as he took the blushing girl's chin in his hand. "You see Orihime, you are more than a friend to me, I really like you, a lot." Ulquiorra said as he leaned to kiss her, Orihime closed her eyes as she was wanting this as well, but then Ichigo blasted through the wall, at first Ulquiorra was pissed with Ichigo for him ruinning the moment but then he grinned slightly. "I am impressed that you made this far, to be honest I thought that Rudbornn would finish you." Ulquiorra said.

"If you are talking about the bull skull guy, my friends are fighting him right now." Ichigo said.

"I see, forgive my insolence but I must ask you to do a thing for me." Ulquiorra said and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Take Orihime and get out off this place." Ulquiorra said taking both Orihime and Ichigo of surprise.

"But Ulquiorra..." Orihime started to say but she was cut off by Ulquiorra.

"Please get out now, this is the least that I can do to compensate everything that I've done." Ulquiorra said sincerely.

"I don't want to abandon you." Orihime said.

Ulquiorra smiled gently to Orihime. "Don't worry with me, I'll leave this place once I have the chance."

"I don't think so." A sinister voice said, a bead of sweat rolled down Ulquiorra's forehead because he recognized the voice, then black tentacles came and held up Orihime, She was pinned against a wall and then Noob Saibot appeared.

"Noob Saibot." Ichigo snarled because he remembered of the creature who nearly killed Chad.

"What do you want with her?" Ulquiorra demanded and he drew his sword.

"My intentions will revealed in time, but for now just defeat me." Noob said as he drew his Kusarigama scythes.

"My pleasure." Ichigo said and he and Ulquiorra rushed towards Noob that defended from their attacks easily.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: Protect the Four Pillars

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I am glad that I came this far and this is thanks to the readers, so Plz read and Review and get prepared because we are near my favorite part of the Bleach Series<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

message to Darkmachines: Please read the author's notes

IN FAKE KARAKURA TOWN

Both groups were standing still without move the Reaitsu of the warriors was killing all the Hollows who tried to get closer. "He still have the same monstrous Reiatsu of before." Omaeda commented about Aizen.

"If you are afraid you can run away if you want you useless coward." Soi Fon said coldly.

"I think that we should concentrate in defeat Shao Kahn and Aizen." Kai suggested.

"No Aizen's power is too much deadly." Captain Komamura said.

"And Shao Kahn is pretty strong even if we all fight him together." Liu Kang said. "It is better we defeat the warriors around to concentrate in the leaders."

"Among those three Espadas which one is the strongest?" Captain Shunsui questioned.

"Probably only asking to Aizen or Shao Kahn to discover this, but it is pretty obvious that the 1st Espada is a force to be recognized." Havik said. "A force that I can use to spread chaos and destruction if I capture and brainwash him." Havik thought with a psychotic smirk.

"The problem is that we don't know if Shao Kahn and the rogue Captains won't intervene in the fight." Toshiro said.

Raiden smirked lightly. "Kids could you stay back while the adults work?" Raiden said mockingly.

Then Yamamoto's staff transformed in his sword and the Shinigamis and Raiden's warriors backed. "Reduce all Things in the Universe to Ashes Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto released his sword unleashing a gigantic fire wave.

Shao Kahn crossed his arms and smirked but Reiko looked at him with a concerned look. "Everyone Protect Lord Shao Kahn!" Reiko ordered and all of Shao Kahn's warriors jumped in front of Shao Kahn and they assumed fighting position.

Yamamoto shot his fire wave and Raiden shot a lightning but they stood still. "Reiko, as long as I still busy with this barrier you are in command." Shao Kahn said and he created an energy wave that threw his soldiers to the sides just in time to avoid the fire barrier fortified by Raiden's magical lightning.

"Jokaku Enjo, for now Aizen and the others won't be able of leave this wall of fire, so we can defeat the others with calm." Yamamoto said.

"You are nuts General." Ukitake said.

"This show how much Lord Raiden and the General are pissed."Liu Kang said with a small smirk.

"Yahoooo! Do it again! Do it again!" Havik said cheerfully. "Do it again on the city, no better do this big fire wave thing on us!" Havik said and he took a iron barrel from nowhere. "And I can bath everyone with this special fuel and..."

"NOOOOOOO!" Everyone with exception of Yamamoto and Raiden screamed to Havik that accidentally released the barrel.

"You all own me a barrel of Rocket Fuel." Havik said to the others.

"Why do you have rocket fuel?" Momo asked.

"As an agent of Chaos, I like to do my destructive actions with creativity so I use things such as TNT, liquid nitrogen, the swine flu virus, sulfuric acid, C-4, hydrogen, anyway I try to do my bombs of many artistic ways." Havik replied with pride in his voice.

"How did you get the Swine Flu virus without getting sick?" Stryker asked.

"I am the one who created the Swine Flu." Havik replied.

IN HUECO MUNDO

Noob threw one of his scythes to a wall the weapon rebounded on the wall and nearly hit Ichigo, he grabbed the chain and pulled the weapon this time stabbing him in the shoulder, Ulquiorra dashed towards Noob from behind but the ninja kicked the Arrancar and cut him in the arm. "This is all got?" Noob asked as he continuously spun the Kusarigamas.

"Ulquiorra! Ichigo!" Noob looked to his side and saw Orihime running towards them.

"Loly! Menoly! Restrain that girl" Noob ordered and the Arrancar girls held the girl, Loly looked at Orihime with sadness as if she was saying "I am sorry".

"Orihime!" Ulquiorra and Ichigo said at same and they rushed towards Noob, only to being cut by the Ninja.

"I respect your boldness, but you should know that your doom is sealed." Noob said smirking inside his mask.

IN THE FAKE KARAKURA TOWN

"We are in serious problems, there are too much enemies and the boss is inside that thing." Barragan said.

"You shouldn't talk so rudely about Lord Aizen." Halibel said.

"And you shouldn't speak to me like this Halibel." Barragan said and he flicked his fingers and Reptile, Avirama and Ggio pulled a carpet and created a throne made of bones for Barragan. "Until the boss get out of that thing I am giving the orders, I hope you are fine with this decision." Barragan said.

"Whatever." Stark said, then Lilynette came and punched him in the back of his head. "What are you doing Lilyne...?" He started but the she kicked him.

"Whatever my ass! Why do you have to be so lazy you son of a...!" She was screaming but then Reiko came and covered her mouth with his hand.

"You remember that Lord Shao Kahn suffers of migraines don't you? So I think that I don't have to say that your screaming and shouting aren't helping in conserve his healthy." Reiko whispered to her.

"Lord Barragan." Sektor said to the Espada. "While the chimp that Stark have as Fraccion was screaming like a demented animal I scanned the fake Town and discovered something that you might find very interesting." Sektor said and he whispered something to Barragan.

"So we don't have to defeat them and invade Soul Society like the Boss was planning, what Sektor said is this: there are four Pillars around the city, these pillars are using their powers to replace the real city with the replica, so what if we destroy those Pillars?" Barragan said. "Findor!"

"Yes Sir." Findor put his lips on a blade like thing in his sleeve and whistled, for most of them it was just an annoying sound, but it was giving painful headaches to Baraka due to his near bestial behavior then his rational thought was replaced by pure animal instinct and he tried to behead Findor with his blades but he was stopped by Reptile, then Findor stopped whistling.

"Why you did that? You know that Lord Shao Kahn's headaches had turned in migraines." Baraka said as he had forgot what happened, then four Gargantas appeared in the sky.

"I know where the pillars are, obviously in the extremities." Barragan said then two Hollows came from each Garganta and started to attack the pillars.

"Drat he discovered, if the pillars are destroyed the Replica will return to Soul Society and the true Karakura Town will become a battlefield!" Omaeda said.

"Could you shut up you useless little shit?" Sub-Zero asked. "Do you really think that Lord Raiden and the General would leave such important place defenseless?"

IN THE NORTH PILLAR

"Extend Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku stabbed one of the Hollows through the head while Kabal slashed the other in half with his Hook Swords.

IN THE SOUTH PILLAR

"Bloom Fuji Kujaku." Slashed the head off the head of a Hollow and Kung Lao cut a Hollow in half with his hat.

IN THE EAST PILLAR

"Raise your head Wabisuke." Izuru beheaded one of the Hollows and Jax punched the other Hollow to the death.

IN THE WEST PILLAR

Hisagi cut a Hollow in half and Ashrah killed a Hollow that was about to attack him.

* * *

><p>"The Pillars are being protected by capable warriors." Yamamoto said.<p>

"Madarame! Ayasegawa! Kira! Hisagi! Where did they come from?!" Omaeda questioned. "The weren't at the rendezvous so I thought that everyone finally recognized my talent but...What is this does everyone knew it?"

"Of course you fuck Idiot!" Sub-Zero growled.

"Don't dare compare us to you." Cyrax said.

"I told you, perhaps if you had stop eating for some seconds you would had listen what I said." Soi Fon said coldly.

"Omaeda stop eating? It is more likely that Sub-Zero will drink a barrel of pepper juice." Havik said.

"But...but..." Omaeda said.

"It is your fault if you didn't stop eating." Sub-Zero said.

"What are you saying? I wasn't eating all the time!" Omaeda exclaimed.

"Perhaps I didn't tell him." Soi Fon mumbled.

Barragan chuckled. "Eight soldiers." He mumbled. "And what? You sent ants to protect those pillars, so I'll sent dragons to crush them, Poww Chuhlhourne Findor Avirama crush them." Barragan said.

"As you wish master!" The four Fraccions said and they flew.

"Go with them Hsu Hao." Mavado said.

"Yes sir." Hsu Hao said and he followed Avirama and Nitara followed Findor.

"Jarek, Kira, Kobra what about you say a hi for our old friend Kabal?" Kano said and the three Black Dragons followed Poww while Baraka followed Chuhlhourne.

"I was wondering Ggio." Sektor said and Ggio turned his head to him. "Which of your friends do you think that is going to die first?" Sektor asked and Ggio held the urge to attack him.

IN IKKAKU'S PILLAR

"It looks like that our opponents had come." Kabal said to Ikkaku as Poww and the Black Dragons came flying.

"You are pretty big." Ikkaku said to Poww. "I pray this isn't only a pose."

"Pray? For who? You Shinigamis have a god that you pray to?" Poww asked.

"For who I pray to? Now that you said I don't have no one that I can pray to." Ikkaku said then he assumed fighting position. "There no problem, so I'll pray to your god."

"No problem, because this isn't going to be a fair fight, my God-King knows than anyone else." Poww said.

"Long time no see ya pal." Jarek said to Kabal.

"I am gonna make your death slow and painful, master." Kobra said.

"*Hmpf* I know you wouldn't do it in another way." Kabal said as he drew his Hook Swords and assumed fight position.

IN HISAGI'S PILLAR

"I want to ask you a thing before we start." Findor said. "Which is your Rank?"

"Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of the 9th Squad." Hisagi replied.

"I see, so I'll fight only with the power of a Lieutenant." Findor said.

"It is a pity that such good-looking boy is going to die isn't it?" Nitara asked to Ashrah that clenched her teeth.

IN YUMICHIKA'S PILLAR

Yumichika sensed his opponent coming and he drew his sword. "Yes yes yes, behold Charlotte Chuhlhourne Lord Barragan's number 1 Fraccion had come." Charlotte said, Yumichika turned to his back and closed his eyes and Kung Lao's jaw fell open and he froze of shock.

"Congratulations." Baraka said clapping his hands. "Your entrance freaked my opponent to the death." Baraka said.

Charlotte noticed Yumichika and walked around him. "What are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

"I have a rule of don't see ugly things." Yumichika said.

"Really?" Charlotte said and he slapped Yumichika.

"WHAT?! WHAT HELL YOU DONE YOU BASTARD!" Yumichika asked furiously.

"What Hell you done you bastard? This is my line! I finally have an opponent to fight and he calls me ugly! UGLY! The only ugly things in this world, are the people who judge other people by the appearance, peoples with a heart exactly like yours!" Charlotte said pointing to Yumichika. "The true beauty is in the personality of the people with a heart like mine, a beauty that can't loose to anything. Don't you think the same thing?" Yumichika stood motionless for some time until then he attacked Charlotte but the Fraccion defended himself. "I said a nice thing for you, now look to my face you ugly!"

"I don't have to look to your face, and you aren't saying nothing special you ugly!" Yumichika said still with his eyes closed. "Now prepare to die you ugly! UGLY! UGLY! UGLY! UGLY! UGLY!"

"Wow, this is the partner that you choose?" Kung Lao asked to Baraka but then the Tarkatan tried to attack him but Kung Lao evaded the attack.

"The only reason that made me follow this dreadful travesty was only to fight you." Baraka said smirking and he attacked again but Kung Lao evaded, Kung Lao smirked as well and he assumed fighting position and rushed towards Baraka.

IN IZURU KIRA'S PILLAR

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Who is the most inspired member among Lord Barragan's Fraccions? I am this man! Who is the most trustful member of Lord Barragan's Fraccions? I am this man! Who is the strongest man among Lord Barragan's Fraccions? I am this guy!" Avirama said as Izuru Jax and Hsu Hao looked at the scene without believing it. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll... Hey You! Why aren't you doing it along with me? Don't you consider yourself man enough?!" Avirama said to Izuru and Jax and then Hsu Hao poked Avirama in the shoulder.

"I consider myself a man and I don't do all these screaming." Hsu Hao said.

"Do you think that I am crazy aren't you mister?" Jax asked.

"Do what? All these senseless shouting and screaming?" Izuru asked.

"Shout and Screaming?This isn't no Shout and Screaming you idiot! This is a ritual!" Avirama shouted.

"A ritual?" Izuru Jax and Hsu Hao questioned at same time sweatdropping.

"Yeah a ritual in which we look in the eyes of each other, reunite strength in a shout to inspire each other before the fight! Now you three do it with me!" Avirama said and he restarted to do the ritual Hsu Hao shrugged and started to do the ritual as well, then Avirama stopped when he saw that Izuru wasn't doing it. "DO IT!"

"No I won't do it. Look in the eyes of my opponent and reunite my strength...I don't want to do such idiot ritual." Izuru said.

"What? I don't have to hear this from such idiot guy like you!" Avirama said. "Crap I have to fight a coward. Whatever I am a Fraccion of Lord Barragan Avirama Redder, What is your name Shinigami?"

"I am the Lieutenant of the 3rd Squad, Izuru Kira." Izuru asked.

"3rd Squad? So you were Gin Ichimaru's subordinate, now I understand why he abandoned Soul Society, of course he would abandon a coward like you." Avirama said smirking then Izuru dashed and slashed him slightly in the cheek.

"This name...Don't say this name in front of me." Izuru said coldly. "In either way I am going to put and end to your life, but you would prefer to die without pain wouldn't you?"

"Look at this, you are capable to make this pissed off expression." Avirama commented and he drew his sword. "You are in the right state, Scalp the Summit of the Sky Aguila!" Avirama Resurrected and he was covered by red Reiatsu.

IN YUMICHIKA'S PILLAR

Baraka tried to stab Kung Lao in the head but the monk evaded the punched the Tarkatan in the left side and knelt him in the face, Baraka counter-attacked with a kick in Kung Lao's stomach and slightly cut him in the chest, this didn't stop Kung Lao that hit an uppercut in Baraka's chin. "Hey Yumichika are you needing help?" Kung Lao asked then he looked to the fight between Yumichika and Charlotte and saw them clashing their swords.

"Brake! Brake! Brake! Brake! Brake! Brake! Brake! Brake! Brake! Brake! Brake! Brake! Brake! Brake!" Yumichika and Charlotte said at same time to each other.

"Brake along with your heart!" Charlotte shouted.

"Brake along with this horrible nose!" Yumichika shouted back and they clashed one final time before they backed, after panting a little he said. "What do you mean with brake along with your heart?!" Yumichika asked. "You are speaking things more and more annoying you ugly bastard!

"And you said brake along with my horrible nose! Didn't you?! This post-attack image angered me, you ugly bastard!" Charlotte retorted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY BASTARD?!" Charlotte and Yumichika said at same time and they attacked.

"I am hearing you calling me ugly repetitively! The one who says ugly is the ugly one!" Charlotte said.

"Are you sure that you are saying the right things? Because you said ugly three times than I said." Yumichika said. "If the one who says ugly is the ugly one, so you are three times uglier than me!" Yumichika said and Charlotte was pissed off.

"SHUT UP!" Charlottes shouted as he tried to kick Yumichika but he evaded the attack. "It looks like that we won't resolve this with conversation, so I have a proposal." Charlotte said.

"Which proposal?" Yumichika asked.

"The one dies is the ugly one." Charlotte said.

Kung Lao's and Baraka's jaw fell open. "What Hell?" They said at same time.

"Fine, I'll show you that I am better both in strength and beauty." Yumichika said.

"Wait, is he serious?" Baraka asked to Kung Lao.

"Unfortunately, he is pretty serious." Kung Lao said.

Then Yumichika tried to attack Charlotte but he defended and backed. "You missed." Charlotte said.

"Do you really think that?" Yumichika asked.

Then Charlotte realized that his hair was cut. "YOU DAMNED UGLY BASTARD! How dare you cut something that is much more important to me than my brother Victor?! I took care of this hair fondly, and turned it into something that mix the astonishing and perfection in a incalculable beauty. And you ruined it!" Charlotte said. "You'll pay...you'll pay...YOU'LL PAY!" Charlotte shouted. "Sparkle Reina de Rosas!" Charlotte Resurrected and he was covered in pink Reiatsu and when the energy disappeared everyone saw Charlotte's Resurrected form, Yumichika started to laugh but Kung Lao and Baraka almost died of shock. "This is a beauty that ugly creatures like you can't understand. But I'll explain to you, this design..." Charlotte started to say but then Baraka shot a barrage of sparks from his blades at him but he evaded with Sonido.

"Now listen you crazy bitches! I don't care, and no one else here care about this beauty thing, the only reason everyone is here in this fake City is for killing each other without have to give a reason!" Baraka said and he lifted Yumichika and Charlotte by the collar of their clothes. "Now stop saying this bitch bullshit and fight like real man! DID YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

IN IKKAKU'S PILLAR

Kabal stopped fighting and looked at the direction of Kung Lao. "What Hell?" He questioned.

"What is the matter?" Ikkaku asked.

"I thought that I heard Baraka screaming." Kabal said, then Poww came trying to smash them but they evaded, then the three Black Dragons attacked Kabal.

"Hey, are you needing help?" Ikkaku asked, then saw that Kira tried to stab Kabal with her knives but he evaded with somersault jump and shot a purple laser at same time that he reached the ground Kobra tried to slash Kabal with a Chinese Broadsword but he defended with one sword and he knocked Kobra down by pulling his foot with the Hook of his sword and elbowed him, Jarek came from behind and made a downward move with a two-handed Ax but Kabal used his super speed and appeared behind Jarek and slashed him in the back. "Okay, never mind." Ikkaku said and he continued to fight Poww.

IN YUMICHIKA'S PILLAR

Baraka left after scolding Yumichika and Charlotte because he thought that the "bitch bullshit" that they were saying would drive him mad, Yumichika was being defeated by Charlotte and he was surrounded by a massive and dark thorny bush. "Holy crap what am I going to do now? Yumichika is inside this thing and I don't know what to do." Kung Lao thought desperately. "Okay calm down Kung Lao... Perhaps I should just cut this vines with my hat." Kung Lao thought, he took off his hat but then the rosary disintegrated and Yumichika Shunpoed to Kung Lao's side as if he was uninjured. "Hey Yumichika, are you okay?" Kung Lao asked and Yumichika merely nodded, then they heard an explosion sound coming from Ikkaku's pillar and they turned their heads to that direction. "It looks like that Ikkaku is having fun isn't he?" Kung Lao asked.

"Yes he is indeed." Yumichika replied.

IN IKKAKU'S PILLAR

Ikkaku jumped and attacked Poww but he defended with one hand, Ikkaku backed. "Aren't you going to use your sword?" Ikkaku asked.

"This is the weapon that I need." Ikkaku said showing his close fist.

"I already know that an Arrancar's Hierro is pretty strong." Ikkaku said.

"Did you fight an Arrancar before?" Poww asked.

"Yes, a big guy called Edrad." Ikkaku replied. "Hey big fella what is your name?" Ikkaku asked.

"Why do you ask? I don't have the obligation of say my name to someone who is inferior to me." Poww said.

"So don't say it! I am the 3rd officer of the Zaraki Squad, Ikkaku Madarame!" Ikkaku claimed. "I usually say my name to the ones that I am going to defeat, this is my way to show respect!" He said and dashed towards Poww and attacked him but Poww defended.

"I liked more the other one." Poww thought as he looked at Kabal easily overwhelming the Black Dragons. "He don't have strength but he have more ability."

IN HISAGI'S PILLAR

Findor was sent flew by Shuhei, then Findor smirked and he dashed towards Findor and attacked him but Shuhei defended in his back Nitara tried to stab Shuhei from behind but Ashrah defended him and hit Nitara in the face with a kick. "I don't understand, you said that you would fight with the power of a Lieutenant, but power is exactly like the power of a 5th Officer." Shuhei said.

"Exacta! You are right, I've indeed fighting with the power of a 5th Officer of the Gotei 13, and I am happy that you said the right answer, you are worthy of your rank as a Lieutenant, you are approved." Findor said.

"What? Approved?" Shuhei asked.

"This is a test, to know if you can measure my power with exactness, if I didn't done that I would use the power of a Lieutenant and you wouldn't know it." Findor said cockily and he attacked Shuhei that defended.

"It looks like that you are trying to show something to me." Shuhei said and he pushed Findor. "As if there was a way to fight using the same power of a Lieutenant, that is what you are trying to say to me."

"Exacta! Now I have the power of a 5th Officer." Findor said as he broke a part of his mask and dashed and attacked Shuhei that defended. "And now I have the power of a 4th Officer." He said and he broke another part of his mask and attacked Shuhei almost making him fly. "3rd Officer!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Shuhei shouted and he pushed Findor.

Findor smirked "And now I have the power..." He started as he broke a big part of his mask. "...Of a Lieutenant!"

BACK TO IZURU AND JAX

"Run Man! Run!" Jax said to Izuru and he jump to another building to evade the lasers shot by Hsu Hao that was riding the Resurrected Avirama. Izuru looked back and he Shunpoed to evade feathers shot by Avirama, after some seconds running they stopped in a building.

"Bakudo 39# Enkosen!" Izuru created a energy barrier that was easily destroyed by Avirama.

"Are you done already?" Avirama asked as he crossed his arms. "I am really disappointed with you Lieutenant Izuru Kira, but this is understandable because you are fighting me after all." Avirama said and then Jax shot a purple energy blast at Avirama but he defended with his wings. "Don't think that these are normal wings." Avirama said and he shot more feathers that almost hit Jax. "The feathers of my wings are of steel, they can crush everything."

"Wings of steel, uh?" Izuru asked. "Good name it gives the impression of strength, but this don't change the fact that they still being wings." Izuru said and he started to spin his sword in the air. "Hado 58# Tenran!" Izuru created a tornado and trapped Avirama and Hsu Hao in it.

"Don't change the fact that they still being wings? So you thought that a tornado would work didn't you? You couldn't be more wrong!" Avirama said and he deflected the tornado, when the wind stopped he and Hsu Hao saw that Jax and Izuru had entered the building by making a hole in the ceiling.

Inside the building Jax and Izuru ran without stop. "That was a good plan, but we can't afford to underestimate the bird brain and Hsu Hao." Jax said.

"You are right we can't underestimate his strength and speed, but if we attract them to a narrower place." Izuru said. "Hado 31# Shakaho!"

Outside the building Hsu Hao and Avirama noticed the explosion. "They are there!" Hsu Hao said but Avirama stood motionless. "What are you doing you bird brain? It is our chance to kill them!"

"You fool, why would they show their locations so openly? It is obvious that they are trying to attract us to some kind of trap." Avirama said and he shot more feathers that damaged the building.

"Another good idea mister?" Jax asked ironically. "We are gonna need a really big slingshot to bring an end to this bird." Jax said, then the ceiling started to fall.

Outside the building Hsu Hao and Avirama saw Izuru jumping through a window. "Ha! I found you!" Avirama and Hsu Hao said at same time and they attacked Izuru, he Shunpoed and cut many telephone poles and carrying a wire. "Wait, where is the other one?" Avirama questioned.

"I am here!" Jax dashed from nowhere and hit a punch in Avirama's face but then Hsu Hao made Jax fly to the ground with a laser.

"Now you pissed me off!" Avirama shouted and he used his claws to slice in his tattoos, then blood energized with Reiatsu gushed and two more wings grown out of his back and his mask changed and then he dashed towards Izuru. "Where is he?" Avirama questioned, then he saw Izuru. "What is the matter? You couldn't evade and your leg was smashed?"

"This helped a lot, your most dangerous attacks are your long-range attacks, I spent too much time thinking how to do a direct attack but Hsu Hao made every frontal attack impossible, and your feathers made every attack against Hsu Hao impossible, but I discovered a way to get rid of Hsu Hao when Jax said something about a big slingshot and when he surprised you with a fast attack, that is why I took that wire" Izuru said.

Then Jax dashed and grabbed Hsu Hao taking him out of Avirama's back, but the Arrancar didn't care too much after all. "What do you intend to cut with this strange sword of yours?" Avirama asked to Izuru then his wing sank to the building. "What hell you done?"

"My sword Wabisuke can double the weight of everything he cuts, and I cut three of your four wings, now your wings are really heavier than rocks, too much heavy to allow you to fly." Izuru said.

"Damn you, this is a dirty trick." Avirama said.

"Dirty? Yes I remember, you wanted to make a ritual of scream to each other if this is a thing that warriors do so I cannot understand this. The flower symbol of the 3rd Squad is the marigold, the meaning of this flower is "lack of hope", this is the legacy of the 3rd Squad, battles aren't supposed to be fun exciting or heroic, a battle is something dark and full with despair the path of peace should be chose instead, my sword Wabisuke is what shows well the philosophy of the 3rd Squad, by doubling the weight of something makes the opponent fall without being able of raise always with the head down asking for forgiveness."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Despair, where? Now I must tell to you that I cannot understand this!" Avirama said and he was covered by red Reiatsu and he raised from the ground. "To fight means to crush your opponent with everything! And this is exciting! In the end it is you who are going to lay with your head down and asking for forgiveness!" Avirama rushed towards Izuru and tried to attack him but Izuru Shunpoed to behind Avirama and kicked him in the head.

"Damned, I knew that the bird brain wouldn't be able of defeating his opponent." Hsu Hao said and he dashed towards Avirama but he was punched by Jax right in the face.

"Oh no you won't." Jax said and he tried to punch Hsu Hao but he defended with his forearm and tried to counter-attack with a kick but Jax grabbed his leg and smashed him on the ground. "Say good night mister." Jax said and he stomped on Hsu Hao's artificial heart killing him.

Avirama flew a little and he shot a barrage of his feathers at Izuru but he Shunpoed to behind Avirama and cut him making his wings heavier. "You didn't know what I would cut with this sword didn't you?" Izuru said and he put his squared blade in Avirama's neck.

Avirama felt as if the time had stopped. "This is it, I think that this is my end now." Avirama said to himself.

"What are you talking about?!" Someone asked, Avirama looked up and saw someone that was exactly like him but being gray and white instead. "So you are just going to give up?"

"What can I do? I can't move so the least that I can do is accept my fate." Avirama replied.

"Hello! Aren't you forgetting something? What do you think that will happen to Rose without you here to protect her?!" The individual said.

"Rose." Avirama muttered.

"Yes Rose! She can get killed, and that is why you have to stay alive, to protect her! You love her and want to marry her don't you?" The individual asked.

Then the time returned to normal to Avirama. "I will not let you hurt Rose." Avirama muttered so low that Izuru didn't heard.

"What?" Izuru asked.

"I said that I will...not...let you...HURT ROSE!" Avirama roared his eyes totally blank and he was covered by a strong red Reiatsu that nullified the effect of Wabisuke, he grabbed Izuru and threw him then he sonidoed and landed on the Pillar and started to punch it with both hands and he was indeed damaging the pillar, then Jax shot a purple blast and Izuru shot a double Shakaho knocking Avirama down off the pillar, but the Arrancar wasn't stopped so he opened his mouth and charged and shot a big red Cero that caused a big explosion that almost killed Izuru and Jax.

"Hey buddy, cover yourself and the pillar with a Kido barrier." Jax said to Izuru that did as he instructed, Jax charged a big purple energy ball in his right hand that was absorbed by his right arm, Avirama merely started to charge another big Cero, then they shot their attacks that caused an enormous explosion, Jax used his robot arms to dug in order to protect himself from the explosion, when he saw that everything was okay Jax left the hole he looked around and Avirama had disappeared.

BACK TO HISAGI AND ASHRAH

Findor attacked Hisagi that defended but he was sent flying, and Nitara made Ashrah fly with a kick. "Do you understand? This is the power of a Lieutenant." Findor said and he Sonidoed to near Hisagi and slashed him in the arm, then he started to repetitively attack him but Hisagi was able to barely defend the attacks then Findor made Hisagi fly with a kick but the Lieutenant dashed towards Findor only to be stunned by him but then Hisagi Shunpoed to behind Findor and tried to stab him but the Arrancar Sonidoed to the sky Hisagi followed him and they clashed weapons a feel times before Findor charged and shot a Cero but Hisagi was able to evade it but then Findor shot a barrage of Balas Hisagi was able to evaded them for some time but then he was hit in the chest by a Bala.

"Hisagi!" Ashrah shouted then Nitara tackled her and pinned her against the wall of a building.

"You should be more concerned with yourself!" Nitara said smirking and she tried to stab Ashrah in the face with a dagger but she held the vampires' wrist. "Last words bitch?" Nitara asked smirking as she drew another dagger.

Then Ashrah took her sword and stabbed Nitara through her heart. "Night Night bitch." Ashrah snarled as she took her sword of Nitara's body and the vampires turned to dust, Ashrah turned her attention to Hisagi that was thrown to a bridge.

"Why are you like this? I am fighting with the same force of a Lieutenant, but you are tired as hell." Findor said.

"Are you saying that I don't have what it takes for being a Lieutenant?" Hisagi asked.

"Exacta! I didn't expect nothing less from a Lieutenant." Findor said.

"Stop calling me Lieutenant, my name is Shuhei Hisagi I've already told you." Hisagi said.

"Oh yes you are right, I am sorry for it, now allow me to introduce myself, I am Findor Calius Fraccion of Lord Barragan." Findor said. "Now that I did the amenities, I think that is time to end this fight." Findor claimed and he pointed his sword to Hisagi. "Carve Upon The Surface of The Water Pinza Aguda!" Findor was covered by an indigo flame like Reaitsu then he emerged with two crab claws the one in the right arm was bigger than the other.

"So this is the Resurrection of the Arrancars." Hisagi said.

"Exacta! Good work in discovering it." Findor said and he Sonidoed and cut the wire of the bridge they were but Hisagi evaded. "Exacta! Congratulations for following my Sonido with your eyes."

"Stop criticizing me and save it for someone who gives a damn." Hisagi said and he tried to slash Findor but he defended and he Sonidoed to behind Hisagi and tried to behead him but Hisagi evaded and tried to attack Findor but he defended and they clashed weapons.

"To live is face too much dilemmas, the ones who survive come up with the answers and that they should all strive to possess as many answers as possible." Findor said.

"So you are saying that you have all the answers about everything? Don't make me laugh." Hisagi said and he released his arm band that flew towards Findor and exploded in his face stunning him. "Bakudo 62# Hyapporankan." Hisagi threw a rod of energy then it duplicated in hundreds of other rods that pinned Findor against a wall. "Now you are dead!" Hisagi dashed towards Findor.

"Do not underestimate me Shinigami!" Findor raised his bigger claw and shot a slicing attack that missed Hisaig and cut a building in half stopping Hisag from attack.

"A high pressured water gush." Hisagi commented.

"Exacta! But you shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent." Findor said and he got free. "No es Exacta." He fired another water blast that almost hit Hisagi then Findor shot another water blast and Hisagi Shunpoed to the sky. "Do you think that you can escape with this?" Findor asked and he shot more water blasts that surrounded Hisagi in the form of a ball. "It is over For You!" Findor Sonidoed to near the orb of water and smirked then his smirk was replaced by a face of shock when the orb started to glow green.

"Reap Kazeshini." The water orb exploded and Hisagi emerged with two Kusari-Gama like weapons.

"I see, so this is your released Zanpakuto." Findor commented.

"Yes this is my Zanpakuto Kazeshini." Hisagi said. "But I don't like his appearance."

"What?" Findor asked raising a eyebrow.

"Just look at him, doesn't he look like something made to reap lives?" Hisagi questioned.

Then he threw his weapon at Findor that Sonidoed but his hair was slightly cut. "What hell?" Findor evaded another attack from Hisagi and he flew back and evading all of his attacks, he was thinking that he was having the upper hand but then he crashed on many buildings, Hisagi tried to use Hyapporankan but Findor Sonidoed and he evaded other attacks from Hisagi, he threw one of his weapons but Findor evaded then Hisagi appeared behind him and tried to slash him but Findor defended and Hisagi flew down to the ground Findor started to charge a Cero but then Hisagi slashed him in the shoulder forcing him into the ground.

"So you cant foresee his moves?" Hisagi asked. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what? Of this weapon if yours?" Findor said.

"I see, Well I am afraid." Hisagi said.

"Are you afraid of your own power?" Findor asked then he smirked. "I am going to open your eyes Shinigami!" Then he broke what was left of his mask only leaving a small fragment and he attacked Hisagi. "With 90% of my mask broke, I have the power of a Captain! A Lieutenant like you don't stand a chance!"

Hisagi stood cold and cut Findor's bigger claw in half. "You don't fear your own power, neither your opponent's power; I'll say a thing to you, the one who don't fear the sword he yields, don't have the right of yield a sword, I still believe in it." Hisagi said.

Findor couldn't believe in what he was hearing. "Are you listening to your words? Do you understand how crazy this sounds? My Sensei taught us that no matter how big our power is we don't have to be afraid of it, unless you can't control your own power there is no need to fear your power." Findor said as he assumed fighting position.

"We don't have to fight to the death, besides we being enemies I don't want to kill, so go while you still can." Hisagi said.

Findor clenched his teeth of frustration. "Run away like a coward?" Findor thought. "If I run away. Lord Barragan will never forgive me, and worse I won't have courage to look at Sun-Sun if I run like a coward." Findor thought. "You'll have to do better if you want to make me give up, eat this!" Findor shot a big fast charged Cero, when the Cero dissipated Hisagi had disappeared and Findor thought that he had won but then chain was wrapped around his arm, he looked back and saw Hisagi.

"Hado 11# Tsuzuri Raiden." Electricity ran through the chain of Hisagi's weapon and electrocuted Findor, Hisagi recovered his weapon and Findor fell. "Power of a captain? Don't make me laugh." Hisagi said, then he heard a bang coming from Ikkaku's pillar.

BACK TO IKKAKU AND KABAL

Ikkaku laid down defeated as the pillar's pieces fell and the true Karakura town started to appear, Poww looked to the Black Dragons that were near the defeated Kabal but he wasn't impressed after all they cheated to win the fight against Kabal, he again turned his attention to Ikkaku. "This bald guy was hiding his true power." Poww thought. "But what can I do now that he is dead?" Poww questioned.

"Wait there, don't go killing people so recklessly." Ikkaku said raising slowly, Poww widened his eyes lightly. "As if I would being killed by that!" Ikkaku tried to hit Poww with the broken staff of his spear but Poww defended.

"You should use the secret power you have." Poww said and counter-attacked with a punch.

"Ikkaku don't be fool, go find help." Kabal said as he tried to raise but Kobra punched him knocking him down and he started to kick him.

Ikkaku was grabbed by Poww and smashed on the ground and raised a foot. "Goodbye you pest." Then someone came and punched Poww in the face send him flying through a wall while Jarek and Kobtra were covered by a green aura and threw to the sides and a red and black hooded ninja came down from the sky and stomped on Kira's head killing her still with his arms corssed.

"Captain Komamura, Ermac." Kabal said.

"Tetsuzaemon." Komamura said, then Tetsuzaemon came and threw metal poles that spiked on the ground, then Ermac's eyes glowed and the poles were covered by a green aura then a green energy was unleashed by the poles and made the real town part disappear and being replaced by the fake city part.

"The reversion was stopped Captain, now there is nothing to stop the fight." Tetsuzaemon said.

"So everything we have to do is fight with everything we got." Ermac said and he materialized his ax, then they heard a laugh and they saw Poww jumping out to the front of the Captain. "Crap he is bigger than Captain Komamura." Ermac said.

"That punch was a good one Shinigami, or I should say nice one little doggy? In either way it was a good punch, but allow me to show how a good punch is." Poow said and he made Komamura fly with a punch.

"CAPTAIN KOMAMURA!" Ermac Tetsuzaemon Ikkaku and Kabal said.

"Boy that is one hell of punch." They recognized Jarek's voice and they looked to the right and saw Kobra and Jarek.

"Well, this punch is nothing when compared to the best punch." Poww said and he drew his sword. "Breathe Calderon." Poww's Zanpakuto dissolved and he grew to a giant size and Jarek and Kobra jumped to Poww's shoulders. "Smash puny insects, is so boring."

"Holy crap this isn't good." The usually polite Ermac said taking Ikkaku Tetsuzaemon and Kabal by surprise.

"What is the matter that he grew up a little? It is how that old saying how bigger they more harder they..." Ikkaku started to say but then Tetsuzaemon grabs him and ran off with Ermac and Kabal following them. "Hey Tetsuzaemon! What are you doing? We can defeat him if we fight together!"

"Shut up you fool!" Tetsuzaemon shouted.

"What do you think that we and you can do against a guy that made Captain Komamura fly with a single punch?" Ermac asked.

"Yeah, and he had just grown up to a Godzilla size." Kabal completed.

"What is it with this cowardice?! Let me go!" Ikkaku said.

"Heavy...Slow...I hate Resurrect, but in any way Lord Barragan gave an order, and his orders are law." Poww said and he punched the ground missing them but knocked them down, but Tetsuzaemon grabbed Ikkaku and started to run again. "You are persistent." Poww said and he started to follow them.

"He is too much big, he'll catch us!" Ikkaku said. "Let me go and save yourselves!" He said then Poww tried to punch them but then Komamura Shunpoed and grabbed Poww's hand and flipped him easily.

"Never retreat Tetsuzaemon,just stay behind me." Komamura said.

"Crap We were barely able of hold on you Poww." Kobra complained as Poww raise.

"The fact that you were able of knock me down a Fraccion of Lord Barragan surprises me so much that I want to yawn." Poww opened his mouth and started to charge a Green Cero.

"I see, so I'll stop this yawn of yours." Komamura said and he drew his sword. "Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo-Oh!" Komamura unleashed his Bankai and he easily deflected Poww's Cero, but this didn't stop Poww that tried to punch but Komamura's Bankai stopped it Poww tried more three times before Komamura's Bankai punched Poww in the stomach.

Poww held the sword of Komamura's Bankai and Poww held his other hand "Now I got you." Poww said and he shot a point blanck Cero, but Komamura forced the Cero down Poww's throat and he fell to his knees. "What...is this thing? What...? What...? What Hell are you?!" Poww questioned.

"Yes, forgot to say to say my name, I am Sajin Komamura Captain of the 7th Squad, and unfortunately you are right, I am nothing but a puny insect." Komamura said and he cut Poww in half, he sheathed his sword and his Bankai disappeared, Jarek and Kobra tried to kill Komamura but then they were killed by Ermac and Kabal.

BACK TO BARRAGAN AND THE OTHER ARRANCARS

"I can't believe that they were defeated." Nirgge said.

"Those bastards will pay for the death of our friends." Ggio said and he turned his attention to Barragan.

"Chuhlhourne, Avirama, Findor, Poww... I can't believe that you had gone." Barragan said sadly.

"Master..." Ggio muttered.

"With all respect Lord Barragan you are being a fool wasting your tears with those weaklings." Sektor said Ggio stared at him with a feline fury in his eyes. "They lost to weaker opponents, so they were less than useless." Sektor said with a cruel coldness.

"This is it, I am done with you!" Ggio drew a Kunai and tried to stab Sektor in face but he evaded but this didn't prevented him from having a deep cut in his face (yes I admit that it was about time for Ggio lose his temper with Sektor and attack him). "I can tolerate you insulting me, but I can't tolerate you insulting my girlfriend neither I'll tolerate you insulting my friends' sacrifice." Ggio snarled.

"You can try to end my existence if you want to, but I don't guarantee that you'll be alive to try it again after you fail." Sektor said as he drew a red laser sword and the cut in his face healed instantly.

Then they heard Barragan punching his throne, they looked to the side and saw him raising from his throne but he was stopped by Ggio. "There is no need to do this by yourself Lord Barragan." Ggio said and he Nirgge and even Reptile and Sektor knelt before the Espada.

"We'll prevail were your Fraccions failed by destroying your enemies Lord Barragan" Sektor said Ggio growled lowly.

"Who are you going to destroy?" Someone asked, Ggio and the others looked to the back and they saw Soi Fon Omaeda and Cyrax.

"In Komamura and the others, or us all?" Soi Fon asked. "Or are you just wanting a rematch with me for that fight in the forest?" Soi Fon asked to Ggio that smirked. "Well in neither way I am going to defeat you."

Then Sektor raised and drew his red laser swords. "I don't remember of asking for your help bucket head." Ggio said.

"Trust me, I am not here to help you." Sektor said and he turned his head to Cyrax.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Boy, the atmosphere near General Yamamot is tense." Kyoraku said.

"You are right perhaps we should give a shoulder rub to our Master." Ukitake suggested.

"Perhaps I should have a shoulder rub later." Kyoraku said.

"You are pretty excited about this fight aren't you Captain?" They looked to the back and saw Mavado trying to attack them but he was stopped by Kabal.

"Hey Mr Espada, perhaps you should ask to your Fraccion leave, I won't be capable of fight at full strength with a child near."

"I can do it but I won't be able to fight at full strength neither, look why don't we pretend a fight?" Stark suggested.

"In normal conditions I could agree in do this, but I can't do this now." Kyoraku said.

"*Sigh* This is such pain." Stark said and he drew his sword.

IN ANOTHER PLACE

"So it will begin, the final battle." Sub-Zero said to Toshiro, Matsumoto and Hydro. "My only regret is that I didn't fight you before." Sub-Zero said to Toshiro.

"Captain, I'll fight those three while you along with Sub-Zero and Hydro fight the Espada." Matsumoto said.

"Are you sure?" Toshiro asked and Matsumoto nodded. "I see, thank you." Toshiro said and he along with Sub-Zero and Hydro go off to face Hallibel that drew her sword.

Yamamoto and Raiden looked around and saw that all fighters were in position ready to face their opponents. "Everyone hear this! Use all your power to crush them! Even if your flesh is slashed use your bones as a shield! Don't let them give a single step on Soul Society!"

"Lord Shao Kahn gave me a telepathic command!" Reiko said smirking. "He said that he wants a carnage."

"ATTACK!" And then the battles started.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Author's notes: plz read and Review, and here is a little spoiler for comfort my friend darkmachines: (Findor and Avirama are alive) and plz help me which fight should I show in the next chapter? the fights in Fake Karakura Town? The fight Ichigo and Ulquiorra VS Noob Saibot? Or both options?<p>

And here is the list of all the fights that will happen:

Soi Fon, Omaeda and Cyrax VS Ggio, Nirgge, Reptile and Sektor

Khameleon VS Chameleon

Kitana and Jade VS Mileena and Tanya

Ermac VS Skarlet

Ukitake, Kyoraku and Kabal VS Stark, Lilynette and Mavado

Sonya VS Kano

Havik and Ashrah VS Hotaru

Jax and Hinamori VS Kintaro and Sheeva

Matsumoto VS Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose

Toshiro, Sub-Zero and Hydro VS Hallibel

Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kai VS Baraka, Shang Tsung and Reiko

Johnny Cage VS Goro

Shinnok VS Fujin

Kenshi and Stryker VS Motaro

Nightwolf VS Rain


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Soi Fon clashed weapons with Ggio, he walked one step back and tried to kick her but she evaded and counter-attacked with a kick that he defended with his forearm. Omaeda delivered many attacks on Nirgge but he received the attacks without being injured. "Goodbye useless punk." Nirgge said and he made Omaeda fly with a slap. Reptile tried to stab Cyrax but he defended and counter-attacked with a kick while Sektor flew down and attacked with his twin red laser swords but Cyrax defended and pushed Sektor and jumped and attacked, despite Sektor defended he was sent flew. Chameleon attacked Khameleon that evaded and counter-attacked with her twin daggers, Chameleon defended and his clothe turned blue and he shot a freezing wave that Khameleon evaded by jumping back and Chameleon dashed and moved his sword trying to behead her, Khameleon evaded but she was slightly cut in the cheek.

Kitana threw one of her fans, Mileena evaded and shot two pink energy Sai daggers, Kitana defended and Mileena rushed towards her and tried to stab her in the face with her Sais but Kitana defended with her fans. Jade defended an attack delivered by Tanya that was a using a double sword, Jade pushed Tanya and hit her staff in Tanya's right side, electricity run through Tanya's body and Jade that it was a hologram because Tanya has been turned into a Tekunin Cyber-Ninja, Tanya chuckled at Jade's surprise and dashed towards her and attacked her Jade defended and ripped Tanya's arm off with her staff but then a new arm materialized in Tanya's shoulder. Skarlet threw her kunais without stopping and Ermac created a force field to defend himself and repulsed the kunais back to Skarlet, the ninja jumped to the side to evade it Skarlet rushed towards Ermac and kicked him sending him down to a building with her following him, Ermac didn't have to time to recover from the last attack and Skarlet took a kunai and stabbed the ground sending a red energy wave towards Ermac. "And the day is getting better and better." Ermac thought ironically.

Kano defended several kicks delivered by Sonya and shot his eye laser, Sonya barely evaded the laser and delivered a punch that was defended as well, Kano grabbed her arm and threw her and tried to stab her with his knives while she was in the ground but Sonya was smarter and she wrapped her legs around Kano's neck and threw him. Stark wasn't fighting serious and was only delivering weak attacks just to test Kyoraku's strength while Kabal and Mavado were fighting ferociously and Ukitake was holding back and trying not injuring Lilynette.

Havik spun his morning star mace and made two buildings fall on Hotaru, but then he jumped out of the debris and shot two yellow blasts that Havik evaded, Ashrah came from behind and tried to stab Hotaru but he defended from her attack by locking her sword with a katana and he defended from Havik's attack with his spear. "Why do you have this katana?" Havik asked.

"You'll soon discover" Hotaru said and he pushed Ashrah and Havik.

Hinamori dodged a rain of fireballs shot by Sheeva and counter-attacked with one of her own fireballs while Jax punched and threw Kintaro. Matsumoto was able to fight well against Sun-Sun Apache and Mila Rose, but Sub-Zero Toshiro and Hydro were having some little difficulties fighting Halibell. Liu Kang delivered a punch that was defended by Shang Tsung and the sorcerer counter-attacked with a kick, Kai locked weapons with Reiko, Kung Lao evaded an attack from Baraka and kicked him in the right side, Baraka stabbed Kung Lao in the shoulder and headbutted Kung Lao in the forehead.

Johnny evaded Goro that tried to stomp on him and delivered an uppercut in Goro's shin that barely made the Shokan Prince reacted to the attack, Goro stomped with one foot on the ground and a rock landed Johnny widened his eyes in fear and gulped and he ran before Goro hit him with the rock. Fujin summoned a tornado lifting boulders and threw them at Shinnok but the former Elder God pounded his fists on the ground summoning two giant skeleton hands that defended him. Motaro locked weapons with Kenshi, Stryker unloaded the ammo of his machine guns on Motaro without hurting him. Nightwolf summoned a lightning from the sky to attack Rain but the Ninja held the Lightning in his hands and shot it at Nightwolf that evaded, Rain chuckled and dashed towards Nightwolf yielding his sword.

IN THE NETHERREALM

A man with white hair with half of his face covered in black bandages was siting watching the battles in the Fake Karakura Town in a giant mirror in a round table along with a skinless masked man and a blue three eyes horned Oni. "Frankly, I think that we should act now." The white haired man said.

"Do you really think that we should do it Kokuto?" The blue Oni asked. "And how would we do that? We don't have no army, and the Master gave more time to Noob Saibot complete his part in the plan."

"To be honest Moloch I think that Kokuto is right, I think that we should attack with the men that we gathered." The Masked skinless man said.

"Why do you want to act so recklessly Drahmin? Did you forget how difficulty was for me to rebuild your body and Moloch's Body and is already wanting to be cut to bits?" They turned their heads to see a hooded man with a big snake following him entering the room and sitting on the biggest chair in the table.

"Master Quan Chi." Drahmin said as he, Kokuto and Moloch bowed

"So, what is our status?" Quan Chi asked.

"Kokuto had just defeated the rebel leader Shuren, now all we have to do is capture Diablo and the others so the Civil War will over." Drahmin said.

"I already know it, I was talking about the battle in the Earthrrealm." Quan Chi said as he patted the snake.

"Both Shao Kahn and Aizen are locked in a fire wall created by Yamamoto and Raiden and the Arrancar army and Shao Kahn's forces suffered some small causalities, and then an all or nothing battle involving the remaining fighters has just started." Drahmin explained.

Quan Chi smirked of delight. "Is that so? Well so let's enjoy the show." Quan Chi said and they continued to watch the battles.

IN FAKE KARAKURA TOWN

Ggio threw a Kunai at Soi Fon but she took the weapon in her hand in the last moment. "You are quite fond of these ones aren't you?" Soi Fon asked to Ggio but he merely threw more Kunais she evaded only to be kicked in the face.

"You are too much slow for a captain, perhaps you should give up of your position and do something more sedate such as knitting" Ggio said mockingly.

Soi Fon remained calm and she started to charge yellow energy in her hand and she made a triangle. "Bakudo #30 Shitosu Sansen." Soi Fon shot three yellow energy triangles that pinned Ggio against a wall, she smirked. "Sting All Enemies To Death Suzumebachi." Soi Fon's sword glowed white and transformed into a black and yellow gauntlet like weapon. "The ability of my Suzumebachi is called Nigeki Kessatsu or if you prefer Death in Two Steps."

"What? Are you saying that if I am struck two times by this thing I am history?" Ggio said.

Soi Fon smirked. "I am glad that you understood." She dashed towards Ggio ready to finish him, but he got free from the Kido and tried to cut her but she Shunpoed to behind Ggio and tried to attack him but he charged and shot a Cero but she Shunpoed to evade but the Cero destroyed a building.

"Fool, you should have used your Shunpo to appear near me and use your Zanpakuto special ability to defeat me." Ggio taunted and he dashed towards Soi Fon and tried to stab her in the face but she blocked and tried to attack him with Suzumebachi only to be kicked through a building by Ggio.

"You are proving being a big annoyance Arrancar." Soi Fon said.

"Oh yes, I didn't say my name, well allow me to introduce myself: I am Ggio Vega Fraccion number 1# of the great 2nd Espada Lord Barragan Luisenbarn." Ggio said and he held his sword pointing to the ground. "Bite Off Tigre Estoque!" Ggio was covered by red Reaitsu and then the Reitasu burst in a explosion that sounded like a tiger roaring.

WITH OMAEDA AND NIRGGE

Omaeda tried to hit Nirgge but he was pushed back by the Arrancar. "You are too much fat and slow, I would prefer to fight with the busty Lieutenant." Nirgge said.

"You are fatter than me, but differently from you my mass is a sign of wealth and this is something that poor and ugly person as yourself can't understand." Omaeda said cockily.

"I'll teach you to never judge people by the appearance." Nirgge said. "Trample Mamut." Nirgge was surrounded by an orb of light blue green Reiatsu and he emerged in a form that resembled a green humanoid wooly mammoth, Omaeda widened his eyes and he started to run for his life with Nirgge pursuing him. "What is wrong? Weren't you going to show me how superior you are?" Nirgge said cockily.

"How am I going to scape from such big buy? Wait a sec...I got an idea." Omaeda jumped to a building. "I want to see you getting me here you fat ass!" Omaeda said cockily but for his surprise Nirgge jumped the length of the building to the roof.

"Now you are dead!" Nirgge raised his trunk to smash Omaeda but the lieutenant Shunpoed and appeared on Nirgge's shoulder holding his sword near the Arrancar's head. "How did you done that?"

"My name is Marechiyo Omaeda I am the Lieutenant of the 2nd Squad and I am also a member of the Special Forces, so I couldn't be slow." Omaeda said, Nirgge tried to punch Omaeda but he Shunpoed. "Crush Gegetsuburi!" Omaeda hit Nirgge in the head and he fell face. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I knew that would win! No way that I would lose to such ugly guy like you, I mean look at your face you have this repulsive trunk instead of a beautiful noise like mine." Omaeda said cockily but then Nirgge's trunk wrapped around him and smashed him on the ground and for the Lieutenant's surprise the Arrancar raised from the ground.

"What did you say about my trunk?" Nirgge asked obviously pissed. "You said that my trunk is ugly?" Nirgge said with an anime vein popping out of his forehead.

"No...I said that...your trunk is so beautiful that I would love to have a trunk like yours." Omaeda said nervously and Nirgge held Omaeda's nose pretty strong and he started to pull it.

"Really? So let me help you." Nirgge said and he continued to pull Omaeda's nose.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't do it! I love my nose the way he is!" Omaeda whined.

"What is wrong? Didn't you said that you wanted to have a trunk like mine?" Nirgge said chuckling and he started to laugh at Omaeada's state, but then the Arrancar was knocked down by Soi Fon that was threw by Ggio.

"Captain are you okay? I never thought that I would see you being defeated so easily." Omaeda said in despair as he ran towards Soi Fon but she threw a rock at him.

"You weak fool, you should never turn back on your opponent no matter what is going to happen to your allies." Soi Fon said.

"And what kind of Lieutenant I would be if I didn't look at my Captain?" Omaeda asked wrathful. "I think that we should fight your opponent together."

"*Hmpf* You are a disgrace to the Special Forces." Soi Fon said.

"*Gasp* Nirgge! Nirgge, Are you okay?!" Ggio asked desperately and Nirgge slowly raised his hand making a positive sign with his thumb and Ggio sighed of relief.

Then Cyrax came flying near him and crashed on the building that Omaeada and Soi Fon were standing. "Ggio!" Ggio looked back and saw Reptile. "Ggio, get out of there!" Then Ggio Soi Fon and Omaeda saw a blue shine behind them, they looked back and saw Sektor charging blue energy in his palms.

"You will all die here, because that is what the weaklings deserve, to die like animals." Sektor said and he shot the energy, Ggio, Soi Fon, Omaeda, and Cyrax were able to evade the attack but Nirgge didn't and he was hit and the building was completely destroyed.

"You son of a bitch." Ggio muttered and he held Sektor by the neck. "You tried to kill everyone and congratulation, you had just killed Nirgge!"

Sektor slapped Ggio's hand away. "*Hmpf* The only reason he was killed it is because he was weak, and weakness is something that can't be tolerated, everyone who died so far whether they were Espada or Fraccion or a warrior in Lord Shao Kahn's army they all died because they were weak and useless." Sektor said with a cold cruelty that shocked Ggio beyond imagination. "Just go fight your opponent and please don't die, I would hate to have end others' job, specially your job." Sektor said and he teleported to fight Cyrax alone because Reptile gone to help Khameleon

Soi Fon came flying and tried hit Ggio with her Suzumebachi but he evaded counter-attacked cutting her in the shoulder, Ggio tried to hit Soi Fon in the face but she evaded with a somersault kick and threw some Kunais that Ggio repulsed with a kick and he counter-attacked with his blades but Soi Fon defended and she jumped back. "Now I Got you!" Ggio shot the fangs in his Hollow mask and pinned So Fon against a wall and he dashed to kill her but the attack was defended by Omaeda.

Then Omaeda grabbed Ggio in bear hug. "Now Captains, it is your chance! Attack Him!"

"Get out of my sight!" Ggio said and he slightly cut the palm of his hand and he started to charge an orange and black Cero.

"A Gran Rey Cero?" Soi Fon asked.

"I have a few cards in my sleeve." Ggio said, when he was about to shot the Gran Rey Cero Soi Fon freed herself and kicked Omaeda away from Ggio.

"What is wrong with you?! I try to help you and you attack me like that!" Omaeda shouted furious.

"I was faking my defeat to study his Resurrection." Soi Fon said and she punched Omaeda in the face. "If you see your allies losing, that's your chance. Don't step between them. Take the enemy down from behind. And if the enemy is so strong you can't even do that, then just watch your ally be killed. That is the way of the Special Forces." Soi Fon said and she gone to Ggio. "I am sorry for making you waiting, and don't worry I'll show you a true assassination, but it might be so fast that I don't know if you'll see."

Ggio got angered at her statement. "Don't underestimate me you bitch! Tigre Estoque El Sable!" Ggio was covered by red Reiatsu and his form started to change, his body became bigger and muscular and his hands were replaced by big blades "That is my Battle Form! You have no chance of defeat me!" Ggio was ready to attack Soi Fon but then she appeared behind him.

"I am sorry, I said that it was Death In Two Steps but you probably felt only one strike." Soi Fon said and Ggio started to return to his normal form.

"How did you done that?" Ggio asked.

"I stabbed through your left lung in your back and your front." Soi Fon said.

Ggio coughed blood. "Dammit." Ggio muttered before he fell on the ground.

Sektor stopped his onslaught on Cyrax and started to laugh. "Ggio...Findor... Avirama..." Sektor said as he mentally smirked. "I always knew that you all would die in a ridiculous and pathetic way, and I feel sorry for your widow girls Apache, Rose and Sun-Sun if they survive this battle they will cry a lot because of you three, but I am pretty sure that they won't live to see the tomorrow." Sektor said to himself and he continued his fight with Cyrax.

WITH MATSUMOTO AND HALLIBEL'S FRACCIONS

Apache felt a terrible sadness and she held the urge of cry after seeing Ggio being defeated she could tell that Rose and Sun-Sun weren't feeling different, then Apache felt angry when she saw her fighting Hitsugaya Sub-Zero and Hydro. "Those bastards, how dare they attack master Mistress Hallibel!"

"Wait Apache, left them alone." Mila Rose said.

"What did you say Mila Rose? Are you going to let that brat and that blue ninja and the robot hurt Mistress Hallibel?" Apache questioned.

"Are you blind, you fool? Didn't you see the way that Mistress Hallibel drew her sword? Those three won't stand a chance, and besides we have to take care of this woman first." Mila Rose said.

"Yeah, and if my memory suits me fine she said "I'll fight those three" didn't she?" Apache said.

"So you heard, I thought that your ears, face and body...And everything else in you is bad." Matsumoto said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Apache questioned as she tried to attack Matsumoto but Rose held her.

"She is purposely provoking you, don't hear it." Mila Rose said.

"Yes it is exactly what this female Gorilla is saying." Matsumoto said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Mila Rose roared. "Who is a female Gorilla you cow Tits?!"

"Stop with this you two." Sun-Sun said. "What shame, she want to make you lose your temper, I know that you two are idiots but don't bring trouble to me." Sun-Sun completed.

"IN WHICH SIDE YOU ARE SUN-SUN?" Apache and Rose roared at same time.

"I'll kill you!" Apache said.

"No I'll kill her first." Mila Rose said.

"This is so interesting, I always thought that you were a nuisance to me." Sun-Sun said.

"Say that again, I dare you!" Apache said.

"I'll repeat as many times I want, you tow are a N-U-I-S-A-N-C-E. That is what I think." Sun-Sun said.

A anime vein popped out of Mila Rose's forehead. "You'll die bitch." She muttered.

"I will no longer accept this!" Apache said.

"No, she is mine!" Mila Rose said.

"Who would guess that the provocations would work?" Matsumoto thought as Apache tried to grab Sun-Sun but she walked one step to the left and evaded.

"What Are you Looking at?!" Apache asked to Rangiku.

"Perhaps she is looking at the Female Arrancar version of the "Three Stooges"." Sektor thought after he heard the whole conversation.

Matsumoto held her wrist. "It is useless look at me like that. Since is a fight one Vs many the best tactic is make a siege since when you gathered in one group instead of being split you lose the advantage of being Three vs One, Growl Haineko." Matsumoto released her sword enclosing Apache and the others in a cloud of ashes.

"What is it? Are you playing with us?" Apache asked. "What do you intend to do with this strange dust?" Apache said and she tried to touch the ashes but Sun-Sun made her fall face on the ground. "You bitch, why you did that?"

"Please, I did a favor to you, you shouldn't touch something you don't know what is." Sun-Sun said. "You are so stupid."

"What?" Apache asked without noticing the ashes in her arm, Matsumoto moved the hilt of her sword and she cut Apache in the arm.

"That is the power of my sword Haineko, she transforms into ashes and, and where she is I just have to move the hilt to cut." Matsumoto explained. "Just think that all the ashes around you is my sword. In other words, you can't escape." Matsumoto said and she moved her arm to the right and the ashes took the form of a twister.

Sektor held Cyrax by the neck and pinned him against the wall of a building as he saw the scene. "Now this is the end of the last Fraccions, *hmpf* don't do good and expendable thugs like the old times." Sektor said.

"So Naive." Rose and Apache said at same time.

"She is indeed being a little naive." Sun-Sun said and the three Fraccions escaped with a merged Cero.

"You thought that we would being defeated with that." Rose said smirking.

WITH MOMO AND JAX

Sheeva punched Momo in the stomach and Momo counter-attacked with her sword, Sheeva continued to evade Momo's attacks but then she was cut in the leg, Momo could have killed Sheeva but she was distracted when she saw Rangiku being attacked and the Shokan took advantage of the situation and headbutted Momo in the head and started to punch her furiously, then Sheeva held Momo by the neck and was about to finish her but then Jas tackled the Shokan, and he started to fight both Kintaro and Sheeva. "Go help your friends! I'll take care of those freaky four-armed Punks!" Jax said, Momo nodded and she dashed towards Rangiku.

BACK TO RANGIKU

Rangiku was panting heavily after being attacked by Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun. "Here I go!" Mila Rose dashed towards Rangiku that shielded herself with the Ashes of Haineko, but then Rose slashed the ashes shield with her Zanpakuto. "You should know that this wouldn't work with me!" Rose said and she continued to advance.

Rangiku created another shield and pushed Mila Rose away. "With Haineko I can defend the attacks, now all I have to do is think how to attack." Rangiku thought, then Sun-Sun appeared behind her and slashed her arm with her Sai, Rangiku jumped back but she was threw by a kick delivered by Apache.

Rangiku tried to attack Apache with her ashes from behind but the Fraccion deflected the ashes with a Cero blast. "This won't work with me!" Apache said and she dashed towards Rangiku only to be hit by a fireball shot by Momo. "Hinamori...What are you doing here?"

"I came here to help you of course, I am here to fight as the Lieutenant of the 5th Squad and not as Captain Aizen's subordinate." Momo said.

"I don't know if you perceived...But you said "Captain" Aizen." Rangiku thought. "Be careful Hinamori, because those three can't be underestimated."

"Did you stopped saying bullshit?!" They recognized Apache's voice and she threw a sharp disk at both Lieutenants, Rangiku deflected the disk with an ash shield and Momo hit the disk with a fireball making the weapon return to Apache's wrist.

"I see, so that fireball was shot by this new Lieutenant." Apache said. "You got me, but even being two Lieutenants, this still being a 3 VS 1 fight." Apache said and her disks flew to her hands and three blades appeared in each disk. "Mila Rose! Sun-Sun! Let's kill them and go help Mistress Hallibel!"

"Don't go taking the lead you fool." Mila Rose said.

"It was you who was wasting time." Sun-Sun said.

"But Still..." Mila Rose started.

"She said something right." Sun-Sun said and the three Fraccions dashed towards Momo and Rangiku only to be captured in a energy web.

"Didn't you questioned how I hit you with Tobiume so precisely?" Momo asked. "Each of you is stronger than me, so I used a Kido to erase my presence and Reiatsu to come closer and attack, and I also created a Kido web around Rangiku, but I didn't expect that you all would end stuck on it." Momo said and she touched the Web with her sword. "Snap Tobiume!" Momo ignited the web with sword causing a big explosion.

"Are you okay Hinamori?" Rangiku asked after seeing Momo panting.

"Don't worry, it is just that I never used the sequence of Kidos." Momo said.

"Yes I noticed that you used Hado #12 Fushibi and I think that this was impressive." Rangiku asked.

"Yes, along with Fushibi I also used Shakaho and Bakudo #26 so they couldn't see me, and then I stretched it to create that web." Momo explained.

"Incredible, she used all these Kidos in sequence and personalized them." Rangiku thought.

"I needed to concentrate a lot in that situation, but in the end everything went fine." Momo said.

"Thrust Cierva!"

"Devour Leona!"

"Strangle To Death Anaconda."

Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose appeared in their Resurrected forms and totally unharmed. "Impossible! I knew that this Kido wouldn't kill them, but I didn't expect that they would appear unharmed." Momo said.

"They were healed when Resurrected, this is the kind of enemy we are facing." Rangiku said.

"You'll pay for that you bitches!" Apache said and she charged and shot a full power Cero.

"Snap Tobiume!" Momo shot a fireball that clashed but didn't stop the Cero, Rangiku created an ash field to protect Hinamori and pushed her away from the Cero. "I am sorry Rangiku."

"As I expected, they are stronger than before, we can get killed if we won't be cautious." Rangiku said.

"Those two will give us trouble if we prolong this fight." Mila Rose said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Apache asked.

"We have to use **him**." Mila Rose replied.

Apache sighed after hearing this. "I didn't think that we would have to use him against those two." Apache said and she and Sun-Sun and Rose covered their arms with a red energy. "Quimera Parca." They said at same time and shot a red energy and created a red energy ball that was releasing an incredibly strong Reiatsu, then the ball broke and a strange creature appeared. "With the ability Quimera Parca we release our power to create this creature, this is our pet, his name is Ayon." Apache explained.

Momo and Rangiku looked terrified at Ayon. "What is this thing? It is giving me the creeps, it is as if I am looking to a bottomless hole." Rangiku though and then Ayon dashed towards her Rangiku created an ash field but this didn't stop Ayon that teared through the right side of her abdomen.

"Oh I forgot to tell, Ayon is pretty strong, you should be careful." Apache said with a wide smirk.

"RANGIKU!" Momo rushed towards the falling Rangiku and grabbed her. "Bakudo #37 Tsuriboshi!" Momo created a blue energy ball that shot energy ropes that attached to the buildings creating a cushion to stop their fall. "Don't worry Rangiku I'll heal you!" Momo said as she started to analyze Matsumoto's state. "She can't breathe because the area from her ribs to her intestines have been gouged away! I need to do this fast!" Momo thought and then Ayon appeared and punched Momo away. "He defeat me and Rangiku with one attack! We can't defeat that thing." Momo thought.

"Bakudo #37 Tsuriboshi!" Momo was all sudden saved by a Kido, she looked up and saw Izuru and Hisagi that wrapped a chain around Ayon's neck.

"You have done well Hinamori, but now rest and let us kill him." Hisagi said.

"Who are those two?" Apache asked.

"They must be Lieutenants as well, I saw them in the pillars." Sun-Sun said.

"If you saw them, why didn't you stopped them you idiot?!" Apache asked.

"Can't you see better from your position? Or your eyes are just for garnish?" Sun-Sun said cockily.

"Stop with this you two! We are in the middle of a fight and you should focus!" Mila Rose said.

"The reinforcements are coming one after the other, this guys like to intrude in the others' fight." Apache said. "Ayon! Don't give time to them attack, Kill them now!" Apache ordered but their pet Hollow stood still. "That bastard ignored me."

"Stop with this you fool, you know that Ayon can't hear us." Mila Rose said.

"He have ears somewhere in his head don't he?!" Apache asked.

"I don't think so, after all he never reacted to any word we said to him, and besides don't ask me to agree with you, this is such torment." Sun-Sun said.

"His antipathy comes from you." Apache said.

"His face is exactly like yours, you both have these horrendous horns." Sun-Sun said angering Apache.

"You bitch, I'll kill you first!" Apache shouted.

"Stop with this! It doesn't matter who he looks like!" Mila Rose said.

"Of course you want to change subject since looks like you." Sun-Sun said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Mila Rose roared.

"What are they doing?" Izuru asked.

"Forget them Kira." Hisagi said. "I'll take care of the Hollow while you heal Hinamori and Rangiku." Hisagi said to Izuru that looked in disbelief.

"Do you really want to fight him alone?" Izuru asked.

"Of course not! Do the first aids, hide them with Kido and return to help me!" Hisagi said. "But do it fast or Rangiku will die, I am counting on you Mr former 4th Squad." Hisagi said and he looked at Ayon. "This strange Hollow, perhaps I will stay away from him and watch how he acts." Hisagi thought. "Hado #11 Tsuzuri Raiden!" Hisagi ran electricity through the chain of his weapon hitting Ayon. "It worked, so perhaps..." Hisagi pulled his chain yanking Ayon in the air and smashing him on the ground, Hisagi dashed towards Ayon but then he turned his head in 180º degrees and almost hit Shuhei with a punch but he Shunpoed. "Damn Monster, you are smarter than I thought." Hisagi said as Ayon raised and broke the chain of Kazeshini. "He broke the chain with such ease, so this means that you could be free when you wanted." Hisagi said then Ayon dashed towards Hisagi and grabbed him and started to squeeze him with his fist, then Ayon opened his mouth and tried to swallow him.

Then Tetsuzaemon appeared behind Ayon and tried to attack him. "He didn't perceived, perhaps I can do it." Tetsuzaemon thought, but then an eye opened behind Ayon's horn and he shot a Cero at the Lieutenant Ayon gave up of eat Hisagi and squeezed him until he fainted and threw him.

Ayon looked at Izuru and appeared in front of him. "Oh no..." Izuru thought and he waited to Ayon to attack him.

But then a lightning hit Ayon and made him fly through some buildings, Izuru and the Fraccions heard someone chuckling, they looked down and saw Raiden standing there. "I am disappointed with you Lieutenants, I didn't expect you to be defeated so easily, because this Hollow is only a little big, *sigh* but anyway, just heal your friends Lieutenant Izuru Kira..." Raiden said and he flicked his fingers and Tetsuzaemon and Hisagi were teleported to near Izuru. "...And allow me to take care of the big guy." Raiden said and he assumed fighting position, then Ayon jumped to near Raiden and tried to punch him but the Thunder God defended the punch with only one hand surprising Apache and the others and then he pierced through Ayon's chest with a lightning. "Did I get him this time?" Raiden thought, then Ayon noticed the hole in his chest and he started to smash his hand on the hole again and again until he let out a savage roar and unleashed red Reiatsu. "No I just pissed him off." Raiden thought and then him grinned. "So you will not stop even after you have received the warning shot won't you? It looks like that I'll have to do worst now." Raiden said and Ayon merely roared again and he regenerated the hole and with a louder roar he enlarged and the muscles of his right arm swell to a gigantic size, now Ayon's arm was as big as his torso and he accidentally demolished a building, Ayon's eyes popped out and focused on Raiden and tried to punch Raiden who disappeared and appeared on his shoulder. "So that is all you got?" Raiden asked and Ayon turned to face Raiden. "It looks like that you are a monster that think about nothing else but killing. It is pathetic, that is a kind of opponent that I try to don't fight." Raiden said angering Ayon and he tried to punch Raiden but again the god evaded and punched Ayon in the stomach and smashed him on the ground.

"Damn, this guy is pretty strong." Mila Rose said.

"I am starting to believe that he is really a god." Apache said.

"I think that's the first time that we three agree in something." Sun-Sun thought.

Raiden punched Ayon in the face two times and the Hollow counter-attacked with a punch with his bigger arm but Raiden defended with his forearms and pushed Ayon, Raiden drew his Bo staff with electricity running through it and he attacked Ayon splitting the Hollow's upper torso from his legs "Do a favor to yourself and surrender while you can." Raiden said and then Ayon's torso raised and leaped on Raiden, the God merely stood motionless with his arms crossed and he glared at the Hollow. "I'll redo my sentence: do me a favor and disappear from sight." Raiden said and his eyes glowed blue for an instant and electricity ran through Ayon's body and he disintegrated. "Lieutenant Izuru Kira, you should strength your Kido barrier because I am not done yet." Raiden said and almost immediately Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun attacked Raiden from behind. "You courage of fighting me with only one arm is admirable." Raiden said as he glared at the Fraccions and his eyes glowed blue and a gigantic lighting hit them from the sky knocking them out, Raiden looked at Izuru. "Focus on saving you friends' life , there is some things that I have to do." Raiden said and he looked at Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose. "Consider yourself lucky that I let you live with only light injures." Raiden said and his eyes glowed blue and each Fraccion was covered by an energy orb that floated around Raiden. "This energy orbs will hide your presence and Reiatsu and making everyone think that you are dead, so let's go find your friends Ggio, Findor and Avirama, because I need your help with the battle that is about to happen." Raiden said and he started to walk and the orbs with Fraccions still floating around him.

BACK TO TOSHIRO, SUB-ZERO, HYDRO AND HALLIBEL

Hallibel was clashing weapons with Sub-Zero when she sensed that Mila Rose, Apache and Sun-Sun were defeated. "You fought well girls." Hallibel said and Hydro appeared in her side with his hands transformed into ice blades, Hallibel charged yellow energy in her sword and she kicked Hydro away and she tried to cut Sub-Zero but he backed..

Hallibel unzipped her jacket showing a tattooed number 3 in her breast. "What? You are only the third still with all this strength?" Sub-Zero questioned.

"What do you mean with all this strength? I don't remember of showing all my power." Hallibel said and she dashed towards Toshiro, Sub-Zero and Hydro.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro released his Bankai but he barely had time to defend himself from Hallibel's attack.

BACK TO SHUNSUI AND STARK

Stark looked his dear Hallibel attacking Hitsugaya. "That boy is pretty strong." He thought. "I am glad that the Gotei 13 have strong and capable fighters." Stark commented.

"Thank you." Shunsui said

"I hope I could just stay the fights end, but it seems that this isn't possible." Stark said.

"I am happy that you admitted." Shunsui said. "It looks like that among you three that woman is the Third strongest, am I right?" Shunsui said but Stark didn't say nothing. "And I think that the old man is the First Espada, and you being the Second makes me happy." Shunsui completed.

"Really?" Stark said and he took off his glove revealing a tattooed number 1 in the back of his hand. "I am sorry but I am the 1st Espada."

"I see, well it is a pity that you are the 1st Espada, because this is going to be a hell of chapter." Shunsui said.

BACK TO SOI FON, OMAEDA AND BARRAGAN

Barragan sat on his throne staring down at Soi Fon and Omaeda and she stared back, Omaeda was starting to be afraid of the Espada's might. "Captain..." He started to say but she interrupted him.

"It is show time." She said and Barragan unleashed a pillar of red Reaitsu and Hallibel unleashed a pillar of yellow Reiatsu and Stark unleashed a pillar of Blue Reiatsu.

In a building Quan Chi wearing a hooded cloak looked at the scene. "So it began." He said.

IN LAS NOCHES

Renji swung his released sword again and again killing many Exequias members, Chad used his El Directo to smash a wall with many Exequias members on it sendgin them to their deaths, then many burst up from the sand. "I won't let you pass." Renji said.

"Tsugi No Mai: Hakuren!" Rukia used the ability of her sword freezing many Exequias.

Then the four remaining members appeared behind her and tried to attack her, then Smoke appeared behind them and his shoulders opened and he shot many mini-missiles that killed the Arrancars. "Hey Rukia, it looks like that only the leader is left." Smoke said.

Rudbornn raised his sword and Rukia smiled ."All of your soldiers have been defeated, you alone can't defeat us." Rukia said.

"I don't think so, you used yourself as a sacrifice so Ichigo Kurosaki could pass, and by doing this you sealed your fate." Rudborrn said.

"We won't let you Arrancars succeed in your plans." Rukia said.

"And we don't have no intentions of dying today." Smoke said.

"Is that so?" Rudbornn said and he unleashed a dark purple Reiatsu. "I'll kill you both."

"I said that we don't have no intentions of dying today." Smoke said.

INSIDE THE TOWER

Noob threw many shuriken at Ichigo he deflected them with a swing of his sword and he dashed towards the ninja and attacked him, Noob pushed Ichigo and threw his Kusarigamas at him Ichigo defended but he was smashed on the ground, Ichigo quickly raised to evade more shuriken thrown at him and then Noob appeared at his side and cut him in the chest and held him by the neck, then Noob his face turned to his back and saw Ulquiorra dashing towards him from a dark corner. "You should know that is stupidity trying to hide in the shadows to defeat a shadow master." Noob said and black tentacles came from the corner and pinned Ulquiorra against a wall and started to squeeze him. "Do you really want to fight serious? The Gargantas have been closed, you were injured in your battles with the Espada and you don't have no place to heal yourself, you will all stay here in Huecon Mundo and in the end you and your friends will be killed, the Gotei 13 and Raiden and his warriors will be terminated, Aizen will destroy Karakura Town and build the Oken and Soul Society will be eradicated as well, and then Lord Shao Kahn will rule Earthrealm, or in other words you: have already lost this war." Noob said.

"Shut Up! I am not done yet and you should underestimate me!" Ichigo shouted and he started to push Noob much to the ninja's surprise. "The Gotei 13 and Raiden will stop Aizen and Shao Kahn! And if they don't I will!" Noob heard the sound of something cracking, he turned his head and saw Ulquiorra freeing himself.

Noob smirked and he laughed and he turned his face back to Ichigo. "You are going to defeat me? I want to see you trying." Noob jumped back and defended an attack from Ichigo and Ulquiorra and pushed them, Noob made a somersault jump and threw more shuriken at them Ulquiorra sonidoed to behind Noob and tried to attack him but Noob defended and then Ichigo appeared behind him and shot a Getsuga Tensho and Ulquiorra sonidoed letting Noob crash in a wall, Noob dashed towards them and threw his Kusarigamas at them and they crashed on the ground, Noob landed and he spun his Kusarigamas and threw one of them to the ground, the weapon dig and then the blade popped out of the ground cutting Ichigo in the face, Ulquiorra dashed towards Noob and tried to attack him but the ninja used his shadow to create black tentacles and used it to attack Ulquiorra but he evaded and the tentacles destroyed the wall behind Ulquiorra.

Ichigo ignored his wounds and Shunpoed to behind Noob and grabbed him. "Now Ulquiorra, shot a Cero!" Ichigo said as he tried to restrain the ninja.

"No need to say it twice Ichigo." Ulquiorra said and he pointed his index finger at Noob and started to charge a Cero.

Noob twitched in Ichigo's grip and he freed one of his arms and grabbed a walk-talk like device. "Menoly! Shield me now!" Then Ulquiorra shot his Cero and Menoly appeared in front of Noob and took the Cero to everyone's horror, then Noob got freed and threw Ichigo, Loly and Orihime run towards Menoly and Orihime started to heal her.

"You Monster...What you did to her?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I used my greatest creation, I call it mind control gas, once the person inhales it the gas's chemicals act in the brain preventing any kind of free will, and I can control the person with this special device that says the vocal commands in a frequency that can heard only by the person, that is how I controlled Ulquiorra and made attack Ichigo last time." Noob explained taking everyone by surprise as he threw off the device that was destroyed by Ulquiorra's Cero.

Then Yammy burst through the floor. "Hello Ulquiorra, Noob, I thought that I would find you here."

"You arrived on time Yammy." Noob said. "I need your help in defeating Ulquiorra and the Shinigami."

"Really?...Okay." Yammy said.

"WHAT?! Are you serious Yammy? He give a command and you obey so easily?!" Ulquiorra said. "And what if he ordered you to eat lava?" Ulquiorra said. "Besides he is a traitor and he is attacking me, an Arrancar!"

"You are right Ulquirro, I am sorry." Yammy said and he turned to attack Noob.

"I am the traitor? He is fighting along with a Shinigami and I am the traitor?" Noob said.

"He got you Ulquiorra, his argument is pretty good." Yammy said.

"But you should know who you trust most, after all we are companions for a long time." Ulquiorra said and Yammy nodded.

"Well and I...Uh...I paid that cheeseburger for you and you still own me those 20 bucks." Noob said.

"I am sorry Ulquiorra, another good argument." Yammy said.

Ulquiorra looked at Yammy and a anime vein popped out of his forehead. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT A 20 BUCKS CHEESEBURGER IS MORE WORTHY THAN OUR FRIENDSHIP?!" Ulquirro shouted and he continued to punch Yammy in the head.

"I don't understand I used enough mind control gas to control a group of elephants but this didn't work with Yammy I don't understand...Wait a sec, it is a mind control gas so it must have a mind to control, and since it is Yammy that we are talking about he don't have no mind." Noob thought and he sweatdropped, but then Uryu jumped through the hole in the wall Noob smirked and created two portals that sucked Uryu and Yammy to everyone's surprise. "Do not worry, I merely sent them to the floor below us, Yammy will probably that this was the Quincy's doing and will attack him, but now I think that is time to end our little struggle." Noob said and he took off a medallion that resembled a demon snarling. "Soul Reaper mode" The medallion unleashed navy blue flames that covered Noob, then he stepped out of the flames wearing a hooded armored outfit with a cape and instead of his Kusarigamas he was with a big scythe attached to his right arm by a chain in the rod. "I'll kill you all." Noob said and he turned his face to Orihime. "And I know who is going to be my first victim." Noob completed and he walked towards Orihime, Ichigo and Ulquiorra tried to help but they were grabbed by black tentacles, Noob walked towards Orihime and practically froze her feet on place he created a sword made of shadows and he raised it. "Now...DIE!" Everything Ichigo and Ulquiorra saw was a thick black blood flying.

Noob noticed the deep cuts in his hand. "You are wrong if you think that we'll let you continue with your plans." Noob looked back and saw Loly and Menoly with their dagger Zanpakuto in their hands covered in blood. "Poison Escolopendra!"

"Sting Escorpion!" Both Arrancars were covered by purple Reiatsu and they emerged in Resurrected form, Loly was with an armor covering her chest, cheeks and legs and with centipede appendages in his arms and back, Menoly was with her hands covered by giant scorpion claws and a scorpion sting in her back and an armor covering her chest.

"So this is your Resurrection, uh sweet?" Noob asked to Loly, she merely moved one of her centipede appendages against Noob he evaded but he saw a pillar that was hit by the appendage melted. "I see, acid poison." Noob thought then Menoly appeared behind him and tried to attack him with one of her claws but he grabbed the claw barehanded, Menoly also tried to hit him in the head with her scorpion sting but he evaded and saw some poison dripping from the sting. "And this one here have a cell destroyer poison." Noob thought. "Now I have the perfect strategy to end this." Noob thought and he moved his right hand upwards creating an ice pillar that kept Menoly in place and then he pointed his middle and index finger towards her and then two ice spikes materialized in the air and stabbed her, Loly got anger after seeing her friend being attacked so brutally and she wrapped her centipede like arms around Noob. "I got you now!" Noob pulled Loly by the arm as he raised his scythe, when she was close to him Noob lowered his scythe raising a cloud of dust. Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Orihime watched as the dust settled and for their shock they saw Loly panting with a cut in her chest and a smirking Noob with the blade of his scythe covered in blood, Orihime moved to intervene but Loly gestured to her stay in place. "Do you want to protect this human? Do you want to protect her life? Like in the same way that you protected your mother?" Noob said and Loly widened her eyes. "Do you think that I didn't know the story? I know very well that you are the responsible for the death of your mother, and everyone say that I am a monster." Noob said Loly fell to her knees as she returned to her normal form and started to cry. "You know everyone hates you because of it, your sister Kaoly hates you, your father hates you, even your boyfriend Tesla despise you." Noob said to the crying Loly as he created a sword made of shadow. "What I am saying is, if you want to flee fro this misery all you have to do is DIE!" Noob said and he stabbed Loly with his shadow sword.

"LOLY!" Menoly broke free from the ice and dashed towards Noob. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She roared with her scorpion claws shining and with tears in her eyes, but then a horned demon wearing a black cloak over a black armor and with a giant sword attached to his right arm stabbed her body.

"I am flattered that you came here only to save me Baphomet." Noob said ironically as he held Loly by the neck.

"Don't be so full of yourself, I am here because Master Quan Chi and Lord Shinnok ordered me to take you to Earthrealm." Baphomet said as he took Menoly off his blade and the weapon transformed to a black gauntlet.

"So they lost their patience uh?" Noob asked but Baphomet remained silent. "Well then, let just get rid of this thrash and we can go." Noob said and he opened a hole in the wall and he walked towards it to throw Loly away.

Baphomet moved his hand to grab Menoly but she held his wrist and he smirked showing his sharp teeth. "So you want to have more fun." Baphomet said and he broke Menoly's arm and he lifted her by the head, Baphomet's gauntlet transformed into an arm Sword, he moved the weapon to stab her in the face but then someone grabbed his blade.

"Attacking innocent girls, uh? You are gonna regret this." Baphomet looked to the side and saw one of Shao Kahn's foot soldiers, the demon released Menoly and attacked the soldier breaking his armor and revealing to be a young male Arrancar with a long blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Baphomet asked.

"I am the 15th Arrancar, Yylfordt Granz." The Arrancar said, everyone specially Menoly couldn't believe what they heard and she started to cry of happiness for knowing that Yylfordt was alive.

"*Tsck* Arrogant fool, to think that..." Baphomet said and he dashed towards Yylfordt. "...You can speak to a Netherrealm general like that!"

Yylfordt drew his sword and started to charge yellow energy on the weapon, Noob analyzed Yyfordt and discovered something that shocked him. "Impossible! His power is at same level of Grimmjow's!" Noob thought. "Baphomet, Don't do that you damn idiot!" Noob warned, but it was already too late, when Baphomet was close enough Yylfordt unleashed a cutting energy wave that made Baphomet blast through a wall. "Dammit! The things ate starting to get difficult, unless." Noob thought and he created two tentacles that grabbed Menoly and Loly that passed out due to their wounds and threw them through a hole in the wall, Yylfordt saw it and he jumped through the hole to save them. "Arrancars can be so easily manipulated with emotions." Noob chuckled.

Them he felt the Reiatsu levels raising, he looked at Ichigo and Ulquiorra and saw that they got free. "I don't know about you, but I am sick of this guy." Ichigo said and he was covered by Black and Red Reiatsu and he emerged in his lizard like Hollow form.

"I know how you feel." Ulquiorra and unleashed his green Reiatsu.

"You should Resurrect so we can defeat more quickly." Ichigo said.

"He can't, the top four Espadas can't Resurrect inside Las Noches because the unleashed Reaitsu could destroy the fortress and kill everyone inside, and I sure that he wouldn't allow his dear to get hurt would he?" Noob said ironically.

"This won't stop me from fighting you." Ulquiorra said and he sonidoed to behind Noob and attacked him but the ninja defended and counter-attacked with a kick and cut him in the arm with his scythe.

Ichigo wrapped his tail around Noob's neck and smashed him on the the ground. "Issen Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shot a Getsuga Tensho but Noob teleported in time and Ulquiorra appeared behind Noob and charged a Cero while Ichigo did the same and they shot their Ceros hitting Noob behind and in front of him, they landed and saw as the ninja fell. "Is he dead now?" Ichigo asked as he returned to his normal form.

"I guess." Ulquiorra said simply.

Then he heard that same sinister voice in his head. _"Why are you sided with him, Ulquiorra? Did you forget that he wants to take Orihime from you? You have to kill him, it is the only way."_ The voice said and Ulquiorra's green eyes turned red.

Then he dashed towards Ichigo and attacked him but Ichigo defended, then he and Orihime heard a laugh and for their shock Noob raised laughing maniacally. "You are fools if you think that you can kill me." Noob said as he took a walk-talk like device.

"What? But I thought that..." Ichigo started to say.

"That Ulquiorra destroyed it? Yes he did, he destroyed the one I used to control Menoly but this one is for him." Noob explained. "Ulquiorra take our "friend" to breath fresh air." Noob said and Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo by the collar and flew through the wall, Noob created a portal and entered it and he appeared on Las Noches dome at same time as Ichigo and Ulquiorra arrived. "This is going to be funny." Noob thought.

Ulquiorra jumped and landed on a pillar and he leaned to a gargoyle stance."Enclose Murcielago." Ulquiorra unleashed a pillar of black and green Reiatsu that transformed into a rain of green energy, when the rain stopped Ulquiorra's appearance has changed his hair was longer and the face lines were bigger and he gained two big bat wings and his outfit has changed and his canines were sharper. "Stay fully alert, don't let your guard down for a single second." Ulquiorra said and he created a energy javelin and sonidoed, to Ichigo's surprise Ulquiorra materialized in front of him and attacked him, Ichigo reflexively shot a Getsuga Tensho making the javelin explode and Ulquiorra sonidoed away from Ichigo. "You instinctively shot your Getsuga Tensho...Wise move, or otherwise your head would be rolling at my feet." Ulquiorra said and he created another Javelin. "Now let's end it." Ulquiorra said simply.

TO BE CONTINUE

Next Chapter: Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra, a battle Fate

Author's notes: Wow this must be the longest chapter I wrote, I suppose you didn't expect that didn't you? Now the things are getting interesting, and many things will happen now, and just for you to know Ggio isn't dead he is alive and (barely) healthy, no way that I would kill my favorite character in the Bleach Series.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Ulquiorra threw his javelin at Ichigo that defended but was sent flew and created his Hollow mask, Ulquiorra dashed with another javelin and attacked Ichigo that blocked the attack. "Ulquiorra you have to return to normal!" Ichigo shouted but Ulquiorra merely pushed him away. "You are being controlled! You must return to your senses!" Ichigo said Ulquiorra merely chuckled and attacked Ichigo again making him fly. "Okay I tried to be nice, but it looks like that I won't do too much just being nice." Ichigo said and he transformed to his lizard like Hollow form. "ISSEN GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shot the strongest version of his Getsuga Tensho but Ulquiorra defended with some kind of force field.

"I see, you'll perhaps like to know that I have an attack that is similar to your Issen Getsuga Tensho." Ulquiorra said and he started to charge a black and green energy ball in his index finger. "This a black enhanced Cero that the Espada can use only in their Resurrected form, Cero Oscuras." Ulquiorra shot the black Cero hitting Ichigo and his body cracked and he returned to his normal form.

INSIDE LAS NOCHES

Rudborrn clashed weapons with Rukia and then he jumped back to evade the Cero Oscuras that pierced through the roof. "I think that I saw enough of their abilities, now it is my turn to show my abilities." Rudbornn thought and he held his sword with both hands. "Grow Arbol." Rudbornn was covered by purple Reiatsu and the low part of his body was wrapped by roots that grew to the ground and ten lightning bolt shaped branches grew from his back and his sword's blade transformed changed to a lightning bolt shape. "You thought that you won just because you defeated my subordinates, you soon learn that defeating my underlings don't mean that you'll win." Rudbornn said and he charged energy in his blade and shot a purple Cero, Smoke chuckled and a sword extended from his arm and he destroyed the Cero and dashed towards Rudbornn and tried to attack him but then skull like fruits grew from the branches and they transformed into Exequias soldiers that attacked Smoke. "That is my ability "Calaveras", with it I can create an infinity number of soldiers but unfortunately even with this divine ability I didn't become an Espada, don't you understand? You never had even a small chance of victory." Rudbornn said and then Smoke shot a red energy blast from his eyes.

"You are too much annoying and arrogant for your own good you horned and disgusting Arrancar." Smoke said simply. "Why don't you just shut up and die!" Smoke dashed towards Rudbornn but more Exequias appeared and defended him.

"Insolent fool, despite your efforts you'll perish like everyone else." Rudbornn said and he was covered by purple Reiatsu aura.

IN FAKE KARAKURA TOWN

Sonya punched Kano in the chin and knocked him down with a kick. "Oops look the hour, it looks like that is time for me to go out." Kano said and he created a portal.

"Oh no you won't!" Sonya ran towards Kano but he already entered the portal. "Dammit."

BACK TO KENSHI AND STRYKER

Motaro charged energy in the blade of his Chinese Halberd and shot it in the form of a energy cutting wave that Stryker and Kenshi evaded. "We need a new strategy, this thing of attacking and attacking isn't working." Stryker said as he reloaded his pistol and shot at Motaro that wasn't shaken by the bullets.

"Foolish humans, when you will understand that I am invincible?!" Motaro said cockily and he attacked Stryker but the police office man evaded and he turned to attack Kenshi with his spear but the blind Samurai defended.

"If there is a fool here he is you, there isn't such thing like an invincible being." Kenshi said and he jumped back and dashed towards Motaro and attacked him but he defended.

Motaro smirked and his halberd glowed green and he pushed Kenshi and shot a green blast from his metal tail, Kenshi repulsed with his sword and he charged purple-blueish energy in his sword and he shot a cutting energy wave hitting Motaro, but the centaur used his mirror shield and the attack was deflected back to Kenshi. "My mirror shield can protect me from every attack you send against me, that is the source of my resistance, that is why I was choose to be one of Lord Shao Kahn's bodyguards because the centaurs are invincible." Motaro said.

Stryker chuckled. "If you are from an invincible race, so why your partner is a Shokan that are the enemy race of your race?" Stryker said and then Motaro tried to behead him. "Well, it looks like that I hit the right spot."

"The only reason that Kintaro was made a bodyguard it is because he had luck to be in the right place at the right time, I was choose because I have the bigger strength!" Motaro roared and he shot another green blast from his metal tail and Stryker evaded.

Stryker gulped as he evaded more attacks from Motaro. "Okay, perhaps pissing him off made the things harder." Stryker thought as he unloaded all the ammo of a shotgun and used the weapont to hit Motaro in the head once it was without bullets.

"I wasn't voted to become leader of Centaurs if I didn't have the strength for such task!" Motaro shouted and he jumped and hit Stryker and Kenshi with the rod of his Halberd. "I'll show you how strong I am!" Motaro spun his Halberd and shot more slash waves Kenshi and Stryker evaded and the slash waves destroyed many building, Kenshi continued to evade but then he tripped in pole. "Now I got you!" Motaro spun his Halberd and shot more slash waves at Kenshi raising a cloud of dust, Motaro chuckled and smirked but when the dust settled his expression was replaced by one of shock when he saw that Kenshi stopped the slash waves with a shield.

"Now you see? No matter how brutal or strong your attacks are, you aren't invincible." Kenshi said.

Motaro snarled and clenched his teeth. "DAMN YOU!" Motaro ran towards Kenshi with the blade of his Chinese Halberd covered in green energy, but then Stryker appeared with a bazooka and shot a missile at Motaro defeating him.

BACK TO JAX

Sheeva stomped Jax and grabbed him by the leg and smashed him on a building destroying it, Jax crawled out of the debris and raised but then Kintaro dashed and knelt Jax in the stomach. "Now you can consider yourself done for human." Kintaro said and he grabbed Jax by the head.

"You shouldn't underestimate me you four-armed freak." Jax said and he punched Kintaro away and he hit his back on a wall, Jax ran towards Kintaro and punched him in the stomach. "Now eats this!" Jax shouted and he started to repetitively punch Kintaro until he sent Kintaro through the building with a punch demolishing it. "Now I just have to deal with the woman."

"Did someone called me?" Jax didn't have time to react and Sheeva came and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Then Kintaro burst out of the debris and punched Jax knocking him down, then both Shokans started to attack him while he was laying on the ground until Kintaro grabbed and threw Jax that blasted through a wall. "Now he is dead." Kintaro said but them Jax started to raise.

"It looks like that he is wanting more." Sheeva said grinning.

"*Hmpf* So let's give what he wants." Kintaro said as he smirked and the Shokans dashed towards Jax to attack him more.

But then for their surprise Jax raised with purple energy concentrated all over his arm. "God night assholes." Jax said and he unleashed the energy on the Shokans that flew high catching on fire.

BACK TO LAS NOCHES

"Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui!" Rukia destroyed many Exequias opening a way to Smoke so he could attack Rudbornn, the Arrancar raised his lighting bolt shaped sword to attack Smoke but the robot transformed into a cloud of smoke and re-materialized behind Rudborrnn and grabbed him and covered his eyes.

"Let me go you idiot!" Rudbornn shouted as he twitched in Smoke's grip.

Then Rudbornn grabbed Smoke by the shoulder and threw him but then he felt something stabbing him in his roots, he looked down and saw Rukia with her sword stuck in his roots. "San No Mai Shirafune." Then the roots started to freeze and the branches and the fruits in his back froze and shattered. "You shouldn't had showed me your ability, because to prevent a tree from having fruits all you have to do is freeze the roots." Rukia said as Rudbornn's Resurrected form cracked and shattered and he returned to normal.

Smoke grabbed Rudbornn in a neck lock and he left his arm sword near Rudbornn. "So are you going to beg for your life like what you Arrancar thrash usually do?" Smoke said.

"I am not going to give you that pleasure, I'll die with my dignity intact." Rudbornn said. "All I ask you is to do it fast and painless."

"If you say so." Smoke said and he raised his sword to finish Rudbornn but then someone grabbed his arm, Smoke turned his head and saw an Arrancar with brown hair and a broken gladiator helmet. "Who are you?"

"I am the 102nd Privaron Espada Skullak Tuma." The Arrancar said and he threw Smoke without any difficulty and shot him with a Cero. "Are you okay, Rudbornn?" Skullak asked.

"Just a few scratches." Rudbornn said as he tried to raise.

Then Smoka dashed towards Skullak and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. "You'll pay for doing this Privaron Espada." Smoke said and he extended his arm sword and attacked Skullka but he defended with his sword.

"Are you going to make me pay? *Chuckle* I want to see you trying." Skullak pushed Smoke and he tried to attack him but then Smoke transformed into a cloud of smoke and attacked Skullak from behind but he defended, but then the ground started to tremble. "What Hell?" Smoke thought.

Then Yammy burst out from the ground and attacked Rudbornn throwing him meters away, but Skullak saved Rudbornn before he fell head on the ground and left the scene. "Damn that four eyes brat I'll kill him, once I am done with you." Yammy said and then Chad and Renji appeared.

"He is bigger than last time I saw him." Chad said.

"And we have to go help Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Do not worry Rukia, we'll go help Ichigo as soon as we deal with this big guy." Smoke said confidently, but then they all felt an incredibly strong Reiatsu coming from the dome of Las Noches. "What Hell is happening up there?" Smoke thought.

ON THE DOME OF LAS NOCHES

"Resurrection Segunda Etapa." Ulquiorra stated calmly as he was surrounded by a black and green Reiatsu and his appearance changed to a more bat like. "This Ichigo Kurosaki...This is the true face of terror."

On a pillar Noob Saibot looked at that with amazement in his look. "This is unbelievable, an Espada with a second Resurrection, he have to be killed, he have to enter in the army of the Dark Brotherhood." Noob thought as he took the walk-talk like device. "Ulquiorra, kill him now." Ulquiorra assumed attacking position and he dashed towards Ichigo that assumed defense position but then Ulquioora appeared at Ichigo's side and grabbed him by the head and threw him, Ichigo crashed in a pillar and then Ulquiorra sonidoed to behind Ichigo and kicked him on the hat sending him down to the ground, Ulquiorra didn't gave time to Ichigo recover and hit him several times with his tail and made him fly with a kick, Ulquiorra sonidoed to the tower and wrapped his tail around Ichigo's neck and lifted him and he started to charge a Cero Oscuras. "Yes yessss, Kill him."

"No! Don't do it!" Ulquiorra felt a bead of cold sweat roll down his neck when he heard Orihime's voice.

Noob clenched his teeth when he saw Ulquiorra resisting his mind control gas. "What are you waiting for, Ulquiorra? You just have to kill him! Kill Him!" Noob smirked when he saw that he was regaining control over the Espada. "KILL HIM!" Then all Noob saw was Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras shooting through Ichigo's chest and Ulquiorra letting his lifeless body fall. "Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm, congratulations Ulquiorra, you did what no one was able to, you killed Ichigo Kurosaki, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Noob said then he noticed Orihime trying to use her abilities to heal Ichigo. "Oh no you won't." Noob said and he jumped and threw three shuriken destroying Orihime's healing shield, and when she tried to use it again he slapped her in the face injuring her slightly making Ulquiorra temporary return to normal. "Just accept this, he has gone for good this time." Noob said coldly with a smirk in his face.

Orihime looked at Ichigo with tearful eyes. "Ichigo..." Was everything she was able to say before crying.

Ulquiorra's vision returned to normal and he was still a little dizzy, he looked around and he found Orihime crying. "Orihime...What happened to...?" He started to say but then he saw the dead Ichigo on the ground he understood what happened. "Oh no...What have I done?"

"You killed Ichigo Kurosaki for me, and I thank you for that." Noob said. "I'll kill him as well but for now, let's just care about Ichigo." Noob thought and he took the soul cube out of his pocket and he opened it to absorb Ichigo's soul but then an energy arrow hit him in the hand making the cube fly. Noob looked to his side and he saw Uryu advancing towards him with his Seele Schneider and tried to attack Noob but the ninja defended the attack. "I see, so you want to avenge the death of your friend, *chuckle* you idiot." The ninja said and he started to fight Uryu.

"Ichigo! Please Save Us! Please!" Orihime cried in despair.

Inside Ichigo's soul he heard her voice. "I'll...I'll...I'll Protect you!" Ichigo ordered to himself and he was covered by black and red Reiatsu and his body was reanimated.

Noob grabbed the seriously injured Uryu by the neck and then he turned to see Ichigo that was transformed into a new Hollow form. "How is this possible? You were supposed to be dead. Who are you? What are you?" Noob questioned as he threw Uryu away, but Ichigo merely grabbed his sword with telekinesis and he moved his arm destroying the ground behind him. "I don't think that you heard me, I made you a question. I asked, what are you?" Noob asked again but Ichigo merely let out a Hollow roar. "I see, so you can't understand me with his beast controlling you." Noob said and he jumped to a tower and grabbed his walk-talk device. "Ulquiorra kill him." Noob said and Ulquiorra charged and shot a Cero Oscuras while Ichigo counter-attacked with his own Cero and deflected the Cero Oscuras surprising Noob and Ulquiorra. "Impossible, he shot a Cero that deflected the Cero Oscuras, I never thought that a Pseudo Shinigami-Vasto Lorde hybrid like him would be capable of doing something like this, he is indeed special." Noob thought, then Ichigo appeared behind Ulquiorra and cut off his arm and sent him down to the ground with a kick.

Orihime looked horrified as the two men that were most important to her fighting fiercely between each other, Ulquiorra looked at the blood stump near his shoulder and he regenerated a new arm. "My greatest power it isn't in my offensive abilities but in my regenerative abilities, differently from other Arrancars who gave up of their regeneration to get more sheer power, I didn't done it, no matter what you transform into you can't defeat me." Ulquiorra said and he created a lance made of green energy. "Lanza Del Relampago, stay right where you are, I don't want to use this technique near me." Ulquiorra said and he threw the lance but missing Ichigo, the projectile detonated in the desert causing an explosion bigger than Las Noches palace. "I must admit, this technique is too much powerful for me to control it." Ulquiorra said and then Ichigo appeared behind him and he attacked Ulquiorra several times, the Espada was capable of defend and tried counter-attack but Ichigo evaded and he flew up with Ulquiorra following him, the Espada was concentrated on Ichigo but then he appeared by his side and grabbed Ulquiorra by the head and threw him through a tower. "He didn't use Shunpo he used Sonido." Ulquiorra thought and he continued his fight with Ichigo.

"It is better I change the strategy, Ulquiorra charge your Lanza Del Relampago and use it when I tell you to do to do it." Noob said and Ulquiorra waited on the ground with a new lance in his hands. Ichigo then rushed towards Ulquiorra. "Wait...Wait..." Noob said when he was about to tell to Ulquiorra threw the Lanza Del Relampago a healed Uryu shot an arrow and destroyed the walk-talk device and Ulquiorra returned to normal but then he was slashed in the chest by the Hollowfied Ichigo, when he touched the ground Ichigo stomped on his head and shot a point-blank Cero causing a big explosion and raising a cloud of dust.

When the dust settled they saw that Ichigo was holding Ulquiorra that returned to normal form and seen unconscious, Ichigo threw Ulquiorra and Orihime started to cry when she thought that her dear was dead, but then he surreptitiously made a thumb up to make clear that he was fine and she stopped the crying. "Perhaps if I pretend that I am dead he'll return to normal." Ulquiorra thought but then Ichigo held his sword near his neck. "I hate when I am wrong."

Ichigo was ready to stab Ulquiorra in the neck but then Uryu held his arm. "It is over Ichigo, you defeated him." Uryu said but Ichigo remained motionless. "Don't do it you fool! If you do this, you'll lose your humanity." Uryu said but then Ichigo took his sword and threw it towards Uryu stabbing him in the stomach.

"URYU!" Orihime shouted as her friend was stuck in a rock by Ichigo's sword.

"Help...I'll Help...I'll Help you." Ichigo muttered as he walked towards Uryu.

"It was my fault, Ichigo transformed into his monster because of me, I called him to help us, and he is in this state because of me." Orihime said tearful and then Ichigo started to charge a Cero and aimed at Uryu. "Don't do it Ichigo! Please Don't do it! Ichigo! ICHIGO!" Orihime said and vain.

Buth then Ulquiorra appeared behind Ichigo and he used he cut off one of Ichigo's horns making the Cero disperse and explode then Ichigo's mask shattered and he returned to normal. "His body is regenerating, you are indeed full of surprises Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiprra thought as Ichigo returned to normal and Reiatsu flowed from Ichigo and covered the hole in his chest.

Ichigo breathed deeply and he raised and he gasped when he saw Uryu injured by his own sword. "What happened? What I did?"

"Don't worry, he is still alive, well barely." Ulquiorra as he took off Ichigo's sword from Uryu and threw it to Ichigo and Orihime started to heal Uryu.

Noob was still in the tower and he clenched his teeth in frustration. "They are alive, I didn't get the souls of neither of them, because of her...But even if I got punished by master Quan Chi, I am gonna make this bitch pay." Noob thought and he created a sword with the shadows and he created a shadow tentacle that threw Orihime away. "I am gonna kill you!" He rushed towards Orihime and he felt stabbing something but when he looked he saw that he had stabbed Ulquiorra. "Damn...I am not doing nothing right today." Noob said and he smirked at Orihime that stareted to cry and started to heal Ulquiorra. "It is time for me to go, or master Quan Chi will be pissed if I get more late." Noob thought and he jumped through the hole of the dome. "I am wondering how the others are doing in the battle in Earthrealm."

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The Espada use Resurrection

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I am sorry if this chapter is a little short, just to make clear I won't show the fights with Yammy so I'll tell what happens, Noob find Yammy and tell that Ichigo stabbed Ulquiorra from behind and the Espada Resurrects and everything else will happen as it was showed in the anime, don't forget to review this chapter.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Sub-Zero attacked Halibel with an ice sword but she defended and pushed him, Toshiro and Hydro tried a surprise attack but she saw them and counter-attacked and they disappeared and Toshiro reappeared behind Halibel and tried to attack her but then she evaded and kicked Toshiro sending him down to crash on the ground. "You are fools if you think that you can defeat me." Halibel said and Sub-Zero tried to attack her from behind but Halibel sonidoed and knocked him down with a yellow blast shot by his sword.

"Are you okay Sub-Zero?" Toshiro asked as he helped Sub-Zero raise.

"Not too much to be honest." Sub-Zero said. "We are going to have some serious problem fighting this woman." Sub-Zero said.

"You have no idea of how you are right." Halibel thought and she charged energy in her sword. "Ola Azul." She said and shot the attack at them.

BACK TO KABAL AND MAVADO

Mavado tried to behead Kabal with both his Hook Swords but Kabal defended and and tried to kick him in the head but Mavado evaded and jumped back. "You are pretty excited about this fight don't you? I can see it in your attacks." Mavado said simply and then Kabal dashed towards him and attacked him but Mavado defended and pushed Kabal. "But it is foolishness think that you will win this war, look around and see the allies we have." Mavado said simply, Kabal looked around and saw the Espadas having the upper hand against their opponents and he also saw Goro defeating Johnny and Jax. "Our army is composed with fierce and much stronger warriors, there is no way that we'll lose." Mavado said cockily.

"Is that so?" Kabal said simply and he disappeared, Mavado looked to behind him and barely had time to defend himself from Kabal's onslaught. "For an army to win more is needed than strong fighters, for example you need ability..." Kabal said as he attacked again but this time cutting Mavado in the arm. "...You need a purpose..." Kabal said and he kicked Mavado many times. "...And You need a heart!" Kabal completed and he cut off Mavado's arms and he also slashed his stomach and Kabal stuck the Hooks of the swords in Mavado's chin and ripped off his head. "You never had a heart, and that is why your purpose for victory and your life were doomed."

BACK TO KYORAKU AND STARK

Stark successfully delivers a blow that cut Kyoraku and delivers more attacks that are defended and evaded. Shunsui jumped and counter-attacked but Stark defended. "You are pretty strong, you scared me a little before."

"You evaded my last attacks and I merely cut your hat a little, I can say for sure that your strength scares me more than I scare you." Stark said then Kabal dashed towards the Espada and attacked him but Stark defended.

"Captain, do you need any help?" Kabal asked politely and Stark pushed him.

"I thank you for your concern but you don't have to worry about it..." Kyoraku said and he attacked Stark that defended. "...But I am with the situation under control." Kyoraku said casually.

BACK TO TOSHIRO SUB-ZERO AND HYDRO

Sub-Zero summoned his armor and an ice sword and he attacked Halibel but she defended and pushed him breaking his sword, Halibel turned to Toshiro and she shot more Ola Azul, Toshiro evaded and shot more ice dragons Halibel sonidoed but then one of the dragons turned to her and transformed to Hydro and transformed his hands into ice swords to attack her but then she defended and hit him hard sending him down to the street.

BACK TO BARRAGAN SOI FON AND OMAEDA

"Frankly this is pathetic, you weren't even capable of making me move from where I stand." Barragan said to Soi Fon and Omaeda and he punched his throne and took a battle ax. "Now, which of you I'll cut in half first." Barragan completed as he put his ax on his shoulder.

"Captain...I think that we had suffered enough...I think that we should remove the restriction seals now." Omaeda said. "It is time for us to remove the seals and clean the floor with the face of this Old Man!" Omaeda completed.

Barragan raised an eyebrow. "So you still have an ace upon your sleeve, very well use it now." Barragan said.

"You didn't even have to say! We are going to do it now, right Captain?" Omaeda said.

"We can't do this." Soi Fon said. "The restriction seal is automatically put when a Captain-Level or a Lieutenant-Level Shinigami walks through the Senkaimon. This is done to prevent the Captain's or the Lieutenant's Reiatsu causes unnecessary damage in the Human World, though in times of emergency we can avoid use the seal to already fight with full power." Soi Fon explained.

"What?! You are saying that we are already fighting at full strength?" Omaeda shouted exasperated.

"So, this is you full power?" Barragan said and he charged red energy in the blade of his ax. "This is a pity." Barragan completed and he swung his ax launching a slash energy wave at them.

Soi Fon and Omaeda closed their eyes waiting to be hit but then someone stood between them and the Espada and stopped the energy wave with his sword, when the light dissipated they saw who saved them. "General Yamamoto...Sasakibe..." Omaeda muttered.

"Soi Fon, go help Cyrax, I'll take care of your opponent." Yamamoto said.

Soi Fon shunpoed and she appeared at Sektor's side and she tried to kick him in the head but Sektor grabbed her leg spun her in the air and tried to smash her in the head but then she shunpoed out of his grasp, Sektor looked around in search for Soi Fon and then she kicked him in head sending him to crash in a building. "Argh!" This is all that Sektor was able to say before he fell to his knees standing on four.

"I am surprised that you came here to help me Soi Fon, I always thought that you were cold as a robot." Cyrax said jokingly.

"Shut Up you piece of junk! I am helping you just because General Yamamoto ordered me to do it while he defeats the Espada." Soi Fon retorted and then they heard evil laughs, they looked to the other side and saw Sektor raising and his smashed face instantly healing.

"Do you really think that your old and decrepit leader will win? Lord Barragan is much stronger than he looks like..." Sektor said as he assumed fighting position. "...And you cannot afford to underestimate me." Sektor completed and he dashed towards Soi Fon and Cyrax.

BACK TO TOSHIRO

Halibel looked at Toshiro that was on the ground panting heavily. "So this is it? This is what a Captain is capable of?" Halibel said. "And still Apache and the others were defeated by a Captain-Level warrior." Halibel thought as she remembered of how easily Raiden defeated her Fraccions, Halibel held her sword with the blade pointing down. "I'll end this now, I'll destroy you with a such smasher power that you won't want to raise again." Halibel said. "Destroy Tiburon!" A giant heart made of water appeared behind Halibel and enveloped her in a cocoon, then a big shark tooth like blade cut through the water that fell over the city.

Toshiro jumped up to evade the water. "So this is her Resurrection, by the appearance it doesn't look like that she changed a lot, but still...Underestimate her can be fatal, I can't let my guard down." Toshiro thought as he assumed defensive position.

Without saying a word, Halibel charged yellow energy in her sword and she raised her weapon and cut off Toshiro's right arm along with one of his wings. "So you weren't capable of doing to much after all, you never stood a chance against me, as one bite from the shark was enough to send the ice dragon to sink in the sea." Halibel said. "The next who is going to die is you "Thunder God"." Halibel said, but then to her surprise Toshiro and Sub-Zero appeared behind her and tried attack her but she evaded and counter-attacked but they evaded as well. "How is this possible?" Halibel questioned with her eyes widened and she looked at the "Toshiro" that she sliced in half.

"You should not underestimate us." Sub-Zero said.

The doppelganger smirked and water flushed out of the stump where his arm was and a new arm created from the flush of water. "Please give some credit to me, because after all..." He started to say and his normal form changed to a water like and he transformed into the blue Cyber-Ninja Hydro. "...It was hard to me to change place with Shiro." Hydro said jokingly.

"First is Captain Hitsugaya and second are you okay Hydro?" Toshiro asked.

"I've never being better than this before." Hydro said he mentally smirked.

"You really seems to be a little more excited than the normal, what is the reason for this?" Sub-Zero said.

"I am a mutant Cryomancer and being a creature with different abilities I never had the chance to test my strength with someone who have same abilities that I have, and now that this Espada woman Resurrected, I finally have the chance." Hydro replied. "I wont forgive you if you interfere." Hydro said simply and he dashed towards Halibel with his hands transformed into ice blades and he attacked her, Halibel defended and pushed Hydro and stabbed him in the stomach but the robot merely chuckled and stood motionless. "I can turn my body into water, there is no way that you will defeat me." Hydro said and he kicked Halibel in the stomach sending her to fly some meters.

Then she grabbed a pole to stop. "Since normal attacks won't work." Halibel charged yellow energy in the tip of her sword and sonidoed to behind him and shot a Cero, when the energy dissipated she smiled after seeing the Hydro had disappeared. "He was no match for me after all." Halibel said.

"Curious, what are you going to do after disintegrate me?" Halibel heard a voice behind her, she looked back and saw a mass of water taking form and transforming back to Hydro, he joined his palms and then he spread them creating a double bladed ice lance, Hydro delivered many attacks that were defended by Halibel.

Hydro jumped back and threw his lance at Halibel but the weapon stopped mid-air and started to melt and the water condensed around Halibel's blade. "La Gota." Halibel shot many shots of water that Hydro evaded, Halibel moved her sword to the left and the water blasts returned back to Hydro, he merely showed his right palm to the water projectiles and they stopped mid-air, Hydro chuckled and a circular hole appeared in the center of his palm and he absorbed the water, Hydro transformed his arms in tentacles and he grabbed Halibel and smashed her on the ground he disappeared and reappeared in front of Halibel and he punched the ground creating three gigantic ice cobras that pursued Halibel, then the cobras were about to eat Halibel. "Hirviendo." The cobras melted and transformed into a gigantic mass of water that was absorbed by Halibel's sword. "Cascada." Halibel moved her sword and the giant water wave hit Hydro.

"Hydro, no!" Sub-Zero said and he created two ice swords and dashed towards Halibel and then a water shot hit him and they heard a loud laugh.

"I said to you don't interfere with this fight!" Then a giant clawed hand popped out of the miniature sea created by Halibel and grabbed on a building and other hand popped out and did the same and then a gigantic humanoid made of water wearing a Greek armor and with a cobra head instead of a human one and with a crow on it raise from the ground. "Do you think that you can defeat me you puny vermin? Do you still think that you can defeat the great Hydro?" The giant creature said.

"You have become bigger than before Lin-Kuei Cyborg, but this doesn't mean that you will win this fight." Halibel said simply.

"I am gonna make you swallow this words mistress." Hydro said and he created a trident of ice and he tried to hit Halibel but she evaded and he instead slashed a building in half, Hydro spun his trident creating a water torrent and he moved his trident and the torrent was sent towards Halibel that stopped the attack just by moving her sword and absorbed the water.

Halibel started to charge black and yellow energy in the tip of her sword. "Cero Oscuras." Halibel shot the Cero Oscuras destroying the right arm and the right side of his abdomen. "Are you going to give up?" Halibel asked.

Hydro merely chuckled. "I am just warming up." Hydro dashed towards Halible with his arm transformed into a ice spiked club, but when he was about to hit her, he stopped. "My body...I...I can't move my body."

"It was foolishness, when you absorbed that enormous amount of water you gained greater sheer power and raw strength, but you lost your agility and speed, and that is why you lost." Halibel touched Hydro's ice club and then his body bubbled and he burst in water that was absorbed by Halibel's sword.

Sub-Zero and Toshiro watched horrified that scene. "I can't believe that Hydro was defeated." Toshiro thought.

Sub-Zero's hands started to shake along with his broken ice sword. "She killed my friend." Sub-Zero muttered so low that Toshiro didn't hear him. "This bitch killed Hydro..." Sub-Zero created a double bladed ice sword. "I'LL AVENGE HIS DEATH!" Sub-Zero roared and he dashed towards Halibel with Toshiro following him.

BACK TO BARRAGAN

"Did you saw that Genryusai? Halibel defeated one of her opponents, the two who were left, will soon learn the pain of her sacrifice." Barragan said.

"Sacrifice?" Chojiro questioned.

"Yes, each Espada represents an Aspect of Death, there are ten, each aspect is represented in their power views in the world and their purpose of living; Solitude, Emptiness, Despair, Destruction, Intoxication, Madness, Greed and Rage." Barragan explained. "Halibel represents the death through Sacrifice, this lethal power will consume her opponents and will be guided to death."

BACK TO TOSHIRO AND SUB-ZERO

Sub-Zero attacked Halibel but she defended. "You are naive if you think that you will defeat me only with your anger." Halibel pushed Sub-Zero and moved her sword sending a water wave towards him.

"I've saw you using this technique, it won't work with me." Sub-Zero stabbed his ice sword in the water wave freezing it, Halibel broke the ice with her sword. "Don't underestimate us."

"You probably noticed but Sub-Zero and I have ice powers, my Zanpakuto freezes the water and transforms it in some kind of weapon even if this water is your weapon, if your only ability is to control water, this water will never reach us." Toshiro said.

"My water will reach you, I can show you if you want to." Halibel said and she moved her sword to shield her. "Attack me."

"Stupid bitch, thinking that your provocations will work with me." Sub-Zero said and with one hand he created a big spiked ball made of ice. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Sub-Zero threw the Ice ball at Halibel.

"It is you who is underestimating me." Halibel said and she pointed her sword at the ball. "Hirviendo." The ball immediately melted into water and surrounded Halibel. "You said that my water can be transformed and used as a weapon by you, so do I." Halibel said as Toshiro and Sub-Zero watched in shock the scene. "Cascada." Halibel moved her sword down sending the gigantic wave of water to flood the city.

In another part of the town, Izuru Kira was healing the other Lieutenants while he was guarded by Captain Komamura along with Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Don't worry Izuru, this wave was far away from here, but you have to concentrate in heal the others." Captain Komamura said.

Toshiro and Sub-Zero have created an ice shield around them to protect themselves from the water wave. "That was close." Toshiro commented.

"Yeah, it was really close, if it wasn't for this shield we would be as good as dead, I don't think that normal defenses will work with her." Sub-Zero said.

"What are you doing?" They heard Halibel say. "You finally understood your situation and you cowered?" Halibel asked.

"Well if she want us to go fight her." Sub-Zero said and he and they slashed through the ice shield.

Toshiro and Sub-Zero created ice spikes in the air. "Guncho Tsurara!" Sub-Zero and Toshiro shot the Ice spikes that were melted by Halibel but then the water transformed into ice again and Toshiro appeared behind Halibel. "Hyoru Senbi!" Toshiro moved his sword and froze Halibel but then she freed herself.

"Here is another battle lesson: you are in the worst danger while using your best techniques." Sub-Zero said.

BACK TO KYORAKU AND STARK

Stark and Kyoraku clashed weapons before they jumped back. "I am happy that you are finally getting serious." Kyoraku said.

"What else could I do? I don't like the idea of staying still as well." Stark said.

"But it also looks like that you aren't striving a lot." Kyoraku commented and shunpoed to behind Stark and tried to attack him but Stark attacked and Kyoraku shunpoed to over Stark and the Espada almost hit him but he shunpoed again. "That was close, if you attacked me as if you wanted to kill me, I would certainly be dead." Kyoraku said.

"You didn't try to kill me, so why are we having all this work?" Stark asked.

"We wouldn't go anywhere just by staying still and watch the others fighting, things will change when one of us walk one step further, but here is the problem in the moment that one of us walk a big step further it is the moment that we both were waiting for, in other words the battle will change when one make the other walk the first step, doesn't it makes you impatient?" Kyoraku said. "I would like to see your Cero."

"I don't have another choice." Stark said and he pointed his index finger at Shunsui and charged a Cero.

BACK TO SUB-ZERO AND TOSHIRO

Sub-Zero and Toshiro were evading the La Gotas shot by Halibel. "I am wondering, what do you think that she is doing, Toshiro? She knows that these attacks won't kill us." Sub-Zero said.

"You know what? I was thinking the same thing, so she is..." Toshiro started to say and then Halibel appeared in front of them and tried to attack them but they were able to evade and Halibel continued to shot the La Gotas but with more precision.

Then she appeared behind Toshiro and hit him with a Cero damaging one of his wings. "You cannot escape now with only one wing." Halibel said.

"You are fighting in a cautious way, but I can't blame you after all we are waiting for the same thing aren't we?" Toshiro said as he regenerated his wing.

"To the battlefield being filled with water, so we can use a final lethal attack." Sub-Zero said.

"So you are just using this simple strategy?" Halibel asked.

"To be hones I don't have to wait for the water, here I go." Toshiro at first wanted to attack but then he stopped when he sensed the Reiatsu of Captain Komamura and the others.

"Toshiro...They are too much close..." Sub-Zero said as he and Toshiro sweated cold.

"What is wrong? Did you hesitated because you don't want to injure your allies?" Halibel asked.

"Shut Up you bitch!" Sub-Zero said. "Why do you care about it?"

"I don't. Or your friends become sacrifice, or you become a sacrifice, you two are free to make the choice." Halibel said casually.

Toshiro pointed his sword towards Halibel and he created ice pillars around her. "What do you think about that? Sennen Hyoro!" Then the pillars trapped Halibel.

"He did." Sub-Zero thought.

But then ice started to crack with water leaking. "This is the best that you can do?" Then the ice was destroyed and a huge quantity of water gushed and surrounded Halibel. "I think that is my turn now. Cascada." Halileb moved her sword and the water wave was sent towards Izuru and the others.

Toshiro stood between the water and the injured fighters. "Ryusenka!" Toshiro started to freeze the Cascada but then the ice started to broke.

"Your efforts are futile." Halibel said.

Then the ice broke and Toshiro was knocked down to the ground, he closed his eyes waiting for the water to drown him, but nothing happened he opened his eyes and saw the water stopped mid-air. "*Chuckle* For god's sake, I go way for two seconds and you can't take care of your own asses." They heard a voice coming from the water and Sub-Zero and Toshiro immediately recognized it.

"This voice...Hydro is that you?" Toshiro questioned.

The water mass merely chuckled and it dashed towards Halibel and surrounded her in a gigantic ball of water. "You have a pretty hot and soft body mistress Halibel, and I am touching your body and can't do nothing." Hydro said with a teasing tone.

"How did you survived?" Halibel asked.

"My life was never in risk, I purposely let you absorb my water form so my plan could work, at every attack of water you used, I induced molecules of my own water into your own water, the molecules of my water contaminated your water like a virus and now I can control all the water that is down there, for example I can make it evaporate." Hydro said and all the water in the town indeed evaporated. "This is it, you are done for, all I have to do is drown you inside of me." Hydro said.

But then Halibel charged yellow energy in the tip of her sword. "I don't think so." Halibel shot the Cero destroying Hydro's water ball form, the water was joined in one big mass of water and Hydro transformed back to his normal form.

"*Chuckle* Whatever, I already done what I have to do." Hydro said and Halibel raised an eyebrow. "Look up." Hydro said pointing to the sky.

Halibel looked up and saw the gray clouds covering the once blue sky and then a Reiatsu wave was shot by Toshiro. "Hyoten Hyakkaso." Then a hole in the clouds was opened and a large amount of snow fell down on Halibel and froze her in a pillar of ice flowers. "When the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over."

BACK TO SHUNSUI AND STARK

Stark shot his Cero and Shunsui dodged it. "Well done, I am truly impressed with your Cero, is the fastest and strongest Cero I've ever saw, it is virtually impossible to avoid such attack." Shunsui said.

"I had all the job of showing my Cero the least you can do is get serious." Stark said and he started to walk towards Shunsui that started to jump back. "Please it is useless you walk to every sides with these flashy clothes, it is making you look absurd." Stark said and he charged and shot a Cero without move.

"What? Without any gesture?" Shunsui was shocked but he was capable of evade.

Stark looked to the side and saw Halibel inside a pillar made of ice flowers. "It is better I end this fight and go help Halibel." Stark thought.

BACK TO YAMAMOTO AND BARRAGAN

"Halibel, being defeated by such weak opponent, this is disgraceful." Barragan thought.

"Pierce Gonryamaru." Chojiro shunpoed to Barragan's side his rapier sword with electricity running through the blade and tried to attack Barragan, but then the Espada moved his ax trying to hit Chojiro but the Lieutenant was capable to shunpoed and the ax cut a building miles away. "As I expected, he have a pretty destructive power, he was capable of destroying that building without too much effort." Chojiro thought and he dashed towards Barragan and he tried to hit the Espada in the head but he failed and returned back to Yamamoto's side. "This Espada is terrible, besides being monstrously powerful he also have the speed to evade my attacks, I don't think that I am powerful enough to fight him." Chojiro said.

"Don't worry Chojiro, I don't want you to fight him, just stay here." Yamamoto said as he transformed his staff into a sword.

"No sir, I won't let you fight him alone, let me fight along with you." Chojiro said. "But still, I don't have the confidence that I'll survive." Chojiro thought. "But what was that?" He thought and he remembered when his movements became slower. "I think that I'll test that again." He dashed towards Barragan and he shunpoed to behind the Espada and tried to hit his head and again his movements became slower. "It happened again, when I am close to him my movements become slower." Chojiro thought and Barragan grabbed him by the arm and threw him to crash in a house and Yamamoto shunpoed to Chojiro's side.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"Don't worry sir, I am fine." Chojiro said. "It happened again, it wasn't because my Reiatsu was being restrained, it my movements themselves that were becoming slower, is he controlling gravity? Or is he acting with a direct control over my muscles or motor coordination?" Chojiro questioned.

"Can't you discover it by yourself?" Barragan asked. "You must be confused because you can't comprehend the nature of my power. Do you remember that I said that each Espada repsents an Aspect of Death? It is the belief of the Espada and it's own existence to live and sometimes is relatively to it's abilities, my Aspect of Death is Old Age, Old Age means Time, the strongest and most absolute Aspect of Death, with a power that stands in the way of all that exists, Now Do you understand your situation?" Barragan appeared at Chojiro's side and touched his arm, Chojiro and Yamamoto were surprised and they jumped away. "If I touch you with the intention, this is enough to age your bones."

Then Chojiro noticed his arm. "What? It is broken! This can't be possible." Chojiro said and he started to use a healing Kido in his arm.

"You can't comprehend, this is how death works, until this fight is over your single-mind won't be capable of comprehend what happens." Barragan said, then he appeared in front of Chojiro with his ax raised ready to kill him. "Are you ready to die now?" Barragan asked ironically and then Yamamoto dashed and stopped the ax with a swing of his sword and Chojiro shunpoed. "This was reckless you dry old man."

"Don't think that my Lieutenant will be your only opponent you sack of bones." Yamamoto retorted.

"Bold words for a decrepit and dying old man, but they don't seem convincing for me." Barragan completed and he pushed Yamamoto.

"I am sorry for giving trouble to you master." Chojiro said.

"You fool, we are together in this, don't think that I would let you fight alone." Yamamoto scolded and looked back to Barragan.

"I'll act as a bait and give a chance so you can attack him, sir." Chojiro suggested and Yamamoto nodded, the Lieutenant dashed towards Barragan with his rapier covered in electricity and he attacked numerous times without giving the Espada a moment to attack, then Barragan extended his hand to grab Chojiro that jumped back. "Now Sir, Attack him!"

"Reduce All Things In The Universe To Ashes, Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto unleashed a gigantic fire wave that engulfed Barragan.

"Was he defeated this time?" Chojiro thought.

"Rot Arrogante." Yamamoto's flames were consumed by purple flames, then Barragan emerged in his Resurrected form surprising Yamamoto and Chojiro.

"What has just happened? That is his Resurrection?" Chojiro questioned, then Barragan walked one step and the roof of the building was disintegrated. "His aging powers are stronger than before." Chojiro said.

"Now you truly understand your situation, my powers are bigger than everything you can launch to me, even your fire ages." Barragan said and he pointed his finger at Yamamoto.

Chojiro assumed fighting position but then he was pushed by Yamamoto. "You fool! You can't fight him by yourself!" Yamamoto scolded. "Leave now, I'll fight him from now on."

"Your concern for your Lieutenant is admirable Genryusai, but don't think that your chances of defeating me are bigger than your Lieutenant's." Barragan said. "Respira." Barragan unleashed a black and purple smoke, Yamamoto started to dash and to use Shunpo endlessly in order to evade the smoke. "This is useless soon or later you'll be dead." Barragan completed.

But then Chojiro appeared and stood between Genryusai and the smoke. "Bakudo #81 Danku." Chojiro created a force field that surrounded the Respira in a orb and consumed it. "Defeating him will be more difficulty now." Chojiro said.

Yamamoto merely assumed fighting position. "As I said before, I'll fight him from now while you prepare your secret ability." Yamamoto explained.

"*Chuckle* I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use that ability." Chojiro admitted and he shunpoed to another place.

"I am glad that you ordered him to go Genryusai, now we can fight just you and me, Gran Caida." Barragan summoned a big black ax and he dashed towards Yamamoto and attacked him, the Captain defended and his sword was surrounded by fire and he tried to slash Barragan that evaded and he closed his punch and shot a Bala, Yamamoto slashed the Bala and he spun his sword creating a rain of fireballs that hit Barragan but without injuring him. "You are wrong if you think that you'll defeat me with this strength Genryusai. What about you use that Bankai of yours?"

"So you still remember that battle 700 years ago?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course I do. The scars are the constant remind of our battle and of the power of your Bankai." Barragan said.

"Bankai." They saw Chojiro shooting a lighting from his rapier sword that stroke through a cloud and created a dome of lightning. "Koko Gonryo Rikyu. Watch closely Espada, because this is the Bankai that will end your life." Chojiro said and he moved his sword down and a Chinese dragon made of electricity left the dome and hit Barragan.

BACK TO SHUNSUI AND STARK

Ukitake and Kabal were watching as Stark was evading all attacks from Shunsui. "He isn't taking the situation seriously, he can be killed." Kabal said.

"No way that this will happen, Kyoraku is strong." Ukitake said.

"I didn't said that he is weak, but he can be killed if he don't change his way of action, after all don't forget that his opponent is the 1st Espada." Kabal said.

"What is wrong with you? You seem distracted. Are you concerned with your friends?" Kyoraku asked.

"Friends?" Stark questioned at his question that sparked a memory of him and Lilynette in Hueco Mundo. "You don't have to worry about it." Stark said and he sighed, he looked at the lightning dome and at the Hyoten Hyakkaso created by Toshiro. "All Captains' Bankais are this strong?" Stark asked.

"A Bankai is the secret weapon of the Shinigami, so all the Bankais are quite powerful." Kyoraku replied.

"I see, for example between your Bankai and the ice Captain's Bankai, which one is the strongest?" Stark asked.

"Who knows? Captain Hitsugaya is a prodigy, I think that he'll surpass me perhaps in one hundred years perhaps." Kyoraku replied.

"I see, so this means that in the moment you are the strongest." Stark said.

Kyoraku smirked and he threw his pink kimono that was grabbed by Kabal. "What Hell?" Kabal questioned.

"Keep it safely, because I think that my opponent will finally get serious." Kyoraku said.

"You are right, now I am curious to see your Bankai." Stark said and he sheathed his sword.

"What is he doing?" Ukitake and Kabal questioned.

"Lilynette!" Stark ordered and the girl sonidoed to his side.

"Why did you called your Fraccion?And how are you going to Resurrect with your Zanpakuto sheathed?" Kyoraku asked.

"Zanpakuto? I am sorry, I presume that you think that I am an ordinary Arrancar." Stark said. "I need Lilynette to Resurrect, after all we are one being." Stark completed surprising the Captain. "The Zanpakuto of the Arrancars is the nucleus of their power sealed in a sword, so when an Arrancar releases his sword means to unleash the Arrancar's true power and form." Stark explained. "In the process of evolution to an Arrancar the Hollows seal their power in a sword, but we are a little different while the other split their power in body and sword, we however split in tow bodies, when we become one again our power will be released." Stark said and he put his hand on top of Lilynette's head that transformed into blue energy that was absorbed by him. "Kick About Los Lobos!" Stark unleashed blue Reiatsu and he was covered by a cloud.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer Katen Kyokotsu." Kyoraku released his Shikai and entered in defensive position.

Then the cloud dissipated and he stepped out in his Resurrected form yielding two pistols. "Now I am ready, let's go Lilynette." Stark said and nothing happened. "Lilynette...Lilynette!" Stark said gradually getting angrier and angrier. "Don't ignore me you brat!" Stark said and he headbutt the side of the pistol.

"Ouch! That hurt you jerk! You could have split my skull in two!" One of the pistols said with Lilynette's voice.

Kabal looked at the scene before freaking out. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! The pistol is...The pistol is...The pistol is..." Kabal said.

"No, I think that the girl transformed in the pistols." Ukitake said.

"Shut Up! It is your fault for nothing cooperating! Besides how am I supposed to know where your head is in this form?" Stark said.

"I already told you many times that the tip is my head..." Lilynette started to say and then Stark started to spank her behind. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That is my ass! You are doing this on purpose aren't you you jerk?" She said and then started to cry. "Okay! That is enough! That is enough! But please stop doing this!" Lilynette whined.

Then Kyoraku threw his hat in a try to distract Stark and tried to attack him but he jumped back. "Attacking in the middle of a conversation? This is kind that..." Stark started to say.

"Bushogama." Kyoraku spun his swords creating a tornado that surrounded Stark and he jumped to a position above the Espada. "Takaoni." Kyoraku tried to attack Star but he shot a Cero and Kyoraku shunpoed.

"Let me end my line, attacking someone in the middle of a conversation is kind that a desperate action." Stark said. "This isn't usual of a Captain."

"To be honest I was hoping to hit you with that first attack, but you evaded, it looks like that your Resurrection isn't just for facade." Kyoraku said. "And that counter-attack you did was pretty impressive." Kyoraku said and Stark thanked. "You pistols shoot Ceros don't they? So they can shoot something else?" Kyoraku asked and Stark said no. "You don't know how to lie, why would we hide our abilities now?"

"That is my line, I had the work of Resurrect and now you are going to use your Bankai." Stark said and he aimed his pistols at Kyoraku and he shot a Cero and the Captain evaded, Stark aimed his pistol to his left side and shot a Cero and Kyoraku evaded again and he shot another series of Ceros that were evaded as well.

"Stark, your aim sucks! You hadn't hit him one single time." Lilynette complained.

"Just shut up and keep shooting alright?" Stark said and he shot another Cero that was evaded.

"Don't you know? It is surprisingly difficult to hit a target in movement." Kyoraku said jokingly.

"Of course I know." Stark said and he shot another Cero but Kyoraku evaded.

"So I think that you shouldn't waist your time just shooting like a crazy man." Kyoraku said as he appeared behind the Espada and tried to behead him but Stark Sonidoed.

"Don't worry about me, after all I have an ace upon my sleeve." Stark said and he started to charge energy in his pistol. "Cero Metralleta." Stark shot a barrage of powerful Ceros.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Kyoraku begged as he evaded.

"So my way of shooting is effective isn't it?" Stark asked ironically. "If you had enough Captain I think that is time for you to use your Bankai, and just for you to know this wasn't a request." Stark said with a demanding tone. Then Ukitake appeared with his Shikai released and he absorbed and shot one of Ceros. "And now this, the things just get better and better." Stark said ironically.

BACK TO SOI FON AND CYRAX

"Surrender while you can Sektor! 2 of the 3 Espadas and all Fraccions were defeated, and when the fire dome dissipate we'll defeat Aizen and Shao Kahn for good!" Soi Fon said but Sektor merely dashed and he tried to slash her and Cyrax with his red laser swords but they jumped back, Sektor used a Cyber-Portal and he appeared behind Soi Fon and slashed her in the back and sent her to crash down in the ground.

"You are comparing me to Fraccions?*Hmpf* Don't dare compare me with one of this Arrancar thrash, defeat the Espada is one thing, but defeat me is a completely different situation." Sektor said.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: An Unexpected Overturn in the Battle.

Author's notes: I hope you liked the fights in this chapter (that took a little longer than I expected), so don't forget of review


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Sektor delivered attacks that were being evaded by Soi Fon, Omaeda threw his Shikai at Sektor but the robot evaded and he put one of his swords in his back and he used his free hand to grab the chain and he pulled Omaeda and kicked him in the face making him fly, Sektor joined both his swords in in a double bladed sword and he defended an attack from Cyrax and he cut Cyrax's green laser sword in half and he kicked him. "You can consider yourself dead now you human friend scrap-metal." Sektor said.

Cyrax merely took off two shot staffs that then transformed in a pair of green laser tonfas and he hit Sektor in the right side crushing the metal. "Don't think that you were the only one who had some upgrades you punk." Cyrax said ironically and dashed towards Sektor and attacked him but this time the red cyborg defended and he pushed Cyrax.

"You are going to need something better than this if you want to have the small chance of defeating me." Sektor said cockily and then an explosive Kunai hit him in the head and he was attacked by a yellow ninja.

"So I suppose that they are lucky to have me by their side." The ninja said smirking inside his mask, Sektor tried to behead the ninja but he merely cut off the ninja's mask revealing him to be a boy with golden eyes and dark purple hair and with a fringe of hair covering his right eye.

"I see, so you are Toby Miyamoto, one of Scorpion's little apprentices." Sektor said and he clashed swords with Toby. "Do you really think that a ridiculously pathetic human like you will make some difference in the result of this fight?" Sektor pushed Toby and he stabbed him in the shoulder and threw him., Soi Fon got anger after seeing it and he she hit Sektor with her Suzumebachi two times and he fell on the ground, she got close to Sektor and then he grabbed her left arm with one hand and he used the other to grab the back of her head. "Foolish female, I don't have no organism in my physiology so your venom don't affect me." Sektor said and he started to pull her arm. "In Outworld exist a race of giant wasps, it is useless to cut off their limbs because they regenerate, let's see if the same works with you." Sektor said and he ripped off her left arm and burned it.

Soi Fon fell face on the ground bleeding heavily, Sektor moved to kill her but then Toby put a glove with three wrist blades and he stabbed Sektor in the back giving Cyrax time to get Soi Fon to a building and take care of her injures. "Don't scream too much, this is going to hurt a lot." Cyrax said and he transformed his hand in a welder and he used it to cauterize the stump where her arm used to stay in.

"What is that?" Soi Fon questioned as she pointed to a yellow metal thing.

Cyrax walked towards the object and he discovered that it was Tanya's arm that was ripped off by Jade. "If you let me, I can use this arm as a prosthesis." Cyrax said as he placed a metal disc in the stump of Soi Fon's arm and started to weld the arm.

While Outside

Sektor's chest opened and he shot a barrage of missiles and Toby and Omaeda barely evaded. "You don't have no chance of defeating me, organics, just accept it and I'll end your existence without no pain." Sektor said then he noticed something and grabbed a ball of blue energy.

"I suppose that now I am with this." Sektor looked back and he saw Soi Fon with her new robotic arm.

"*Hmpf* Don't think that we are equal just because you got a new arm." Sektor said and he split his double sword in a pair of swords and he dashed towards Soi Fon and tried to attack her, Soi Fon evaded and a blade extended from his robot arm and she tried to cut him but Sektor defended and he pushed Soi Fon and dashed towards her.

Then holes appeared in the tips of the fingers of Soi Fon's robot arm and transformed into a machine gun and shot at Sektor. "I am starting to like this babe." She said with a smirk.

"*Hmmmm* She is starting to discover the secrets of the Tekunin technology." Sektor thought. "I hate admit it but she can give me some trouble unless I change my strategy." Sektor concluded and he pressed some buttons in his arm, he shot a laser from his eyes creating more images of himself.

"Don't think that you'll defeat us just because you called your friends!" Omaeda said and he threw his Shikai that passed through the robots without hurting them. "What?"

"You idiot, they are mere holograms." Toby said, then two "holograms" teleported near to him and Omaeda and punched them.

"Nope, this things are solid holograms." Cyrax said. "You can't hurt them..." Cyrax said as Toby tried to stab one holographic robot with his wrist blades, but he walked through the robot that punched him. "...But they can hurt you." Cyrax completed.

"Is there any way to defeat those things?" Soi Fon asked.

"Of course. They can be erased with an EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse)." Cyrax explained and he started to charge an orb of blue electricity in the palm of his hands and then he unleashed a wave of energy that erased the holograms, then he fell to his knees and Sektor smirked mentally and shot at Soi Fon and Toby and Omaeda with blue lasers.

"You idiot, it was my plan to make you waste your energy in a futile attempt to save the organics, and now I'll destroy you completely." Sektor said and his chest opened and he started to charge a missile. "This missile have your name." Sektor said and then he was hit by a spiked club damaging his chest and stuck the missile inside of him, then Omaeda grabbed Sektor and flew with him through a building. "You fool! You are going to kill yourself!"

"If I die today, I make a point of taking you with me!" Omaeda said smirking and then the missile exploded.

"Omaeda!" Soi Fon shouted, then she saw a silhouette walking in middle of the fire, and it was Sektor.

Sektor fell to his knees and he coughed as his injures instantly healed. "That idiot of your Lieutenant was more troublesome than I thought."

"What is going on? Where is Omaeda?" Soi Fon asked.

"The fat guy?" Sektor said and he smirked mentally. "He is dead." That shocked Cyrax and the others. "Why do you look so shocked Captain? And your philosophy of never caring about others? In the end this shows that like all organics you are weak and pathetic." Sektor said angering Toby that attacked him but the robot defended.

"Why do you still talking about Soi Fon as if she was a cold heartless machine?! She is a person and she has feelings!" Toby said indignant.

Sektor heard that and he laughed. "You know that you are lying to yourself don't you? You are saying this foolishness, and wanting her to be something that she isn't just because you like her, so make this question to yourself, How do you know that she loves you? How do you know that she don't see you merely as a toy to fuck with?" Sektor said, Toby stopped fighting and he looked at Soi Fon with a hurt look in her eyes and he looked to another direction and he disappeared Cyrax looked at the scene shocked and Soi Fon was with tearful eyes. "I am wondering, what hurt most? A broken arm? Or a broken heart?" Sektor said cruelly.

Soi Fon dashed towards Sektor with tears flushing out of her eyes. "I don't care if you aren't an organic creature! I don't care if my venom won't work with you! But I won't rest until I stab through your head with my Suzumebachi!" Soi Fon shouted and she cut Sektor in the face with her Shikai leaving a scar over his right eye and she kicked him away and she was surrounded by blue energy. "I didn't want to do this, but I also think that there isn't no better way to defeat you, Bankai..." Soi Fon unleashed a pillar of blue Reiatsu that dissipated. "...Jakuho Raikoben."

Sektor looked at Soi Fon that was with a missile like attached to her arm. "I see, so this is your Bankai...I suppose that using a such big and flashy weapon this goes against you pride as a member of the Special Forces." Sektor said and Soi Fon narrowed her eyes.

"Consider yourself honored, because I use this Bankai only when I have no choice or when my opponent deserves to die in a way that nothing will remain of him." Soi Fon said and fins appeared in the missile.

"I see, before you obliterate me with this, let me stay a little away from you." Sektor said and he floated to the sky, Soi Fon shot the missile that apparently hit Sektor creating a huge explosion and he fell in a building demolishing it.

IN A BUILDING SOMEWHERE IN THE TOWN

Mila Rose slowly opened her eyes and she raised from the ground and looked around. "Where am I?" She questioned, she walked towards the door and put her hand in the door handle to left the room but then someone's hand was over her hand.

"You had just woke up, and now you are trying to run away from me?" She heard someone whispering and wrapping his arm around her waist and caressed her bare belly.

Rose looked behind her and for her surprise she saw Avirama. "Avirama is that you?" Rose asked as she released herself and she touched his face, her eyes were filled with tears and she hugged him. "How is that possible? I saw you being killed" Mila asked.

"Raiden saved me, he also saved Ggio and Findor and he spared you and the others." Avirama replied.

"Apache and Sun-Sun are okay?" Rose asked concerned.

"Don't worry they are fine, they are just enjoying Ggio's and Findor's company." Aviram replied and leaned to kiss Rose, but then they heard a strange coming from outside, they looked outside and saw a giant Garganta opening.

IN THE FAKE KARAKURA TOWN

Everyone looked at the Garganta as a blonde Arrancar stepped out along with a black ninja with a pair of Kusarigamas, Sub-Zero was most shocked about the ninja. "Are you okay Sub-Zero? Who is that warrior in black?" Toshiro asked.

"That warrior is my old brother Bi-Han, but you know him as the Netherrealm assassin Noob Saibot." Sub-Zero replied.

"Here we are Wonderweiss." Noob said and he looked around and he grinned slightly. "I must praise the guy who built this replica, if I didn't knew that this town was fake I would think that this is the real one." Noob said and he looked back. "Hey big buy! Move your fat ass to here and make something useful of yourself!" He ordered, then a giant Hollow with a bulbous body and a single eye left the Garganta.

Komamura was slightly shocked after he saw that. "I remember of seeing that thing when Aizen and the others left Soul Society!" He thought.

Wonderweiss stared at Ukitake and then he appeared behind the Captain and stabbed through his torso with his hand, Kyoraku tried to attack Wonderweiss but he Stark shot Kyoraku from behind with a Cero. "If Wonderweiss and Noob Saibot are here, this means that Lord Aizen and Shao Kahn lost their patience." Stark thought and both Captains fell to the ground, Kabal jumped to near Stark and he drew his Hook Swords and assumed fighting position.

Wonderweiss breathed deeply and he let out a high pitched scream breaking Toshiro's Hyoten Hyakkaso and freeing Halibel. "You must be kidding." Sub-Zero complained.

Wonderweiss screamed again wipes the cloud of smoke provoked by Chojiro's Bankai and Barragan stepped out completely unharmed, Jax and Stryker were threw to near Johnny and then Kintaro and Motaro appeared relatively unharmed and then a blue laser pillar destroyed a debris and Sektor appeared unharmed.

"Captain Komamura, we can no longer stay out of the fights, they need our help." Ikkaku said.

"Please you have to go! The survival of the Lieutenants will mean nothing if everyone else is obliterated." Kira begged, then they noticed Noob walking towards Yamamoto's Jokkaku Enjo and he created a shadow katana.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Shang Tsung asked and the ninja looked at the sorcerer for a second and he turned his attention to Jokkaku Enjo. "I am the Arch-Sorcerer of Outworld and I wasn't capable of destroying this magic! What do you think that you can do?" Shang Tsung said in disdain.

Noob stabbed the fire dome with his shadow sword, the fire was being frozen and turning into a ice dome, then he took off his sword and broke the ice with a kick. "As always your dark ice have this horrible stench." Gin said ironically.

"I agree, I think that this is what everyone calls stench of death." Tosen said.

"If you think about it this is perfect, since a stench of death is fit for the result of this fight." Aizen said.

"Yeah, pretty fitting." Shao Kahn said and he turned to his warriors that bowed before him.

"Shao Kahn and Aizen are free! We are doomed!" Izura said in despair.

"Hold on." Someone said, and Shao Kahn swiftly grabbed a Kunai that was about to hit him, he looked to the direction of where the weapon was threw from and he saw Toby along with the Vizards. "You again?" Shao Kahn said to Shinji that merely chuckled.

"Has been a long time since we last saw you, Lieutenant Sousuke Aizen." Shinji said.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The End of the Skull Emperor

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I am sorry if this chapter is a little too short, but I wasn't in the mood to write a chapter too much big.<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"There is a lot of familiar faces here." Gin commented.

"Indeed." Shao Kahn commented as he stared at Shinji.

"Shinji Hirako...So you and the others were indeed hiding in the Earth." Yamamoto thought.

"Has been a long time since we last saw each other, so there is anyone in the Gotei 13 that you want to see?" Shinji asked.

Everyone said no with exception of Lisa who Shunpoed to an unknown place. "Hey! Where did she gone to?" Hiyori questioned.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to say word or two to the General." Shinji said and he Shunpoed to Yamamoto's side.

"Are you our allies?" Yamamoto asked.

"No." Shinji said and Yamamoto and Chojiro tighten the grip in their swords. "But we are enemies of Aizen, and Ichigo's friends, so we are in the same side I guess." Shinji said

Meanwhile Lisa arrived in the ground, there she found Kabal trying to reanimate Kyoraku and then he looked at her. "What you are, friend or foe?" Kabal asked to Lisa.

"Well, this is a matter of opinion." Lisa said and she looked at Kyoraku. "How long are you going to pretend that you are dead?!" Lisa said and then she stomped on Kyoraku's head shocking Kabal.

"You crazy bitch! What Hell is wrong with you, for attacking an injured man?" Kabal inquired angrily.

Then Kyoraku raised his head. "Lisa...You continue as beautiful as always." Kyoraku said and Lisa blushed a little and she kicked him in the face throwing him. "And you continue with the same non-human strength." Kyoraku moaned lowly.

"STOP DOING THAT DAMMIT!" Kabal shouted but Lisa merely turned back.

"You will see how strong I became." Lisa said.

She was about to leave but then Kyoraku stopped her. "Hey Lisa, I am glad that you are okay." Kyoraku said.

"Fool." Lisa said before she Shunpoed away.

Then Wonderweiss started to yell, Noob smirked inside his mask and he jumped to the Giant Hollow's head. "You heard him big boy, it is time to bring the guests of this party." Noob said as he patted the Hollow in the head and the creature spat a big quantity of a strange black liquid. "Yesss, you bring your guests while I'll bring my guests." Noob said and he opened a black portal and many Tarkatans appeared as the black liquid transformed into many Gillians.

"Let's do this." Shinji said and he and the others Summoned their Hollow masks and attacked the Gillians and Tarkatans that rushed towards them.

Hiyori jumped and cut one Gillian in half and he destroyed other Gillians and Tarkatans with an orange Cero, Kensei punched one Gillian in the mask many times before the creature's head exploded then a Tarkatan tried to attack him from behind before Kensei stabbed him in the head with his knife, Mashiro easily defeated four Tarkatans with kicks, Hachi snapped his fingers and barriers appeared around the heads of four Gillians and beheaded them, a fully armored Tarkatan extended his arm blades and he rushed towards Lisa only to be slashed to pieces by her, Rose created invisible wires that crushed a Gillian while Love ripped one Gillian in half with his bare hands.

"Impossible! To defeat all these Gillians and Tarkatans by themselves!" Sub-Zero said.

"They are too much strong!" Reiko thought.

Then Shinji dashed by Shao Kahn's side and tried t behead Aizen with the Emperor merely watching, but his attack was stopped by Tosen who tried to attack him and Shinji jumped back. "It looks like that I missed." Tosen said.

"Don't say bullshit, you hit me exactly in the right spot." Shinji said and he raised his face showing the cut in his head.

"I was planning to cut everything above your left eye, so I don't consider it a hit." Tosen said.

"Bold words for a 3rd Boss." Shinji said and he cleaned his cut.

"You seems to be pretty bad, because after all you are going to be defeated by this "3rd Boss"." Tosen said as he assumed fighting position and he dashed towards Shinji to finish him but his attack was stopped by Komamura and Kenshi, Tosen was shocked by it and he Shunpoed back.

"We came here to help you masked stranger." Kenshi said.

"Really? Are you really willing to help strange creatures like us?" Shiji asked. "But by looking at you two, it's pretty obvious that you also are strange beings."

"You were the first to fight that group of enemies, and this reason is more than enough for me to consider you as allies, I decided to fight by your side and I won't accept a refuse masked stranger." Komamura said.

"My goodness, those two are very flustered guys, I don't know how to deal with people like those two." Shinji muttered annoyed.

Sub-Zero watched that and he chuckled. "If they wanted to give us suggestions, Why they just didn't directly talked to us since from the beginning?" Sub-Zero said to Hydro and Toshiro, and then Halibel appeared up them and tried to attack them but she was attacked by Hiyori and Lisa, while Hachi appeared at Chojiro and Yamamoto's side to help them defeat Barragan, and Rose and Love teamed up with Kabal to fight Stark.

Shao Kahn calmly watched what was happening with his arms crossed over his chest and he saw Mashiro defeating the Giant Hollow and Wonderweiss and the blonde Arrancar was sent back to Hueco Mundo by Noob and he also saw Hisagi wrapping the chain of his weapon in Tosen's wrist, Shao Kahn smirked and then he laughed. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Raiden! Your despair is so big that you are willing to ally yourselves with this scum?! It doesn't matter how many allies you find, you could be thousands and still not make the slightest difference against us!" Shao Kahn laughed and he unleashed a pillar of green energy.

WITH TOSHIRO AND THE OTHERS

"I need to ask you something." Toshiro said.

"What is it? Be brief!" Hiyori inquired. "If it is about who we are, don't waste your time asking."

"I no longer care about it, I need you to do a favor for me." Toshiro said and Hiyori raised an eyebrow. "I know that I shouldn't asking a thing like this for strangers like you, but could you please fight her in my place? I want to fight Aizen...Alone." Toshiro said and Hiyori widened her eyes incredulous.

"WHAT?! WHAT HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! ARE YOU FUCKING IDIOT?! THE ONLY REASON THAT WE CAME HERE WAS SOLELY TO KILL THAT BALDY OF AIZEN, AND THEN WE SAW YOU BEING DEFEATED AND DECIDED TO HELP YOU EVEN IF SOMEWHAT GRUDGINGLY, AND NOW TELL ME WHY THE HELL WE SHOULD LET YOU FIGHT AIZEN FIRST?!" Hiyori inquired **very** loudly.

"You are right...I am sorry, I was being a little impatient, just forget what I said okay?" Toshiro said a little embarrassed.

"What? Forget? That is your best?! You should have said: I am sorry, but with a little more of emotion!" Hiyori said.

"I am sorry." Toshiro mumbled.

"What? I can hear you, and look at me when apologizing!" Hiyori said.

"I am sorry." Toshiro repeated.

"What kind of apologize is that?! You aren't putting the minimum of emotion in this apologize!" Hiyori said.

"I already said that I am sorry!" Toshiro said now getting a little irritated.

"Forgetting this, why a child like you is wearing the Hakama of a Captain? Are you really a Captain or you a just pretending that you are a Captain?" Hiyori questioned.

"I already said that I am sorry." Toshiro growled.

"I know the truth and I'll tell ya! You are a spoiled brat who somehow cheated and became Captain! And that is why you keep telling these stupid things You baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy! Baldy!" Hiyori continuously said irritating Toshiro more and more but then. "You Dwarf!"

That was everything that Toshiro could stand. "You are even shorter than me!" Toshiro said as he grabbed Hiyori by the collar of her t-shirt. "Now shut up and cooperate you Mini-Dwarf!"

"Do you want to fight you brat? If you want a fight I'll give the last fight that you'll have in your life!" Hiyori said.

"If there is someone here who wants a fight, it is you! I was trying to apologize, but I give up because you are still being a damn annoying screaming girl!" Toshiro said and he grabbed Hiyori by the arm.

"Now you are touching me. You should look where you touch a lady, you perv!" Hiyori shouted making Toshiro blush.

"Per...What did you call me?" Toshiro questioned without believing what he was hearing.

"You heard me you perv! Perv! Perv! Perv! Perv! Perv! Perv! Perv! Perv! Perv!v Perv! Perv!" Hiyori shouted.

"Stop shouting you brat!" Toshiro said and he grabbed Hiyori by the arm again.

"Look, you are touching me again! Perv!" Hiyori said.

"Jesus Christ, the thing that is probably the greater annoyance in my opinion is a couple annoying screaming shorties." Hydro said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY?!" Hiyori and Toshiro said at same time and they turned to Hydro and tried to cut him and the blue robot started to ran for his life with Sub-Zero and Lisa watching.

"*Sigh* Without wanting to be bothersome I want to ask you to do a thing for me, could please take my place in this fight?" Sub-Zero said to Lisa.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"Do you see the black warrior?" Sub-Zero said and he pointed at Noob Saibot. "He is my old brother, he was corrupted by some kind of dark magic, and I have to cure him before he kills someone." Sub-Zero said. "But I'll understand if you say no." Sub-Zero said but Lisa said him to go, Sub-Zero disappeared and reappeared where Noob was and he smirked.

"Look at this, the happy family is reunited again, this is a such touching scene." Noob said tauntingly.

"Bi-Han." Sub-Zero said and Noob's smirk disappeared.

"Bi-Han...Has been a long time since someone called me by my true name, isn't that right Kuai-Lang?" Noob said.

"Brother...I discovered a way to cure you...To purge the evil in your soul." Sub-Zero said and he created an ice sword assumed fighting position. "Please surrender."

Noob smirked again. "I don't know if you ever thought about it, but what if I like to be one of the bad guys?" Noob said and he drew his Kusarigamas and he dashed towards Sub-Zero.

BACK TO YAMAMOTO AND CHOJIRO

Hachi appeared by Yamamoto and Chojiro's side. "Who are you?" Barragan asked but Hachi remained in silence. "You isn't the kind of man who wastes words *Hmph*, this is fine by me." Barragan said.

Hachi looked at Yamamoyo and Chojiro. "Has been a long time since we last saw each other, General Yamamoto." Hachi said.

"Indeed, it has been a long time." Yamamoto said.

"I am surprised that you are treating me with relative politeness, after all I always thought that you never cared about us." Hachi said sincerely.

"It is foolishness to think that way, after all we are in the same side right now." Chojiro said.

"It doesn't matter. It is as Shao Kahn said, no matter how many allies you find, no matter who you are, no matter what power you have, it is all useless, you are all the same when before my power, now Rot and Die Respira." Barragan unleashed a wave of his purple smoke but then Hachi clapped his hands and Barragan was surrounded by a Kido Barrier. "*Hmm* Kido uh?"

"I saw that you have the power of aging everything you touches, that is why I came here, every powers are the same if they can't make contact, so I don't have to fear your power." Hachi said.

Barragan smirked. "I see." Barragan said and he touched with his hand left index finger the Kido Barrier and he destroyed it.

"Impossible." Hachi muttered.

BACK TO KOMAMURA AND THE OTHERS

"Did Hisagi's wounds were already healed?" Komamura questioned. "No I don't even have to ask this to him, he is obviously exceeding his limits." Komamura concluded.

"Has been a long time Captain Tosen, I came here to show my gratitude." Hisagi said.

"Interesting choice of words, did you want to be ironic?" Tosen said.

"No I was being pretty sincere, I want to thank you for everything you taught me, I learned many things with you and I am really thankful for it, and now I am going to use my abilities to wake you and bring you back to Soul Society." Shuhei said in response.

"You wake me? I didn't change at all, Suzumuchi." Tosen's sword emitted a sound wave that freed his arm from Shuhei's chain. "Hisagi, I once told you that those who don't know the fear have no right to fight, you didn't change even a little, because even now your words don't have a hint of fear." Tosen said, then Hisagi dashed towards Tosen and tried to attack him but Tosen Shunpoed to behind Hisagi and tried to attack him but Kenshi appeared and locked swords with the former Captain.

"It doesn't matter which your reason that made betray your comrades is, but one thing is for sure, you are going down." Kenshi said and he walked one step back and he tried to attack Tosen but he defended and he pushed Kenshi, the blind Samurai jumped high and he attacked Tosen who defended creating a Shockwave.

BACK TO KABAL, LOVE AND ROSE

Kabal and the others were evading the Ceros shot by Stark. "Hey you two! What about you let me fight him alone for some time?" Kabal suggested.

"Are you sure this guy alone? He is pretty strong." Love said.

"It is okay, just remember of going help me in case things get ugly." Kabal said and he disappeared and reappeared behind Stark and tried to attack him but the Espada noticed that and he evaded and shot a Cero but Kabal evaded and he took a saw blade disc and he threw it at Stark but he deflected it with his pistol.

"*Ouch!* Don't do that Stark, this hurt!" Lilynette said.

"Stop whining Lilynette!" Stark said and he shot a Cero and then a cannon appeared in Kabal's shoulder and he shot a purple blast that clashed with the Cero.

BACK TO YAMAMOTO AND THE OTHERS

"Fool Ants, Did you think that your Kido don't age as well? You idiots, people die, animals die, plants die, and even Shinigami can die, and Age exists in everything that dies, and the things that the humans create dies out from my abilities and the Shinigamis' Kido isn't different, it is true there are Kidos that last thousands of years, but in the end there isn't such a thing as a Kido that lasts for the eternity. But this is natural, eternity is a false disillusion created due to the fear of aging." Barragan said.

"Sir, we can't face him on our own, we have to go ask for help to the other Captains." Chojiro suggested.

"It is as you said, he is too much strong, so if we call the others we can only increase the numbers of the causalities." Yamamoto said.

"I am already growing tired o playing with the ants." Barragan said and he tightened the grip in his Gran Caida ax. "Let's end, Repira." Barragan moved his ax and he unleashed a Respira wave at the Shinigamis but Hachi created a giant white Kido barrier. "I already said that everything you throw at me will rot and he destroyed." Barragan said and he moved his ax and sliced a chunk of the Kido barrier and he heard Hachi saying an incantation. "Pretty smart, the incantation adds power to the Kido, but this is useless."

"Ryubi No Jomon." Hachi created a giant white door like barrier.

Barragan looked at that and he touched his chin. "Impressive trick, but it can be easily destroyed with my Respira and my Gran Caida, or I can just walk around it and surprise them...*Nah!* I'll destroy it with my Respira and give some time to them because after all even we bad guys have to be fair." Barragan said and he started to use a small quantity of his Respira and he supported himself in an arm in the wall and he started to whistle.

"I think that this will buy us some time." Hachi said. "Captain Yamamoto, we need the power of your Bankai to defeat him."

"I-I don't think that using an attack strong like my Bankai is advisable in a area with all these people." Yamamoto said.

"I understand that you are afraid of your Bankai's power, but we don't have any choice...Unless, I think that I got an idea." Hachi said and both Yamamoto and Chojiro raised eyebrows. While in the other side Barragan was still slowly using his Respira and whistling, but then he stopped the whistling and using his Respira when he saw other Kido barriers being created. "Koko No Jomon. Kikai No Jomon. Hoyoku No Jomon. Shiji No Saimon!" Hachi created several Kido Barriers that surrounded Barragan and created a giant black cube.

Barragan looked around and he started to laugh. "Do you think that this will seal me forever? You are merely trying to buy some time! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I control age, trying to buy time against me is like spitting in a god. But I should congratulate you for your efforts." Barragan said.

"This barrier isn't here to seal you." Hachi said surprising Barragan.

"What?" Barragan asked and then he felt a strong Reiatsu behind him.

"You stopped Lieutenant Sasakibe's attack with your Respira by consuming it, so in this case the only way to hit you with full potency is by using a point- blank attack." Hachi explained.

Barragan turned around and he saw Yamamoto surrounded by fire. "Try to stop this attack, you Rotten Skeleton. Reduce All Things In The Universe To Ashes, Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto unleashed a giant fire wave that hit Barragan making a giant explosion inside the Shiji No Saimon.

"He did it! This time he was defeated!" Chojiro said.

"To cause all that damage to the Shiji No Saimon only with the Shikai...This is incredible." Hachi said.

"This battle took too much of my time, I think that I should go help the others in their fights." Yamamoto said and he turned, but then he saw red energy being charged inside the Shiji No Saimon and then a big red Cero destroyed the Kido Barrier and Yamamto Shunpoed to evade the Cero that destroyed a building, then Barragan appeared the only visible damage being the right half of his head that was destroyed. "Impossible, to being hit by my Shikai at point-blank and survive...This is unbelievable." Yamamoto thought.

"Utterly Unforgivable! The only reward that those who defy the Emperor deserve, is death!" Barragan roared and he pointed his left index finger at Chojiro and Hachi and he charged and shot a Cero Oscuras, Yamamoto Shunpoed and he deflected the Cero Oscuras with a swing of his sword.

"Leave them alone! It was me who damaged your body." Yamamoto said.

"Indeed...IT WAS YOU!" Barragan said and then he Sonidoed to Yamamoto's side and he attacked him, Yamamoto defended but he was pushed, Barragan then Sonidoed again to Yamamoto's side and he continuously attacked the Captain that was defending every attack. "You Pay! You pay for attacking me, Barragan Luisenbarn the God-King of Hueco Mundo!" Barragan roared and then Yamamoto moved his sword and he was able to lock weapons with Barragan. "I'll Kill You Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, even that is the last thing I do in my life!" Barragan said and Yamamoto jumped back.

"You can be sure, this fight is the last in your life." Yamamoto said and he surrounded himself and Barragan in a giant green cube-form Kido barrier.

"You trapped us in this barrier...Why?" Barragan said.

"It is to prevent others get hurt when I do this." Yamamoto said and he pointed his sword at Barragan. "Bankai..." Yamamoto was suddenly surrounded by gigantic flames, and then the flames went to and canalized into his sword. "Zanka No Tachi."

Barragan chuckled and then chuckles turned into loud laughs. "Yes! YES! That is what I was waiting for Genryusai! I congratulate you, in all my thousands years of life you are the only opponent who ever injured me, as your opponent/rival I respect you and that is why I am gonna give you a fast death!" Barragan said and he pointed his Gran Caida ax at Yamamoto and he was surrounded by red Reiatsu.

"Bring it on you fleshless decayed corpse." Yamamoto said and then he and Barragan rushed towards each other and when their weapons made contact the Kido barrier was destroyed by a gigantic pillar of orange and red Reiatsu raising a cloud of dust.

"SIR!" Chojiro shouted and he tried to dash to Yamamoto but then he was stopped by Hachi. "Let me go! I have to help my Master!" Chojiro retorted indignant, Hachi merely pointed at the cloud of dust that was disappearing and Yamamoto appeared the only visible damage was the upper part of his uniform that was burned. "Sir, are you okay?!" Chojiro asked.

"Well...I am alive and my dignity is intact." Yamamoto said and he turned back as he sheathed his sword, then he heard someone panting heavily behind him, Yamamoto opened both his eyes and he turned his head back and he saw there Barragan still in his Resurrected form panting heavily and with his left hand pressed against his right side and he holding his Gran Caida ax with his right hand. "You are a stubborn old man." Yamamoto said.

"The only old man here is you, and besides I said that I would kill you, and I am a man of word!" Barragan raised his ax and he moved it down to attack Yamamoto but then his ax and right hand transformed into ashes. "What?"

"It looks like that attack with my Bankai was the last." Yamamoto said and he Shunpoed.

"*Chuckle* How ironic, I always liked to see my opponents becoming dust and now I am becoming ashes to the wind. *Aaargh!" Barragan said, and then he fell to his knee. "It is all my fault *Pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*...I should have listened to the white sorcerer." Barragan thought.

Start Of Flashback

Barragan was sitting his throne surrounded by his subjects Hollows and Arrancars when then a portal appeared right in the courtyard of Las Noches, from the portal a bald white man with black painting around his eyes wearing dark green pants and black boots appeared being accompanied by two men both wearing purple Samurai armor and yielding flaming Chinese Halberds, the white man looked at Barragan and he smiled. "Greetings Lord Barragan Luisenbarn, I am glad that we finally met, I am Quan Chi I came from the Netherrealm sent my master the Elder God Shinnok." The white man said.

"Netherrealm uh?" Someone said and then the samurais were beheaded and a male Arrancar wearing an Arrancar uniform that resembled a white Chinese outfit and martial arts shoes with long black hair golden eyes and a mask remnant that resembled a Saber-Tooth Tiger skull appeared behind Quan Chi and held his sword near his neck. "It looks like that you are far away from home." The male Arrancar said Quan Chi surreptitiously moved his right hand to grab the sword at his waist but then an Saber-Tooth Tiger like Adjuchas appeared in front of Quan Chi and snarled lowly.

"Leo, Ggio! Leave our unexpected guest unharmed, I want to know that he have to say." Barragan said and the Arrancar and the Adjuchas bowed and they Sonidoed to Barragan's side.

"*Hmph* Thank you for taking your men away from me, but I still think that their mindless aggression is a little inconvenient." Quan Chi said.

"That is another matter to another chat, but now about the business that your master wants with me..." Barragan said.

"Oh yes, he sent me here with a warning for you." Quan Chi said.

"A warning?" Barragan asked.

"Yes, in 120 years an evil will rise threatening your realm, his name is Sosuke Aizen, a Shinigami." Quan Chi said and then Barragan and his subjects laughed at his statement.

"No Shinigami can threat me! My power is much beyond everything you know!" Barragan laughed but Quan Chi remained with his calm expression.

"Oh but this Shinigami in particular is different, you should not underestimate Aizen, he is strong but the other thing that is more dangerous than his strength is his intellect, Aizen is a master planner so smart that he was one of the plotters responsible for the massacre of the Tuma House along with Ecydis Gilga and your brother Mordrath." Quan Chi said and Barragan stopped laughing. "Now Aizen is merely a Lieutenant, but he is plotting to become a Captain, only an alliance with the Netherream will save your reign, because you alone isn't strong enough to stop Aizen by yourself."

"SHUT UP!" Barragan roared and he pointed his Gran Caida Ax at Quan Chi. "Do you know how I kept the position as King of Hueco Mundo? I still the King because of my strength! My subjects fear and respect me because of my power, so begone before I end your existence." Barragan said narrowing his eyes.

Quan Chi sighed and he walked towards the portal. "You know what? You are a King, and I thought that you would put your people's welfare above your personal pride, but unfortunately I was wrong, I can do nothing but wish good luck to you Lord Barragan Luisenbarn." Quan Chi said and he crossed the portal.

End Of Flashback

"I gave more importance to my pride rather the welfare of Hueco Mundo and I let Aizen take over...All good Arrancars dead because me..." Barragan thought and then he was able to stay still. "But...But I won't...I won't let Aizen go away without being punished for his crimes." Barragan said and he moved his left hand to his left eye socket and he stuck his hand inside and he he ripped off a glowing orb that transformed into an eye. "Please *pant*...Fi-find Skullak *ugh!*...And show him the truth...About Aizen's role in the massacre of the Tuma House...Showing him every crime Aizen committed to the people of Hueco Mundo." Barragan said and then the eye disappeared. "Yes...At least now I think that I can die in peace...Ggio...Findor...Avirama...Nirgge...Chuhlhourne...Pow...Leo...Skullak...Young Arturo...My Fellow Espada...Brother...I am sorry for disappointing you, and farewell." Barragan said as he completely turned into ashes only leaving his falling crow.

TO BE CONTINUE

In the Next Chapter: The motivation of Goro

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Here is the 17th Chapter, it was really funny doing this Chapter because Barragan is one of my favorite Characters in Bleach, and I think that I accidentally (or not) made his death scene look like Ulquiorra's death scene I think that this only adds more drama, I am sorry for the part when Barragan starts whistling I know it was so random *laughs*, so as you know don't forget of reviewing it after done reading<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Sektor delivered a strong punch in Soi Fon's stomach and threw her, then Toby tried to stab Sektor in the head with his wrist claws but the Cyber-Ninja grabbed Toby's wrist. "I said that things because I thought that you would get hurt..." Sektor said and he punched Toby in the face and cut him in his shoulder. "But I found that you were surprisingly smart when you used my own strategy against me." Sektor completed when then he heard the sound of a metal object hitting the ground, Sektor turned back and for his shock, he saw Barragan's crow, Sektor walked towards the object and he grabbed it. "Lord Barragan you have gone for good." Sektor said and then he started to laugh. "I was in fact thinking that you would survive this war, but look how ironic this looks like, you among everyone else in this battle died without leaving no vestiges of your existence, no vestige with exception of your crow, but not anymore." Sektor said and he break the crow in half and then the object turned into dust.

But unknown for him Ggio and Apache heard and saw the scene, Apache was struggling to hold Ggio that was furious and with tears of sadness and frustration leaving his eyes. "Ggio, please, there is nothing we can do now." Apache said, Ggio released himself from Apache, he opened his mouth to say something but the words didn't left his mouth but he merely punched the wall injuring his hand and he fell to his knees and he cried with his head against the wall, Apache moved to behind him and she lovingly embraced him.

BACK TO GORO

The Shokan prince watched as Kintaro and Motaro fought Jax and Stryker who teamed up with Ikkaku and Yumichika, then he closed his eyes. "Barragan Luisenbarn is dead, the old man was arrogant but I don't think that he deserved to die like that, don't you agree with me Johnny Cage?" Goro said and he looked back and he saw Johnny.

"Becoming sentimental Goro? This doesn't sound like the way that your specie behaves." Johnny said teasingly.

Goro disappeared and reappeared behind Johnny and he punched Johnny in the face sending him to crash in a building. "You like everyone else, think that the Shokans are a race of savage Barbarians." Goro said a little bitter.

Johnny was completely surrounded by a green energy and he jumped and kicked Goro in stomach and delivered an uppercut in Goro's chin. "Goodnight you four-armed freak." Johnny said and he tried to punch Goro in the face but the Shokan grabbed both Johnny's hands.

"That is my line." Goro said and he headbutted Johnny who went dizzy, Goro continued to punch Johnny for some time until he grabbed the human warrior by the head and he threw Johnny that crashed on the ground.

"Damn, did he take some steroids?" Johnny questioned, then he heard the sound of something crumbling and he looked up and saw a piece of the building falling above him. "Oh Shit!" Johnny said and he covered his head with his arms and waited for the boulder hit him but nothing happened, Johnny opened his eyes and he saw that Goro grabbed and threw the debris that was about to hit him. "What hell are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"I am a warrior who doesn't fight for the mere pleasure of fighting, I fight to preserve peace." Goro replied surprising Johnny.

BACK TO JAX AND THE OTHERS

Jax shot a purple energy blast from his right arm that hit Kintaro merely stunning him but giving time to Ikkaku to stab the Shokan in the chest with his spear. "Ha! I got you kitty face." Ikkaku said with a smirk, but then Kintaro raised his face with a wild and psychotic smirk and he grabbed the spear and pulled Ikkaku and kicked him in the face, Jax tried to counter-attack with a punch but then Kintaro materialized four Chinese Broadswords and he tried to cut Jax that defended with his metal arms but he was sent flew.

And then Stryker and Yumichika were sent threw and appeared by their side with some light injures. "How are you doing?" Jax asked to Yumichika.

"Not better than you." Yumichika replied. "Perhaps a change of strategy is needed.

Motaro laughed and he reappeared in front of them along with Kintaro. "No matter what strategy you use, it is all useless against me." Motaro said.

"You mean "us" don't you?" Kintaro said.

"Yeah, whatever." Motaro said indifferent, Jax looked at that and he started to develop a plan in his mind.

BACK TO GORO AND JOHNNY CAGE

"Peace...PEACE?!" Johnny said and he punched Goro in the face. "Look around you! Your master started a war to conquer my home realm, do really think that peace will prevail if he succeeds?" Johnny questioned.

"Peace will prevail in the realms, but only after their conquering." Goro said in response shocking Johnny. "Peace between the realms can only be achieved by the conquering of them, only when Lord Shao Kahn conquer the realms and prevent any kind of freedom of prevailing then peace will rule supreme." Goro explained.

"Prevent any kind of freedom prevailing? This really sound nuts." Johnny said.

"Not exactly, think with me when a people have too much freedom of action they start to abuse of this freedom, one good example of it is the Quincy." Goro started to say but he was interrupted by Johnny.

"Quincies? I thought that they were extinguished." Johnny said.

"We all thought that, so you can imagine Lord Shao Kahn's surprise when he discovered that an Arrancar/Quincy army called Vandenreich was planning to conquer Hueco Mundo and destroy Soul Society, so I asked to Lord Shao Kahn send a special tactical team to deal with this threat; so he did it and he sent me along with Motaro, Moloch and Kintaro and we destroyed all the Quincies." Goro said, Johnny stared at the Shokan with a horrified look in his eyes.

"Well, I hope your peace is worthy killing a whole species!" Johnny shouted.

"You didn't see the vision I had! Yes, I had a vision showing the future much like Raiden has, this vision showed the horrors of the war that the Quincies would provoke, this vision showed me the causalities of both sides, this vision showed me the destruction...But the worst part is when the vision showed the final battle, in one side were the Shinigamis along with the free Arrancars and Raiden's warriors and in the other side was the Vandenreich, the energies unleashed by the fighters would Resurrect the Dragon King Onaga and he would become so strong that all realms would be covered by his dark wings and the Armageddon would happen bring the end for everything." Goro explained. "Now do you see?The Quincy could trigger all these catastrophic events then they were enemies of the peace that Lord Shao Kahn wants to create and my enemies as well and they had to be destroyed and still you need a reason for it? You are good man Johnny Cage, I call you to join us, and assist us in our quest for peace.' Goro completed and he held his hand to Johnny that slapped it away and assumed fighting position.

"You are wrong! You are trying to impose peace!" Johnny said.

"If you think that I am wrong, then show me the truth with your fists!" Goro said and he assumed fighting position as well.

BACK TO JAX AND THE OTHERS

Motaro charged green energy in his Chinese Halberd and he tried to hit Yumichika that defended but he was thrown, Stryker appeared behind Motaro and shot at him with two pistols but this didn't hurt Motaro that wrapped his metal tail around Stryker's body and squeezed him, Yumichika released his Zanpakuto and rushed to help Stryker but Motaro cut him in the abdomen and chest with his Halberd, Yumichika fell to his right knee panting he looked to the side and saw Ikkaku and Jax being cut by Kintaro. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Your strength is nothing when compared to me!" Kintaro said.

Jax heard that and decided to put his plan into practice. "Yeah, you are pretty strong, much stronger than Motaro if you ask me." Jax said surprising Kintaro.

"Well...Uh...Thanks, it was about time for someone finally realize it." Kintaro said and then Motaro released Stryker and hit Kintaro with a green blast shot from his metal tail.

"What did you say?! I am the strongest and you know that you striped arrogant worm !" Motaro growled.

Kintaro clenched his teeth snarling and an anime vein popped out of his forehead and he attacked Motaro with his Chinese Broadswords but Motaro defended with his Chinese halberd. "I am the strongest, you horned quadruped freak!" Kintaro shouted.

An anime vein popped out of Motaro's forehead and he pushed Motaro. "Why you...!" Motaro snarled and he hit Kintaro in the head with his metal tail, this didn't shake Kintaro that cut Motaro in the chest.

"Hey you two!" Jax said.

"What?!" Motaro and Kintaro said at same time and turned their heads to Jax at same time.

"Look behind you." Jax said and he pointed to behind them and then Stryker hit Kintaro in the back with a Shotgun shot while Ikkaku cut Motaro in the back leaving a "X" shaped scar. "It's time to change opponents!" Jax said and he dashed towards Motaro with purple energy being charged in his right arm.

"HA! You fool! Did you forget my shield ability? Your attacks won't have no effect on me!" Motaro said cockily, then Jax was inches away from him.

"Who said that I would shoot you?" Jax said and he punched Motaro in the face with his fist covered in purple energy making the centaur lost some some teeth and blood. "I saw your fight, and I realized that you are better defended against long range attacks but not against physical attacks."

"And the rest I think that you can understand." Ikkaku said and he attacked Motaro with his spear, the centaur defended but he was thrown and then Jax took two Tonfas and he hit Motaro in the legs and as he fell Ikkaku stabbed him in the chest and kicked him away.

Yumichika attacked Kintaro endlessly but the Shokan was defending every attack. "You Fool! No matter what kind of plan you made to defeat Motaro, this won't work with me!" Kintaro said and he tried to cut Yumichika that jumped back.

Stryker surreptitiously threw a pistol to Yumichika and he dashed towards the Shokan and he jumped and kicked Kintaro in the face and jumped to behind the Shokan while Yumichika appeared in front of Kintaro and shot at his right eye with the pistol, Kintaro roared and he locked weapons with Yumichika. "I agree, a gun isn't the most elegant weapon but we have to agree that she did her role int this battle." Yumichika said and he Shunpoed, than Kintaro saw a blue light glowing behind him he turned his head back and saw Stryker charging and shooting him and defeating with a plasma cannon.

BACK TO GORO

Goro stopped his fighting and closed his eyes. "So Kintaro and Motaro were defeated...May your souls can rest friends, because this wont stop me from fighting for the peace that we all deserve." Goro said and he looked at Johnny that raised from the ground and tried to hit Goro with a flying kick but the Shokan grabbed Johnny by the foot and threw him. "Tell me, what are trying to prove? That my desire for peace is futile?!" Goro inquired.

"I think that you wanting peace is good thing, you aren't the only one wanting peace for everyone, I just don't agree with your methods!" Johnny said and he punched Goro in the face. "You don't have the right of being be judge, jury and executioner!" Johnny shouted and Goro grabbed him by the shoulders, smashed him on the ground and kicked him away.

But Johnny's words made Goro remember a moment days before the battle in Fake Karakura Town.

Start Of Flashback

Reptile and Goro leave Reiko's office after giving the reports of their missions. "Reptile..." Goro started to say.

"Yes?" Reptile said.

"I know that you were lying about your mission, I know that you didn't kill all the Xcution, so I have to ask to you, why?" Goro said.

"I...I just thought that they didn't deserve to die." Reptile said sincerely.

"Those were order from Lord Shao Kahn, if he gave the order to kill them it is because he had his reasons." Goro said.

"So...Lord Shao Kah orders and we simply obey without question like worker bees?" Reptile said in response.

"How dare you...The Fullbringers are mutants and freaks, their own existence defies the logic, they are possible enemies to the peace that Lord Shao Kahn wants to build by conquering Earthrealm, so why did you spare them?" Goro said.

"Well, I was capable of injuring them and I killed one of them, a big guy with a clock but...I couldn't bring myself to kill the others...They are so young and they were scared of me...They looked at me as if I am some kind of monster...They are innocent victims in our war, and you Goro, just you who wants peace to everyone and you are scolding me for trying not killing innocent." Reptile said.

"Establishing peace isn't an easy process, and it can't be done without sacrifices." Goro said simply.

Reptile stared at the Shokan before he turned his back to him. "When did we evolved from honored warriors to slaved assassins?" Reptile questioned before he left.

End Of Flashback

"What I am doing isn't wrong...What I am wanting for everyone is a good thing..." Goro muttered and he was surrounded by a flame like aura. "I AM GOING TO SHOW THE TRUTH TO YOU JOHNNY CAGE!" Goro shouted and he ran towards Johnny and punched him in the face, Johnny was surrounded by a green energy aura and he punched Goro in the face throwing him away.

"If there is someone here who needs to see the true, this is you!" Johnny said and he kicked Goro in the stomach, the Shokan clenched his teeth and he charged a fire ball in each hand and he shot it at Johnny that evaded but Goro punched the human warrior in his right side.

Johnny dashed towards Goro did a splits and he punched the Shokan in the balls. "Not that again." Goro whined and he fell to his knees with his upper hands on his nether region and Johnny punched him in the face with the other hand covered in green energy making the Shokan fly. "Why you..." Goro snarled and he dashed towards Johnny and he was thrown away to a building by a green energy blast shot by Johnny.

"Goro." The Shokan immediately that being Shao Kahn's voice and he disappeared and reappeared at the Emperor's side.

"Sir." Goro said as he knelt before Shao Kahn.

"I am disappointed with you Goro, you were defeated by a human." Shao Kahn said. "Stay out of the fights for now." Shao Kahn ordered.

"I understand sir, but I want to ask you to spare the human warrior Johnny Cage." Goro said.

"Fool." Shao Kahn coldly said to Goro. "He is going to die like all of our enemies, or did you forget that lives have to be sacrificed in order to achieve peace?" Shao Kahn said. "Farewell Goro." Shao Kahn said and he slashed Goro in the mid-section with an energy sword, the Shokan clenched his sharp teeth in frustration and he and he dashed towards Shao Kahn and punched him, but the Emperor barely moved and he delivered a vertical slash in Goro's chest and the Shokan fell unconscious on the ground.

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE FAKE TOWN

Stark looked at that without believing it. "Poor Goro, always so loyal...Only to be discarded like thrash, it is sad that he died in a such mediocre way." Stark said sincerely.

"Stark...The only way to prevent more of our friends being killed is defeating all enemies." Lilynette said sincerely.

"You are right." Stark said and he looked at Love, Rose and Kabal. "I'll end this now." Stark said as he menacingly narrowed his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The power of Stark the 1st Espada

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: As you probably noticed, I based on Poww to make this more calmer and cooler Goro, and I was personally happy about doing this chapter because Goro is one of my favorite characters in Mortal Kombat, so I am sorry if this chapter is a little short and don't forget of reviewing this chapter and see you later :D<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Kabal looked around the battlefield. "It looks like that the enemy is finally having causalities." Kabal commented.

"Yeah, but this only encouraging our opponent to fight more." Love said and he looked at a pile of debris. "Hey Rose, get out!" Love shouted then Rose's arm popped out of the debris but Love took Rose out by pulling him from his hair. "You are such pain, move your lazy ass and fight!" Love complained.

"Stop doing this or you are going to make me bald!" Rose said and he released himself from Love's grip. "There is a certain art to get off a pile of debris!" Rose said.

"Really? So next time try do an art to prevent yourself from being buried under the debris." Kabal said and then he looked at the skies. "It looks like that your friend and the General defeated their opponent, and he appeared to be pretty strong." Kabal commented.

"But I would prefer if our opponent has been defeated already." Love said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Don't you see? When a friend falls in battle, the battle becomes revenge." Love replied.

"He don't appears being the a vengeful man." Rose said.

Kabal narrowed his eyes as he stared at Stark. "There isn't such a thing like a man who isn't affected by the death of a friend, if he is shaken by it so we have to attack we let his guard down, but if he gets angry by the death of his friend so we have to attack him before he gets truly pissed off." Kabal said.

"So you are saying that as many friends he lose, he'll become more dangerous? We are three, I think that we merely need the strategy to fight." Rose said.

"In either way, the one who hits the strongest attack will win!" Love claimed and he dashed towards Stark. "Crush Down Tengumaru!" Love released his sword that transformed in a giant spiked club, Stark noticed that and he shot a Cero that was deflected by Rose's giant spiked club. "This won't work with me!" Rose said and he almost hit Stark that Sonidoed away, Rose Shunpoed and this time he hit Stark making the Espada crash in a building. "He is slower than before, so he is the kind of guy who gets shaken." Love thought.

"*Ouch* That hurt." Stark moaned.

"Stark! Stark! You are daydreaming or what? Weren't you going to avenge Barragan's and Goro's deaths? You suck!" Lilynette said.

"You know that isn't this. It looks like that Lord Aizen don't have the intention of helping us." Stark said as he lay on his right side. "They are pretty strong, I had enough, if we continue to fight like this someone is going to die, and I am not talking about them, I want to go home and sleep." Stark completed.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAARK! Are you idiot or what?! You are the 1st Espada! And have to act like one! You hadn't take one of your fights seriously! Did you forget why Lord Aizen put you in the position of 1st Espada?! It is because he believes in your power! If you don't want none of you friends dying, you have to fight!" Lilynette said but Stark remained motionless. "Okay, if you don't want to do nothing so I'll act by myself!" She Completed.

Rose and Kabal watched Love for some time before appearing at his side. "So, did you already win?" Kabal asked.

"Nah! He is merely standing still, he is probably planning something or he is watching us, in either way we can't act until the dust disperses." Love said.

"Losing the chance of attacking because of your last attack, this is unbelievable." Rose said.

"Shut Up! I didn't lost the chance to attack!" Love said.

Then a series of Ceros were being shot at random. "He is attacking again, but where is he aiming at?" Kabal said and he and Love and Rose dashed towards Stark.

At the ground Lilynette was shooting by her own. "Hey! Don't go shooting by your own!" Stark said.

"They are coming!" Lilynette said.

"It is because you provoked them!" Stark said and he quickly raised and used one of his pistols to defend an attack from Love.

"You made me wait a lot." Love said.

"We didn't want to make you wait! It was you who made difficult to attack or get closer you idiot!" Lilynette said angrily intriguing Love.

"A speaking pistol? This is pretty uncommon." Love said.

"What did you say?! And this hairy head of yours is even more uncommon!" Lilynette retorted angering Love.

"Be quiet Lilynette." Stark said.

"Don't give orders to me you jerk! Now I am acting on my own!" Lilynette shouted, then Stark sonidoed and he began to randomly shot Ceros at Love

"The gap between the shots is different, does this mean that it isn't him who is shooting?" Love questioned.

"Stop Now Lilynette!" Stark ordered.

"No! I won't!" Lilynette said and she used the other pistol to shot a Cero and Love disappeared. "I get him!" Lilynette said but Love had evaded the Cero and appeared above Stark and tried to attack him but the but Stark evade to the sky.

"I knew it! So it wasn't you who was shooting!" Love said.

"Yeah? So What?" Stark said indifferent and he evaded another attack from Love.

"Aren't you going to attack because you are mourning your friends' death?" Love asked.

"You can say that." Stark said and he was threw down by one of Love's attacks.

"You Idiot! You let your enemy read your emotions! This is pathetic!" Lilynette said.

"Shut Up." Stark said.

"Now I am surprised. I didn't know that you Hollows would have a heart." Love said.

"This is ironic when spoken by you because you look like a Hollow when wearing that mask." Stark said.

"Are you talking about this mask?" Love said as he summoned his own mask. "Now let's go serious!"

"Hey Stark, why are you so quiet?" Lilynette whispered and Stark shot more Ceros that were destroyed by Love and he flew up but Stark remained were he was. "What are you waiting for? Follow him!" Lilynette said.

"You fool. He is trying to provoke us." Stark said.

"So what?! There is no way that you will lose! After all you are the 1st Espada!" Lilynette said.

"*Sigh* It looks like that I have no choice." Stark said and he followed Love, Stark shot a Cero that Love evade and the Stark started to charge energy and he used a Cero Metralleta.

"Play Kinshara." Love was about to being hit, but then Rose destroyed some Ceros with his golden whip while Kabal destroyed the others.

"You two are late! There is no sense in doing a One VS Three fight if we don't time!" Love said angrily.

"Hey! I wanted to go here, but your friend was wanting both me and him to do an epic artistic entrance." Kabal said.

"*Hmpf* Only you Rose to care about these stupid things in a moment like this." Love said.

"Anyway, it looks like that our opponent is finally getting more motivated, this isn't bad since fighting cowards isn't my stile, and if I fight a coward I wouldn't shine during my victory." Rose said and he summoned his own Hollow mask, Rose swung his whip and Stark sonidoed to evade the attack but the weapon continued to follow him, Stark shot a Cero at the whip raising a cloud of dust, but when ;the dust settled the whip appeared with Kabal holding in the flower like tip, Kabal released the whip and tried to attack Stark but the Espada Sonidoed upwards.

"Well done!" Stark looked up and he saw Love standing above him. "Lets go Tengumaru, it is going to be hot but not for too long." Love said and he raised his club up and the weapon was covered in fire. "Hifuki No Kozuchi!" Love moved his weapon down shooting a fireball that hit Stark that crashed down in the city and he was surrounded by fire.

AT SAME TIME IN HUECO MUNDO

"What did you say?" Yammy asked to Noob after hearing what the wraith said.

"You heard me Yammy, the Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki betrayed Ulquiorra pretend being his friend and then stabbed him in the back." Noob repeated.

"No way that this happened, Ichigo isn't the kind of guy who would attack his opponent from behind!" Rukia said.

Noob scoffed at her statement. "Who are you going to believe in Shinigami girl or in me?" Noob asked.

"*Grrrrrrrrrrr* Once I kill those four, I'll avenge Ulquiorra's death by killing that orange haired brat! Be Enraged Ira!" Yammy unsheathed his sword and he was surrounded by red Reiatsu and he started to grow.

Smoke noticed something in Yammy's shoulder and he widened his eyes of shock. "His number is..." Smoke thought as the number 10 in Yammy's shoulder changed to a number 0 and Yammy had transformed into a giant creature with the lower body of a caterpillar and the tail of an Ankylosaurus.

"If you thought that the Espada are numbered from 1 to 10 you are wrong! The Espadas are numbered from 0 to 9 and I am the 0th Espada, the strongest Espada! You can't defeat me!" Yammy roared.

"Now that Yammy had Resurrected these guys are done for." Noob thought as he watched from the top of a building.

"He had grow a little but this won't change a thing, besides there is that old saying, the larger they are..." Smoke said as he materialized missile launchers in his arms and he dashed towards Yammy's face. "...The greater the fall is." Smoke said and he shot all his missiles hitting Yammy in the face. "So, where is all that courage?" Smoke said ironically but then Yammy dissipated the smoke in his face with a blow he looked at Smoke and smirked and he slapped the Cyber-Ninja sending him to crash on the ground.

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji unleashed his Bankai and he charged and shot a Hikotsu Taiho but Yammy easily deflected the attack away with a slap, then Renji's Bankai split in many segments and he used Reiatsu Ropes to bind Yammy.

"Well done Renji! Now let the rest for us." Rukia said and she shot a Hakuren while Chad used his El Directo and Smoke shot more of his missiles at Yammy. "Did we get him this time?" Rukia questioned and then the dust settled and Yammy appeared unharmed.

"My Turn!"Yammy said and he shot a Bala that hit them at same time. "HA! Being defeated by a single Bala?! This is ridiculous!" Yammy said and he grabbed Rukia and started to squeeze her. "It is time to end your misery!" Yammy said and he threw Rukia but he was surprised when she was saved by Ichigo. "You." Yammy snarled and he opened his mouth to charge a Cero, but Ichigo shot a Getsuga Tensho making the Cero explode in Yammy's face.

"Attacking my friends again? Losing an arm wasn't enough last time?" Ichigo said menacingly and he was surrounded by black and red Reiatsu and then he emerged in his Vasto Lorde like Hollow form.

"This power...This strength...SUERTE!" Yammy said and he lifted one of his feet and he lowered it quickly in a try to stomp on Ichigo. "This one is done for." Yammy thought but then he felt a sharp pain in his foot. "What a hell...?"

"Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo had stopped the stomp by stabbing Yammy's foot with his sword and he shot a super-powerful Getsuga Tensho that vertically cut Yammy's leg, Ichigo snickered and he flew up staying at the high of Yammy's face

"Curse You!" Yammy shouted and he tried to punch Ichigo but he stopped Yammy's punch with a single hand and he shot another Getsuga Tensho cutting Yammy in the arm.

"Weren't you going to kill me? Or you were just trying to fool everyone with a joke?" Ichigo said ironically angering Yammy more than ever.

"SHUT UP!" Yammy roared and he opened his mouth and shot a Cero, but Ichigo held his sword in front of him and he cut the Cero in half opening two holes in the dome of Las Noches.

"Do you call that a Cero? Don't make me laugh! I'll show you what a true Cero is!" Ichigo said and he started to charge a Cero in the tip of his horns and he shot it hitting Yammy in the stomach and opening a hole in his stomach. "Ha! Look, I've just opened a new hole to match with the one you already had!" Ichigo said mockingly.

"Why you...!" Yammy snarled and he started to grew up again but this time his extra legs disappeared and red fur covered his legs and his arms became longer giving him an ape-like appearance his tail became red furred and more ape-like with two giant horns popping out of his back and his mask changed and his wounds were healed. "Trust me, making me angry is the last thing you'll want, the special ability of my Resurrection is to increase my strength and size the angrier I get!" Yammy explained. "So if you make me angrier you are just making sure that your death will be slow and painful." Yammy completed with a taunt tone.

Ichigo merely chuckled and then he laughed hysterically. "So making you angry makes you stronger? Don't make me laugh with this pathetic excuse for menace!" Ichigo said mockingly.

"ENOUGH! I'LL DESTROY IN A WAY THAT NOTHING WILL BE LEFT OF YOU!" Yammy roared and he charged in each hand and shot two Balas that combined into one single stronger Bala.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Bring on King Kong!" Ichigo said and he broke the Bala to pieces with a swing of his sword and he Sonidoed to Yammy's face and he cut him in the left eye, the Espada tried to smash Ichigo but he Sonidoed to under Yammy's legs and he fell to his knees and Ichigo Sonidoed to behind Yammy and he ripped his tail off all of sudden Yammy turned around with his mouth open and he charged and shot a Cero opening another Hole in dome of Las Noches but Ichigo appeared behind Yammy uninjured and he started to charge black and red Reiatsu in his sword. "ISSEN GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shot the powered version of his trademark attack cutting Yammy in half.

INSIDE LAS NOCHES

Ulquiorra was walking while supporting himself on Orihime due to his injures when then he stopped. "What is wrong?" Orihime asked concerned.

"It is nothing...Just...Let's just continue, the Tres Cifras sector is near, you are going to be safer there." Ulquiorra said and they continued to walk their way. "Yammy...I am sorry if wasn't there to say my final goodbye to you." Ulquiorra thought as a single tear left his eye.

BACK TO INSIDE THE DOME OF LAS NOCHES

"Geez, Yammy has been defeated, it is better I go inside the main palace and find a way to stop them from reach the portal." Noob thought and he entered a black portal running, inside Las Noches he bumped in a humanoid lizard like demon wearing a golden and white armor and with a bow in his back and a curved dagger in each hip. "It is a pleasure to see you alive and in one piece Tiamat, tell me who else did Master Quan Chi resurrect?" Noob asked.

"Moloch, Drahmin and Kochal were Resurrected as well, but changing the subject you are just one of Noob Saibot's clones aren't you?" Tiamat asked.

"How did you discover?" Noob Saibot's cloned asked.

"Your black is washed-out." Tiamat said simply.

"I suppose you are right, what did you discovered?" Noob Saibot's clone asked.

"Barragan's left eye materialized in front of Skullak and whatever it showed him it angered him so much that right now Skullak is preparing a reception rebellion for Aizen when he returns." Tiamat explained. "Oh and by the way, Scorpion has escaped the Shadow Realm you put him in." Tiamat completed.

"Scorpion had escaped, uh?" Noob Saibot's clone said.

"Yup, now the fights for Shao Kahn's and Aizen's side will be more difficult now that they have to face an angry Scorpion." Tiamat said.

"Perhaps not, you know that the Shadow Realm is known for corrupting the outsiders, he perhaps may be an enemy of Soul Society now." Noob Saibot's clone said. "Anyway, I need you to do something, go to Shang Tsung's lab and unleash the five-headed Hydra that is there, she'll be the perfect distraction to keep Ichigo and the others here." Noob's clone instructed and Tiamat left. "A war is raging on Earthrealm, and a rebellion is being prepared here *smirks* the original Noob Saibot will love knowing it." Noob's clone said and he created and crossed black portal in the form of a black orb, after some seconds the clone arrived at the Fake Karakura Town in the form of a black ball and he entered the real Noob that smirked at the recent events as he fought Sub-Zero.

BACK TO STARK

"Stark, are you okay?" Lilynette asked.

"Not at all, those two are too much strong and I have to fight them alone, this kind that depressing if you ask me." Stark replied.

"But you aren't alone Stark, you have me to help you, and the strength of us together is big and a proof of this is of how much we get far, and even when you were alone I was there with you." Lilynette said sincerely.

Stark smiled at her statement. "Thank you Lilynette, now I know what I have to do." Stark said as he placed the the pistols in his back and he was surrounded by blue Reiatsu.

Kabal was sat with his closed but then he opened his eyes and saw the sea of flames where Stark were. "You noticed it too uh?" Love asked as to him.

"He is the 1st Espada and his Reiatsu had just raised, it is impossible not notice it." Kabal said in response, then a pillar of blue Reiatsu with Stark inside of it extinguished the flames and it started to unleash hundreds of energy wolves. "I don't know if you agree with me, but I think that the name Los Lobos is fitting for his Resurrection." Kabal said and he raised from the ground and drew his Hook Swords.

"Attack." Stark said calmly and all Wolves dashed towards Kabal and the Vizards.

Love moved his giant club destroying some wolves and Rose moved his whip destroying other wolves while Kabal dashed slicing through some wolves and then some wolves started to pursue him, Kabal noticed it and he started to ran from them and then he drew a saw blade disc and he threw it at one wolf that bit the disc and then he exploded. "This can be dangerous." Kabal said then he and Love and Rose watched in horror as the wolves that were shredded to pieces reforming to normal.

"They are like flames! There is no end to this!" Love said.

"This is so troublesome. If there is one thing that I hate it is these magical like things!" Rose said and he swung his whip that hit one of the wolves in the head. "Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara." Rose touched his whip creating a vortex that obliterated the wolves.

"And your technique is even more like magic than the Espada's." Love said.

"What I do isn't magic, it is art, magic and art are similar in some aspects but different in others." Rose said.

Then they heard some sounds behind then and then some wolves attacked then, Rose tried to use his whip but other wolves bit his weapon keeping it in place and other wolf bit Love in the leg. "You damn vermin, I'll smash you!" Love moved his club to smash the wolf but then the beast glowed white and he exploded causing some considerable damage to the area. Love jumped out of the forming cloud of dust. "Rose! Kabal! Are you okay?"

"We are all okay! What is it Love?!" Rose asked.

"I discovered what these wolves are, they aren't flames, they are Ceros!" Love replied.

"Ceros uh? So they probably came from the magazines in the Espada's pistols." Kabal said then they were surrounded by many wolves and Kabal used his super-speed to escape.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Love said and then the wolves bit him and they all exploded around Love and Rose.

"They aren't Ceros, ordinary Ceros wouldn't have such destructive power, no, these wolves are parts of my soul, they obey me and and I can use them as weapons, they are both part of me and Lilynette, this is the power that I and Lilynette together have." Stark said as he saw Love and Rose trying to resist their wounds.

"Stark, I don't think that they will last for too long." Lilynette said.

"I'll know, perhaps I should be merciful and give an end to them right now." Stark said and he drew one of his pistols and he created more wolves that dashed towards Love and Rose and exploded and the Vizards fell on a building.

Then Kabal appeared by their side. "Are you okay?" He asked to Love and Rose.

"Do we look okay to you?" Love asked dryly.

"It was cold when you abandoned them, and I am an Arrancar." Kabal looked back and he saw Stark.

"I don't use this mask because I like it, since that bastard of Kintaro burned my face and damaged my lungs I was forced to use this oxygen mask to survive, so all I can tell is that when you almost die you start to give more value to your life." Kabal said.

"I see, besides we are enemies I don't want to kill you, so leave while you can." Stark said.

Kabal, Love and Rose frowned at his statement and they assumed fighting position. "You are underestimating us if you think that we'll simply run away, but still I really doubt that you'll give the final attack." Kabal said.

"Really?" Stark asked as he aimed his pistol at Kabal. "And what made think that?"

"It is simply because you aren't evil." Kabal said shocking Stark, Love and Rose.

"What are you...?!" Love started to say but then Kabal interrupted him.

"I saw you and all the other Arrancars in this Fake Town and I can tell for sure that any of you have a single particle of evilness." Kabal said.

"Now you it is you who is underestimating me." Stark said, but then he was stabbed through his chest from behind by a sword, Stark turned his head back and he saw that the sword was coming from his shadow.

"Geez, did you forget me?" Stark widened his eyes when he saw Kyoraku emerging from his shadow.

"You? But I thought that you were dead." Stark said and he winced in pain when Kyoraku removed his sword from the Espada's body.

"Hey, I am a Captain! And we Captains can't be killed that easily." Kyoraku said.

"Stark!" Lilynette cried in concern.

"Don't worry, I am okay." Stark said in response.

"It is obvious that you aren't okay! You got seriously injured so you don't have to pretend being a tough guy! It is time to get serious and kill this jerk!" Lilynette said.

"Yeah, but let's not act carelessly." Stark said. "What kind of technique did you use? Hide in the shadows is a pretty coward tactic, and I am pretty surprised that you resorted to use this." Stark said.

"This technique is called Kageoni. And I wasn't hiding, the problem was Katen Kyokotsu, she merely wasn't in the mood to a frontal attack, that is why I don't like to play with her. Katen Kyokotsu have the power of turning child games in reality. She decides the rules, and everyone who enters in the game is forced to play by her rules, even myself." Kyoraku replied. "In Takaoni the person who is the higher ground wins, in Kageoni the one who steps in his own shadow first loses. The winner lives and the loser dies, she is a little egoist. Despite being my favorite sword, it is quite tiresome deal with her, she does only what she wants." Kyoraku explained and he held his sword downwards and he stabbed Stark's shadow and the Arrancar jumped to evade another shadow sword. "You learn fast!"

"Jesus! I don't know if I can fight with an opponent like him!" Stark thought.

"Takaoni! Did you forget that the one who is the the higher ground wins?!" Kyoraku said and he dashed downwards towards Stark but the Espada created wolves that attacked the Captain."Oops!" Kyoraku said and he evaded the wolves' onslaught. "Yeah, I forgot these wolves."

"Stark are you okay?" Lilynette said. "It is better you start get smarten up."

"Shut up Lilynette." Stark said.

"If I be quite, you'll be quite as well." Lilynette said.

"I told you to shut up!" Stark said again.

"You are talking to that girl aren't you? So this means that she still exists." Kyoraku said.

"Yeah, so what?" Stark said.

"If my memory suits me fine, you said that you split your soul and used this parts to create these wolves." Kyoraku said.

"You have a good memory." Stark said.

"So if I destroy these wolves, the damage will return to you?" Kyoraku asked.

"Who knows?" Stark asked.

"Or does it mean that the girl will disappear?" Kyoraku asked again.

"Who knows?" Stark asked.

"Come on, take it in stride! I gave enough tips about my power didn't I?" Kyoraku said.

"I didn't asked for it." Stark said. "If I step on the ground he'll use the Kageoni on me, but if I fight in the sky he'll use the Takaoni, he is a clever opponent." Stark thought.

"Hey Stark, I have an idea." Lilynette said.

"What is it?" Stark asked.

"Use yourself as a bait!" Lilynette said.

"What?" Stark asked without believing.

"Just trust me, alright?" Lilynette said.

"So what are we going to play of?" Kyoraku said.

"Turning a fight into a mortal game, you have a pretty bad taste. Colmillos" Stark said and he created a pair of blue energy swords and he dashed towards Kyoraku that defended an attack. "I decided that if I want to prevent you from using any of your abilities I have to use short-range attacks against you." Stark said.

"Really? Let's see if this strategy of yours will work." Kyoraku said and they restarted their fight.

BACK TO NOOB AND SUB-ZERO

Noob watched Kyoraku and Stark sparring as he was easily overcoming Sub-Zero, then he heard a voice inside his head. _"Noob Saibot. Do you hear me?" _The voice asked.

"It is always good to hear your beautiful melodious voice Master Quan Chi." Noob replied ironically via thought.

"_Do you see Stark fighting?"_ Quan Chi asked and Noob replied yes. _"So, I want you to help Stark's opponent in defeating him."_ Quan Chi said.

"I can do it, if you promise that I can have Halibel as a gift." Noob said.

"_*Sigh* Fine, if you kill Stark you can have Halibel to fuck as much as you want." _Quan Chi said.

Noob created shadow tentacles that grabbed Sub-Zero and smashed him on the ground, Noob saw Kyoraku using his ability Irooni and mortally wounding Stark but the Arrancar was able to stand. "It is my turn to act *looks at Stark's shadow on the ground* your shadow will he your death, this is so ironic." Noob thought and he fused with Stark's shadow and he created two shadow swords that were in the shape of Kyoraku's swords and he used the weapons to stab Stark in the back and the Arrancar fell towards the ground bleeding heavily and then he returned to his normal form and Lilynette appeared and she was as injured as him.

Stark held Lilynette's hand and he waited for them hit the ground, but then both Arrancars were saved by Reptile. "Don't worry Stark I'll take care of both you." Reptile said and he put Stark and Lilynette in each shoulder and he turned invisible and the Arrancars turned invisible as well.

In another parts of the Fake Town Baraka, Mileena, Tanya, Reiko, Rain and Sektor were almost defeating their opponents. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I've been waiting a long time for this!" Baraka said as he stabbed Kung Lao in the guts and lifted him. "The moment in which I would destroy you Shaolin!" Baraka said and he kicked Kung Lao away.

"You will now truly who is the strongest sister." Mileena said and she stabbed Kitana several times in the stomach and she knelt the Edenian princess in the face.

"I'll end your miserable life today, here and now" Tanya said and she cut Jade in the leg and stabbed her in the shoulder with a double bladed sword.

Reiko delivered a series of kicks and punches that were defeating Kai. "I consider you my best rival, so I'll end your life swiftly and painlessly." Reiko said and he continued to attack Kai.

Rain took of his swords and he shot a lightning that hit Nightwolf. "Bring on Chief Sitting Bull!" Rain said jokingly and he cut Nightwolf in the chest.

Sektor charged electricity in holes in his palms and he created blue plasma blades from the palms of his hands and he cut Cyrax, Toby and Soi Fon. "I am starting to get tired of this, it is time to give an end to you." Sektor snarled, then Shao Kahn's warriors dashed towards their opponents to finish them, but then they were hit by Ceros and they fell on the ground (with exception of Sektor that already was on the ground). Baraka, Mileena, Tanya, Reiko, Rain and Sektor looked and they respectively saw Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, Avirama, Findor and Ggio. Sektor mentally smirked. "I've waited a long time for it."

Ggio merely chuckled and he drew his sword. "Stand aside Captain, let me handle it." Ggio said as he assumed fighting position.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The Fraccions return to the battle.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ggio is finally going to have his fight with Sektor! I suppose you are excited as much as I am, Ichigo was a lot OOC when he was fighting Yammy but this is because he stays under his Inner Hollow's influence when in full Hollow form, so don't forget of reviewing this chapter.<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

"Ggio...It might not look like, but you and your friends made this robot here pretty happy." Sektor said amused.

"Really? So explain to me, why?" Ggio asked.

"It is because now that you turned against us, I can kill you all without having to give any explanation." Sektor said as he drew and turned on his red laser swords.

Ggio he clenched his teeth making them look like sharp fangs and his eyes were looking like the eyes of an angry wild feline. "I should have killed you a long time ago." Ggio snarled.

Sektor laughed at his statement. "This is my line: I should have killed you a long time ago." Sektor said and he and Ggio dashed towards each other and they clashed weapons.

WITH AVIRAMA

"So what did motivated your change of side bird brain?" Rain asked to Avirama that was already in Resurrected form.

"I didn't do it to help the Shinigamis if that is what you are thinking..." Avirama started to say and he looked at Nightwolf. "But still I don't think that I owe an explanation to neither of you." Avirama said without wanting to admit that he felt that he had a life dept with Raiden.

Nightwolf secretly knew Avirama and his friends' reason to side with them. "I don't need to know your reasons, as long as you are fighting against evil you have my total support." Nightwolf said.

"Really? I might be helping you now, but there is no guaranty that I won't try to kill you when we are done with him." Avirama said but then Rain shot a wind wave at them that made them fly. "But let's talk about it later." Avirama suggested.

WITH MILA ROSE AND SUN-SUN

Differently from the others Rose and Sun-Sun didn't waste time talking with their opponents and they started their fight with Mileena and Tanya, and Sun-Sun was particularly more aggressive than Rose, Sun-Sun evaded an attack from Tanya and stabbed Tanya in the chest and kicked her away. Then Sun-Sun was violently pushed by Jade. "What hell do you think you are doing?!" Jade inquired.

"Helping you by doing your job?" Sun-Sun said simply.

"Or in other words you are simply fighting **my opponent**, and I don't need others' help to defeat **mine opponents**!" Jade shouted.

"*Hmpf* What I saw tells the opposite, it is obvious that if I hadn't intervened you probably would have died, so admit you are incompetent." Sun-Sun said simply and an anime vein popped out of Jade's forehead.

"You are so dead." Jade said and she was about to attack Sun-Sun but she was retrained by Kitana and Mila Rose. "NO ONE, AND I REPEAT, **NO ONE **SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT AND LIVES TO DO IT AGAIN!" Jade roared as she struggled to release herself from Kitana's and Mila Rose's grip.

"I'll tell the truth Rose, you are a princess when comparing you with this incompetent barbarian." Sun-Sun said angering Jade even more.

"I'll accept it as a compliment." Rose said.

WITH APACHE

Baraka stared at Apache while she turned her stare to Kung Lao. "Leave this place right now." Apache ordered to Kung Lao.

"Who do you think you are to boss me?! It is you who interfered my fight Arrancar, get lost!" Kung Lao said

"Please Apache do what the Shaolin said, I have nothing against you and don't want to attack you, but I can't allow you to stand in Lord Shao Kahn's way." Baraka said.

"How can you continue to serve him after what he did to Goro?" Apache asked.

Baraka stood silent for some time before he spoke. "Goro was a fool for attacking Lord Shao Kahn, and I will remain loyal to Lord Shao Kahn until the end." Baraka said as he pointed his blade at Apache.

"I see." Apache said. "It is must be in this way, uh?"

"It must be in this way." Baraka said

"It is a pity." Apache said and she dashed towards Baraka.

"Hey Wait!" Kung Lao said, Baraka tried to attack Apache in the head but she jumped above Baraka and evaded the attack and she grabbed Baraka by the head and she threw him upwards and she kicked him towards a building as he fell back to the ground. "Okay forget it."

WITH FINDOR

"I thank you for coming to my aid." Kai said.

"Thank me only after we defeat him." Findor said.

"Defeat me? *Chuckle*" Reiko said and he touched a golden medallion in his chest and a pair of katanas materialized with one sword in each hand. "The medallion of Lu Bu allows me to create every weapon I want." Reiko dashed towards Findor and Kai and attacked them but Findor defended while Kai evaded and drew a two hand spike club and tried to attack Reiko but one of his katanas transformed into a shield with blades in the sides and he threw his shield at Findor injuring the Arrancar in the face, the shield dematerialized and the remaining katana transformed into a spear and Reiko used it to stab Kai in the chest.

BACK TO GGIO

Sektor delivered a series of attacks that were defended by Ggio and the Fraccion jumped back and he threw many explosive Kunais on Sektor that exploded without injuring him. Sektor chuckled and he jumped upwards towards and tried to attack him but Ggio sonidoed and the Fraccion kicked him to the ground. "What about you get lost?! I didn't asked for your help anyway!" Soifon said angrily.

"Who said that I came here to help you? The only reason that I am here it is because I want to kill Sektor, and besides if I end up trying to save you it is because only I have the right to defeat you" Ggio said in response.

Then they were pushed by Cyrax saving them from a rain of missiles shot by Sektor. "God dammit, we are the middle of a battle! So could please stop flirting between yourselves and concentrate!" Cyrax shouted angrily annoying them with the 'flirting part'.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm, to think that you can beat me." Sektor said and he kicked Soifon and Cyrax away and he grabbed Ggio by the neck and he smashed the Fraccion against a wall "You are a fool Ggio, soon you and all your traitorous friends will die."

"Shut Up!" Ggio said and punched Sektor in the face releasing him and making a small dent mark appear in Sektor's face. "We Fraccions are more resistance than we look like, the fact that we survived our last battles only proofs it." Ggio said.

"Really? So come and show me what you got." Sektor said and he gestured to Ggio come and the Fraccion dashed towards Sektor with his sword in a hand and charging a Cero in the other.

BACK TO SUN-SUN AND MILA ROSE

Mileena dashed towards Rose and she tried to stab her in the stomach but Rose deflected the Sais with a swing of her sword and she grabbed Mileena by the head and she gave several knees in Mileena's stomach and punched Mileena in the head, Mileena growled lowly of frustration and she dashed towards Rose, Rose noticed that Mileena's guard was open and she tried to attack but this was a trick made by Mileena and she took advantage of it and she stabbed Rose many times in the stomach before kneeling her in the head. "Already dying?" Mileena asked ironically.

Rose looked to the side and she saw Sun-Sun being cut in the shoulder by Tanya and kicked to crash in a building, Milleena took advantage of Rose's distraction and she kicked her to crash in the same building where Sun-Sun was. Sun-Sun got out of a pile of debris and she started to look for Rose. "Rose? Rose? Where are you?" Sun-Sun asked as she moved the debris away, then Rose's hand popped out of the debris. "There you are." Sun-Sun grabbed Rose's hand and she pulled her.

"*Aaaaaargh!* This is useless!" Mila Rose asked.

"The best thing we can do is Resurrect." Sun-Sun suggested just when Mileena and Tanya were running towards them. "Strangle To Death Anaconda." Sun-Sun was surrounded by purple Reiatsu.

"Devour Leona!" Mila Rose was surrounded by orange Reiatsu and she and Sun-Sun emerged in their Resurrected forms, Rose dashed towards Mileena while Sun-Sun stood still and she materialized a bow and started to shot arrow shaped Ceros at Tanya.

Rose clashed weapons with Mileena, but then Mileena moved her Sai daggers to the left and she threw Rose's sword away but the Fraccion started to laugh. "Have you gone mad or what?" Mileena inquired.

"You merely complicated the things for you by doing this." Mila Rose said smirking as she used her claws to cut the palm of her right hand and she started to charge magenta colored energy in her claws. "Now behold my strongest technique."

"A Gran Rey Cero?" Mileena thought terrorized.

"Cero Garra." Then Mila Rose shot a magenta colored Cero from her claws that defeated Mileena.

While in another place Tanya wasn't capable of coming closer to Sun-Sun thanks to her arrow shaped Ceros, then Tanya disappeared and reappeared behind Sun-Sun and she attacked the Fraccion with a double bladed sword but Sun-Sun held the blade and threw Tanya but she ended up injuring her hand, Sun-Sun merely slid her bloody hand over her bow and she started to charge a lilac colored Cero arrow with the point that looked like a snake head. "Cero Flecha De La Vibora." Sun-Sun shot her arrow defeating Tanya, then Rose appeared by her side. "So what happened to Mileena?" Sun-Sun asked.

"She was defeated, and I suppose that your opponent was defeated was well uh?" Rose asked.

"**IT WAS MY OPPONENT!**" They heard Jade roaring.

Then Sun-Sun had a malaise and she heard Findor's voice screaming in pain inside her head. "I have to go help Findor." She thought before Sonidoing.

BACK TO APACHE

Baraka shot a spark at Apache but she evaded and she threw her discs at him but Baraka deflected the weapons with a swing of his blades, but then Baraka stopped his assault on Apache and he looked at the place where Rose and Sun-Sun were fighting Mileena and Tanya. "It looks like that one of your friends defeated Mileena." Baraka said.

"Yeah, and what?" Apache asked.

"This merely means that I have to finish this fight more quickly and go see if my wife is okay." Baraka said and Apache looked at Baraka with a surprised look and widened her eyes intriguing Baraka. "What is the problem?" He asked.

"I just didn't know that you and Mileena are married." Apache said sincerely.

Baraka stared at Apache with a pissed look and an anime vein popped out of his forehead. "We all, you Arrancars and us Lord Shao Kahn's warriors had lived together under the same roof for 2 or 3 months, AND YOU HADN'T REALISED THAT I AM MARRIED?!" Baraka said angrily.

"Well...Uh...You two never behaved like a married couple." Apache said blushing of embarrassment.

"Really? You never noticed the hints? Did you never noticed the way that she hugs me? Did you never noticed that she always calls me 'honey'? And didn't you notice that super kiss I and Mileena shared during the couples night?!" Baraka said.

"Oh yes, now that mentioned this I remember of seeing you and Mileena kissing, but I always thought that I was seeing things because I was kissing Ggio when I saw you and Mileena." Apache said.

But then Kung Lao tried to attack Baraka with his had but the Tarkatan defended with one of his blades. "To attack me during a conversation, you must be pretty desperate." Baraka said and he grabbed Kung Lao by the collar and he threw the Shaolin Monk.

"I told you to get lost!" Apache said.

"*Chuckle* Regardless of whether or not you want to admit you need my help to defeat him faster, or do you want to leave this Ggio guy alone to die?" Kung Lao questioned and Apache remained in silence. "That is what I thought." Kung Lao said and he dashed and he restarted to fight Baraka.

Apache noticed missiles raining down in a place and it destroyed many buildings. "I hope I can end this fight soon and go help Ggio before is too late." She thought before she dashed towards Baraka

BACK TO AVIRAMA AND NIGHTWOLF

Avirama covered himself with his wings and he he started to spin and he attacked Rain that created a orb of water around himself to defend himself, then Nightwolf summoned a lightning that hit Rain while he was inside the water orb injuring him. "Not bad but you'll have to do better than this." Rain said and he tried to attack Nightwolf with his sword but the indigenous warrior defended with his tomahawk axes

Then Nightwolf was surrounded by a pillar of green energy and Rain jumped backwards and he created wolves made of green energy. "Get him." Nightwolf said and the wolves rushed towards Rain that started to run away, he sheathed his sword and he used water gushes shot from his palms as turbos. "What is wrong Rain? Are you afraid of playing with the dogs?" Nightwolf asked jokingly.

"I am just a little afraid that your dogs have the bad habit of exploding like our friend Stark's dogs." Rain said as he continued to flee away.

"Don't worry, my wolves don't explode, but watch out that they bite." Nightwolf said just when one of the wolves bit Rain in the ankle.

"I'll remember that." Rain said and he kicked the wolf away, then he continued to shot water gushes from his palms and he started to spun and he was surrounded by a water vortex and he engulfed the wolves and threw them away, then he stopped. "HA! Is that your best?! This is ridiculous!" Rain said cockily.

But then Avirama sonidoed to behind Rain."So take this, Devorar Pluma!" Avirama shot a rain of his feathers apparently hitting Rain, but when the dust settled he saw that Rain stopped the feathers by surrounding himself with a water orb.

"My turn!" Rain said and he repulsed the feathers back to Avirama hitting the Arrancar.

"Are you okay?" Nightwolf asked to Avirama.

"Well, at least I am alive." Avirama said dryly and he looked back at Rain. "It would be better for us if you have another special secret ability." Avirama said.

"In fact I have something that I didn't showed to no one." Nightwolf said and he whistled and his green energy wolves returned to him and were absorbed by him, then gray fur started to grow all over his body and his face stretched and became wolf like and his jacket was torn apart but he kept his pants and his headband and he was totally transformed into a werewolf.

"Yeah, this is surprising and secret enough for my taste." Avirama said and then he and Nightwolf dashed towards Rain.

Nightwolf took his tomahawk axes and he attacked Rain that barely defended, Rain dissolved into water and he reappeared behind Nightwolf and cut the indigenous werewolf in the back, Nightwolf ignored the wound and he raised his axes and they were hit by lightnings and he used his energized axes to cut Rain in the stomach. "Do you think that this scratch will stop me?" Rain said trying to stay tough over the deadly wound.

"No, but I think that the Fraccion's attack will." Nightwolf said and he disappeared and Avirama appeared behind Rain and he opened his beak and started to charge a gigantic Cero.

"Cero De La Aguilla!" Avirama shot a gigantic eagle shaped Cero that incinerate Rain.

BACK TO FINDOR AND KAI

Reiko has materialized a pair of serrated discs and he threw the weapons at Findor and Kai but they were capable of (barely) defend themselves, only for Reiko to materialize a pair of Nandao swords and he used them to cut both warriors in the sides, then he felt a presence behind him and he turned his head back and the swords dematerialized and he materialized a rope dart. "I know that you are there Sun-Sun, so stop messing around and face me!" Reiko said and he threw his rope dart that wrapped around some invisible thing, then the invisible thing turned visible and showed that it was Sun-Sun with the rope dart around her neck, Reiko chuckled and he pulled Sun-Sun and smashed her on the ground.

Findor got angry after seeing Sun-Sun being attacked so brutally and he was surrounded by violet Reiatsu. "Engrave on the Surface of the Water Pinza Aguda!" Findor Resurrected and he shot a Cero but Reiko materialized a shield and he defended himself and he transformed the rope dart into a Chinese Halberd and he cut Findor in the chest.

"It is starting to get bothersome fighting opponents weaker than me, what about a little challenge to ease your life?" Reiko suggested.

"We don't need your sympathy." Findor snarled.

"Just listen, and besides I am doing this for myself, there is no honor in defeat weaker opponents." Reiko said surprising his opponents.

"What challenge do you propose?" Sun-Sun asked.

"It is quite simply, if you make me bleed even slightly I'll stop fighting for today and leave you, but of course you have to do that before I kill you." Reiko said and he materialized a pair of axes and he dashed towards Kai Sun-Sun and Findor and he made them fly despite they defended, Sun-Sun sonidoed to behind Reiko and she shot three Cero Arrows but Reiko swung one of his axes and he destroyed the Arrows and shot a slashing energy wave cutting Sun-Sun in the chest, Findor opened his bigger claw and he shot a barrage of Balas but then Reiko connected his axes and he transformed them in a Kusarigama with a scythe and an iron weight connected by a chain Reiko threw the scythe but Findor evaded but then he was hit in the stomach by the iron weight and he crash on the ground and spat a huge quantity of blood, Kai appeared in front of Reiko and tried to attack him with his spiked club but then the kusarigama dematerialized and transformed into a double spear and Reiko used it to defend himself and to stab and throw Kai. "I already helped them by doing this challenge, what else I can do? Let them win for free?" Reiko thought and he sighed.

BACK TO GGIO, CYRAX, SOIFON AND TOBY

Sektor shot a rain of smoke grenades creating a cloud of smoke and he used it to do surprise attack against Ggio and Soifon cutting them with his laser swords, Cyrax and Toby dashed towards Sektor armed with his green laser tonfas while Toby was armed with his wrist ninja claws but only for Sektor kick Toby away and he punched Cyrax in the stomach with his fist covered in electricity and he smashed him on the ground. "*Chuckle* What is wrong Ggio? Weren't you supposed to defeat me before I kill you friends?" Sektor said and he threw Ggio at a wall and punched him in the stomach and Ggio spat a lot of blood. "*Chuckle* Apparently it is you who is needing help right now, *moves his laser sword to stab Ggio in the head*, so tell me, where are your friends now?" Sektor said and then he was hit by a red Cero and burried in the ground and Ggio took advantage of it and he sonidoed away, Ggio looked to the side and he smiled when he saw Apache that was already in Resurrected form.

"Frankly Ggio, saving your life was kind cute during our first weeks of dating but this starting to get bothersome." Apache said jokingly.

"She speaks as if it were something frequent." Cyrax thought.

Then four metal tentacles came from the ground and wrapped around Apache and started to squeeze her and to electrocute her, then Sektor blasted through the ground showing that the tentacles were coming from his back. "So do you think that this would be enough to defeat me? Stupid bitch! Now you will die because of your stupidity." Sektor said and he moved his tentacles to Apache's limbs. "Let's see how much you can stretch." Sektor said and he started to pull her limbs.

Cyrax took five high-tech shurikens and he threw them, four cut the tentacles releasing Apache while the 5th hit Sektor and exploded in him. "Thanks." Apache said.

"Your thank is premature." Sektor said and he shot a rain of missiles that hit Ggio and the others, and then a tentacle like thing wrapped around his waist and smashed him on the ground, and the owner of the tentacle thing revealed to be Nirgge that was already in his Resurrected form.

"Nirgge, you are alive!" Ggio said happily.

"It needs more than a laser blast to beat me." Nirgge said but then Sektor grabbed his trunk and threw him against a building.

"No matter how many you are, it is all useless." Sektor cockily said.

BACK TO FINDOR, KAI AND SUN-SUN

Reiko materialized a double demolition balls and he spun the weapons destroying the Cero arrows shot by Sun-Sun and she was hit in the head and in the stomach by the demolition balls, then Findor appeared in front of Reiko and he shot him point-blank with a full power Cero but when the energy dissipated he saw that Reiko was relatively uninjured but only with some small burns, Reiko merely chuckled and he tore off his chest armor only leaving him with the bottom of his armor and his gauntlets. "I don't think that will last for too long anyway." Reiko said and he materialized a pair of Wind and Fire wheels and he hit Findor in the chest, then Kai appeared in front of Reiko and he evaded and this gave time to Findor to hit him in the face with his bigger claw. Reiko jumped back but then he felt a light sharp pain in his face, he touched his face and he saw blood, Reiko chuckled and he dematerialized his weapons. "Well, it was a pretty enjoyable fight but I think that is time to end it and say goodbye." Reiko said and a Garganta appeared. "Gentlemen, lady." Reiko said and he turned around and he was about to enter the Garganta but then Findor stopped him.

"Wait, so is that all? We fought for almost an hour, and you could have killed us so why are you leaving?!" Findor said incredulous.

"Did you already forget the rules of the challenge? I said that if you make me bleed, even slightly I would leave, and you made me bleed and I am a man of word. Besides I lost to apprentices in my own challenge, this only means that I've to become stronger if I want to serve Lord Shao Kahn properly, well if you want something I am in my quarters in Las Noches meditating about my failure." Reiko said and he crossed the Garganta.

BACK TO GGIO AND THE OTHERS

Sektor shot a blue laser blast from his palms and his opponents evaded, Soifon threw a set of kunais at Sektor but he deflected them with a punch and then Apache and Ggio dashed towards the Cyber-Ninja that transformed his two laser swords in scythes and he slashed the Fraccions and he defended an attack from Cyrax, Nirgge and Toby dashed towards Sektor from behind and then the Cyber-Ninja grabbed Cyrax and threw him at them hitting Nirgge but Toby jumped over Nirgge and he was about to attack Sektor that then entered a Cyber-Portal and then he cut Toby in the back. "Dammit, this isn't working." Ggio thought.

"Ggio." Nirgge said and the other Fraccion turned his face at Nirgge. "What if we..." Nirgge whispered something to Ggio.

"This is so simple that can work, hey you ninja-boy come here." Ggio whispered in Toby's ear what Nirgge told to him and the Shinrai Ryu Ninja smiled and then the Fraccions Sonidoed away.

"So I suppose that really hate that Fraccion with tiger skull, but I have to ask to you why?" Toby said.

"Ggio is an Arrancar, the Arrancars are probably the most ridiculous and miserable race that had ever existed." Sektor replied.

"Why do you think that?" Toby asked.

"Why don't think that? Arrancars are organic creatures so this already makes them weaker, but they are different, they have created a too much primitive and medieval society, they easily let their emotions control themselves, do you need another reason? They are the living embodiment of chaos and have to be destroyed." Sektor said and then Toby started to laugh. "What are laughing of Shinrai Ryu?" Sektor asked.

"You are pretty funny Sektor." Toby laughed.

"What?" Sektor asked confused.

"If they are such inferior creatures so let me ask you this question, how were they able of fool you?" Toby questioned.

Sektor widened his eyes of shock and then Ggio, Apache and Nirgge appeared behind him and they shot their Ceros throwing Sektor at a building that crashed on him, they stood there looking at the debris for some time before Sektor blasted out the debris with his serious wounds slowly healing. "Curse You for making me do this!" Sektor roared and he materialized a small glowing green grayish ball.

"What is it?" Ggio asked.

"This is my strongest weapon, and you forced me to use it against you, against Arrancar thrash! You'll pay for disgracing me like this!" Sektor roared and then his chest opened and a tentacle left his core and took the ball and brought it to inside Sektor,(put the Bleach OST - Power to Strive) Sektor felt dizzy and started to walk in a staggered way before he let out an agonizing cry and he started to float above the buildings and then a giant Cyber-Portal formed in the skies and a giant jet crossed it and flew towards Sektor and split in many pieces and then Sektor was surrounded by a wind vortex as the pieces combined to his body.

In another part of the town Shao Kahn and the rogue Captains were watching the scene. "Tell me, did he ever used that abilityt?" Gin asked to Shao Kahn.

"To be honest, it is the first time that I see Sektor doing this." Shao Kahn said sincerely.

Ggio and the others saw a winged silhouette as tall as Ayon inside the vortex, then the vortex stopped and they saw that Sektor have transformed into a giant European Dragon. "I'll take your scared looks as a signal that you liked my new form." Sektor said ironically as he landed.

"What...? What you did to yourself?" Ggio asked terrorized.

"Just a minor upgrade, that small energy ball that you saw earlier is called the Dragon's Eye it is a perfect fusion between magic and technology or magi-tech if you prefer, it took exhausting months of studying to create the Dragon's Eye, I admit that I was a little apprehensive about using it, but in the end it was successful, well lets end this fight." Sektor said and he stood on four like a predator ready to attack it's prey. Ggio, Apache, Nirgge, Soifon, Cyrax and Toby assumed fighting position but then a big shadow covered them, they looked back and for their shock Sektor has appeared behind them and hit them with his tail making them fly at the buildings with Toby being the only one that fainted.

Soifon clenched her teeth of anger and she dashed towards Sektor and she charged a Kido in her robotic hand, Ggio tried to stop her but he failed. "Hado #63 Raikoho!" Soifon shot a lightning at Sektor without hurting him and then he grabbed her and threw her at the ground.

Then Ggio Sonidoed to Soifon's side and he slapped Soifon in the back of the head. "You idiot." Ggio said angering the Captain. "You'll have to use that super-powered Bankai of yours." Ggio said.

"Yeah right, as if I use my Bankai again just because you told me to do it." Soifon retorted and then Ggio angrily slapped her in the face and held her by the collar of her uniform.

"You stupid! I don't know about you, but I won't let me or my friends die because of your pride!" Ggio shouted surprising Soifon. "Wait, perhaps we can do some kind of deal." Ggio said and Soifon raised an eyebrow intrigued.

Cyrax appeared behind Sektor and he shot a green eye laser blast that hit and was deflected by some kind of invisible force field, Sektor chuckled and he turned to Cyrax and he flapped his wings creating a wind that sent Cyrax flew, Nirgge hit the ground with his trunk and he took a boulder and threw it at Sektor hitting him in the face. "How dare you!" Sektor roared as he tried to clean the rock shards off his eyes.

"Embestida de Empuje!" Apache channeled red reiatsu into her legs and then her speed had a dramatic increase and she delivered a series of powerful kicks in Sektor's thorax, but this merely angered Sektor rather injure him and then he grabbed Apache.

"I AM SICK OF YOU!" Sektor roared and he smashed Apache against the ground and then he started to punch her without stop with his giant fists. "INSTEAD OF OBEYING SHAO KAHN AND SPARE YOUR MISERABLE LIFE, I SHOULD HAVE KILLED IN THE DAY THAT WE MET!" Sektor shouted furiously as he continued to smash Apache over his fists. "But fortunately for we all, I AM MAN WHO FUFILLS MY PROMISSES!" Sektor said and he punched Apache one last time with both his fists and he jumped back and opened his mouth and a cannon popped out of his throat and he started to charge a blue energy ball. "DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT, YOU MAGGOT!" Sektor shot the energy ball at Apache but then Ggio quickly Sonidoed lifted Apache in a bridal style and he Sonidoed away. "Oh no, you won't escape me!" Sektor tried to follow Ggio and Apache but then Nirgge jumped and grabbed Sektor's face.

Ggio entered a building and he gently put Apache on the ground he looked at her seriously injured figure soaked in her own blood and panting and he started to panic. "My god...She is too much injured, she lost too much blood and her bones were crushed, if her organs were damaged too..." Ggio thought he despaired at the thought of losing Apache, but then he remembered of a thing that Reptile gave to him before the battle, Ggio stuck his hand in his pocket and he took a green bottle. "It is Repitile's miraculous medicine, he said that he could cure everything, I hope he was right." Ggio said and he uncorked the bottle and he brought the nozzle of the bottle to Apache's lips and she made her drank a little and he took a piece of cloth and he wet the cloth with some of the medicine and he smoothly slid it I her wounds. "Please...Please..." Ggio begged in his mind, then he calmed down when he saw her wounds being healed and he breathing was more relaxed.

Apache was trying to understand what was happening when then Ggio hugged her. "Ggio...?" Apache said before Ggio gave her a quick kiss in the lips and he used his index finger to press a point in her neck making her went unconscious and Ggio gently put her on the ground.

"Don't worry Apache, just stay here and rest while I make that monster pay for what he did to us, and I think that you showed me his weakness." Ggio said and he kissed Apache in the forehead before leaving.

Outside he saw Sektor hitting his head against a building injuring Nirgge, Sektor turned his eyes to Ggio and he tried to attack the younger Fraccion with his claws but Ggio was capable of Sonido to the top of another building. "You are more slippery than a snake Ggio Vega, and I don't like it." Sektor said and opened his wings and he fired a volley of missiles and Ggio merely evaded them without speak a single word. "Why don't you Resurrect?" Sektor asked.

"Why would I Resurrect?" Ggio asked.

"Because defeating you while you are in your normal form wouldn't have the same taste of defeating you in your Resurrected form." Sektor replied.

"If you want so much to see me in Resurrected form, so be it! Bite Off Tigre Estoque!" Ggio was surrounded by red Reitasu that burst making a sound that sounded like a tiger roaring and Ggio emerged in his Resurrected form.

"That is the spirit." Sektor said smirking and he dashed towards Ggio with a roar and he tried to smash the Fraccion with his gigantic claws but Ggio evaded.

"His strength and special attacks were increased, but he lost his speed and agility." Ggio thought and he snickered, Ggio closed his fists and he shot two Balas that combined into one but then Sektor disappeared and reappeared behind him and he hit Ggio with a punch that crashed on a ground.

"What is the matter Ggio? Why this shocked face? Did you think that my size would have interference in my speed? Fool." Sektor moved his hand and he grabbed Ggio and he started to slightly squeeze him. "You single minded Arrancar vermin, you won't lie to see tomorrow." Sektor said and he smashed Ggio against the ground, he opened his hand and saw that Ggio had Sonidoed before being smashed, and then Sektor started to laugh. "Oh Ggio, you don't ceases to amaze me." Sektor said and then a strong impact against his chest, he looked down and saw that Ggio kicked his chest plate, Sektor punched Ggio sending him to crash on the ground and he ripped off his chest plate.

"This is starting to get a little bothersome Sektor, I think that is time to end this." Ggio said with a grin, then Sektor leaped towards Ggio's direction and attacked him with his claws, Ggio jumped back to evade the attack and Sonidoed to behind Sektor and tried to kick him in the back, only for to Sektor wrap his tail around Ggio and throw him, Sektor opened his mouth and he breathed fire injuring Ggio.

"When will you understand? You cannot defeat me." Sektor snarled and he walked towards Ggio that was no four.

"Who said that I was trying to defeat you? I was merely trying to distract you." Ggio said with a wide smirk and Sektor said what.

"Bankai..." Sektor felt a strong Reiatsu behind of him and he looked back and saw Soifon with her Bankai activated. "Jakuho Raikoben."

"You evaded Captain Soifon's Bankai before by using some kind of force field that detonated the missile before it could hit you." Ggio explained.

"Exactly, it failed before, so it is obvious that it won't work again." Sektor said cockily.

"I don't know if you realized it, but you ripped off your chest plate, that by the way is the source of your force field, in other words you are screwed." Ggio said grinning.

"Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY ORGANIC THRASH LIKE YOU! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Sektor shouted.

"Invincible uh? Let's put it to test." Soifon said with a small smirk and she fired her Bankai.

Sektor widened his eyes in fear for a second and then he opened his mouth and he shot a laser blast that didn't stop the missile that stabbed him through his chest and flew with him stabbed and exploded in the skies, and when the dust settled there was only Sektor in his normal form with his body all broken that fell on a building destroying it. "Thank God he has gone." Ggio said relieved and he fell to his back and then Cyrax appeared. "Where were you while I was suffering to defeat Sektor?" Ggio asked angrily.

"I was taking care of Toby, your girlfriend and of your fat elephant like friend." Cyrax said and he looked at Sektor's dead figure. "So you defeated Sektor, uh?" Cyrax said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't forget of doing your part in the deal." Soifon said to Ggio.

"Don't worry, we'll fight...But this won't happen soon, my body is all sore." Ggio half said half moaned.

In another part of the Town Kahn, Gin and Aizen were watching the battle with Sektor. "What pity, Sektor was defeated but I must admit that he gave us an splendid show." Gin said.

"Now the only minions left are Shang Tsung and Halibel, but I doubt that she'll last for too long." Shao Kahn said.

WITH TOSHIRO AND THE OTHERS

Halibel was starting to get tired of the fighting. "You two don't dare interfere, she is mine." Hydro said to Lisa and Hiyori and he dashed towards Halibel but still the Vizard girls rushed to attack Halibel. "Hey! I thought that I told you to don't..." Hydro started to say but then a Kunai entered his water made body. "What in the world...?" Was everything that Hydro was capable of say before the Kunai conducted electricity and Hydro exploded into a water pool that fell on a building.

"Hydro, Are you okay?!" Toshiro asked.

"My body...I can't rebuild my body...What Hell is going on?" Hydro questioned.

Then Toshiro saw a yellow blur dash through Lisa and Hyiori and cut them in the stomach, the blur stopped and revealed being Scorpion. "Scorpion...What are you doing? *Sweats Cold* Don't tell me that you sided with the enemy." Toshiro said, Scorpion merely chuckled and he drew his other sword and assumed fighting position.

TO BE CONTINUED

In the Next Chapter: The reveal of Raiden's vision, and the Return of the Dark Brotherhood

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I am sorry for making you guys wait so long, but here is the 20th Chapter of A New Deadly Alliance, it was really amusing write this chapter more specifically the part of Ggio and Sektor's fight, so don't forget of reviewing this chapter after reading.<p> 


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"Why are you protecting the Espada?" Toshiro asked but Scorpion remained in silence. "Did you sided with the enemy?" Toshiro asked again and Scorpion remained in silence. "Answer Me, Dammit!" Toshiro shouted finally losing his patience.

Scorpion closed his eyes and chuckled. "This is funny, I never thought that I owed you any kind of satisfaction...Icy brat." Scorpion said simply and Toshiro growled lowly.

Halibel was looking at Scorpion with a mix of horror, shock and doubt. "What is wrong with this man? Doesn't he know that he is speaking to a Shinigami Captain? Is he tired of living or what?" Halibel thought perplexed.

"You still didn't answer my question, why are you protecting the Espada?" Toshiro repeated.

"You wouldn't understand." Scorpion said.

"Try." Toshiro said.

"I am doing this, because Raiden told me and his warriors to save the Arrancars." Scorpion said.

"You were right, I cannot understand this why you have to save the enemies." Toshiro said.

"Even I cannot understand why you are trying to save your enemies." Halibel said.

"This is necessary, or otherwise the future for us all is doomed." Scorpion admitted shocking Toshiro and Halibel.

IN LAS NOCHES

Ulquiorra and Orihime quietly arrived at Skullak's sector in the Tres Cifras sector trying to avoid get caught by Shao Kahn's samurais, after walking a little they arrived at the Medical Wing, Ulquiorra walked near the door and he knocked it lowly and the door opened slightly showing a small part of Arturo's face. "Ulquiorra? I thought you were dead." Arturo said. "Relax guys, it is Ulquiorra and that human girl." Arturo said to the people inside and he opened the door and he pulled them and he locked the door again.

"*Ouch* You are always so kind Arturo." Ulquiorra said with a hint of irony as he rubbed his his hand against his forehead.

"I am sorry if I am trying to keep everyone inside here alive." Arturo said and he pointed to behind him and there were Skullak, Cirucci, Dordoni, Gantenbainne, Rudborn, Grimmjow, Nell (in her adult form), Tesla, Pesche, Dondochakka, Aaroniero, a strangely sane and normal Wonderweiss, Aisslinger, Yang and Ying and Demoura. "Seriously, what hell is going on out there? All we hear is the sound of soldiers marching, it is as if Shao Kahn put Las Noches in state of martial law." Arturo said.

"I found this strange as well, apparently Noob Saibot told to Shao Kahn's soldiers to attack every Arrancar they put their eyes in." Ulquiorra said, then he noticed Nell. "Nell? What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Wait a sec, you know each other?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Yes we are childhood friends." Nell replied surprising Grimmjow.

"Now I'll have to be nice with Ulquiorra? This is simply great." Grimmjow thought.

"Hey, could you please shut up? There is something happening out there." Arturo said and they start to heard voices coming from outside.

"What are you doing here Blondie? Put the girls on the ground and get lost!" They heard the voice of one of Shao Kahn's warriors order to someone and then they heard of steel cutting through the flesh.

"Oh shit...Oh shit...Please there is no need to use this violence, my friend just got a little..." A second voice from another soldier tried to explain nervously but then the soldier was thrown against the wall and for everyone's shock a blade spear soaked in blood popped off the wall as the soldier screamed in agony.

"Jesus Christ." Arturo said.

"Stay behind me Orihime." Ulquiorra said and drew his sword as Orihime did what he said, all who weren't injured raised and drew their weapons and for their surprise who entered the medical wing room was Yylfordt caring Loly and Menoly.

Yylfordt looked at everyone's shocked stares and he grinned smugly. "Geez, there is no need to look at me like that it is as if you are seeing a ghost." He said ironically.

"Yylfordt...You are alive...How is that possible?" Skullak questioned.

"It is indeed a long story." Yylfordt replied.

"Loly!" Tesla ran towards Yylfordt and he took Loly from his shoulder.

"Easy there man, I did first aid and anesthetized her, she is merely sleeping a little." Yylfordt said and Tesla hugged Loly's unconscious form. "We don't have time to waste now, we have to go to the Earth and help Raiden and the Shinigamis." Yylfordt said shocking the Arrancars.

"Are you insane?! If my memory suits me fine, it was a Lieutenant that almost killed you! Why do you want to help Raiden after all?!" Grimmjow inquired.

"It was Raiden who saved me." Yylfordt admitted shocking everyone inside "A fraction of a second before that Lieutenant's attack could hit me some kind of spell teleported me and then I passed out." Yylfordt started to explain.

Start Of Flashback

Yylfordt slowly opened his eyes and he forced himself a little to sit because of his sore body, he noticed that he was without his Arrancar jacket and that his chest and abdomen were covered with bandages, he noticed his sword near him and he stretched his arm to take the weapon but then a iron fan almost cut off his hand, Yylfordt looked to the side and he saw a white skinned young woman with long black hair and wearing a blue suit, he also saw a man with blank eyes wearing a white suit and a straw hat. "You are still relatively wounded, I suggest you to stay were you are." The woman said and she showed Yylfordt another fan.

"I don't think that we have to be this hostile with your guest Kitana, please could you go supervise the Shaolin Monks' training and let me talk with our guest in particular?" The man said.

"Very well Raiden, just try to be frank with the boy." The woman said and she took her other fan and she left the room.

"So you are the Thunder God Raiden aren't you? Anyway, where am I?" Yylfordt asked.

"You are in at Honan province in China, in a place called Wu Shi Academy, the training grounds of the White Lotus Society." Raiden replied.

Yylfordt grinned a little. "I must say that really you got some nerve to let the enemy enter in a such important territory so easily Lord Raiden." Yylfordt said with irony in the "Lord Raiden" part.

Raiden smirked. "Oh I don't think that we'll be enemies for too long." Raiden said making Yylfordt raise an eyebrow intrigued.

"Really? Why?" Yylfordt questioned.

"Because you and your Arrancar will become my allies and then Sou Society's allies as well." Raiden said and Yylfordt clenched his teeth of frustration.

"And why should we ally with the Shinigamis that are the responsible for the death of our friends and relatives everyday?!" Ylfordt inquired angrily.

"Because this is the only hope of survival for your people, and for everyone else in the multiverse." Raiden said shocking Yylfordt.

End Of Flashback

"And that is what happened, the next days I spent there before returning here today I trained by Master Bo' Rai Cho." Yylfordt asked.

Before Skullak could ask anything else they heard strong bashes against the door. "Continue, the Arrancar traitors are inside!" A voice said, they realized that were Shao Kahn's soldiers, Skullak rushed towards a smal panel in the wall and he pressed some buttons and a door opened in the wall the Arrancars and Orihime entered the door and Skullak closed the secret door just when Shao Kahn's soldiers broke down the door.

They started to follow Skullak down the tunnel. "Where this tunnel will lead us?" Ulquiorra asked.

"It will lead us to out of Las Noches, we'll be able to find some help." Skullak replied and he looked at Yylfordt. "What did Raiden mean when he said that an alliance between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society is the only hope to everyone?" Skullak asked to Yylfordt, but before the Fraccion could reply they heard a loud explosion coming from behind them.

IN THE FAKE KARAKURA TOWN

"An invasion from the Netherrealm, that is what Raiden saw in his vision." Kabal said to Rose, Love and Captain Kyoraku. "And that is why an alliance with the Arrancars is needed." Kabal completed.

"Well this explain why you you were fighting that Espada so carefully." Rose commented.

"Don't you think that Raiden is overreacting a little? I mean the Netherrealm can't have a such big army." Kyoraku said and Kabal narrowed his eyes and he turned his attention to the Captain.

"Raiden used a spell to make us see his vision and you didn't saw what I saw, so trust me when I say that the army of the Netherrealm is probably the biggest army in the history of all realms, and don't think that peace can be obtained with the Netherrealm, even attain peace with the Hueco Mundo is more possible to happen, the races that inhabit the Netherrealm are totally evil and savage, they don't know words like compassion or mercy, they wouldn't think twice before killing every living being they put their eyes on." Kabal said.

BACK TO SCORPION

"Now do you understand the situation we'll have to face?" Scorpion said after giving the same explanation to Halibel and Toshiro.

"What if Raiden is wrong? I heard that Raiden's visions aren't always right." Toshiro said after he calmed down.

"Well, neither Raiden or us want to risk, and you'll have to understand it." Scorpion said.

"You have no idea of how right you are." A voice said and then Toshiro was slashed and he fell face on the ground, Scorpion turned his head and he saw a hooded man.

"You." Scorpion snarled.

"Yes, it is me." The man said and he revealed being a bald white man with black painting around his eyes wearing dark green pants and black boots.

"Quan-Chi." Scorpion growled lowly and he dashed towards the man but then the man disappeared and reappeared behind him and he turned his head to Halibel.

"So you are the famous Tia Halibel, I am glad that we finally met Mistress." Quan-Chi said shocking the Espada.

"How do you know me?" Tia asked.

"My faithful servant Noob Saibot gave me a lot information about you and all your other Arrancars in Hueco Mundo." Quan-Chi said shocking her even more. "And knowing Noob, I am sure that he had already prepared everything in Hueco Mundo to make sure that every Arrancar left in Las Noches will die." Quan-Chi completed with an almost psychotic smile.

"What?! So Skullak was right and we didn't trust him, Noob Saibot is indeed a traitor." Halibel thought and she pointed her sword at Quan-Chi and she started to charge yellow energy in the tip of the weapon an she shot a Cero, she smiled of delight after thinking that she had killed Quan-Chi, but her smiled was replaced by a face of shock when she saw that Noob has defended Quan-Chi. She raised her sword to do another attack but then someone grabbed her wrist, she looked back and saw that it was Shinnok.

"*Hmpf* Having to save your lives, this is completely ridiculous." Shinnok said and he electrocuted Halibel and threw her against a building.

"Shinnok." The former Elder God heard someone calling for his name and he turned his head back and he saw a seriously wounded Fujin, the Wind God dashed towards Shinnok that charged a small ball of purple energy in his right index finger and he shot the ball at Fujin, when the ball hit Fujin it exploded in a gigantic pillar of purple energy that defeated Fujin and he fell unconscious on the ground.

"Wow sir, you was really needing your amulet weren't you?" Quan-Chi said surprised.

But instead of answer Quan-Chi's question Shinnok said other thing. "Quan-Chi behind you!" Shinnok said, Quan-Chi turned his head back and he saw Toshiro and Scorpion dashing towards him, Toshiro tried to attack Quan-Chi but Scorpion grabbed the young Captain by the head and threw him and he tried to attack Quan-Chi that evaded the attack.

"WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Toshiro inquired.

"Quan-Chi is my prey, I've hunted him down for years, he is my opponent, and no one will deprive me of my vengeance." Scorpion snarled.

"Well, he attacked me from behind, and no one do this and gets away unpunished!" Toshiro retorted.

"Between husband and wife, one doesn't put the spoon." Quan-Chi muttered, but unfortunately for him Toshiro and Scorpion heard what he said and they dashed towards the sorcerer and they were in some sort of pattern from attacking Quan-Chi from arguing to see who will kill him. "They are competing to see who will kill me *sigh* I don't know if I feel flattered or uneasy about it." Quan-Chi thought.

"So Lord Shinnok, do you think that we should go help master Quan-Chi?" Noob asked.

"I think that he can handle it by himself, and besides the Espada woman is still alive." Shinnok said and he pointed to the building and Halibel was coming in their direction.

"Don't worry Lord Shinnok, I'll take care of her." Noob said simply.

"And don't forget about the surviving Fraccions." Shinnok said and Noob nodded.

Noob created a shadow sword and he defended an attack from Halibel and pushed her without no difficulty, she grabbed a mast to stop and raised her sword. "Cascada." Halibel shot the gigantic torrential water wave at Noob that simply stabbed the water with his shadow sword freezing it, Halibel widened her eyes of shock and she destroyed the ice only to be vertically cut in the chest and in the stomach by Noob.

The wraith ninja chuckled and he smirked inside his mask. "Just to see how good I am, I'll let you live to see me kill your Fraccions." Noob said.

"What are you talking about? You know very well that Apache and the others were killed by the Thunder God." Halibel said, Noob laughed at her statement.

"Are you blind or merely stupid? The Thunder God merely pretend killing them and used a spell to hide their Reitasu in a futile attempt to save them, but not any more." The wraith ninja said and he snapped his fingers and tentacles came from the surviving Fraccions' shadows and stabbed them, Halibel could feel the Fraccions' lives fading and she looked horrified at Noob that was laughing endlessly. "Come on even you have to admit that the screams of pain, the faces of agony and the blood shedding make an astonishing show." Noob said and he laughed maniacally, Halibel looked at the wraith ninja with a look of blind rage and she stabbed him in the stomach in a fit of fury but Noob barely had any reaction before exploding as a black liquid. "Clones, they are so useful aren't they?" The true Noob Saibot said as he appeared behind Halibel and he delivered a series of quick slashes in her back before stabbing her. "There is no need to worry, this is will merely hurt...A lot." Noob whispered before be stabbed deeper in her before kicking her out off his blade, he watched amused as Halibel fell face on the ground. "Lord Shinnok, could we please go home? There is nothing else to do here." Noob said.

"I guess you are right, there is nothing else to do here. Quan-Chi!" Shinnok said.

Quan-Chi stopped evading the attacks and he hit Toshiro with a green energy skull and he pointed his index finger to the ground and created a pillar of energy that hit and distracted Scorpion enough time to Quan-Chi summon a red pentagram shaped portal, Noob created a tentacle from the palm of his hand and he got Sektor's dead body, Scorpion saw Quan-Chi calmly walking towards the portal and widened his eyes. "No...NO! YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME THIS TIME!" Scorpion said and he threw his rope dart at Quan-Chi only to discover that this Quan-Chi was an illusion and the true Quan-Chi appeared one step way from the portal.

"I think that I'll escape you, like I always do, see you later Hanzo." Quan-Chi said mockingly and he looked at the Fake Town before entering the portal. "Regardless of the result of this battle, our victory is certain." Quan-Chi thought as he crossed the portal.

Scorpion closed his fists and he screamed loudly of frustration before punching a building behind him destroying it. "I swear Quan-Chi, the next time we meet will be the last." He thought. "At least I can..." Scorpion said as he disappeared and reappeared by Gin's side. "Vent my anger on someone else!" He completed as he attacked Gin that defended.

"Geez, this one here will become a problem, if you excuse me Captain Aizen." Gin said as he pushed Scorpion and they continued to fight somewhere else.

"I am starting to think that your warriors are stronger than my Espada, because look, the only ones left are Hotaru and Shang Tsung." Aizen said.

"I don't think that I need to tell that Noob's betrayal was kind that shocking but not totally surprising, and besides he did something good for us." Shao Kahn said.

"What?" Aizen asked.

"He got rid of the Arrancar thrash that was left, but anyway I am already tired of just watching." Shao Kahn said and he materialized his Hammer. "It is time to end this fight by ourselves." He said as he put the Hammer in his shoulder.

"Indeed it is time to end this." Aizen said and he was surrounded by a pillar of purple Reiatsu and he emerged with a phantom like appearance, His face was covered with a white canvas, and his outfit was now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. There was a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hōgyoku was embedded in him.

Then Raiden appeared by Kahn's side and attacked him with his staff but the Emperor defended and tried to counter-attack but Raiden jumped back. "This war will end now with your life Shao Kahn..." Raiden said as he pointed his staff to the skies and a lightning hit it transforming the weapon in a katana. "...Cause I am your opponent." Raiden said and he pointed his katana at Kahn.

TO BE CONTINUE

In the Next Chapter: Aizen and Shao Kahn enter in the battle.

Author's notes: I hope you liked this chapter and as always don't forget of reviewing after reading.


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

"It has been some time since I last saw your weapon with it's power unsealed Raiden." Shao Kahn commented.

Raiden stood some time in silence before speaking. "Let's end it." Raiden said pointing his sword at Kahn.

Kahn smirked. "Indeed, it is time to end what we've started thousands years ago." Shao Kahn said, Kahn and Raiden dashed towards each other and they clashed weapons creating a Shockwave that destroyed some buildings below them, Kahn raised his hammer and hit Raiden in the head sending him flew towards the ground and a gigantic crater, Kahn dashed towards Raiden that was on the floor but then the Thunder God charged energy in the blade of his sword and he shot a slashing energy wave at Shao Kahn but the emperor charged green energy in his hammer and he hit Raiden's attack cutting it in half but it cut two buildings in half then Raiden appeared behind Shao Kahn and kicked him in the head sending the emperor to the base of a building, then green energy beam destroyed the ground around the building and then Shao Kahn lifted the building with one hand and he threw that building at Raiden, Raiden touched the building with only one finger and the building was totally destroyed only to reveal that Shao Kahn was already near him, the Emperor grabbed Raiden by the head and he threw the God towards the ground, Kahn rushed to Raiden on for the Thunder God grab a lamppost and hit Shao Kahn with it making him fly to the groung, Raiden noticed the fuel truck at Shao Kahn's side and he shot a lightning at the vehicle that exploded in Shao Kahn, but then the emperor emerged of the flames rubbing his hand against his forehead. "*Ouch* The sound of this explosion won't do nothing good about my headache." Shao Kahn complained lowly.

Kahn turned to Raiden and he hit the ground with his hammer creating a energy wave that almost hit Raiden. "Two can play the same game." Raiden said and he raised his arm and a lightning hit his hand and he punched the ground creating electricity pillars that hit Shao Kahn making the Emperor fly, Raiden disappeared and reappeared behind Shao Kahn and grabbed the emperor when he was falling back. "I think that your headache will become a migraine." Raiden said ironically and they started to rotate at a violent speed and Raiden pile-drived Shao Kahn in the head and caused an explosion of electricity.

BACK TO LIU KANG

Liu Kang used his bicycle kick on Shang Tsung and made him fly with a last kick in the face, Shang Tsung charged fire in the palm of his hand and he he shot to the skies and a lot of fire skulls rained down on Liu Kang, the monk created a shield of fire to protect himself but then the shield was destroyed and Liu Kang was hit by the fire skulls. "Now you are done for!" Shang Tsung summoned a demonic fire sword and he dashed towards the injured monk, but then to both Shang's and Liu's surprise the sorcerer was kicked in the face by Mashiro and he was threw to the left, then Shang stopped when he hit something, he looked back and he saw Kensei, the Vizard smirked wickedly and he strangled Shang Tsung and he made a chokeslam making the sorcerer hit his back hard on the ground.

"Why are you helping me?" Liu Kang asked.

"We wanted to fight Aizen, but my kind heart made impossible to leave a pitiful weakling like you to die." Kensei said with a grin.

"A simple yes was more than enough to answer my question." Liu Kang said annoyed but Kensei ignored him.

On the ground Shang Tsung silently cursed the Vizards. "Damn freaks, you'll know the price for having the arch-sorcerer of Ourtworld Shang Tsung as your enemy." He thought then he noticed a small circular shaped rock in his left hand, he chuckled a little and then the chuckles turned in laughs as his left hand was covered by fire and the rock started to change it's shape and size.

From the sky Kensei noticed some movement behind Mashiro and then he saw a Stone/Magma Golem rushing towards her. "Mashiro!"

"I know about him." Mashiro said to Kensei and she destroyed the Golem with a kick.

When the dust settled they saw that Shang Tsung had created three more Golems. "Mashiro, when you fight enemies too much strong you get tired more quick, take off your mask and put it again later before you reach your limit." Kensei warned.

"Kensei you idiot, I can maintain my Hollow Mask for 15 hours, I can keep up with the fight the rest of the day." Mashiro said.

"You are hopeless." Kensei sighed, and then the three Golems dashed towards them. "Mashiro!"

"You are underestimating me you know that?" Mashiro said and she turned around and grabbed one of the Golems by the head and she smashed him against the ground killing him, another Golem took advantage of the moment and it grabbed Mashiro's scarf and he spun her in the air and threw her and she crashed against many buildings. "You'll pay for destroying my Scarf." She growled, then the Golems shot gushes of lava from their hands and used it as a boost to fly. "Now take that. Mashiro Super Cero!" She kicked the air leaving a wide arc of energy and it shot a wide Cero destroying another Golem. "You are done for." She said and she punched the remaining Golem in the face.

Mashiro was about to do another attack but then Shang Tsung cut her in the back and her Mask was shattered. "What pity, it looks like that your mask was broken." The sorcerer said with a smirk, the remaining Golem took advantage of the moment and he punched Mashiro in the face and he spat a stream of lava that Mashiro barely evaded, the Golem dashed towards Mashiro to finish her but she was saved by Kensei that grabbed and he rushed down towards a building.

The Golem tried to follow them, but then Liu Kang came and kicked the creature in the head destroying it. Kensei left Mashiro on the roof of the building. "Rest here a little while I and the Shaolin defeat the sorcerer." Kensei said.

"Are you going to avenge me Kensei?" Mashiro asked.

"Don't be so happy you fool. This happened because you didn't followed my warnings, I would never avenge a stupid kid like you." Kensei said as he turned back, Mashiro smiled because she knew that he was lying. "I am just going to punish that old arrogant wizard." Kensei said before he Shunpoed to Liu Kang's side.

"You are such bad liar, you know." Liu Kang with a smug smirk.

"Shut up Shaolin." Kensei said.

They heard a laugh and saw Shang Tsung appearing in front of them. "I need to ask you something. Which is the old arrogant wizard you are going to punish?" He asked ironically and he dashed towards Kensei and he tried an attack but Kensei grabbed the sorcerer by the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Shang Tsung stooped the push and he dashed again towards Kensei and he delivered many punches that were being easily dodged by Kensei. "In the end you are all bark and no bite." Kensei said and he punched Shang in the face and kicked him in the head throwing him at a building. "I'll show you how you do a good punch!" Kensei tried to punch Shang but he disappeared and reappeared behind Kensei while his punch destroyed the building, Kensei noticed that and he drew his knife. "It is time to end this. Bankai! Tekken Tachikaze!" Kensei was covered by a small cyclone and he emerged with his Bankai.

"We'll see who is all bark no bite." Shang Tsung thought as Kensei dashed towards him and tried to attack him but the Sorcerer stopped the attack with only one hand.

"What?" Kensei muttered.

"You are probably asking yourself what has just happened, so I'll tell you, I was playing with your pride." Shang said.

"Curse you." Kensei growled and he jumped back and he and the sorcerer dashed towards each other and their attacks clashed causing a small explosion.

BACK TO AIZEN

"Aizen, it is time to settle our 100 year grudge." Hiyori stated. "You know I liked to live in Soul Society, Shinigamis are near death just because of their very existence, we can die in the next day, we can be alive right now and die moments later, no one speaks about it but thinks about it, we see death up close, we feel death up close, and that is why we give value to every day we live, death will eventually go to us, but I believe that I what makes us united. I don't hate you for betraying us, I hate you because you because you made me attack my friends."

"We have to approach Aizen with caution, he is too strong, if you get close to him carelessly it is your end." Shinji said.

"I know it." Hiyori said.

"I was telling this only to you." Shinji remarked.

"As I expected, those were caring words Captain Hirako, but this doesn't matter because regardless if you come close carefully or carelessly or even if you don't come close, you all will die." Aizen said.

"He is trying to provoke us!" Shinji said.

"What are you afraid of? You already died that very night 100 years ago." Aizen said, that was all that Hiyori could stand and she dashed towards Aizen only to be stabbed by Gin's sword in the abdomen.

"One down." Gin said.

"And you are the next!" Scorpion roared and he continued his onslaught on Gin.

Shinji was capable of take Hiyori before she hit and the ground and he looked at Aizen with a furious look. "What angry look, it is as if your eyes had finally came back to life in these 100 years." Aizen said. "Do you hate me? Because if you do, come and face me. I'll make an exception for you and fight with my sword." Aizen said.

"Hachi, I am sorry for asking you to do it in your conditions, but take care of Hiyori and do everything you need to keep her alive until Ichigo returns." Shinji said and he gone to the air to fight Aizen.

"Until Ichigo come back, uh? You trust a lot in that boy don't you?" Aizen said.

"This is something that you cannot understand, not someone that don't trust even in his own companions." Shinji said.

"To understand is the same of depend, this is something that only the weaklings does, we don't have to do it." Aizen said.

"This is ironic when coming from someone that has so much subordinates. You used your influence to trick your subordinates and make them believe in you." Shinji said.

"No, I never told to my subordinates to believe in me, I told them to follow me but never to trust me, I always told them to don't trust in no one, specially me, but unfortunately they weren't strong enough to follow me. All creatures that aren't capable of survive at least trust and obey someone that is better than them, to escape this pressure those who are better than the other look for the ones that are superior to him, and the superiors look for strong individual that they can trust in, in this way the king of everything was born, and in this way the god of everything was born. And still you doesn't believe does you, Shinji Hirako? Now I'll show you the kind of god that you must believe in, you can decide what you want to believe in after this." Aizen said.

"Are you trying to say that you are some kind of god? Don't get full of yourself just because you transformed in some kind of monster." Shinji said.

"Oh yes, I believe that you will find this "Chrysalis Form" of mine quite entertaining." Aizen completed.

BACK TO TOSEN

"I am surprised, I never thought that Lord Aizen himself would enter in the battle, when Lord Aizen make his move I'll destroy you with my true power." Tosen said.

"Your true power? You are talking about your Bankai aren't you?" Kenshi said.

"Bankai? Don't make me laugh, Lord Aizen gave me a power that is bigger than Bankai." Tosen said and he put his hand in his face and he started to charge black and purple energy.

Hotaru that was fighting Havik and Ashrah noticed what Tosen was doing and he put his hand in the face and started to charge white and yellow energy. "TOSEN! WHAT MADE YOU FALL SO LOW?!" Komamura roared.

"Oh boy, I already saw someone doing a similar trick and I can say that this isn't good." Havik said.

The white and yellow energy became liquid and it started to cover Hotaru's body, then Hotaru and Tosen emerged different, Tosen was with a different outfit and with a round Hollow mask that covered all his head, and Hotaru was with a white Hollow mask that resembled the head of a green tiger beetle and his armor was white and yellow instead of it is normal colors. "Captain...Is that a Hollowfication?" Hisagi asked.

"Exactly." Tosen said and he appeared in front of Hisagi and Kenshi and cut them.

"Roar Tenken!" Komamura released his Shikai creating a giant arm with a sword and and attacked Tosen, but he easily deflected the attack and kicked Komamura across the town. Tosen then appeared directly next to Komamura and elbowed his face, causing him to fall into the town below. Before he falls though, Tosen appears next to him and kicked the captain again, sending him spiraling into the town.

"This is strange, I never saw any you criticizing that Pseudo-Shinigami boy that you call ally for using Hollow powers." Hotaru said.

"The difference is that Ichigo didn't have choice when Hollowfied, don't dare compare yourself with him." Havik said.

"But you had the choice Tosen, as a Shinigami you had enough power, and still you corrupted yourself by you own will." Komamura said.

"Corruption? How it's corruption for a Shinigami for wanting to become closer to a Hollow? These words come from a mediocre doctrine that consider Shinigamis as good and Hollows as evil." Tosen said.

"Don't waste your breath with these vermin Tosen, we had reached a new level of power that is far away from them." Hotaru said and then Havik came from behind and hit him in the head with this morningstar mace but Hotaru barely had any reaction.

"It is far more complex than this Tosen, you betrayed your companions, your friends, and you betrayed your own subordinates, and for what?! For power! This is pure corruption!" Komamura said in response.

Before Tosen could respond a chain wrapped around his neck and he was smashed against a building and Hisagi held Tosen by the neck. "It looks like that I didn't cut deep enough." Tosen said.

"No, I merely evaded instinctively, whenever I drawn my weapon I walk one step back to evade any surprise attack. It was you who taught this to me, Captain Tosen. I-I cannot understand you! Why did you discarded everything for power?" Hisagi said.

But Tosen merely stabbed Hisagi and let him fall. "Because I am afraid of become a Shinigami and die as one." Tosen said.

"Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo-Oh! I am going to open your eyes, Tosen!" Komamura roared.

BACK TO LIU KANG AND KENSEI

Kensei was already getting tired from his fighting with Shang Tsung and his Bankai was with some small cracks. "Weren't you going to give me some humility lessons?" Shang Tsung asked ironically, then Kensei dashed towards Shang and tried to punch him but then the sorcerer grabbed Kensei's hand and he destroyed the Vizard's Bankai with a kick. "You and your friends are merely a bunch of ridiculous poorly done test subject." Shang said and he grabbed Kensei by the neck. "Your soul is mine." Shang put his other hand near Kensei's face and a green energy started to leave his mouth, Shang Tsung was about to kill Kens ei when then Liu Kang came and delivered an uppercut in the sorcerer's chin. "You Liu Kang is starting to become a big annoyance. Animality!" Shang Tsung was covered by red energy and then his skin started to become scaly and red and his eyes were becoming yellow and reptilian like, and then he transformed into a giant red cobra.

"*Hmpf* Two can play the same game." Liu Kang said and he was covered by green energy and the same happened to his body and he transformed into a green Chinese Dragon.

"Bring it on Shaolin." Shang Tsung provoked.

"My pleasure." Liu Kang said and he and the sorcerer leaped on each other, Shang bit Liu Kang in the right side but then the monk grabbed Shang by the neck and smashed him on the ground, Liu Kang started to run dragging Shang Tsung and he used his other hand to grab the sorcerer's tail and spun him in the air and threw him.

"This isn't enough to defeat me!" Shang said and he opened his mouth and he shot a fire stream and Liu Kang shot a fire stream of his own that clashed with the sorcerer's raising a cloud of smoke, then Shang leaped on Liu Kang and bit him in the neck and wrapped it's serpentine body around Liu Kang and started to squeeze him, Kensei moved to help Liu Kang but Shang used his tail to hit the Vizard making him fly. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! This time I'll beat you Shaolin." Shang Tsung said cockily.

"Don't count with that." Liu Kang said and he surrounded his own body with fire burning Shang Tsung and he grabbed the sorcerer's head and threw him. "You are never going to beat me Shang Tsung, I am much better than you will ever be." Liu Kang said.

Shang Tsung had finally reached the limit of his patience. "Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?!" Shang Tsung growled and he hit Liu Kang in the head with his tail making him fly. "Did you forget who I am?! I am Shang Tsung, Arch-Sorcerer of Outworld! You are not even worthy enough to lick the soles of my boots! I am superior to you all, and my power is a proof of it!" Shang Tsung roared and he opened his mouth and he shot a rain of fire skulls at Liu Kang that hit the ground near him causing an explosion. Kensei tried to go help Liu Kang but then he emerged the fire and he opened his mouth and he spat a sea of flames that engulfed Shang Tsung and incinerated him. Liu Kang transformed back to human form, he turned back and was walking towards Kensei but then he felt something behind him and he saw Shang Tsung leaping on him while yielding his demonic fire sword. "LIU KANG!" Shang Tsung moved his sword down and Liu Kang moved his fire covered fist up and he broke the Shang's sword and punched through his chest and heart. "Impossible." Shang muttered and Liu took his fist of the sorcerer's chest and his flesh became dust and he became a skeleton.

BACK TO AIZEN

Aizen slowly drew his sword and pointed at Shinji. "Geez, you took too long to draw your sword." Shinji commented but Aizen remained in silence. "Are you scared or what? It is useless trying to ignore me." Shinji said. "No matter how strong you are, you probably still has your doubts, you said this 100 years ago. I never opened myself to you, I never gave you any important and I never tried to become a close friend of yours, and so you don't know the power of my Zanpakuto." Shinji completed.

"Do you think that you can't do nothing unless I know your power?" Aizen asked.

"Who Knows? But I know that your Zanpakuto can control the senses of the opponent." Shinji said.

"Are you saying that this is my disadvantage?" Aizen asked.

"I am not, let me say this to you Aizen, if you think that Kyoka Suigetsu is the only Zanpakuto that can control someone's senses, so you are terribly wrong." Shinji said. "Collapse Sakanade."

BACK TO SHAO KAHN

Shao Kahn hit a building with his hammer making it fall on Raiden but the Thunder God moved his sword up and he destroyed the debris. "Hotaru is your last servant that is left and Reptile's status is unknown, soon my warriors will come and you are done for." Raiden said.

"Oh yes I forgot about your warriors, but this is something that I can fix easily." Shao Kahn said and he lifted his right index finger and he started to charge a green energy ring around his finger, then he shot the ring that transformed into a big energy wave that traveled across the fake town and it passed through Raiden without do nothing to him.

"So what was this supposed to...?" Raiden started to say but then he stopped speaking but then he widened his eyes and he started to sweat cold.

"Do you felt what I did to your warriors didn't you?" Shao Kahn asked ironically Raiden clenched his teeth and he started to walk towards Shao Kahn.

"What you did to them?" Raiden snarled.

"Don't worry they aren't dead, with exception of Kenshi, Scorpion, Ashrah and Havik all of your warriors were merely incapacitated, at least for the enough time we need to have some fun." Shao Kahn said.

BACK TO HAVIK AND THE OTHERS

Havik dashed towards Hotaru and tried to hit him with his mace but Hotaru Sonidoed to behind Havik and he defended a surprise attack from Ashrah. "Your poor excuse for surprise attack is useless, if you were 200 miles away from me I could still smell you." Hotaru said to Ashrah that chuckled.

"Surprise attack? I suppose that you mean distraction don't you?" She said and then Havik came from up Hotaru and hit him making him crash on the ground.

And then the Seidan warrior emerged relatively uninjured. "You definitely has an exceptional destructive power, but this won't be enough to beat me." Hotaru said.

"We'll see about that." Havik said and he was covered by purple energy and he held his mace with both hands and pointed the weapon forward started spinning surrounding him with a tornado made of purple energy that sucked Hortaru, then the tornado suddenly stopped throwing Hotaru two miles away crashing against the buildings, then Ashrah appeared above him and kicked him making him fly towards the ground, but before Hotaru could hit the ground Havik made him hit a building with an attack of his morningstar mace. "And that is how you do a homerun." Havik said and then Hotaru sonidoed and stood above him.

"As I said before You definitely has an exceptional destructive power, but this won't be enough to beat me." Hotaru repeated.

"You underestimating me, the difference of power between us is like that of an adult and a baby." Havik asked.

"I agree with you in that, but there is one thing that I cannot understand, who is the adult? And who is the baby?" Hotaru said and chuckled. "Your arrogance has grown to an almost pathetic level. I'll crush your chaotic arrogance with my power, the power of order." Hotaru said and he dashed towards Havik and he delivered an attack with his spear Havik defended but he crashed through a building, Havik noticed Hotaru by his side and he tried to hit him with his mace but Hotaru sonidoed away and Havik started to look around for Hotaru. "Where are you looking at?" Hotaru said ironically and he cut across Havik's chest and kicked him to crash on the ground. "We've fought many times so I know all of your strengths and weaknesses. When you attack your strength makes you forget that the opponent can counter-attack." Hotaru said and he saw that Havik had passed out and he dashed towards him but when he was near him the Chaosrealmer raised and he shot a purple bast that destroyed the top of a building and the debris hit Hotaru in the head and Havik appeared behind him and hit Hotaru in the right arm with his mace and made him fly up blasting through a building.

"The same goes for you, I know all of your strengths and weaknesses. When you are winning, you tend to forget everything around you, and this mangled arm of yours will be a remind of it." Havik said.

"Does the same go for me? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Don't put myself in the same level of you. And don't go think that my arm will stay like this for too long." Hotaru said and his healed instantly.

"You really sold yourself for power didn't you Hotaru? But I am not totally against it since this incredible power of yours will help our fight cause more chaos and destruction." Havik said.

"Still the same after all these years, concerned only with chaos and destruction, the Captain said that what Tosen and I did was corruption, so answer me, is there something pure in chaos?!" Hotaru said angrily. "For me chaos is more corrupted than everything."

"So you accepted this power, to put an end to chaos?" Havik asked.

"Yes, but this is far more complicated than it seems." Hotaru said.

"It isn't complicated for me, chaos is funnier while order is prim and dowdy." Havik said angering Hotaru.

"You still don't understand! Look around you, and what will you see?! A destroyed battlefield, and dead everywhere! This war is the perfect metaphor to explain the chaos and it's origins, this war happened because Raiden, Aizen, Shao Kahn, and General Yamamoto chose to do it! Don't you realize the origin of chaos?!" Hotaru said.

"Wait a sec...Are you saying that the free will, the freedom itself is what created chaos?" Ashrah asked in disbelief.

"Exactly! Aizen wouldn't spread the fire of chaos if he hadn't chose to rebel! Shao Kahn wouldn't continue spread chaos if he hadn't continued with the insane plans of his fallen master of conquer all realms! And this chaotic war wouldn't had started if Raiden and Yamomoto hadn't decided to fight the New Deadly Alliance!" Hotaru said. "They all are fools for not understanding that their actions will only cause more misery and chaos! I'll use all the powers in my grasp to put an end to freedom, to put an end to the source of this insane chaos!"

"This is being tyrannous!" Ashrah said.

"It is the only way to put an end to this increasing chaos! Without chaos the conflicts will cease! Isn't that what you want?!" Hotaru said.

"Not in this way, we have to stop you, permanently." Havik said.

"Enough of your nonsense! Are you hearing to yourself?! I finally have the power to bring order and stability and to put a definitive end the chaos in the realms, and you try to destroy me?! You are completely mad with chaos, so I shall put an end to you with my Resurrection!" Hotaru said shocking Ashrah and Havik and he destroyed his spear and he drew a katana that was in his back. "Shine Like The Sun Luciérnaga (Firefly)." The blade transformed into a insect larvae like multicolored energy mass that entered Hotaru's mouth, then his back cracked and his former body fell to the ground like the shell of an insect, Hotaru was like a four armed dragon with black eyes and three pairs of wings and a white and yellow insect shell covering his whole body and he having katana blade like claws and a long tail. Hotaru looked at Ashrah and Havik and he raised one arm and moved it down cutting a building in half. "Prepare yourselves, because now you are going to face the power of order!" Hotaru said and he laughed madly.

BACK TO SHINJI AND AIZEN

"Your sword has an interesting shape." Aizen said.

"Pretty cool, uh? It is a pity that I won't lend it to you." Shinji said.

"But I am not feeling different at all. Perhaps I misunderstood when you said that your Zanpakuto can control the others' senses as well." Aizen said.

"What are you talking about? The things are already different." Shinji said shocking Aizen and he started to spin his sword. "Well, well...What is happening? Did you like the smell?" Shinji said and Aizen noticed the pink mist. "It is too late to hold your breath, Welcome to the inverted world." Shinji completed, Aizen was now appearing as if he was standing upside down in mid-air.

BACK TO HAVIK

Havik and Ashrah evaded a destructive yellow blast shot from Hotaru's hands. Havik looked at the destruction provoked by Hotaru's attack before talking. "For a warrior that supposedly fights to maintain order you are being pretty chaotic and destructive, exactly like me." Havik said.

"Chaotic and Destructive? How dare you!" Hotaru roared and he dashed towards Havik and attacked him but Havik defended.

"You used to be more orderly before gaining this power. Do you understand what I am trying to say? I think that you are completely mad." Havik said as he continued to clash with Hotaru.

"What do you know about me?!" Hotaru said and he punched Havik that crashed through the buildings.

"You are wrong if you think that the Hollow power can bring order. It is a dark and chaotic power that can bring only destruction." Havik said.

"SHUT UP!" Hotaru roared and he dived towards Havik that jumped and clashed with Hotaru. "Are you mocking me?! Are you comparing me to you?! It is you who is a force of evil and chaos! And I am a force of good and order!" Hotaru roared and he deflected Havik's attack, Havik jumped up and delivered a devastating attack in Hotaru's head throwing him at the ground creating a crater.

"Force of evil, me? It is you who was talking about wipe out all the freedom. In my opinion your mind was much more insane and chaotic than mine." Havik said. "You became what you swore to fight." Havik said and he put his mace in his back and he turned his back to Hotaru and he started to walk away from the Resurrected Seidan/Hollow hybrid.

"Really?" Havik widened his eyes and he turned back and then Hotaru attacked him throwing him at a building. "Don't act as if you understand of order and chaos." Hotaru said as he walked towards Havik and his wounds healing and he grabbed and threw Ashrah that was behind him and tried to attack him. "You always try to destroy everything, don't go thinking that you are better than me."

"The difference is that while you are willing to kill people and to end freedom to achieve your goals, and I would never allow the death of innocents to happen. One thing is you imposing this ruthless order in your realm, but another thing is trying to spread it to the other realms, and this is something that I cannot tolerate!" Havik said.

"Still the same Havik, always trying to spread chaos, but in the end order shall prevail over chaos, cause this is the right thing to happen!" Hotaru said and he dashed at Havik and continued his onslaught in the Chaosrealmer.

"It is the right thing to happen? In your point to view perhaps, but not to me, I remember very well when I was a child of the Oderrealm guardsmen arriving at my realm and killing my friends and parents in name of order, it was then I realized that if the lives of innocents are needed to achieve order I sought to bring chaos to everything and everyone in an attempt to save the others of this evil called order." Havik thought as he defended from Hotaru's attacks.

Then Hotaru stopped his attack. "Legión de los Illuminati." He said and cannon like structures grew in his back and shot egg/cocoon like projectiles that hit the ground, then the projectiles exploded and and from them emerged warriors wearing armors that resembled Hotaru's Before-Resurretcion armor and with round helmets with four red eyes and bug mandibles in the cheeks that totally covered their heads and blades in place of hands. The creatures flew up and stood by Hotaru's side. "Attack." Hotaru said calmly and the creatures roared a high-pitched scream and they dashed towards Havik, the chaosrealmer spun again creating another purple energy tornado that shattered the creatures to pieces.

"Is that the best that your Resurrection can offer?!" Havik asked ironically as he stopped spinning then he noticed that Hotaru had disappeared, then he noticed a white energy with yellow outline shining behind him, Havik turned back and he saw Hotaru charging and shooting a white Cero with yellow outline from his mouth, Havik didn't have time to evade and the Cero hit him at full potency.

Ashrah that was recovering from Hotaru's last attack saw Havik falling and she gaped. "HAVIK!" Ashrah shouted and she dashed towards Havik and tried to help him but then Hotaru grabbed her and squeezed her until she passed out.

"This only proofs what I was saying! Order will reign supreme!" Hotaru said and he laughed.

In the ground a injured and barely conscious Havik was thinking. "So it is the end? All the battles I fought to perpetuate chaos was in vain? The power of order can really overcome the power of chaos?" Havik thought, then he felt something he turned his head to left and he saw Kenshi and Hisagi stabbing the Resurrected Tosen in the head. "They are winning and I am not...This is so pathetic." Havik said.

"You fool!" He heard someone say, Havik raised his head and he saw a ghostly Chinese man wearing a Chinese outfit and a long thin mustache and a long thin beard and he widened his eyes.

"Hey there Father." Havik muttered.

"You devoted your whole life to fight the evil of order, and now that our greatest victory is at our grasp you are going to give up?! And all the others of our race that died in the war against Orderrealm? Will you let their deaths be in vain?!" Havik's father said.

"What can I do? Hotaru showed that the power of order is much stronger than power of chaos." Havik said and the ghost of his father stomped Havik on the stomach.

"You are wrong! He defeated you with the power of a Hollow, is there something more chaotic than a Hollow?" Havik's father said.

Havik slowly raised. "You are right father, the power of order can never overcome the power of chaos, *smirks* it is time to show mister Hotaru this undeniable truth." Havik hit the ground with his mace making him fly, in the sky he destroyed one of Hotaru's arms and he took Ashrah and put her on a building. "Hey Hotaru it is time to you know something, you were always bragging that you were defeating me with power of order, but you know what? You was defeating me with Hollow power in other words with power of chaos." Havik said.

"How dare you!" Hotaru roared and he regenerated his arm and attacked Havik, Havik defended and counter-attacked hitting Hotaru in the chest but this time he didn't regenerated.

"Well, well, well, it looks like that your Regeneration ability don't last forever after all." Havik snickered. Hotaru tried to behead Havik with his claws but he evaded and jumped and kicked Hotaru in the face, Hotaru tried to hit Havik with his tail but Havik grabbed the tail and ripped it off with his bare hands, then Havik hit Hotaru's head with his mace throwing him at the ground creating a crater, Havik then appeared on Hotaru's chest and he delivered many devastating blows in Hotaru making him bleed and shatter his shell, then Havik flew up and he started to spun his mace and to charge purple energy in the weapon. "FOR CHAOSREALM!" Havik shouted and he rushed towards Hotaru at full speed and he hit Hotaru making a gigantic pillar of purple energy that pulverized Hotaru killing him and destroying a big portion of the Fake Town. "Oh yeah! I did it!" Havik said and he laughed happily and loudly before fainting.

BACK TO AIZEN AND SHINJI

"This is the power of Sakanade, he inverts the opponent's sense of direction, is like a trap in a game, isn't it interesting? Well, these games can be pretty dangerous can't they?!" Shinji said and he dashed towards Aizen.

"This is indeed interesting, all sides are inverted, the up side, the down side, left and right...And even backward and forward." Aizen said and he looked back. "You thought that I wouldn't understand it didn't you?" Aizen moved his sword to defend an attack from Shinji but he ended up being cut in the left arm. "What?"

"It looks like that you didn't understand it after all, he up side, the down side, left, right, forward and backward are inverted, and your eyesight is inverted as well. So tell me, can you fight inverting all of this in your head? You can't, regardless if you are an Espada, a Shinigami or a human the sense that you use most when fighting is your vision, you fight using visual information. But Sakanade makes impossible to fight using your vision. Even if you react, it is impossible to control your reflexes. *chuckles* Unfortunately no matter how strong you are, no matter how many battles you fought, your body will always react for what it see in battle!" Shiji explained and he dashed towards Aizen, Aizen tried to hit Shinji that shunpoed to his upper right side, Aizen tried to counter-attack again but Shinji Shunpoed and Aizen got cut in the left leg. "You are not bad at all Aizen, even with everything inverted you were capable of evade my attacks, this is really impressive. But...It is your end Aizen!" Shinji tried to hit Aizen but he missed and was cut in the back.

"So that is all your Zanpakuto can do? A mere visual illusion? You were talking about battles that need vision, you really thought that this is the way I fight?" Aizen said.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"There isn't nothing surprising, you judged my position based in how you saw me with your five senses, if I can change your senses a little the rest is easy. Your power is much below my power of controlling all five senses. What you do is child play Shinji Hirako." Aizen said and he moved to deliver the final blow to Shinji, then the sky cracked and Ichigo appeared behind Aizen and shot a gigantic Getsuga Tensho.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: Aizen Reveals His Power

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I know that this chapter didn't exactly showed what the preview said, but anyway the things are getting interesting, and the end is near, as always don't forget of reviewing after reading<p> 


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Ichigo arrived at the Fake Karakura Town through a Garganta and he appeared right behind Aizen and he shot a super-powerful Getsuga Tensho at Aizen, everyone noticed it even Scorpion. "Show-Off." Scorpion thought.

Ichigo looked at Aizen that was apparently hit by the Getsuga Tensho but for his shock Aizen was protected by a green barrier behind him. "Has been some time, Ryoka Boy." Aizen said.

"He blocked my first attack without even move!" Ichigo thought and then Aizen Shunpoed to in front of him and tried to attack him but Ichigo evaded.

"Your attack was good, but the same can't be said about your aim. The back part of the neck is the blind point of everyone, did you think that I would involve myself in this battle without any precaution?" Aizen said. "Now, I suppose that you are thinking that you committed a judgment mistake in your fist attack, and now you think that you should had summon your Hollow mask or transformed to Hollow form before attacking me again. You are thinking that if you had done this before you would have already ended the battle. Am I wrong?" Aizen said.

"He is right! I had to defeat him with the first attack, I knew it! I was careless, somewhere inside me I was scared of summoning my mask or transform to Hollow form and lose control! For a moment I committed a judgment mistake." Ichigo thought.

"Attack me." Aizen said surprising Ichigo. "I'll show you that your thoughts are arrogant." Aizen completed and Ichigo immediately summoned his Hollow mask. "Yes, do it." Aizen said provokingly and Ichigo shot a giant Getsuga Tensho but Aizen evaded and appeared behind him. "What is wrong? You missed." Aizen said and Ichigo jumped back. "So that is all you got, hear closely Ryoka boy: Your attacks are useless against me." Aizen said simply.

"You are pretty confident, so my Hollow mask don't scare you?" Ichigo said.

"I am not talking about that." Aizen said.

"So what is it?! Are you saying that my sword can't defeat you?!" Ichigo asked.

"Apparently you can't understand, so I'll explain to you in a manner that you'll maybe understand. I am saying that your blade can't reach me." Aizen said.

"Really? So I think that I'll have to put it to test!" Ichigo said.

"So you aren't convinced are you?" Aizen asked.

"You are never going to convince me of that!" Ichigo shouted and he charged another Getsuga Tensho and shot it at Aizen. "You are saying that you can evade my Getsuga Tensho whenever you want aren't you? In this case..." Ichigo thought and as he expected Aizen evaded the Getsuga Tensho with Shunpo and then Ichigo appeared by Aizen's side and he shot a point-blank Getsuga Tensho but he missed and Aizen appeared behind Ichigo.

"What is the matter? You didn't reach me." Aizen said and Ichigo jumped back.

"The moment was perfect, I was sure of it! Is he using the power of his Zanpakuto?!" Ichigo thought as his Hollow Mask dematerialized.

"Don't be alarmed, I wasn't using Kyoka Suigetsu in our struggle, this is merely my current strength." Aizen said.

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

Aizen started to walk towards Ichigo that jumped back. "Why are you putting so much distance between you and me? If you want to hit me, you should get closer. Are you afraid of losing a part of me of view if you get too close? If is that the case you are a fool. If distance only make sense when you are fighting someone with the same strength as you, it is useless use it against me." Aizen said and then he appeared in front of Ichigo. "Do you see how easily I can get close of your heart?" Aizen said and Ichigo tried to cut Aizen but he missed. "Let me ask you something Ryoka Boy, why are you fighting with me? What do you have against me? The fact that you are here means that Orihime Inoue is safe, and by your expression no friend of yours is dead, Can you really hate me with all your heart? It is impossible, right now you don't have a single particle of hate in your heart, you fight merely following some kind of sense of Responsibility, you'll never hit me with this. The will of fighting without hate is like an eagle without wings, you won't protect nothing with this." Aizen said.

Ichigo was slowly lowing his sword but then Komamura appeared by his side and held his sword. "Don't let him mess with your head Ichigo, he is a master in provocation, if you lost yourself you will lose your life, don't let your guard down." Komamura said. "I know why the Captains in Hueco Mundo sent you first, I won't let you see Aizen's Shikai!" Komamura said and then the Vizards and the remaining Shinigami appeared.

"We'll fight to protect you." Ikkaku said.

"What are you talking about?! This is madness! You are all in bad shape!" Ichigo said.

"What are you talking? It would be crazier if we let you fight alone." Yumichika said.

"If you fight alone, we wouldn't be able of solve our problems." Shinji said. "So don't be selfish and let us help you. This fight is ours as well." Shinji said and then Toshiro dashed towards Aizen and locked swords with him.

"You attacked me without thinking, this was reckless Captain Hitsugaya." Aizen said.

"If no one did anything this battle would never go anywhere. I praise you for not using Kyoka Suigetsu since the start of the battle." Toshiro said.

"Well I praise you for having the wisdom of not facing me alone." Aizen said and he created a barrier to stop an attack from Kyoraku and Ukitake.

On the ground Shao Kahn was watching as the battle continued. "Yes, this is simply perfect..." Kahn said and he closed and opened his fist and materialized a green energy spear. "One shot and I'll send them all to hell." Shao Kahn said as he aimed. "Bye-Bye Captain Aizen." Shao Kahn thought and he threw the spear, but before it could reach the target Raiden appeared and deflected the spear with a kick and the weapon exploded miles away. "Raiden..." Shao Kahn half mumbled half snarled. The Thunder God looked at Shao Kahn and grinned before he disappeared and reappeared behind the Emperor and grabbed him. "Raiden! Kahn roared as he twitched to release himself and Raiden chuckled.

"Their fight is not ours to intervene." Raiden said and then a portal appeared bellow them and started to slowly suck them.

"Wait, Raiden! What Hell are you doing?!" Kahn inquired as he tried to release himself.

"I am taking us for a place where we can end our fight, and after I defeat you if they need I'll help them." Raiden said as they were dragged.

"No! NO! RAIDEN! RAIDEEEEEEEEEEN!" Shao Kahn shouted as he and Raiden were completely sucked by the portal that disappeared moments after.

"Ichigo, I want to thank you for before. If you hadn't attacked Aizen before I would probably had attacked him and in a fit of rage and would be probably dead." Komamura said. "Aizen said that since you don't have hate in your heart your sword won't reach him, but we know very well that even without hate you had won countless battles." Komamura said.

"He really likes to speak doesn't he?" Shinji asked ironically. "Hey Ichigo why didn't you bring Orihime with you? If she was here we could heal pretty fast, and we would be in condition to fight Aizen." Shiji said. "Well, at least you brought Unohana with you so forget it, perhaps this was the best decision for this battle." Shinji said. "Listen Ichigo, we'll protect you, and in exchange you will protect what you have to protect."

"Stop speaking Shinji and let's fight." Kensei said and they left to fight Aizen.

"Are you going to stay frozen like this for how much long?" Soifon asked. "They can create only a small opening, don't think that we are ready to die in this battle we are fighting for our lives, say that you want to protect the world is to make it sound more noble, we are fighting to protect our lives and your life and to protect others from Aizen, don't dare lose your chance." She said and she left.

"I don't have to worry about them, they are Vizards and Captains, I believe in them, it is okay if I ask help to them, I'll give a good look to how this battle will happen." Ichigo thought.

Aizen defended from Toshiro and he pushed the young Captain that dashed towards Aizen and he evaded many attacks delivered by the Captain, then Ukitake and Kyoraku tried to attack Aizen from behind but he Shunpoed. "This was close, we almost hit him." Kyoraku said.

"You two surely look confident..." Aizen said.

"If you think that I must be fighting pretty good." Kyoraku said.

"For someone who attacks from behind." Aizen completed.

"Aizen, what you said before is nonsense, just for you to know a Captain draws his sword only when it is his duty, draw a sword just with hate is nothing but violence, we don't call this battle, you aren't worthy of being called Captain." Toshiro said.

"Interesting, you hate me more than any Captain, I would never expect you to say it, are you saying that your sword don't have no hate against me? Or perhaps, when Hinamori recovered and came to Earthrealm all your hate disappeared?" Aizen said angering Toshiro, but who attacked was Kyoraku but Aizen evaded. "How rude, I am having a conversation Captain Kyoraku, and you are still enjoying meddling, that is a bad habit."

"I am not good in hearing other men, I tend to become bored." Kyoraku said.

"I am sorry about that, so I'll speak while we fight." Aizen said.

"Enough talking Aizen. Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro released his Bankai and he assumed fighting position. "You are right, my sword is full of hate, I didn't came here to fight you! I came here to kill you." Toshiro said.

IN THE GROUND

"The Captains and that Masked are raising their Reiatsu." Izuru said.

"I don't think that his Reiatsu will do something good to Rangiku and Momo" Tetsuzaemon said.

"But even with this Reiatsu, I don't think that they are strong enough to defeat Aizen." Izuru said.

BACK TO THE CAPTAINS

"You said that my sword is full of hate, then I am not worthy of being a Captain, that is what you were trying to say weren't you? Very well, as long I can kill you being a Captain doesn't matter to me!" Toshiro said. "I'll do everything I can to crush you! I won't give you a chance to use your Kyoka Suigetsu." Toshiro said.

"You won't give me any chance to use Kyoka Suigetsu, uh?" Aizen said.

"Prepare yourself Aizen." Toshiro said but Aizen didn't move. "It is as if you didn't want to fight. Regardless if you don't want." Toshiro said and he dashed towards Aizen. "I won't show you no mercy!"

In another part of the town Gin was watching as he fought Scorpion. "You know, they are all doomed." Gin said as he pushed Scorpion.

"What heck are you talking about?" Scorpion asked.

"They have no idea of how strong Captain Aizen is, they will all going to die." Gin replied

Scorpion chuckled and he closed his eyes before speaking. "You speak as if I should care about their lives." Scorpion said and Gin raised an eyebrow intrigued. "As much as I know, they can all die and this wouldn't change me after all." Scorpion said simply. "What hell are we doing? I suppose that we should trying to cut each other's neck instead of talking like friends." Scorpion said and he and Gin dashed towards each other.

"Hyoryu Senbi!" Toshiro moved his sword forwards almost hitting Aizen but he jumped up. "Hyoryu Senbi Zekku!" Toshiro moved his sword upwards and redirected the attack at Aizen that didn't notice Komamura and Love who attacked him with their Shikais and he was hit by Toshiro's attack.

"I am sorry for intervening Captain Hitsugaya." Komamura said.

"You may not like it, but this isn't time to complain!" Love said.

"Do whatever you want, I didn't plan to fight him alone."Toshiro said.

"Wise attitude." Aizen said and he appeared uninjured.

"I wasn't capable of follow his movies, he is pretty fast." Love said.

"Combined attacks, surprise attacks, distractions, traps, baits...Unless you combine everything you know, you'll never hit me." Aizen said.

"I want to know if you can fight with all these opponents!" Rose said and he wrapped Aizen's sword with his whip and then Lisa came and almost hit him but he defended. And then Love and Kensei attacked Aizen that was still capable of pushing him away.

Then Komamura released his Bankai and tried to attack Aizen, but Aizen destroyed the giant blade. "Did you thought that you could defeat me just by using raw strength and being in large number? So naive." Aizen said and he easily severed the blade and left arm at the middle of the forearm and cutting the side of the Bankai's torso, causing similar damage to Komamura, who screams in pain. Komamura tried to do a last desperate attack against Aizen that effortlessly cut him in the stomach and he fell on the ground, Rose sent his Whip at Aizen that grabbed the weapon and he pulled Rose and cut him.

In another part of the Fake Town Gin was still speaking about Aizen's fight while he was fighting Scorpion "Indeed, Captain is pretty confident because he can easily activate Kyoka Suigetsu anytime he decides to, when speaking about Kyoka Suigetsu you have to admit that he has a pretty scary power." Gin said and he defended an attack from Scorpion. "Regardless if he has a scary power or don't this isn't enough to dominate those who prefer to die instead of bow down. The only reason that Captain Aizen was capable of gather the Espada in a group despite their differences is because Captain Aizen is strong." Gin said and he was pushed by Scorpion.

"So the Espada were merely a bunch of cowards trying to stay alive? HA! This is simply pathetic!" Scorpion said and he tried to cut Gin that Shunpoed and appeared behind him.

"But when you start thinking about it this makes sense, because after all Captain Aizen's abilities are much bigger than anyone else's." Gin said and he and Scorpion continued their fight.

Aizen wrapped Rose's Zanpakuto around Love and pulled and cut him. Lisa tried to attack Aizen but he cut her spear and her back. Kensei and Hisagi dashed towards Aizen, Hisagi threw a Kusarigama at Aizen but he easily destroyed the weapon with a punch and grabbed the chain and pulled Hisagi cutting him, Kensei released his Bankai and attacked Aizen but he received the blow without being injured and cut him. Then Yumichika tried to attack Aizen that defended then Ikkaku attacked Aizen from behind but he pushed Yumichika and he quickly cut Ikkaku and Yumichika. Then Aizen noticed Soifon standing in front of him. "Are you mad or what? I never expected that the Commander of the Special Forces would resort to do a frontal attack. Don't wait for beauty in battle, don't expect virtue in death, don't think that only your life is in danger, and cut down your opponent from behind if you want to protect who you have to protect. All Shinigamis learn that in the academy, and the Special Forces know that better than anyone else." Aizen said.

Soifon snickered. "I never expected that a traitor would start speaking about the teachings of the Shinigami. It is quite hilarious." Soifon said.

"I used to be a teacher." Aizen said.

"Central 46 were pretty idiot by letting you teaching, that is why they were fooled by a traitor." Soifon said.

"You shouldn't speak about the dead so poorly, after all you were fooled as well." Aizen said.

"Do you think that I was fooled?" Soifon said and she created clones of herself.

"Clones, uh? Not bad." Aizen said.

"I am honored, the members of the Special Forms are never praised for their abilities, and as acknowledgment..." She started saying and the clones dashed towards Aizen. "I'll kill you with my Shikai Ability!"

Aizen tried to move his sword to hit Soifon but then his sword and arm were frozen by Toshiro and then Soifon stabbed him twice with her Shikai. "Death in Two steps, uh? It is an impressive technique." Aizen said and he grabbed Soifon's arm and the Homonka mark in his chest disappeared. "But it won't work with me." Aizen said. "A battle between Shinigamis is a battle of Reiatsus, I can nullify your power merely by using my Reiatsu." Aizen said and he freed his arm and was about to kill her but then two swords stabbed him in the back.

Aizen looked back and he saw Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku. "You were careless when you didn't watch your back." Ukitake said.

"It is over Aizen." Toshito said and he dashed towards Aizen.

"You are young and impulsive, always attacking recklessly when you see a chance of victory. This is your greatest mistake Captain Hitsugaya." Aizen thought and then he noticed Shinji spinning his sword. "The reverted world illusion! So Hitsugaya is..." Aizen thought and then Toshiro stabbed Aizen from behind.

Scorpion watched what happened with a look of horror before speaking. "You idiots...YOU IDIOTS! WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Scorpion asked/shouted.

Then Toshiro and the others noticed that "Aizen" was in fact Momo. Shinji looked down and he saw Izuru and Tetsuzaemon being cut by the true Aizen. "I want to know, long have you been using Kyoka Suigetsu?" Shinji asked.

"Well allow me to ask you a question, How long did you think that I wasn't using Kyoka Suigetsu?" Aizen asked in response.

Toshiro landed on a building and put on the roof. "Why?" She weakly before passing out.

In a surge of fury the Captains and Shinji attacked Aizen. "You are all full of openings." Aizen said and he easily cut them down. "As I expected, no one can defeat me." Aizen said.

"Really?" Aizen looked back and he saw a gigantic pillar of fire and Yamamoto emerged from it.

"You are too late, you are the only Captain in state to fight me, and besides if I defeat you all Gotei 13 will collapse on itself, you really should have appeared sooner." Aizen said.

"You are wrong if you think that you can cut me arrogant brat." Yamamoto said.

"I wasn't thinking that, but in either way you were defeated when you decided to fight me." Aizen said and he shunpoed to behind Yamamoto and stabbed him in the stomach. But then Yamamoto grabbed Aizen's arm. "Now I got you." Yamamoto said.

"How do you know that this isn't an illusion as well?" Aizen asked.

"This would probably be an issue if I had used my eyes to see or my skin to touch you, but I was stabbed and there is no illusion that would be capable of create a similar sensation. Ennetsu Jigoku." Yamamoto said and then he and Aizen were surrounded by many fire pillars. "Kurosaki! Chojiro! You two will stay out and are not allowed to get involved in this fight!" Yamamoto ordered.

"If you continue with this technique not only me but also you and every else will die." Aizen said.

"I am and they are prepared to die because dying to exterminate a great evil is the spirit of the Gotei 13." Yamamoto said and then Chojiro appeared behind Yamamoto and protected him from blur that slashed the Lieutenant in the chest and he fell towards the ground. Then a tall muscular horned creature with clawed and legs with molten rock appearance appeared below Chojiro and grabbed him before he hit the ground and stabbed him in the stomach and threw towards a building. "What kind of monstrosity did you create?" Yamamoto said.

"I don't think so, because first he isn't an Arrancar and second..." Aizen said and then the creature looked at Yamamoto and Aizen and roared before dashing towards them. "I doubt that one of my subordinates would try to attack me." Aizen said and he and Yamamoto were stomped by the creature, Aizen shunpoed to another place but Yamamoto stood to fight the monster.

"I don't know who or what you are, but one thing is sure, you committed a huge mistake when decided to face me." Yamamoto said then the creature rushed towards him, Yamamoto Shunpoed to behind the monster and cut him in the back, the horned creature tried to slash Yamamoto with his claws but the Captain defended and he pushed the monster and cut him in the chest and in the arm. Then Yamamoto canalized the fire pillars into his sword and he swung the weapon at the monster apparently incinerating it, but of his shock the fire formed a vortex and the monster literally ate it and breathed a fire stream at Yamamoto that barely evaded. "Is it possible? Hmm... Perhaps I should put it to test." Yamamoto thought and he swung his sword down shooting a fireball at the monster that grabbed it and threw it back to Yamamoto that Shunpoed. "As I expected, since your fire attacks are as strong as mine I'll have to change my tactics." Yamamoto said and he sheathed his sword. "Well, let's see if you have equally good hand-to-hand abilities as well." Yamamoto said and the creature rushed towards him and tried to hit him with his claws but Yamamoto evaded and punched the creature sending him to crash through some buildings. "So your hand-to-hand combat skills aren't that great, uh? In the end I stand correct." Yamamoto said and he evaded a car that was thrown by the monster, the creature covered himself with fire and he punched Yamamoto in the face but Captain the barely had any reaction and then the monster grabbed both his arms and laughed, but then the Captain easily freed himself and punched the monster with both fists shattering most of his body, the lower body, legs and left part of the monster's body were destroyed. "As I expected you were only big without no strength." Yamamoto said, but then the monster (or what was left of him) jumped on Yamamoto and grabbed him and then he glowed orange and exploded.

Now too far away Aizen watched the short battle and he Shunpoed to near Yamamoto. "You don't have to worry about your life, I won't kill you cause you are the very history of Soul Society." Aizen said.

And then Yamamoto grabbed Aizen's ankle. "Hado #96 Itto Kaso." Then Yamamoto's arm cracked and he unleashed a katana shaped red energy pillar but Aizen escapes with only some light burns but he was immediately hit by a Issen Getsuga Tensho shot by Ichigo in his lizard like Hollow form.

But for his surprise Aizen appeared uninjured. "You Reiatsu had grown quite well developed, just like I planned." Aizen said.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Your meeting with Rukia and battle with the Quincy awakened your Reiatsu, your battle with Renji taught you the importance of your Zanpakuto, your battle with Kenpachi was the foundation for your learning of Bankai, your battle with Byakuya was a step forward your transformation into a Hollow, your battle with Grimmjow made you attain mastery in your Hollow power and your battle with Ulquiorra showed the greater power within your Hollow side. What I am saying is that all your battles were planned by me." Aizen said shocking Ichigo.

"Liar! LIAR!" Ichigo yelled.

"Please don't yell, I merely helped your grow once I realised that you were what I was looking for." Aizen said. "You never noticed the oddities in your first weeks as a Shinigami? Like you being attacked by a Hollow after meeting Rukia besides never seeing one? Or the fact that a Gillian appeared after the use of a bait for Lesser Hollows? Or the fact that you fought with Captains as equall. Did you thought that this was all destiny or by own effort?" Aizen said and Ichigo attacked him but the former Captain easily defended and pushed Ichigo. "You should be stronger than this. Are my words so unbelievable?" Aizen said.

"But what you are saying doesn't match up with what you said in the Sokyoku Hill." Ichigo said.

"What made you think that what I said before was true? *Chuckle* I pity you for don't accept the truth. Did you never questioned who sent Rukia at that very night? Or who gave Renji the Reiatsu detecting equipment to Renji or told him about your whereabouts? Did you really thought that I didn't know the location of the Hogyoku for the last 100 years?" Aizen said.

"But, how could I be the thing you were looking for since you only knew about me when I met Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Naive boy, I know you since the day you were born." Aizen said shocking Ichigo. "You are a human and something else." Aizen said.

And then Isshin appeared between Aizen and Ichigo surprising them both. "You talk too much." He said.

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE TOWN

Stark slowly opened his eyes, he saw that he was inside a black box made of energy. "Where am I?" Starl thought.

Then he noticed Lilynette and the other Fraccions but he felt his blood run cold in his veins when he saw Halibel lying on the ground with semi-open cuts slowly healing, Stark tried to go near her but then a green scaly hand grabbed his head and put him where he was, Stark looked and saw that was Reptile. "Stay right where you are, you were too much injured and must stay still inside the healing box." Reptile said.

"I won't leave the box, I just want to know if Halibel is okay." Stark said.

"Of you all she was in the most critical condition, I did all I could now everything is up to her. Now Stand Still." Reptile said and he left the box, he jumped and landed on the roof of a building and sighed. "God, I no more know what to believe in." Reptile said to himself.

"What about you start to believe in your heart?" Reptile looked back and he saw Khameleon.

"My heart is divided, one part wants to make Shao Kahn pay for what he did but the other part can't because this would be act ungratefully." Reptile said.

"Act ungratefully? My god Reptile he didn't saved you, he was using you, they were all using you." Khameleon said.

Reptile looked down sadly before speaking. "I fear you are right, I perhaps was merely don't wanting to admit it." Reptile said and tears fell off his eyes.

Khameleon wrapped her arms around Reptile and she rubbed his back as she let him cry. Reptile looked up directly into her eyes he took mask and his mask and leaned their lips getting closer and closer. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. It is so cute." They stopped what they were doing and they looked back and saw Chameleon. "The two lovebirds together again."

Khameleon moved her hands to take her daggers but then Reptile stopped her. "Chameleon there is something you have to know, it was Shao Kahn, he destroyed Zaterra." Reptile said.

Chameleon merely laughed at his statement. "Only now you realized that?" Chameleon said.

"Wait...You always knew about it?" Reptile asked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Of course I always knew about it. It was I who helped Shao Kahn destroy our realm." Chameleon said shocking Reptile and Khameleon.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The Truth About Zaterra is Revealed

* * *

><p>Autho's notes: Don't forget of reviewing<p> 


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

"You what?" Reptile asked without believing what he heard.

"Will I have to repeat myself? Very well I'll say it again, I helped Shao Kahn invade and destroy Zaterra." Chameleon said.

"Why?" Reptile asked simply.

"What are you asking about?" Chameleon said pretending that he didn't understand the question.

"Why did allied with Shao Kahn to destroy Zaterra?! Why?!" Reptile asked losing his patience.

"Oh this, well I allied with Shao Kanh because of he promised me power." Chameleon said and he was capable of defending a swift attack from Reptile.

"You betrayed your own realm for power? This was the lowest thing I ever heard in my whole life." Reptile said.

Chameleon chuckled and he pushed Reptile. "The power that Shao Kahn gave to me is power that is much beyond your comprehension." Chameleon said and he showed to Reptile and Khameleon a golden necklace with a red scale like jewel shocking them.

"This is...This is..." Khameleon said.

"Yes this is the Gem of Tetsurri, the Kamidogu of Zaterra." Chameleon said.

Reptile closed his fist tightly and he held his scimitar with both hands and assumed fighting position. Khameleon drew her daggers and assumed fighting position. "You are pretty wrong if you think that we are going to let you get away with you did and with this power." Reptile said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Bring it on!" Chameleon challenged.

Reptile was surrounded by a green energy and transformed to his true Saurian form. Khameleon was surrounded by green yellowish energy and she transformed to a form that resembled a humanoid Velociraptor with some colored feathers in her head. Chameleon chuckled and he touched the jewel and he was surrounded by red energy and he transformed into a humanoid dragon like form shocking Reptile and Khameleon. "This is the power of the Kamidogu, surrender, you don't stand a chance against me after all." Chameleon said.

"Are you saying that you are invincible?" Reptile asked.

Khameleon chuckled. "I think that is time to put that to test." She said and Reptile nodded at her and they dashed towards Chameleon.

IN LAS NOCHES

An Arrancar was running and then he stopped and panting heavily, then an arrow nearly hit him in the head and he gaped, the Arrancar looked back and he saw Shao Kahn's samurais running towards him, the Arrancar restarted to run with the Samurais getting near him, then another Samurais appeared in front of him and threw a net at him, the Arrancar struggled to get free but he didn't escaped and was slaughtered by the Samurais. "Ha ha ha ha! This is another Arrancar junk dead." The youngest Samurai said.

"Yeah, but don't forget our prime targets are Skullak and the Espada and Privaron Espada." The leader said. "Without the Espada, the lesser Arrancar in Las Noches will be leaderless and inoffensive. Once Lord Shao Kahn returns to Hueco Mundo the surviving Arrancars in Las Noches won't have other choice but to follow Lord Shao Kahn's orders." He completed.

In Another Part Of Las Noches

Skullak dived the Espadas and Fraccions in teams to be more efficient. Aisslinger along with Demoura, Loly, Menoly, Orihime, Tesla, Yylfordt and Wonderweiss and Ying and Yang entered Sektor's room and they were trying to enter in his Laboratory/Factory without success. "Could you explain again what we are doing here?" Demoura asked to Aisslinger.

"Master Skullak told us to retrieve a specific item from Sektor's laboratory, but this will only happen when I enter the right code." Aisslinger said and he continued to press the number buttons in different combinations without success.

Loly lost her patience she pushed Aisslinger. "Let me use my key." Loly said and she stabbed the panel with her dagger and the door opened and she cockily smirked.

"Don't say a word." Aisslinger said simply and he entered, Loly chuckled and she entered along with the other Fraccions and Orihime.

The laboratory was completely deserted. "Where are the Cyber-Ninjas?" Tesla questioned.

"Who cares? In fact we are lucky that they left Las Noches, because we are already having trouble with these mere Samurais." Yylfordt said.

"Mister Skullak told to get what exactly?" Orihime asked. "It is some kind of weapon?" Orihime asked and she took a weapon that looked like a machine gun in her hands.

The Fraccions remembered that that Orihime could be clumsy sometimes so Tesla took some action. "Mistress Orihime, please, I am sure that Master Skullak asked for us to bring another item, so please..." Tesla said and he politely took the machine gun from Orihime's hand. "Let's take the deadly weapons off our hands and continue our search." He said.

"No, we are not looking for a weapon, the item in question is something a little smaller and more subtle." Aisslinger said and he bowed and he took in his long fingers a key like device.

"Seriously? I have to tell the truth, Master Skullak had lost his mind for telling us to retrieve a key." Demoura said and Aisslinger punched Demoura in the top of his head.

"Of course that someone with mental faculties like yours would never fully comprehend the complexity of Master Skullak's plans." Aisslinger said. "Alone, this key is completely harmless, but if we combine it with the supercomputer in Szayel's laboratory it is going to unleash a hyper-dimensional wave that will sent Shao Kahn's soldiers back to Outworld." Aisslinger explained and he put the key inside his pocket.

"Now that is a crazy, brilliant and useful plan that only Master Skullak can create." Demoura said and the Fraccions left the laboratory/factory and Sektor's room with Aisslinger in the lead, then he saw something in the corner that scared him and he pushed the others away.

"What Hell...?!" Yylfordt started to inquired but then Aisslinger covered the younger Fraccion's whole face with his hand and preventing him from breathing.

"There are dozens of samurais there standing between us and Szayel's laboratory and I don't intend to die because of your foolishness." Aisslinger said and he took a walk-talk and pressed a button without releasing Yylfordt. "Master Skullak, there are some of Kahn's samurais preventing us from enter in Szayel's laboratory, we need some kind of distraction." Aisslinger said.

"_I see. Very well, I'll send Grimmjow at once." _Skullak said.

And then some minutes a wall was blasted, some samurais walked towards the hole and they were incinerated by a blue Gran Rey Cero, when the dust settled who appeared was Grimmjow in his Resurrected form. "Well, you wanted an Espada, and an Espada is that what you got." Grimmjow said and he jokingly bowed and he swiftly grabbed an arrow that nearly hit him, Grimmjow provokingly gestured to the Samurais follow him and he ran with all Samurais pursuing him.

"Oh yeah, let's go guys." Aisslinger said then he noticed Yylfordt in his hand, the the blonde Arrancar was unconscious and with the skin of his head of a blueish purple. "Yylfordt you lazy useless junk! Wake up! It isn't time to sleep!" Aisslinger said as he shook Yylfordt.

BACK TO THE FAKE KARAKURA TOWN

Reptile jumped back and he evaded a lightning shot by Chameleon, Khameleon appeared behind Chameleon and tried to stab him, but then Chameleon moved his right hand up and he created an ice pillar that almost hit her. Reptile shot a force ball but Chameleon easily deflected it with a slap Reptile took advantage of Chameleon's brief distraction and he dashed and tried to attack him but Chameleon was capable of defending with his sword. "Didn't think that you could be that fast." Chameleon said.

"I am not an ordinary doctor." Reptile said and his scimitar was covered by green energy Chameleon widened his eyes and he pushed Reptile. "I still don't understand, why did you betrayed Zaterra? I don't that it was merely for power, it must be for something else." Reptile said.

"Very well, if you want to know the truth, I'll tell you the truth." Chameleon said and he sheathed his sword. "Zaterra had one of the biggest armies of all realms, we could have ruled all the other races but our stupid matriarch was too much concerned in follow our pathetic pacifist ideology." Chameleon said. "I lost count of the number of times that I came to that senate and was expelled after trying to explain to our queen that our people were destined to greatness. And then one day I met Lord Shao Kahn he said that he could give me power if I helped him invade our ream." Chameleon explained.

"How did you exactly helped Shao Kahn?" Reptile asked.

"Zaterra had a powerful army, but what made our realm totally invasion proof was because of a magi-tech shield that kept invader arms away and it was worked until the day that I deactivated it and Shao Kahn and his arm invaded and the rest you know. Shao Kahn killed the matriarch and gave the Kamidogu to me but not before killing all Generals." Chameleon replied.

Reptile and Khameleon widened their eyes of shock. "My father...And Khameleon's father...Were killed by Shao Kahn." Reptile thought Chameleon merely chuckled at them. "This is merely another reason for me to kill Shao Kahn. I am going to destroy everything related to Shao Kahn! *Points Scimitar at Chameleon* And I'll start with you." Reptile said and he dashed towards Chameleon that charged fire in his both hands and shot a big fire wave at Reptile that was capable of evade.

"How are you going to kill me if you can't even touch me?!" Chameleon laughed.

"You make me remember of an insane Saurian Demigod called Apep, he was saying the very same bullshit, and in the end I destroyed him." Reptile said.

"I know about Apep's legend, and I know that he achieved godhood when he was exposed to the Kamidogu, but different of him he merely had a small fraction of the Kamidogu's power while I have the Kamidogu itself in my possession! Don't think that fight me will be the same as fighting Apep." Chameleon said and he pointed his sword at Reptile.

"You are wrong if you think that I didn't learned some new tricks myself." Reptile said and he sheathed his scimitar in his back and his hands were covered by green energy and he clapped his hands and touched the ground and then a giant snake crashed right below Reptile and he was on the creature's forehead.

"*Hmm* This can be interesting." Chameleon said and he looked at a building that then was surrounded by dark green energy, then the building floated and flew towards Reptile but the giant snake easily destroyed the building with her tail.

"Good girl." Reptile said to the snake and patted her in the head, then he snapped his fingers and then more snakes popped out of the ground these new snakes weren't as big as the snake where Reptile was (the smaller snakes were about the same size of a bus). "Let's go." Reptile said.

Then the smaller snakes hissed loudly and they all dashed towards Chameleon. Chameleon chuckled as the snakes all leaped on him, and then he was covered by a circular energy and he threw the snakes to the sides. Then he saw Reptile dashing towards him and stopped Reptile's scimitar with one hand and he cut Reptile with his sword. "Gotcha." Chameleon said as he saw Reptile falling. "Why are you trying to stop me? Don't you understand what I am intending to do for our realm? When I anoint the Kamidogu with my blood our race will be Resurrected but this time will different, because I am going to lead our people in a new glorious age, with me as their King the Saurians will rise to full glory!" Chameleon said.

Then Reptile was covered by green energy and he healed the cut in his chest and then he raised. "I am pretty sure that Zaterra deserves a better king than you!" Reptile shouted and he dashed towards Chameleon with his scimitar covered in green energy and attacked, despite defending the ground below Chameleon shattered, Reptile swiftly made a pothole knocking Chameleon down and he tried to stomp on Chameleon's face but he rolled to the side and he hit Reptile with a powerful water gush, Reptile's hands were surrounded by green energy and he clapped his hands and touched the ground and then a green snake with two horns pointing backwards in the head and about the size of a bus blasted off the ground and leaped on Chameleon and tried to crush him with her giant head but Chameleon was capable of holding the snake's head. But then he felt a strong and sharp pain in his back and he spat blood, Chameleon looked back and he saw that Khameleon had cut him in the back with her daggers, Chameleon tried to attack her but then Reptile leaped on Chameleon and he took the necklace with Kamidogu from him making Chameleon revert back to normal form.

Reptile punched Chameleon in the face and he fell back on the ground, Reptile knelt and he held Chameleon by the neck and he held his scimitar near Chameleon's eye. "Go ahead and kill me after all that is what you want don't you?" Chameleon said.

Reptile raised his scimitar and Chameleon closed his eyes, then with a shout Reptile quickly moved his scimitar down but the weapon stabbed the ground half inch away from Chameleon's head. "No. Kill you would be too easy, you are going to face the justice of Zaterra." Reptile snarled. Then he created a portal to Zaterra with the Kamidogu and put the jewelry and then the green snake wrapped her body around Chameleon and Reptile quickly wrote on a paper. "Nagi, take Chameleon to the Five Fangs of Poison." Reptile said and he put the paper on one of the horns of the snake and he ran his hand across her forehead and the Snake crossed the portal with Chameleon.

IN ZATERRA

Nagi appeared in front of Draco and the others, she released Chameleon and she showed the paper to Draco before crossing the portal, Draco and the others read the paper and they gave Chameleon a mean-look and Chameleon gulped.

BACK TO THE FAKE KARAKURA TOWN

"Khameleon, stay in the healing box and try to protect it. I have somethings to do." Reptile said and he jumped on a building and started to run until he arrived where he want to. "Aizen." Reptile muttered, Aizen had defeated Yoruichi and Isshin and Kisuke.

Aizen held Yoruichi by the hair and raised his sword and was about to behead her but then he saw Reptile jumping and landing near him. "Reptile?" Aizen questioned and Reptile merely drew his scimitar. "Hmm, I see. So you want to kill her don't you?" Aizen said and he threw Yoruichi at Reptile, they looked in each other's eyes for some time but then Reptile swiftly dashed towards Aizen and stabbed him in the stomach.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: Reptile Change Sides

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Yeah this story is near it's end and I am sorry if this chapter is too short, so as always please don't forget of reviewing after reading<p> 


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Reptile stabbed Aizen in the stomach with his scimitar, but then Aizen grabbed the scimitar and took the weapon off his body and the wound healed and he kicked Reptile away. "Reptile, what are you doing?" Aizen asked but Reptile merely jumped and he delivered a dive kick in Aizen's face cracking his armor, Reptile touched the Kamidogu necklace and he was surrounded by red energy and his usual uniform was replaced by a white tunic and then a green armor materialized over the tunic. Aizen then shunpoed to behind Reptile and hit him in the back with her sword but without injure him shocking Aizen and everyone, Reptile stared at Aizen and he grabbed the sword by the blade and took the weapon away from him. "Impossible." Aizen said.

"Impossible, uh? Today I discovered something that was really shocking to me, this showed that nothing is impossible, a word like impossible now means nothing to me." Reptile said and he lowered his hand's grip to Aizen's arm and he threw the former Captain. Reptile sheathed his scimitar in his back and he rushed towards Aizen and he kicked the former Captain in the stomach and then his hands were surrounded by green energy and he punched Aizen in the face and then he punched Aizen in the stomach and in the right side of his body. Aizen tried to stab Reptile in the face but the Saurian was faster and he grabbed Aizen's wrist and he pushed Aizen's body with his feet making him press against the ground leaving a deep groove in the ground. Then they stopped when Aizen hit the head in the building, Reptile wrapped his tail around Aizen's ankle and he threw Aizen up and he elbowed Aizen in the chest as he fall and Aizen flew away. Aizen stabbed the ground to stop fly and he stared at Reptile and tried to attack him but Saurian was merely evading and defending some attacks.

"Reptile! Have you gone mad?!" Yoruichi inquired.

Reptile laughed at her statement. "It is pretty likely or I've just discovered which side I truly belong to." Reptile said and he deflected an attack from Aizen with his gauntlet and he grabbed Aizen's wrist with both hands and kicked Aizen's right foot off the ground and smashed Aizen on the ground.

"Wait a sec, what if they are trying to fool us?" Urahara said. And then Reptile lifted his foot and stomped Aizen hard creating a crater in the ground below him, then Reptile grabbed Aizen by the face and he made Aizen fly with a punch in the guts.

"Believe me, if I was trying to fool you, I wouldn't fighting so serious." Reptile said.

WITH ICHIGO AND SCORPION

Scorpion dashed and he attacked Gin but the former Captain defended. Ichigo came from behind and tried to attack Gin but he pushed Scorpion and defended an attack from Ichigo. "Do you remember last time we met? You know when I cut off Jidanbo's arm and said that you are an interesting kid." Gin said and he pushed Ichigo.

"I can't remember that." Ichigo said.

"*Hmm*, are you trying to provoke me?" Gin asked.

"I can't remember of your heart." Ichigo said making Gin raise an eyebrow. "I always remember the heart of my opponent that I fought, but you didn't showed nothing of your own heart." Ichigo said.

"You aren't that interesting after all, you are just a creepy kid." Gin said.

"That is what I've been saying to everyone since I saw this boy fighting Grimmjow in Hollow form." Scorpion said ironically.

"You know Shinai Ryu, my sword can extend 100 times the normal length of my sword. Do you want to guess?" Gin said.

"No." Scorpion said indifferently.

"13 Kilometers! This isn't incredible?" Gin said surprising Scorpion and Ichigo.

"13 kilometers, uh? This don't make your sword difficult to use?" Scorpion asked.

"Not at all, and I'll show you." Gin said and he assumed the same position he had whenever he released his Shikai. "Bankai, Kamishini no Yari." Gin said and he swung his blade that elongated to incredible length cutting many buildings but Ichigo and Scorpion were capable of stop the blade. "I am surprised that you two stopped my sword with relative easy."

"Don't tell me that you thought that you would defeat us so easily." Scorpion said and he clashed Gin's sword with both his swords while Ichigo shunpoed to behind Gin and he transformed to his lizard like Hollow form and he shot an Issen Getsuga Tensho injuring the former Captain in the shoulder.

"You really are a creepy kid." Gin repeated. "It is better I end this fight soon before the things get more complicated to me." Gin thought without losing his grin. "But, it is better I don't resort only to use Bankai, there is nothing better than an old-fashioned fight." Gin thought and he dashed towards Ichigo and delivered a series of aggressive attacks that were being defended by Ichigo. "You know, I am feeling is as if my sword is about to break." Gin said without stopping attack.

"For me it could break and I wouldn't care at all." Ichigo said. "But I cannot afford to open my guard, despite its size, his sword is still in Bankai form." Ichigo thought. Then Gin jumped up and he extended his sword cutting Ichigo in the shoulder and his body shattered and he returned to normal form. Ichigo noticed Gin moving his sword down and he shunpoed. "The danger of his Bankai is in its speed and not in its length." Ichigo said.

Gin clapped his hands. "Bravo! So you finally realized it didn't you? The speed of my Bankai is 500 times faster than the speed of sound. But knowing this won't mean that you will win." Gin said and his sword extended but then Scorpion stood in front of Ichigo and he made a X position with his swords and he was knocked into a building. Gin chuckled and he shunpoed to above the apparently unconscious Scorpion. "I must admit, this was a unexpected and noble act." Gin said.

"Whenever you deal with a Scorpion, be careful cause you can get stung." Scorpion mumbled so low that Gin didn't heard.

"What?" Gin asked as he got closer to Scorpion and then he was stabbed in the stomach by one of Scorpion's swords.

"I said that, whenever you deal with a Scorpion, be careful cause you can get stung." Scorpion said and he kicked Gin away.

IN LAS NOCHES

Aisslinger and the other Fraccion walked down the stairs and they arrived at Szayel's lab. "Now, where is that machine that Master Skullak talked about?" Aisslinger questioned as he looked around, then Tesla pocked him in the head and pointed towards a high-tech tower like machine. "Thank you Tesla." Aisslinger said and then he heard a groan, Aisslinger looked back and saw that Yylfordt was finally waking up. "Look, the lazy useless brat finally woke up." Aisslinger said.

Yylfordt was angered after hearing this and an Anime vein popped out of his forehead. "Well, I wouldn't be unconscious if **someone **hadn't stopped my breath!" Yylfordt said with the sound of his voice growing higher and then Aisslinger grabbed his face. "Okay, why you did that again?" Yylfordt asked with muffled voice.

"We aren't alone." Aisslinger replied.

"More Samurais?" Yylfordt asked.

"Worse." Aisslinger said and he pointed at a creature, the monster looked like a wolf/dragon hybrid and had the size of a tiger.

"What in the world is that thing?" Demoura asked.

"It is Hellhound, a beast from the Netherrealm." Aisslinger replied.

"Are we enough to handle him?" Loly asked.

"I don't think so." Aisslinger said.

"Hey guys, are you there?!" They recognized Grimmjow's voice and then the Resurrected Espada appeared, the Hellhound looked at the cat like Espada and he roared. "Oh shit, a dog." Grimmjow said and he ran away on four and the Hellhound started to pursue Grimmjow and barking at same time.

Orihime and the Fraccions were trying to understand what happened. "Well...This was weird, but pretty convenient." Yang said.

Aisslinger ignored what happened and he walked towards the machine and stuck the on it and he started to type in the keyboard. "Come on, which is the password?" Aisslinger said.

"Excuse me." Loly said as she drew her dagger.

"I swear if you stab the panel again I'll take your dagger and stab it you in the face." Aisslinger warned, Loly widened her eyes and she sheathed her dagger and Aisslinger continued to type in the keyboard.

"Come on, how do you know that this will work?" Demoura complained. Then the machine charged a ring of energy around the top of the machine and shot it and the ring covered whole Las Noches instantly made Shao Kahn's Samurais disappear. "Don't say nothing." Demoura said when Aisslinger looked at him with a hint of arrogance.

In another part of Las Noches Grimmjow was still being pursued by the Hellhound, then he reached a dead end. "Boy, I am so dead."Grimmjow thought, then the Helhound reach him and leaped on him and Grimmjow assumed fetal position but then the Hellhound was hit by the energy wave and he disappeared but Grimmjow stood in fetal position.

And then Ulquiorra appeared walking casually. "In the end Skullak's plan worked and Shao Kahn's soldiers disappeared." He commented, then he noticed Grimmjow in his pathetic state shaking in fear and in fetal position and he raised an eyebrow.

Ulquiorra walked towards Grimmjow and he poked Grimmjow in the shoulder and the blue haired Espada shrieked with a squeaky voice and jumped off the ground due to the fright, then he noticed that only Ulquiorra was there. "Wait a sec...Where is the dog?" Grimmjow questioned.

In another part of Las Noches Skullak saw many of Kahn's samurais disappeared and he smiled, then he noticed Arturo behind him. "What we do now?" Arturo questioned.

"Isn't that obvious? We go to the Human World, help our friends, and take Shao Kahn's and Aizen's heads." Skullak said and he opened a Garganta and then the Garganta collapsed and it was consumed by itself. "What...?" Skullak questioned and Arturo tried to open a Garganta but the same happened.

"I don't know what is going on, but it looks like that we are trapped and can't go out." Arturo said concerned.

IN THE FAKE KARAKURA TOWN

Reptile stabbed the ground and pillars of green energy blast through the ground and made Aizen fly, then Reptile jumped and he kicked Aizen in the face that crashed on the ground and then Reptile closed his fist and a ball of green energy wrapped around his hand and he shot the green ball at Aizen. The former Captain was capable of Shunpo to a building and he saw the gigantic explosion of green energy that destroyed a considerable number of blocks. "That Kamidogu of Zaterra made him too much strong. I don't know if he can be defeated after all." Aizen thought.

Then Reptile appeared behind Aizen and tackled him, Aizen quickly rose from the ground and Reptile's hands were surrounded by green energy and he clapped his palms. "Summoning Technique!" Reptile said and he hit the ground with his palms then the ground below him cracked and and a T-Rex blast through the ground. "Come on." Aizen complained.

The T-Rex roared and he dashed towards Aizen with Reptile riding him, the T-Rex opened it's massive jaws and tried to break Aizen in half with his jaws but the former Captain was capable of (barely) hold the dinosaur's jaws, Reptile chuckled and he kicked Aizen's arms and the T-Rex grabbed Aizen and threw him upwards Reptile jumped off the dinosaur's back and he kicked Aizen down, when the rogue Captain crashed on the ground Reptile didn't gave chance to so Reptile delivered many slashes and kicks Reptile sheathed his scimitar in his back and he slashed Aizen in the face two times with his claws and he grabbed Aizen by the head and knelt him, then Reptile violently twisted Aizen's head snapping his neck, Aizen turned back to Reptile that kicked him in the chest breaking his ribs and making him fly, Reptile jumped up and two dragon energy wings materialized in his back and he charged energy ball in his hands. "This ends now!" Reptile said and he hit Aizen that flew towards a building and it exploded. Reptile landed, he turned his head to Urahara and the others. "It looks like that Doc have more patients." Reptile thought and he walked towards them, but then Reptile heard the sound of Shunpo behind him, he turned his head and for his shock he saw Aizen that was merely with some cracks and wounds.

"It was a good attack...But it wasn't good enough. In the end I think overestimated you." Aizen said and his mask shattered and revealed his face, his hair was longer and his eyes were purple. Aizen charged purple energy in his hand and he touched the ground and many gigantic purple crystals popped out of the ground and they glowed before exploding.

After some minutes Reptile woke up and despite his vision was a little blurred he saw a Garganta, he saw Ichigo with Isshin, Scorpion and Toby crossing a Garganta. He turned his head to the side and he saw Urahara and Yoruichi that were as injured as he was, going against the protests of his body Reptile took Urahara and Yoruichi in his shoulders and he walked towards the healing Box, after agonizing minutes Reptile arrived there and he found Stark and Lilynette and Khameleon. "Finally something good happened today." Reptile said smiling before he fell face on the ground.

The Arrancars and Khameleon ran towards Reptile, Khameleon took Urahara and Yoruichi and she put them in the healing box. "Reptile! Reptile! Please, wake up!" Stark shouted as he shook Reptile.

And then a portal opened in the sky and a figure covered in green flames flew down towards the ground and crashed. Lilynette walked towards the figure on fire and when the flames were extinguished she for her shock saw who was and she gaped. "Stark...Stark..." She mumbled.

Stark looked to his Fraccion and for his shock he saw that it was Raiden. "Impossible, if Raiden was defeated this mean that..." Stark started to say and then he heard a laugh. Stark looked up and he saw Shao Kahn that was there smirking and with his Hammer in his shoulder.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: Espadas VS Shao Kahn

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I am sorry, it has been sometime since I posted a chapter but here is, I am sorry about that silly moment with Grimmjow, probably something that I ate in the lunch made me think about strange things LOL. Anyway don't forget of reviewing after reading.<p> 


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Shao Kahn smirked and looked down at Stark and Lilynette, he lowered to the ground and he looked at the Arrancars and Reptile before turning his look to Reptile's healing box. "It looks like that there are still some cockroaches alive, well it doesn't matter because all I have to do is crush them." Shao Kahn said.

Stark narrowed his eyes and he grabbed Reptile and he quickly Sonidoed and left the Saurian warrior inside the healing box and he returned to outside. "Only over my corpse." Stark said and he put his hand on top of Lilynette's head and she transformed in blue energy and was absorbed by him. "Kick About, Los Lobos." Stark was surrounded by blue energy and a cloud and he emerged in his Resurrected form. Stark aimed at Shao Kahn. "Cero Metralleta." Stark didn't gave time to Shar Kahn and he already started using his strongest attack. Shao Kahn was hit by the Ceros without being shaken and he dashed towards the Espada and hit him with his hammer making the Espada crash through some buildings, then Kahn appeared above Stark and he charged a green energy blast in his forehead and he shot hitting Stark and making him crash on the ground, Shao Kahn chuckled and he lowered and sat on the roof of a building while on the ground Stark dusted himself. "Fighting him will be more troublesome than I thought." Stark said.

"We don't have to defeat him Stark, we just have to stand still until our friends in Las Noches appear to help us." Lilynette said.

"Your friends won't appear." Shao Kahn said.

"What do you mean with that?" Stark asked.

"I made sure that they wouldn't leave, I created dimensional barrier to keep everyone in Hueco Mundo inside of it." Shao Kahn said. "They could leave if they were stronger than a 1st Espada, but this is ridiculous, there isn't a Hollow that strong." Shao Kahn said and he laughed.

"Dimensional barrier? You are bluffing, the only beings that can conjure such magic are the Elder Gods." Stark said, then he realized what he said and he widened his eyes.

Shao Kahn snickered. "Exactly, my power now surpasses the power of the Elder Gods, you have no hope of victory." Shao Kahn said, Stark fell to his knees the emperor chuckled. "It looks like that I broke your fighting spirit." Shao Kahn said and he looked towards the healing box holding his hammer, but then he was hit in he back by a Cero that made him fly and crash through a building. "For a wolf you are a treacherous as a serpent." Shao Kahn said smirking.

"Do you think that I'll give up just because you are stronger than me? I'll fight you regardless if I am the only one left." Stark said and he put his pistols in his back and materialized two blue energy swords.

"Very well, if you are wanting so much to die." Shao Kahn said and he dashed towards Stark only to be hit by a yellow Cero, Shao Kahn looked to the side and he saw Halibel that was uninjured and Kahn simply chuckled. "So, you want to die together, uh?*smirks* It makes things much easier to me." Shao Kahn said and he was surrounded by his green flame aura. "I am going to destroy you Espadas in front of the Fraccion! And then, I'll kill them as well!" Shao Kahn shouted.

"I don't have the intention of die today." Halibel said and she held her sword downwards. "Destroy, Tiburon." Halibel was surrounded by a big mass of water and then she cut through it with her sword and she emerged in her Resurrected form. Halibel moved her sword forward and the water mass advanced towards Kahn and assumed a water form around him Kahn closed his eyes and chuckled and then Halible moved her sword right and the water assumed the form of a tornado surprising Kahn, but then the water vortex glowed green and Kahn and the water vortex burst, Kahn materialized in one hand a ball of green energy that transformed into a wide sword that was hollow in the middle, and then he started to charge green energy in the hollow part. "Ola Azul." Kahn made an horizontal move with his sword and shot an energy blast with a very wide range, the shocked Arrancars Sonidoed and the energy blast destroyed some buildings.

"Impossible...The Ola Azul is my technique, how were you capable of do it and stronger?" Halibel questioned.

"It is all thank to this." Shao Kahn said and he ripped off his chest armor to reveal a small crystal ball embedded in his chest. "Beautiful isn't it? It is the serpent crystal, it was created by Sektor by fusing macig and technology creating something that I like to call Magi-Tech, this artifact in particular have an interesting ability, it allowed me to copy the abilities of every Arrancar in Hueco Mundo." Shao Kahn said shocking the Espadas.

"Every Arrancar?" Stark asked.

Kahn smirked. "So you finally understood your situation." Shao Kahn said and he charged and shot another Ola Azul.

IN LAS NOCHES

"What do you mean with that Skullak?" Ulquiorra asked via radio.

"_I don't understand what happened. Someone or something is sealing our Gargantas." _Skullak explained.

Ulquiorra decided to test it by himself so he created a Garganta but it didn't collapsed. "What...?" Ulquiorra thought, then he took the radio. "Skullak, if you find Orihime tell that I love her." Ulquiorra said and he let the walk-talk fall before he walked and entered the Garganta.

"_What do you mean with that? Ulquiorra! ULQUIORRA!" _Skullak yelled.

IN THE FAKE TOWN

Stark created wolves that pursued Kahn, the Emperor charged an energy blast in his forehead and he shot it destroying all wolves, then Kahn disappeared and reappeared in front of Stark and he hit the Espada in the stomach with his hammer Stark spat blood and then Kahn hit him in the head and the Espada crashed against the ground. Halibel charged and shot a Cero Oscuras but Kahn deflected with a swing of his hammer, Halibel charged water in her sword and she shot a barrage of La Gota, Kahn dashed towards Halibel ignoring the water blasts and he hit Halibel with his hammer and he crashed through some buildings. Stark saw that and he appeared behind Kahn and shot a point-blank Cero Metralleta with both guns, this action drained too much of Stark's Reiatsu and he split from Lilynette and returned to normal form. "Did we get him this time?" Lilynette asked.

"Well, I hope we had at least injured him." Stark said.

And then he and Lilynette were hit by green energy blasts and they fell face on the ground. They turned their eyes up and they saw Shao Kahn that appeared uninjured and laughing evilly as he carried Halibel by the head that was already in her normal form. "Did you thought that this would work? You are all fools." Shao Kahn said and he threw Halibel. "Watch as I kill your precious Fraccions female." Shao Kahn said he looked towards the healing box, Halibel grabbed his ankle but he kicked her in the head, Kahn charged a green energy blast in his forehead and he shot it but then a black figure with a humanoid bat like appearance appeared yielding a green energy javelin and he used it to stop Shao Kahn's energy blast that exploded in front of him, when the dust settled it showed that the figure was Ulquiorra that was already in Resurrection form. "Ulquiorra? How is that possible?" Shao Kahn thought, Stark took advantage of the moment and he wrapped his arms around Lilynette's and Halibel's waists and he Sonidoed to inside Reptile's Healing Box much to Kahn's surprise and frustration. "How did you passed through my dimensional barrier?" Shao Kahn asked but Ulquiorra didn't understand it. "I am really sure that you didn't canceled it, a spell this powerful can't be nullified so easily." Shao Kahn said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, you spell probably didn't work with me, I am here only to defeat you and save Orihime's home realm." Ulquiorra said.

"No! I doubt that the spell wouldn't simply don't work on an individual." Kahn thought. "*Wides his eyes* Unless..." The emperor thought and he assumed fighting position and Ulquiorra did the same. "I have to test this unpleasant possibility." Kahn thought and he dashed towards Ulquiorra and he attacked him, Ulquiorra defended but the ground below him was severely destroyed, Ulquiorra noticed that the injured were in danger so he pushed Kahn up towards the sky and threw his javelin at the emperor, Kahn destroyed it with his hammer and he threw the weapon at Ulquiorra hitting him in the stomach and he Espada crashed on the ground two miles and half away from the healing box. Ulquiorra rolled to the side and evaded Kahn's energy spears.

Then Ulquiorra quickly raised and he defended an attack from Shao Kahn but he was thrown through a building, and then Kahn appeared above Ulquiorra and elbowed him in the stomach. Kahn tried to stomp Ulquiorra but the Espada grabbed Kahn's foot and threw him against a building, Ulquiorra sonidoed away to inside a building. "He is trying to make me desperate, fight him in close combat is totally a suicide, so perhaps a long range attacks will be more useful against him." Ulquiorra thought and he materialized another green energy javelin, through a window he saw Shao Kahn randomly shooting green energy blasts from his forehead.

"Ulquiorra! Appear your Coward!" Shao Kahn roared and he materialized an energy spear and he shot it, Ulquiorra quietly stuck his index finger out of the window and he charged and shot a Cero Oscuras successfully hitting Kahn that flew through a building, the Emperor snarled and he charged energy in his forehead and he shot a green energy beam that hit the top half of the building where Ulquiorra was. "I know that you have some kind of secret power, and I am going to force you to use it!" Kahn said, then he smirked and he opened a Garganta intriguing Ulquiorra. "That human girl Orihime, I suppose that you like her a lot don't you?" Kahn said as he walked away from the Garganta. "And it would be a great tragedy if something bad happen her wouldn't it?" Kahn said and he started to charge a green energy beam in his forehead, then he shot it but then Ulquiorra appeared and he took the hit and he fell face on the ground. Kahn grinned and he chuckled and he landed in front of Ulquiorra.

The Espada realized that he hadn't no choice but to enter in Kahn's game, Ulquiorra was enveloped by black and green flame like aura, Kahn felt Ulquiorra's Reitasu getting stronger and he widened his eyes, then Ulquiorra emerged with a more bat like appearance. "Resurrection Segunda Etapa: Murcielago Negro (Black Bat)." Ulquiorra calmly said.

"Resurrection Segunda Etapa, uh? I always thought that this was nothing but a myth, who would guess that I would live enough to see an Arrancar using this ability." Shao Kahn said.

"You are not going to live too much after all." Ulquiorra said and he clapped his hands and then he spread them he created a green energy javelin. "Lanza Del Relampago." Then Ulquiorra dashed towards Shao Kahn and attacked him, the Emperor defended but he was thrown and crashed through a building then Ulquiorra appeared above Shao Kahn and wrapped his tail around Kahn's neck and threw him at another building and he dematerialized his Lanza Del Relampago and he shot a Cero Oscuras. "Who would guess that I could defeat you so easily after I activate my Resurrection Segunda Etapa." Ulquiorra said but then Kahn appeared in front of him.

"Do you really think that I would let myself be attacked so easily? I was merely testing your strength, and to tell the truth I am not impressed." Shao Kahn said. "I thought that an Arrancar in Resurrection Segunda Etapa was capable of do a more than this."

"I indeed have an attack that causes an explosion that is bigger than Las Noches, but I wouldn't dare use it here because this would kill everyone." Ulquiorra said.

"What happened to you in Las Noches that turned you in such pussy?" Shao Kahn questioned.

"Do you really care about that at all?" Ulquiorra asked.

"To be honest I don't, I was merely trying to distract you and end this bothersome fight." Shao Kahn replied and then he did his shoulder tackle move hitting Ulquiorra then Shao Kahn disappeared and reappeared in Ulquiorra's right side and hit him with his hammer, Ulquiorra jammed his claws on the ground and then he created another Lanza Del Relampago and and he made Shao Kahn fly up and then he sonidoed to above the emperor and he kicked the emperor in the face and he crashed on the ground.

"If you are wrong if you are thinking that I am so defenseless, because fortunately (or unfortunately) for you I have an an ability that can defeat you without causing too much damage." Ulquiorra said as Shao Kahn raised.

"Really? Very well, show me." Shao Kahn said and he stood still with his arms crossed.

Then Ulquiorra was enveloped by black and green blames and Kahn raised an eyebrow. "Tromba." Ulquiorra said and he started to fly in circles around Shao Kahn and then the emperor was enveloped by a vortex of black and green flames and he was being dragged up by the vortex as he was burned, when Kahn was in a considerable height Ulquiorra clapped his hands and spread them creating another Lanza Del Relampago. "Farewell Shao Kahn." Ulquiorra said and he threw the javelin at Shao Kahn hitting him and causing a gigantic explosion, Ulquiorra followed with the eyes as Shao Kahn hit the ground raising a cloud of dust, when the dust settled he saw that Shao Kahn was laughing with his skin cracking and yellow beams of energy leaving the cracks.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You fool! You had just ensured your doom!" Shao Kahn said and he laughed maniacally, and then his body exploded. The dust prevented Ulquiorra from see any clear image, all he could saw was a tall and with yellow eyes and, then Ulquiorra heard a deep and godlike voice. "I feel myself...Renewed." The voice said.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: Dark Kahn is born, and Gin reveals his true intentions.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: As always don't forget of reviewing after reading, the story is getting near and near it's epic end.<p> 


	28. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Ulquiorra continued looking at cloud of dust, when the dust settled he widened his eyes at what he saw, he saw a 2 meters tall humanoid with rock like skin, a skull like face and spikes in his back and the creature had totally yellow eyes. The humanoid creature looked at Ulquiorra and slowly walked towards him, he jammed one clawed finger in a building and scratched the building as he walked melting the surface then the creature took his claw off the building and looked at his hand and chuckled. "Shao...Kahn?!" Ulquiorra questioned.

"I am Dark Kahn now." The creature said.

"What happened to you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I am not sure, but I have a theory, I think that your last attack triggered a reaction inside of my body and all Arrancar powers that I have absorbed inside the serpent crystal were all unleashed at once transforming me in some kind of transcendent creature." Dark Kahn said. "I don't think that you or anyone else can defeat a god." Dark Kahn said and he clapped his hands above his head sending a yellow energy wave through all town.

"What you did?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I healed the Espadas and Captains you know, after all I have to practice my new abilities. But until they appear, I think that I can start with you." Dark Kahn said and then in fraction of second he disappeared and reappeared in front of Ulquiorra and punched him in the stomach making the Espada fly some miles and crash through some buildings, Ulquiorra didn't have time to recover and then Dark Kahn appeared in front of and grabbed him by the head and smashed him against the ground and then started to punch while he was on the ground.

In another part of the Town, the Captains were waking or were being wake up by Raiden's warriors. "Shiro! Shiro!" Hydro said and then he lost his patience. "WAKE UP YOU USELESS BRAT!" Hydro yelled and he grabbed the young Captain's collar and headbutted him.

"Ouch! What was that for? And is Captain Hitsugaya for you." Toshiro said and then they felt the godlike Reiatsu.

"What is this?" Soifon questioned.

Liu Kang and Sub-Zero jumped up to the roof of a building and from there they saw Dark Kahn ruthlessly attacking Ulquiorra. "Hey guys, an Arrancar is being attacked by an unknown creature." Liu Kang said.

"Is he an ally?" Toshiro asked.

Then Kahn stopped his onslaught on Ulquiorra and he looked at the Shinigamis and the Warriors of Light and then he charged a yellow energy in his eyes and he shot a yellow eye laser beam. "No he isn't!" Liu Kang shouted and he and the others were capable of leave preventing the laser from hitting them causing a big explosion.

"Great, a new stronger opponent to fight." Toshiro complained.

Then he heard a laugh above him and he looked up and saw Dark Kahn. "The beating I gave you last time at the park wasn't enough boy?" Kahn said.

"Last time?" Toshiro questioned then he understood what he said. "Shao Kahn? What happened to you?" He asked.

"I've been transformed, you may call me Dark Kahn now or if you prefer you can call me your worst nightmare." Kahn said and he closed his fist and charged an energy ball around it and threw it at them causing a huge explosion, the Shinigamis and the warriors of light spread around. "Just like I planned." Kahn laughed and then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Liu Kang, the monk tried to punch Dark Kahn in the face but the tyrant easily walked to the side evading the attack and he slapped Liu away. "Interesting, my speed is so well improved that when I increase my speed a little everything else around me looks slower in my eyes." Kahn commented then his body from his feet to his shoulders, he turned his head back and saw that he was frozen by Sub-Zero, Toshiro and Hydro. Kahn turned his head to his front and he saw Kitana, Jade and Nightwolf rushing towards him and he chuckled. "Fools, *is surrounded by yellow aura and the ice starts to shatter* you are fools if you think that mere ice can stop a god!" The ice around him shattered and he dashed through Nightwolf, Kitana and Jade and slashed them with his claws. "You are all doomed, you merely didn't realized that." Kahn said.

"You are more arrogant than before Kahn, you are not too different from an arrogant jerk pretending being a god." Sub-Zero said.

Kahn growled lowly and he was surrounded by a big yellow aura that made a a loud rumble. "I am going to make you swallow your words, when I destroy you all with the Resurrection of an Espada!" Dark Kahn's voice roared loud like a thunder to make sure that everyone in the fake town Shinigami or Arrancar would hear. "Grind Pantera!" Dark Kahn was surrounded by a gigantic tornado and his body started to have changes, then the tornado and revealed Dark Kahn that was skinner and with the appearance of a humanoid feline with sharp claws in his hands and feet and sharp fangs and with blades in his forearms and knees. Kahn looked at his stunned opponents with a beastly smirk before he let out a loud roar that destroyed the buildings near him.

"What? He is unleashing all this power just by roaring?" Toshiro questioned.

Then Kahn disappeared and he delivered a set of fast attacks on Sub-Zero knocking him out so fast that he reappeared only after the Ninja hit the ground. Hydro got anger after seeing Sub-Zero being attacked so he transformed his hand into ice sword and he attacked Kahn, the tyrant evaded it and he grabbed Hydro and threw him at the ground Kahn disappeared and he reappeared on the ground and he used a yellow more powerful version of Desgarron cutting a building with his claws making the building fall on Hydro. "All this power merely by using the Resurrection of the 6th Espada, it makes me wonder: what will I be capable of when I use the Resurrection of the 1st Espada?" Kahn questioned then he noticed something behind him and he turned his head back. "I know you are there Captain, now stop hiding in my shadow and face me!" Kahn roared and he shot a mouth energy blast at the ground.

"Attacking a shadow Kahn? Do you let your emotions control you so easily?" Kahn heard someone say and then a sword came from a shadow but Kahn swiftly grabbed and threw the sword and he dragged Shunsui with the weapon and slashed the Captain in the chest with his claws. "To think that you could be defeated so easily, this is quite pathetic." Kahn said and he put his claws ready to stab Shunsui in the head but then he was hit by a blue Cero and hit a building. "Stark." Kahn snarled lowly and he dashed through some buidings and he arrived at a place not far away from where he left the Captains but then he was hit by a combined green, blue and yellow Cero but he was uninjured. He looked around him and for his but most for the Shinigamis' surprise.

"What are you doing?" Soifon asked.

"Helping you do your job apparently." Ulquiorra said with a hint of irony.

"You can help us but this don't mean that we are becoming friends." Toshiro said.

"I don't remember of saying that I want to become your friend." Halibel said.

"The "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" philosophy strikes again." Kahn said ironically. "But in the end fight you all alone, that is what I wanted. Pray Santa Tereza!" Kahn said and he started to become thinner and taller then his head changed with his panther ears becoming insect antennas and he getting sharp insect mandibles in his cheeks and his eyes became larger and his hands were replaced by scythe blades and he got three finger feet and grasshopper legs. "Now we can get started!" Kahn said and wings appeared in his wings and he disappeared and then Kung Lao was cut down in the back and he passed out and then Kahn appeared on the roof of a building. "Now the things will be funnier without the mortal warriors." Kahn said and then he stomped on the roof shattering it and raising boulders and kicked the boulders at the Espadas and the Captains, they easily destroyed the boulders but then Kahn disappeared and reappeared behind Toshiro and tried to cut him but the young Captain was capable of barely defend with an ice shield. Then Soifon transformed her robotic arm into a plasma machine-gun and she shot at Kahn but he wasn't even scratched by the shots and then his scythes were charged by yellow energy and he shot yellow slashing waves at the Captain slashing her in the chest. Then boulders floated around him courtesy of Ermac, then the boulders wrapped around Kahn in an orb form and then Toshiro stabbed the orb with his sword freezing it while Stark appeared above it and shoot a combined Cero with both pistols making the frozen orb hit the ground hard.

"He shall not escape." Ermac said.

Then yellow light beams started to leave the rock/ice orb. "Enclose Murcielago." Then a pillar of yellow energy shattered the orb and then the energy became black and surrounded Kahn, then he emerged in a transformed form that looked like Ulquiorra's Resurrection Segunda Etapa with exception that Kahn was with a more bat like face and with four sharp canines and clawed hands and feline eyes. Kahn opened his hand and he charged a ball of yellow energy than he closed his hand and the energy ball transformed into a javelin. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind Ermac and attacked him but he was capable of defend and he was thrown at the ground then Kahn landed on Ermac and was about to stab him in the head when then Kyoraku appeared by his side and used his Bushogama ability on Kahn and the tornadoes made the tyrant hit against a building. "Why you..." Kahn snarled and then Ermac used telekinesis to throw a fuel truck at Kahn and he shot a green energy ball at the truck making it explode on the transformed emperor making the building fall on him.

"Okay, I think that this will give us some time to think about an strategy." Ermac said.

"No strategy can save you from me!" Kahn roared and then a yellow light left the cracks and the debris flew up then he dashed and tired to attack Kyoraku with his claws with the Captain merely walking back and evading, but then Kahn used his tail and hit the captain in the head, taking advantage that Kyoraku was stunned and he disappeared and delivered a series of rapid slashes and reappeared only after gushed out of the Captain's body. "It is a pity, but I have to end your life now!" Kahn said and he dashed towards the Captain only to be hit by a Cero shot by Stark and he continued to shot a barrage of Ceros at Dark Kahn but he wasn't being injured. "This isn't hurting me but this is kind that annoying and the sound is worsening my headaches." Kahn thought. "Destroy Tiburon!" Then geysers of water blast out of the ground and surrounded Kahn in some kind of ball shielding him from the Ceros and then the water ball floated up, then a clawed hand cut through the water and the water was spread and Kahn revealed to be with the appearance of a humanoid Great White Shark with clawed hands (he looks like Kisami in his Shark form but with Dark Kahn's rock like skin), Kahn closed his right fist and raised it and then the water mass copied him and transformed in a giant fist and Kahn punched the air and then the water punch flew down and hit his opponents. Through the water Kahn saw some movement. "The two females are out of combat." Kahn commented after he saw Soifon and Halibel that had passed out due to his last attack. "I can't help but wonder which is their next strategy." Kahn said and then a barrage of ice spikes hit him without actually injure him he looked back and saw that the attacker was Toshiro, Kahn pointed his index finger at Toshiro and shot a yellow energy blast at the young Captain that Shunpoed and started to fly away. "You can run but you can't hide!" Kahn laughed and he started to pursue Toshiro, water wrapped around Kahn's right hand and froze transforming in an ice drill like weapon and then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Toshiro and attacked the young Captain, Toshiro deflected the weapon and tried to attack but then Kahn grabbed Toshiro's sword barehanded and he stabbed the young Captain in the chest and then the flew from Kahn's hand still with Toshiro stabbed on it and jammed itself on a building then the ice drill reshaped and trapped Toshiro in some kind of ice cocoon. "So, who is going to save you now?" Kahn said and he slashed Toshiro in the face and then he moved his hand to stab Toshiro in the face but then a green aura surrounded his body and pinned him against the ground.

"We got you now Kahn." Kahn looked up and saw Stark aiming at him. "Cero Oscuras."

Stark shot a Cero Oscuras but Kahn stood still. "Rot Arrogante." Then black and yellow flames came and shielded Kahn from the Cero Oscuras and dissolved the ice, then Kahn emerged with a slimmer appearance and a skull like head and long sharp claws and an exposed ribcage. "Gran Caida." Kahn said and a scythe materialized in his right hand. "You are merely delaying the inevitable." Kahn said.

"You are such jerk! It doesn't matter that we die here, Skullak and the others will soon find a way to break your dimensional barrier and when they do it they'll come here and kick your ass!" Lilynette yelled.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about Skullak." Kahn said as he tapped his chin with his finger, than he was surrounded by a yellow aura that shot hundreds of yellow energy pods, then the pods cracked and from them emerged creatures that looked like human skeletons but with sharp canines and with the arms longer than the legs that ended in long sharp claws, Kahn smirked at his creations and he shot a energy beam form his finger opening a Garganta. "Go my Skeletroopers...Go my minions of destruction and kill every Arrancar in Las Noches! Don't let no one of them stay alive!" Kahn yelled and then the creatures screamed a high-pitched scream and they stood on four members and they ran towards the Garganta, Stark tried to stop them with Ceros but the Skeletroopers were too fast and then they were surrounded by yellow fire like aura and they transformed into fireballs and flew through the portal. "And now I take what is mine."

"What are you talking about?" Stark asked.

"Don't you know? Aizen and I made a deal the day we met." Kahn said.

IN LAS NOCHES

Skullak with Arturo and Rubornn along with the Exequias were patrolling the outsides of Las Noches while Grimmjow with the other Privaron and the Fraccions were patrolling the insides. In a room Loly and Menoly were trying to comfort Orihime that was overly concerned with Ulquiorra after he got missing when then Aisslinger entered with Demoura carrying something in his shoulder. "What do you want now?" Loly asked a little irritated.

"We were just came here to show you this." Aisslinger said and he gestured to Demoura who still held the strange thing by the arms that revealed being a gray Tekunin Cyber-Ninja Drone with red eyes.

"A Tekunin Drone?" Loly questioned.

"Yeah, and that is what is bugging me, what if Sektor left more of these mindless drones to attack us?" Aisslinger said.

"Mindless? MINDLESS?! I'LL TELL YOU WHO IS MINDLESS! IT IS YOU FOR BRINGING ME HERE INSTEAD OF KILLING ME! AND NOW YOU'LL WANT TO RELEASE ME WILLINGLY, BECAUSE IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO DO THIS, THE SHIT WILL HIT THE FAN!" The Drone yelled.

"Well he has a lot of personality for a Drone." Aisslinger said.

"Hey! The drone here has a name! And my name is Smoke!" The Drone yelled.

"I don't think so, even I know that Smoke is human ninja." Demoura said make Smoke twitch an eye of annoyance.

Then a cloud of smoke left Smoke's body and entered Demoura by his mouth. "I told you that you should have let me go, and now you are going to suffer for your actions." They heard Demoura saying but he was with Smoke's voice. Then Demoura/Smoke punched himself in the stomach two times and he slapped himself and punched in his teeth and then he started to hit his head against the wall.

"Hey you, stop hurting my friend!" Aisslinger said and then the smoke left Demoura by his mouth and passed through Aisslinger's face and the Fraccion fell face on the ground as if he was punched in the face and then an unconscious Demoura fell on Aisslinger. "Someone take him off me!" Aisslinger yelled as struggled to take his friend off him.

Then Smoke returned to inside his robot. "Now I'll say it just once..." Smoke said and he extended an arm sword. "Release the girl and I...perhaps may let you live." Smoke threatened but then Orihime stood between him and Loly and Menoly. "What heck..." Smoke said.

"You are committing a mistake." Orihime said confusing Smoke even more.

OUTSIDE LAS NOCHES

Arturo noticed the Garganta opening. "Hey guys, you have to see this." Arturo said and he pointed at the Garganta.

"Do you think that our friends at Earthrrealm have won?" Rudbornn asked.

"What concerns me most is that I don't know if they will help us defeat Aizen." Skullak said.

And then creatures that resembled a human skeleton appeared, one of them looked directly at Skullak and he roared with his companions and then they transformed into fireballs and they flew and landed on the roof of Las Noches, one of the Exequias tried to attack one of the creatures but he was easily slashed in half by the Skeletrooper. "Rubornn, enter Las Noches and tell to the others about these creatures!" Skullak ordered.

"But what about you two?" Rudbornn asked.

"We are going to buy you some time." Arturo said and Rudbornn and the Exequias Sonidoed.

"You could have left you know." Skullak said.

"And let you have all the fun alone? No thanks, besides I am the number one Arrancar so I have a reputation to keep." Arturo said with a grin and he drew his sword. "Burn Your Flesh And Reborn From Your Ashes Fenix!" Lava gushed out of the ground and surrounded Arturo and then the lava cooled forming a cocoon around him then he emerged in the form of a humanoid phoenix with a peacock tail and clawed hands and feet.

"Battle Gladiador." Skullak was surrounded by black Reiatsu and then he emerged with a gladiator armor and a full gladiator helmet and a big red broadsword and a saw blade shield.

"What about a small competition to see who kill more of those freaks?" Arturo suggested with a cocky smirk.

"*Hmpf* Only you would suggest something like this in such a situation." Skullak complained and he charged energy in his sword. "Cero Hoji de Corte." Skullak shot a slashing energy wave that cut four Skeletroopers in half. "My score is four and is getting higher." Skullak said and he jumped into battle.

"Now way that I am going to let an oldish gladiator beat me in my competition." Arturo said and he was surrounded by fire. "Remolino de Fuego! (Fire Whirl)" Arturo started to spin and he was surrounded by a gigantic fire tornado and incinerated the Skeletroopers around him, his claws were surrounded by fire and he cut other Skeletroopers in half.

Skullak used a shield to protect himself from two Skeletroopers' claws and he used the shield to cut their arms off and he beheaded the creatures with his sword, but he didn't noticed one Skeletrooper that dashed towards him and slashed through his armor with his claws. "You are stronger than I thought, but you gonna need more than that to defeat me, Cuatro Hojas de Gladiador." The blade of Skullak's sword split into four blades. "Cuatro Hoji de Corte!" Skullak moved his sword and he shot four slashing waves slicing the Skeletroopers in half. "Escudo Sierra en Rotacon." Skullak threw his shield at the Skeletroopers slicing them to pieces.

Arturo flew up and he shot sharp feathers from the his wings and tail slicing the last Skeletroopers. "297, 298, 299, 300, 301, 302 and 303 Skele-freaks turned to pieces." Arturo said.

"Well I defeated 297 and I have nothing to complain about it." Skullak said.

Then Arturo saw something that scared him. "I think that you can raise your score soon." Arturo pointed to the pieces of Skeletroopers generating new Skeletroppers they saw that even the ashes were generating new Skeletroopers.

"New monster are being created by Fission, it is useless fight them." Skullak said.

"This is going to be a long night." Arturo complained.

BACK TO THE FAKE TOWN

"What were you meaning with that you and Aizen made a deal?" Stark asked.

"Do you really want to know? There are somethings that are better don't know." Kahn said and Stark aimed his two pistols at him. "Well, since you asked very politely I think that I can tell you Aizen's dirty secret, as a measure of security to keep me away from attacking him when he conquers Soul Society he gave Hueco Mundo to me." Kahn said.

"What?" Stark asked without believing what he heard.

"You heard me, Aizen gave your realm to as a payment, as a guarantee that I wouldn't attack him after our victory, *chuckle* but Aizen is a fool if he thinks that I'll just leave Soul Society. Once I kill you, I'll go to Soul Society and I'll murder Aizen and create the Oken and kill the Soul King *laughs* it is going to be a productive day after all I'll get more two realms in one day." Kahn said and he deflected a Cero shot by Stark. "I never expected you to give up willingly." Kahn said and he dashed towards Stark that quickly put his pistols in his back and materialized his blue Reiatsu swords and defended an attack from Kahn, Stark then proceeded to attack Kahn without giving him time to counter-attack but Kahn was blocking and evading most of his attacks and the few attacks that Stark was successfully delivering on Kahn weren't injuring him after all, then Kahn grabbed one of Stark's arms and threw him at a building. "Prepare to die Espada." Kahn said and he opened his mouth. "Respira." A yellow gas left his mouth and it quickly flew towards Stark but then a green aura surrounded the cloud of gas that stopped.

Kahn heard a laugh behind him and he looked back and saw Ermac. "We have successfully stopped your gas, and now we are going to destroy you with your own technique." Ermac said and he disappeared and then the cloud of gas turned and dashed towards Dark Kahn and surrounded him.

The tyrant screamed and he fell on the ground. "Now that he has gone I think we should go to Soul Society and defeat Aizen." Toshiro said.

"I and Ulquiorra are going with you." Stark said. "But don't think that we are wanting to help you save your realm, we just can't let Aizen get away after what he did." Stark said.

Then a pillar of yellow energy burst of the ground and then Kahn flew up and he was with some of his rock like skin gone showing his muscles. "You'll pay...You'll pay...YOU'LL PAY!" Kahn roared. "Kick About Los Lobos." Kahn was surrounded by yellow reiatsu, then a metal hand cut through the veil of energy and Kahn revealed himself with a werewolf like appearance and with mechanical arms. Then many yellow energy balls appeared all around him and he shot many powerful energy blasts at all directions, Toshiro and the others were capable of evade and they all appear in a small group in the same place. "Yes, you are in the right place." Kahn said and then his mechanical arms were surrounded by electricity and they transformed into Gatling guns, and then the weapons started to spin and to charge energy. "Cero Metralleta." Kahn said and he shot a barrage of energy blasts.

WITH SCORPION

Scorpion had finally arrived at Soul Society more precisely at the true Karakura Town. Right now he was running on the roofs of the buildings looking for Aizen and Gin, when then he noticed something on the ground. "I finally found you Aizen but where is Gin?...Ah, wait, what? Why is he pursuing Ichigo's friends and most important why are they awaken? *Sigh* The Shinigamis are a bunch of useless idiots who can't do nothing." Scorpion thought and then he noticed something that shocked him most, he jumped down to the ground and he found his disciples Kenji and Toby that were unconscious and mortally injured. Scorpion closed his fists that was shaking in fury and then he drew his swords and then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Aizen and attacked him but the former Captain defended and pushed Scorpion. "I swear to Aizen, today you are going down!" Scorpion said.

"Really? I would like to see you trying." Aizen said.

"Wait a sec, I saw you before talking to Ichigo." Keigo said.

"I am glad that you recognized me but please kids, fuck off and go be a waste of flesh somewhere else." Scorpion said. Tatsuki and Keigo opened their mouths to complain when then Scorpion attacked Aizen that hold both Scorpion's swords with one hand and he tried attack Scorpion that jumped over Aizen and threw his rope dart at the Rogue Captain wrapping it around his neck and threw him at a building. "What hell are you doing here? I told you to fuck off!" Scorpion yelled and they ran away and then Aizen grabbed him by the neck and threw him but Scorpion was capable of launch his roped dart at Aizen stabbing him in the back and threw him at a wall, then Scorpion dashed towards Aizen but the former Captain spread his left arm to the side and he materialized three purple energy orbs then he pointed his finger at Scorpion and the balls flew at him hitting the ninja that fell face on the ground.

"Gin you finally arrived." Scorpion heard Aizen say and he looked up and he saw that Gin have indeed returned. "So what you did to Rangiku?"

"I killed her." Gin said casually angering Scorpion.

"Really? I am surprised with that because I always thought that you had feelings for her." Aizen said.

"Please, I have so such thing like feelings, did you forget that a day you said that I am a snake? Well I can say without no shame that I am a lot like a snake." Gin said.

"Anyway, I think that is time to end this cat and mouse game and kill these kids so we can start the ritual." Aizen said and he was about to continue his pursue of Ichigo's friends.

Scorpion then raise from the ground to act but then Gin casually put his hand in Aizen's sword. "Please let me kill them." Gin said and Scorpion ran towards them but for his surprise Gin used his Kamishini No Yari on Aizen stabbing him through his chest. "The only way to stop Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis is by touching the blade before the ability is activated." Gin stated. "Took decades for me to discover this weakness, no one else knows that and they still tried to kill you. I was a little anxious as I watched the others fighting you, because I was fearing that you would end up being killed by someone else as only I can kill you." Gin said as he retracted his sword.

Aizen grabbed his wounds as the blood flowed. "Do really you think that this wound will be enough to kill me?" Aizen .

"I never thought that this wound would be enough to kill you." Gin said and he pointed his sword at Aizen. "You aren't the only one who lied your whole life, I've lied about my Bankai, he doesn't extends or moves fast he simply turns to dust for one second when extending and contracting and a deadly cell destroying poison in the interior of the blade is secreted." Gin said and Aizen panicked and Gin smiled. "So you finally realized your situation, farewell Captain Aizen. Kill Kamishini No Yari." Gin said and Aizen started to dissolve from inside out leaving a gap hole with the Hogyoku floating in the middle of it, Gin extended his arm and he took the Hogyoku and shunpoed to the side of a building.

"So all this time you were merely pretending?" Gin looked to the side and found Scorpion.

"I am such good actor that I should win an Oscar shouldn't I?" Gin asked with a smile.

"Yes, you should win an Oscar...FOR BEING A BIG JERK!" Scorpion said and he bashed Gin in the head. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU ATTACKED ONLY NOW? YOU HAD MILLIONS OF CHANCES AND OPENINGS TO ATTACK AIZEN, IF YOU HAD DONE THAT BEFORE YOU WOULD HAVE SPARED US MANY PROBLEMS!" Scorpion yelled.

"Well I could have attacked before if wasn't for a certain Shinray-Ryu ninja and a Substitute Shinigami that were attacking me." Gin said, Scorpion opened his mouth to say something but he hmpfed and crossed his arms.

Then they saw an eruption of purple Reiatsu and then Aizen emerged in a totally different form he was he with a hole in the center of his chest, with a cross in the middle of it. With a different outfit and the eyes were different there was a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. He has also gained three sets of butterfly-like wings. "I've won Gin, whether it is inside of me or it isn't this Hogyoku is mine." Aizen said and then the Hogyoku started to glow and Aizen teleported to where Gin and Scorpion were, Scorpion tried to attack Aizen but he was pushed by some kind of invisible force while Aizen cut Gin in the chest, the Hogyoku flew off Gin's hand and floated and it transformed into a cross similar to the cross in Aizen's chest. Gin tried to take the Hogyoku but then Aizen ripped off his arm and stabbed him in the stomach. "I thank you Gin for helping me get this far, now I am a being that is much more powerful than a Hollow or a Shinigami, I also congratulate you for your efforts in trying to kill me." Aizen said and he grabbed Gin and threw him through a building and he lands near where Ichigo's friends were.

"GIN NO!" Scorpion teleported to near Gin and tried to reanimate him, but it was already too late. Scorpion took an ofuda and threw it at Ichigo's friends teleporting them to somewhere else. "AIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Scorpion dashed towards Aizen and attacked him but the rogue Captain effortlessly defended. "How many lives will have to end until you are satisfied?!" Scorpion snarled.

"As many as I please." Aizen said and he threw Scorpion, the ninja grabbed a pole and he threw himself at Aizen and continued to attack him with Aizen merely defended and then Scorpion jumped back up and he launched his rope dart at Aizen that grabbed it and he pulled Scorpion that put his hands on the ground and put himself on feet.

"I shall destroy you no matter what!" Scorpion said and he was about to dash towards Aizen but then Ichigo appeared carrying his father but he was different, Ichigo's hair was longer and he was taller and he was wearing a black glove in his right hand that was covering his hand and forearm, and his Tensa Zangetsu was different since its guard has become more pronounced and seemingly messy looking, almost taped together and its chain has also increased in length to encompass the whole of Ichigo's right arm, which also has the sleeve of his Shihakushō removed.

"Thank you dad." Ichigo said as he put his father on the ground. "Scorpion are you alright? And my friends and sisters, are they okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry they are all fine and I am fine." Scorpion said.

Ichigo nodded and he turned his head to Aizen. "Aizen...Let's fight in another place." Ichigo said.

"Only a being that could fight with me as an equal could make that proposal and you can't even injure me." Aizen said but then Ichigo grabbed Aizen by the face and he flew up some miles away and he threw Aizen at the ground, Scorpion teleported in a try to follow them, and he landed on hill where he could watch the fight.

"It looks like that the final battle is about to end." Scorpion thought.

IN THE FAKE KARAKURA TOWN

Kahn felt something and he widened his eyes and release an unconscious Kyoraku. "So Aizen, you have transformed into something else, it doesn't matter cause in either way I am going to kill you, but first I have to defeat you the only thing that is standing between me and my conquest." Kahn said and he turned to Ulquiorra that was in his Segunda Etapa form but really injured.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The End of The War

* * *

><p>Author's notes: The next chapter is going to be the penultimate because then I am going to do an Epilogue chapter, as always don't forget of review after reading.<p> 


	29. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Ulquiorra dashed towards Kahn that easily made him fly with a slap. "While you were with the others' help you barely could damage me and now that you are on your own now." Kahn said and he walked towards Ulquiorra that then used hit the tyrant with his tail making him crash against a building. Ulquiorra put his hand in the right side of his stomach and he supported himself against a wall. But then Kahn burst through the war where Ulquiorra was grabbed him by the head and threw him at a car. "That was my final opening, and now you will die." Kahn said and he walked towards Ulquiorra but then he was surrounded by a green aura and floated.

Kahn looked back and saw an injured Ermac using telekinesis on him. "Leave Espada, and let us fight Kahn." Ermach said and he pinned Kahn against the ground and he jumped up to hit Kahn with his ax and Ulquiorra sonidoed to behind a building from where he saw the fight. Kahn released himself from Ermac's telekinesis and he raised and Ermac was capable of cut him slightly in the chest where the Serpent Crystal was, the tyrant got terribly furious after being injured and he smashed Ermac against the ground and he punched Ermac furiously and he shot a point-blank energy blast. "You are the next Ulquiorra." Kahn said and he transformed his robotic arms in blades and he slashed a building in half but Ulquiorra had disappeared. "Soon or later I'll find you Ulquiorra." Kahn said and he transformed his robotic arms into Gatling Guns and he started to shot energy blasts endlessly.

Inside a building Ulquiorra was seeing Kahn shooting like a Berserk. "You said that you are invincible, but I think that I discovered your weakness." Ulquiorra said and then he charged two Lanzas Del Relampago and merged them and then he created more Lanzas Del Relampago and was continuously merging them.

Outside the building Kahn was shooting without stop when then he noticed something behind him, Kahn turned back and he saw many copies of Ulquiorra. "Gemelos Sonido, uh? Zommari was a fool for telling that he was the fastest Espada, and since many Espadas and Fraccions are capable of using Gemelos Sonidos better than him." Kahn commented. "Very well, I shall fight you all by myself, and just to give a more dramatic effect to it..." Kahn said. "Enclose Murcielago." Kahn said and he got surrounded by black energy and he emerged in his bat like form. "I am going to destroy you with your own power!" Kahn dashed towards the clones and he slashed some of them with his claws, a clone of Ulquiorra tried to attack him but Kahn used his sharp tail and cut the clone in half, Kahn charged yellow energy in his palm and he moved his arm in an arc shooting an energy blast with a wide arc that incinerated many clones, then he noticed that the clones were charging Cero Oscuras at him, Kahn smirked and he waited the last time to disappear and let them destroying themselves with multiple Cero Oscuras. "Come on Ulquiorra, appear and face me by yourself." Kahn said and then Ulquiorra sonidoed to behind him and Kahn smirked before he created a Lanza Del Relampago and then he attacked Ulquiorra that defended and was thrown away, Ulquiorra flew up and Kahn followed him and then Kahn disappeared and reappeared above Ulquiorra and tried to attack him but the Espada grabbed Kahn's Javelin though he was feeling his hand being burned, Ulquiorra made some effort and he broke Kahn's javelin barehanded and he pushed Kahn and he threw his Lanza Del Relampago at the tyrant causing a large explosion that threw Ulquiorra at the ground.

"*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* Finally *pant* it is over." Ulquiorra said.

"Do you really think that I would be destroyed so easily?" Ulquiorra looked up and saw Dark Kahn that has returned to his normal form. "I survived your Lanza Del Relampago, when will you understand? I am invincible, I am a god." Kahn said.

"I told you, it is over." Ulquiorra said and then the Serpent Crystal in Kahn's chest cracked and started to suck him into inside.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh! What have you done?!" Kahn growled.

"You didn't noticed that what brought you strength is also your weakness, you said that the Serpent Crystal have the ability of absorb Arrancar powers and I can tell for sure that you are filled to the brim in Arrancar power." Ulquiorra said and he returned to his normal form and prepared a Garganta. "I'll now return to Las Noches and prepare a rescue team to take Halibel, Stark and the Fraccions back home. Farewell Kahn." Ulquiorra said and closed his eyes.

Kahn's body twitched as he was being absorbed by his Crystal. "I swear that...I swear that...I swear that I'll have my vengeance!" Kahn roared and he was totally absorbed by the Crystal that then shot a yellow energy blast that crossed dimensions and arrived at Hueco Mundo and made the Skeletroopers disappear saving Skullak and Arturo and the others from their deaths.

"Ichigo, our victory is on your hands now." Ulquiorra thought.

BACK IN SOUL SOCIETY

Scorpion watched puzzled as Aizen was then covered by a purple reiatsu and then he emerged in a Hollow like form. "I see, so you can't allow that can't you Hogyoku? To lose for a mere human." Aizen said and then disappeared and reappeared in front of Ichigo and cut him in the chest. Ichigo tried to attack Aizen that merely teleported and cut Ichigo in the back. "What is the matter? I am being to fast for you?" Aizen said ironically and he easily defended an attack from Ichigo and pushed him and then Aizen's hand was covered by black and purple energy ball. "The Ooze Crest Corruption! The Arrogant Vessel of Madness! Deny The Seething Urge! Stun, Flicker, Disrupt The Sleep The Crawling! Queen Of Iron, The Eternally Self-Destructing Doll Of Mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill The Earth And Know Your Own Powerlessness! Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!" Aizen touched the ground and a black and purple box six times bigger and taller than the other and Ichigo wasn't being capable of breaking it this time, then the spears pierced the box that then exploded. "It is over." Aizen said and he raised his sword to kill Ichigo but then Scorpion jumped and he grabbed Aizen.

"Scorpion! What are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled.

"You said that I would die didn't you Aizen? So I'll tell you the truth, even if I die I'll take you with me!" Scorpion said to Aizen and he grabbed an Ofuda that was set on fire and exploded causing a big pillar of fire.

After incredibly long seconds, Scorpion emerged from the fire but then he fell to his knees and fell face to the ground and then Aizen left uninjured. Ichigo couldn't believe that Scorpion was dead and he fell to his knees. "To give up of his life so easily, this is pathetic." Aizen said, committing his greatest mistake.

Ichigo was mad after hearing this. "Don't dare judge Scorpion's acts, he had his flaws? Yes, but he was a person much better than you!" Ichigo yelled and then he was surrounded by black and red Reiatsu and then he emerged in his Vasto Lorde like form.

"You are wrong if you think that a mere Hollowfication is enough to defeat me." Aizen said but he barely defended when Ichigo came dashing towards him and threw him with a second swing of his sword.

And then Ichigo started to shot a barrage of Balas from his index finger and Aizen was deflecting them with his sword and then he shot a small purple energy ball form one of the skulls in his wings causing a big explosion and he didn't found no trace of Ichigo and thought that he was dead. But then Ichigo appeared from behind and he charged Reiatsu in his sword. "ISSEN GETSUGA TENSHOOOO!" Ichigo moved his sword and hit Aizen with a super-powerful version of his Getsuga Tensho that left a crevice of miles, Ichigo broke his horn and returned to normal form and then the energy dissipated and he saw Aizen and his wounds healed and raised from the ground.

Then Aizen's sword broke to pieces. "Do you see now? The Hogyoku decided that I don't need a Zanpakuto, I am much above you!" Aizen said but then he was stabbed through his chest by a long white point projectile.

Aizen looked back and saw that the projectile was threw by Scorpion. "You talk too much." Scorpion said simply.

Then the spear transformed in a long Ofuda that started to wrap totally around Aizen's body. "Impossible...IMPPOSIBLE!" That is what Aizen was capable of say before the paper amulet wrapped around him leaving him in the shape of a cross.

Scorpion chuckled and he raised from the ground and he dusted himself off before he took off the cross where Aizen was. "Good guys win, bad guys lose." Scorpion said. "We won Ichigo." Scorpion but Ichigo merely bashed him in the back of his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Scorpion asked.

"That is my line! That idea of pretending being dead, you almost made me die of concern!" Ichigo yelled.

"I thought that only your Hollow form was strong enough to defeat Aizen, and I know that Aizen would insult me after my fake death and I also know that your Hollow transformation only gets full power when you are angry, and about the rest of plan I suppose that you can understand." Scorpion said.

Ichigo sighed at Scorpion's explanation "What are we going to do now?" Ichigo questioned and Scorpion raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpion asked.

"I am saying that, the war is over, so what are we going to do now?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, perhaps we should try to fix the damages caused by Aizen and Shao Kahn and then continue with our lives." Scorpion said. "And there is a lot to be fixed Ichigo." Scorpion said.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: Epilogue.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Don't forget to review after reading, I am sorry if it is too much short and stupid chapter.<p> 


	30. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Two weeks after the final battle with the New Deadly Alliance.

Ermac and Cyrax crossed the Portal and they arrived at Hueco Mundo, but there was a small problem. "You brought us to away from Las Noches!" Ermac shouted.

"At least I brought us to the right Realm this time." Cyrax said. "But anyway let's go. Besides I have somethings that I have to know before we arrive." Cyrax said and he materialized an hologram of some files and he started to read as he and Ermac walked towards Las Noches. "I discovered something curious."

"What?" Ermac asked.

"I discovered that Rangiku isn't pregnant, she merely said that to get rid of me." Cyrax said.

"We see, so are you angry with her?" Ermac asked.

"Not at all." Cyrax said. "I think that I am going to stay my whole life alone. At least I can count that my old friend Smoke is as alone as I am." Cyrax said.

"Wrong, Smoke has a girlfriend." Ermac said.

"What?! Come on, even Smoke has a girlfriend." Cyrax complained.

"Yes, her name is Jackie Tristan, you should meet her she is a really nice girl." Ermac said.

"Yeah Whatever." Cyrax said and he continued with the reading. "Who is Maullarn Aivirrne?" Cyrax asked.

"An old Espada I not sure, it looks like that an Arrancar called Howter Spidex came with a big army that he gathered in the west, it looks like that he is under the 1st Espada's command, and Maullarn was in his army." Ermac explained.

"I see, there a lot of Arrancars with same surname, it looks like that they really care about family. So, how long will take for us to arrive at Las Noches?" Cyrax asked and then he hit his head against a wall.

"We have arrived." Ermac said with a hint of irony in his voice.

"Could you please brought us up to the dome?" Cyrax said and Ermac used telekinesis to make them float.

"We cannot believe that Raiden was capable of unify the realms under the banner of the Alliance of the Realms." Ermac said.

"Neither do I, and he was capable of doing this in less of a month." Cyrax said and he and Ermac arrived at the dome. "It is good being in another realm and knowing that you won't be attacked." Cyrax said and then he was tackled by something and he hit the ground hard, Cyrax sat and he looked to his side and he saw an Arrancar girl with long blond hair and a cheerleader themed uniform that was a tank top that showed her mid-riff and a mini-skirt. "What was that for? Were you trying to kill me? Hang on a sec, are you one of those fascists that hate the Alliance?" Cyrax said and the girl shook her head.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! I was just training my Sonido!" The girl said.

"You can't use Sonido?" Cyrax asked.

"Well, I can use Sonido, I simply can't stop when I want to." The girl explained.

"Jesus, that is a pretty annoying thing isn't it?" Cyrax said.

"Exacta." The girl said.

Cyrax and Ermac widened their eyes of shock. "Could you please tell your name?" Cyrax asked.

"My name is Friia Carius." The girl said.

"Hmm Carius." Cyrax said and he materialized a hologram showing Friia's info and he and Ermac were surprised. "You are Exacta boy's sister?" Cyrax and Ermac questioned.

"If you are talking about Findor so yes." Friia replied.

"Anyway, we have to deliver some papers for your master Skullak, do you know where he is?" Cyrax asked.

"Right now he is doing Nightwolf's training to achieve Resurrection Segunda Etapa, soon he'll become the strongest Espada." Friia said cheerfully.

"But in the end Arturo and Stark will be stronger than Skullak once they achieve Resurrection Segunda Etapa as well." Ermac said.

Friia hmpfed at his statement. "Yeah right, first Stark is too lazy and he isn't training the necessary time and Nightwolf said that Arturo is too arrogant and his arrogance is his weakness, and if he don't overcome his weakness he'll never achieve Resurrection Segunda Etapa." Friia said.

"Fangirl." Cyrax thought.

In a bar inside Las Noches a depressed Arturo and Rey Tiburon and Grimmjow were drinking. "I am a miserable bastard, a really big and pathetic miserable bastard." Arturo said and he drank another swig.

"Come on, you aren't a bastard." Rey said, by the way he was speaking it was obvious that he was already drunk. "But why do you consider yourself a bastard?" Rey asked.

"I am a bastard because I am feeling jealous of Skullak that is one of my best friends. I didn't want to fell this, jealous is a stingy feeling." Arturo said.

"Why are you feeling jealous?" Grimmjow asked.

"I am above Skullak you know, but he has the only thing that I really want." Arturo said and he gestured to the barman fill his glass. "He has Cirucci, he has someone to love." Arturo said.

"So what you are feeling loneliness? I understand you buddy, because I kind that felt a similar pain, the reason that I used to hook up with many girls is because I never found a girl to stay with." Rey said.

"Really? So what you did?" Arturo asked.

"Well, I met Lailla and she became my girlfriend." Rey replied. "What is the matter?" Rey asked after he saw Arturo's angry look and then Arturo knocked Rey out with a punch.

"Do you see? That is what I am talking about, it looks like that everyone in this pigsty with exception of me has a mate." Arturo said.

"You are overreacting." Grimmjow said.

"Oh really? I'll show that I am not. Yang has Fran, Ying has Aisslinger, Shao Lang has Friia, even that stranded boy Jason Luisenbarn has Kaoly! I think that I am destined to live alone the rest of my life." Arturo said and he hit his head against the desk.

"Come on, I am sure that there is a girl there just waiting to meet a guy like you." Grimmjow said and he looked around and he found what he was looking for. "For example her." He said to Arturo as he pointed to a girl.

Arturo looked up and he saw a a beautiful white-skin woman with good looking body Halibel's with long light violet hair, light purple eyes, and she wore purple lipstick. She was just as tall as Nell and wear the same type of uniform too. "You mean Cornelia, Cirucci's old sister?" Arturo asked.

"Why not? She is beautiful and intelligent, if you ask me I think that she is the perfect girl for you." Grimmjow said.

"No, she is a too much for me, what a girl like her would want with someone like me?" Arturo said.

"Do you remember when you helped me stay with Nell?" Grimmjow asked and Arturo nodded. "Well, this is time for me to return the favor." Grimmjow said and he walked towards Cornelia and he whispered some words to her that smiled and she sat at Arturo's side and he blushed. "What do I do Grimmjow?" Arturo asked.

"Talk to her, I know you can handle it by yourself." Grimmjow said and he left Arturo with Cornelia.

IN OUTWORLD

Sub-Zero entered the palace being escorted by two Tarkatan Warriors. "Greetings, Emperor Baraka." Sub-Zero said and he made a light bow and he looked at Baraka and Mileena, he was wearing a full-body armor with a crimson cloak and Mileena was wearing a beautiful pink queen dress and her mask.

"What did brought you here, Lin-Kuei?" Baraka asked.

"I came here in name of my ally Sonya Blade, she is investigating the whereabouts of the Black Dragon Clan and she thinks that they are hiding somewhere in Outworld." Sub-Zero explained.

"I see, I'll help her investigation in any way I can." Baraka said.

"Thank you." Sub-Zero said and he left the palace.

Not even in his craziest dreams Baraka have imagined himself having a friendly conversation with a Warrior of Light, but this was before he becoming Emperor, and Baraka remembers well what convinced him to become Emperor.

Start Of Flashback

Goro, and Baraka watched Kahn's final defeat by the hands of Ulquiorra. "He has gone Goro, I can't believe he has gone." Baraka said.

"Don't waste your tears with him Baraka, we were all fools in obeying Shao Kahn." Goro said.

"That is not the problem! Outworld is without an Emperor, and with Reiko disappeared there is no one worth of becoming Emperor." Baraka said. "Unless..." He whispered. "Goro you have to..." Baraka said and he noticed Goro walking towards to a Portal and Kintaro that was carrying an injured Sheeva. "Goro! Where are you going?!"

"I must return to the Shokan Realm." Goro replied. "Some hours before coming to Earthrealm, I received a message telling that my father the king was dying of a sickness, I must be there to tell my final farewell to him and prepare to lead my people." Goro continued. "I continue with my desire for peace, and I shall start it by doing peace with the centaurs." Goro said and he turned his head to east and he saw Motaro and Skarlet crossing a portal.

"Bu-but Goro, you are the only one that can properly govern Outworld, there is no one left!" Baraka said.

"Yes, there is someone: you." Goro said.

"Me? But...Goro..." Baraka started to say but then Goro interrupted him.

"Outworld is a realm that needs an Emperor that cares about it." Goro said and he dug the debris and he took an unconscious and lightly injured Mileena and gave her to Baraka. "And you are this Emperor." Goro said with a friendly smile and he continued to walk.

End Of Flashback

IN ZATERRA

From the balcony of the royal palace Reptile and Khameleon watched as the Resurrected Zaterran people rebuilding their Capital. "I never thought that I would live enough to see our realm being rebuilt." Reptile said. "Do you think that I will be a good king?" Reptile asked to his wife.

Khamelon smiled and she hugged him. "You have the qualities to become the best king." Khameleon said. "So, are we going to Mira and Draco's wedding?" She asked.

"You can go if you want to, but I don't have too much choice because Mira is my little sister and Draco is my bodyguard." Reptile said a little disgusted.

Khameleon couldn't help but to giggle at her husband's concern for his sister.

IN KARAKURA TOWN

Ichigo shot a Getsuga Tensho and he ended up cutting a Hollow in half, Ichigo turned his back to the Hollow thinking that he was dead but then the monster leaped on Ichigo only to be violently stabbed through the head by a rope dart, Ichigo was startled by the sound and he turned back and saw as the weapon returned to Scorpion. "You have to be more careful." Scorpion said cockily.

"Shut up." Ichigo said with a grin. They walked together until they arrived at Ichigo's house. "Something new to tell?" Ichigo asked.

"Shinji, Rose and Kensei are going to do the test to become Captains again, and Kenji and Toby moved to Soul Society to live with Kukaku and Soi Fon.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"And you do you have something new to tell me?" Scorpion asked.

"Well, Rukia became a Lieutenant." Ichigo said. "Uryuu is having some frequent dates with Nemu."

"And about Ulquiorra?" Scorpion asked.

"Well, trying to adapt having him living with and dating Orihime and as my neighbor has been a big probation to me." Ichigo said.

"I suppose it is a big probation." Scorpion said and then he and Ichigo saw someone inside Ichigo's room, and they both recognized that was Rukia. "Very well Casanova, I'll leave you and Rukia to make out a little." Scorpion said and he teleported away.

IN ANOTHER REALM

The cogs moved and turned the machine on that started to conduct electricity through the cables connected to a machine that Resurrected Sektor. The Tekunin Grandmaster panted and he tried to raise but he was attached to the table by handcuffs. "Where am I?" He questioned.

"Welcome to the Netherrealm." Sektor looked to the side and he saw Quan Chi.

"What I am doing here? Who brought me?" Sektor asked.

"Noob Saibot brought you here under my orders." Quan Chi said.

"Why?" Sektor asked.

"I thought that you would be helpful to the Dark Brotherhood, we have plans to leave this place and conquer the other realms, and I know that you will help us because this will allow you to have revenge against your enemies." Quan Chi said.

"Ggio...Cyrax...They will all going to pay." Sektor snarled and Quan Chi released him.

"Yes, and you are going to have your revenge." Quan Chi said and Sektor grabbed his laser swords and turned them on. "But not now, there are some things that have to be done before the war, and it is going to take some months." Quan Chi said.

"Months?! Are you serious?!" Sektor growled.

"And that is why you are here, to make the things go faster." Quan Chi said and he lead Sektor into a laboratory. "First you will help with the clones." Quan Chi said and he pointed to glass tubes filled by a strange liquid and in each tube was a clone of a dead Arrancar, Quan Chi left Sektor to do his work and he left to the throne room and there was Shinnok, Noob, Moloch and Drahmin. "Everything is happening according to the plan my lord." Quan Chi said.

"And what about the new Espadas? Aren't they going to be a threat for our plans?" Drahmin questioned.

"You fool, they aren't prepared for what is about to happen, no one is ready." Shinnok said. "Hellfire will consume them all." Shinnok said.

Continues In: Netherrealm Chapter

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Review after reading<p> 


End file.
